Wenn der Mond die Sonne berührt
by artis.magica
Summary: ... alles um sie her verschwamm, alles schien bedeutungslos geworden vor den Gefühlen, die sie jetzt nicht sagen lassen konnten, was sie wirklich wollten ... SSHG
1. Wenn der Mond

And…  
If I could live my life again  
If I could call the world my friend  
If I could write the stories end  
I would...  
I'd live a thousands years of pain  
Just to hold you once again  
(Steve McDonald)

**Wenn der Mond die Sonne berührt**

Gemächlich schritt er am Waldesrand entlang. Die Sonne schob sich langsam über die dunklen Hügel. Ihre Strahlen fluteten ins Tal und vertrieben die Kühle der Nacht. Nur sachte lösten sich die Nebel der Nacht, die sich zu glitzernden Tautropfen auf Gräsern und Blättern sammelten, auf. Er lauschte. Einzig das sanfte Rauschen der Bäume drängte an sein Gehör. Das Wasser des Sees schlug fast lautlos ans Ufer. Nach und nach erwachte die Vogelwelt aus ihrem friedvollen Schlaf und kündigte voller Lebensfreude den neuen Tag an.

Er schätzte diese Ruhe kurz vor Anbruch des Tages, die Stille vor dem Erwachen des Schlosses mit all seinem fröhlichen Lärm, der laut durch die Hallen und Gänge wallte.

Und noch war sie ihm unerträglich, die Freude und die Sorglosigkeit der anderen. Gequält dachte er daran, dass er ein paar Stunden später im Kerker stehen und in verängstigte Augen blicken würde. Es würde sein, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie würden ihn ob seiner dunklen und mürrischen Art fürchten, ganz wie immer. Er wollte es so.

Er blieb stehen und sah versonnen den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, die seinem Weg folgten.

Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Monate ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer und immer wieder drängten sie in sein Gedächtnis zurück, ließen ihn nicht schlafen, trieben ihn auf, unruhig und zweifelnd. Sie fraßen sich marternd in seinen Geist, legten sich bleischwer auf sein Herz. Dabei konnte er befreit in die Zukunft blicken. Alle Bedenken, aller Argwohn waren ausgeräumt, alle Anklagepunkte gegen ihn fallengelassen. Voldemort war besiegt. Große Opfer hatten sie dafür gebracht. Es gab nicht einen, der ohne Verlust aus der Schlacht gegangen war. Viele Freunde waren im Kampf gestorben. Freunde waren es gewesen. Sie hatten ihm vertraut. Jetzt wusste er es. So vieles erkannte er erst jetzt.

Und dennoch war er allein. Ein missgelaunter Einzelgänger. Hatte jegliche Hilfe, jegliche Zuneigung abgelehnt. Und so mieden sie seine Gesellschaft auch künftig.

Er hatte diese Isolation selbst gewählt. Seine Gefühle zu zeigen hatte er immer schon als schwach empfunden. Und zu viel war geschehen, als dass er es jetzt ändern wollte. Noch immer schwang Misstrauen in seiner Seele. Selbst wenn er es wollte, es gelang ihm nicht, es abzulegen. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die Enttäuschung und Verrat in seine Seele gerissen hatten. Die Narben würden mit der Zeit verblassen, aber vergehen würden sie nie.

Nachdenklich ging er weiter, in den zurückweichenden Dunst hinein. Die Sonne schien als weiße Scheibe durch die Nebelschwaden, die wabernd zwischen den Bäumen hingen und nur schwer den Blick in den Himmel freigaben.

Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm vor ihm saß eine reglose Gestalt und starrte auf das Wasser. Er zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Schüler, den nächtlichen Schutz des Schlosses zu verlassen und bis in aller Frühe im Wald herumzustreifen? Leise ging er auf ihn zu, um ihn streng zurechtzuweisen.

Da erkannte er sie und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sein letzter Schritt war nicht mehr lautlos gewesen.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und sprang auf die Füße.

Schwarz und dunkel war er aus dem Nebel getreten, stand groß und stolz vor ihr. Seine Augen sahen ihr ruhig und forschend entgegen.

Sie hatte geweint. Er erkannte leicht, dass sie Mühe hatte, die Tränen niederzukämpfen. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen schrie die Trauer hinaus, die sie still vor ihm zu verbergen suchte. Sein Groll verging so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Und so standen sie sich stumm gegenüber.  
Keiner brach die Stille.  
Der Augenblick gefror.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er wieder zurückdachte. Sie war mutig, sie war treu, sie war furchtlos gewesen. Nie hätte er sie so eingeschätzt. Und nie hatte er sie so schätzen gelernt wie beim Kampf um die Freiheit ihrer Welt. Und er erkannte den Mut und die Hingabe von Potter und Weasley an, die ihr Leben dafür hingegeben hatte. Er wusste, sie trauerte, sie weinte um sie.

Und er selbst hatte überlebt.

Hätte je ein Mensch so um ihn geweint wie sie um ihre Freunde? Zweifel keimten auf, als er die Tränen sah, die leise über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, selbst vor ihm nicht. Der Schmerz schüttelte sie.

Seine Züge wurden weicher. Noch zögerte er. Unsicherheit überfiel ihn. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus.

Endlich tat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie still in die Arme.  
Und sie ließ es geschehen, sie ließ sich endlich fallen. Nach so langen Wochen. Aus ihrem stummen Schmerz wurde ein leises herzzerreißendes Weinen.

Oh, wie er sie verstand. Könnte er doch weinen wie sie. All seinen Schmerz hinausschreien. Aber seine Augen blieben trocken. Er hatte das Weinen lange verlernt. Er war immer stark und unbeugsam gewesen. Seine Gefühle lagen tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen. Zu groß war immer die Angst, sie könnten ihn verraten. Doch jetzt strömten sie an die Oberfläche. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über sie. Er schloss die Augen.

Ohne es zu merken drückte er sie fester an sich. Endlich fand er den Halt, den er so lange vergeblich suchte und er gab ihr den Halt, den sie verloren geglaubt hatte.

Sie verstanden, obwohl sie einander so fern waren, sich im Grunde genommen nicht einmal kannten. Doch es zählte nicht. Nur beieinander sein. Nichts sagen. Einzig wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der verstand, der die Trauer teilte und der tröstete ohne ein einziges Wort.

Lange standen sie und hielten sich so fest sie konnten. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten den Nebel um sie her aufgelöst. Tiefblau wölbte sich der Himmel über sie. Die Wärme der Sonne durchströmte sie.

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah auf.

„Danke", dieses eine Wort war kaum zu hören.

Still sah er ihr in die Augen. Ein winziger Funke der Hoffnung blitzte in ihm auf und legte sich sanft um sein Herz.

„Leben wir", sagte er leise und strich ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... wenn Ihr mögt ;o)_


	2. Nacht

Ein Zwinkern für Mionecoop. Du weißt schon... Mal sehen, was draus wird. ;o)

* * *

**  
Nacht… **

Sie lag lange wach in dieser Nacht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den vergangenen Morgen.

Die Traurigkeit hatte sich über sie gelegt wie ein dunkler Schatten. Immer wenn sie kam floh sie die Enge des Schlosses. Sie liebte die Zeit zwischen Nacht und Tag, wenn die dunklen Schatten entschwanden und das Licht an Kraft gewann.

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie je wieder die Nacht lieben würde. Als Kind hatte sie sie behütet, eingehüllt in ein schwarzes samtenes Tuch und gewärmt. Sie hatte es geliebt, die Sterne zu sehen, den Mond, wenn er silbern aufstieg und die Welt in sein sanftes Licht tauchte. Viele Stunden konnte sie in den Himmel sehen ohne seines Anblickes überdrüssig zu werden.

Sie schloss schmerzlich die Augen. Seit der Nacht, die alles verändert hatte, verabscheute sie die Dunkelheit und doch zog sie sich immer wieder in sie zurück. Aber nur, um den Tag noch sehnsüchtiger zu erwarten, ihn zu begrüßen.

Sie seufzte auf. Es würde wieder eine Nacht werden, die sie umtrieb. Sie warf die Decken zurück. Sie wusste, was sie tat war verboten. Und doch verließ die den Turm und schritt nachdenklich durch die dunklen, nur spärlich beleuchteten Gänge des Schlosses. Es herrschte tiefe Stille. Leise strich ein warmer Windhauch durch die Fenster.

Der Morgen hatte sie den ganzen Tag nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Erschrocken hatte sie sich Severus Snape gegenüber gesehen, in Erwartung einer seiner Schimpftiraden über die Dreistigkeit der Schüler, die sich einbildeten, sich über Regeln und Vorschriften hinwegsetzen zu müssen. Doch nichts… Und sie konnte es nicht, sie schaffte es nicht ihren Schmerz zu verbergen, ihre Tränen. Sie hatte sich dafür geschämt.

Und dann war etwas Unglaubliches geschehen. Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet.

Sie blieb stehen. Es war als spürte sie wieder seine Berührung, seine Arme, die sich still um sie schlossen. Sie zog den Umhang fester um sich und ging langsam weiter.

Sein Mund war stumm geblieben bis auf diese beiden Worte, die sie nie vergessen würde. Sie strich über ihr Gesicht als könne sie die Spuren der Tränen, die er nachgezogen hatte, erfühlen.

Sie ließ die Hände sinken. Nein, es konnte nicht sein, dass diese einfache Geste so viel in ihr auslöste. Sie hatte ihn gehasst, immer. Nie hatte er ihr auch nur etwas Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht. Selbst in den Tagen des Kampfes waren sie sich nicht nähergekommen. Ein Einzelgänger war er, der Ruhe und Einsamkeit mehr schätzte als die Gesellschaft der Menschen. Mehr als einmal hatte er es sie spüren lassen. Und doch war er stark und selbstlos gewesen. Aber er hatte sie nicht alle retten können.

Sie schloss die Augen bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Harry und Ron gestorben waren. Die grauenvollen Bilder drängten sich in ihren Geist und ließen Tränen in ihre Augen steigen.

Jeder hatte sie getröstet und doch konnte keiner ihren Schmerz lindern, keiner verstand sie wirklich. Niemand hatte sich auch nur im Entferntesten die Qualen ausmalen können, die sie erlitten hatte. Alles würde sie hergeben, könnte sie die Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis tilgen.

Ohne es zu merken, war sie die Stufen zum Nordturm emporgestiegen und ins Freie getreten. Sie ging langsam bis an die Zinnen und sah versonnen in die dunkle, schlafende Welt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihre Gedanken länger bei ihm verweilten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hielten sie sie schon den ganzen Tag gefangen.

Es war ihr ein Trost gewesen, dass er sie stumm in den Armen gehalten hatte. Und sie hatte gespürt, dass auch er den Halt zu verlieren drohte. Sie hatte ihm das gegeben, was er lange schon ersehnte, eine Hand, die ihn leitete. Nur ganz leise. Sie teilten die Trauer, jeder auf seine Weise.

Anteilnahme schlich sich in ihr Herz. Sie horchte in sich hinein, nein nicht Mitleid. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich fühlen würde. Immer hatte sie ihn verurteilt, wie alle anderen auch. Wie hatten sie sich getäuscht.

Erst jetzt dachte sie darüber nach, was für ein einsamer Mensch er gewesen sein musste, ja es im Grunde genommen immer noch war.

Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und wandte sich um, wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren.

Mit einem Mal blieb sie erschrocken stehen. Eine schwarze Gestalt stand vor ihr. Der Wind ließ den Umhang bauschen, in die sie gehüllt war und verlieh ihr den Anblick eines dunklen Raubvogels, der im Begriff war, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben.

Obwohl das Dunkel kein Lichtstrahl erhellte, wusste sie genau, wer vor ihr stand.

Wieder sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen. Schließlich neigte er leicht den Kopf.

„Wie würde es sich wohl ausmachen, wenn dem Haus Gryffindor morgen früh 50 Punkte fehlen würden?", fragte er mit kühlem Spott in der Stimme.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie war froh, dass es so dunkel war, sodass er ihre Überraschung nur gemäßigt wahrnehmen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", gab sie trotzig zurück.

„Das entschuldigt nicht, dass Sie des Nachts auf den Gängen herumspazieren", er versuchte seiner Stimme Nachdruck zu verleihen, was ihm nur eingeschränkt gelang als er in ihre Augen sah, die ihm mit traurig überraschtem Ausdruck entgegensahen.

Doch Hermine war so verwirrt, dass sie die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme nicht wahrgenommen hatte und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Und was treibt Sie um?", fragte sie angekratzt.

Er hob den Kopf ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Dass ihm der Morgen genau so wenig aus dem Sinn ging wie ihr? Dass er jemandem gestattet hatte, in seine Seele zu sehen.

Warum erlaubte er ihr, so mit ihm zu reden? Jedem anderen hätte er nicht nur die angekündigten fünfzig Punkte abgezogen, er hätte ihn zu sich ins Büro geschleift und ihm eine gehörige Standpauke gehalten.

Stattdessen stand er da und starrte auf diese ungehörige Gryffindor. Ärgerlich zog er die Brauen zusammen. Was dachte sie sich bloß? Was am Morgen geschehen war gab ihr noch lange nicht das Recht so mit ihm zu reden. Und gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen hatte. Streifte er in der letzten Zeit doch selbst schlaflos durch die Nacht.

Er liebte die Nacht, gab sie ihm doch die Ruhe, die er am Tage im Getümmel und im Lärm des Schlosses nicht fand. Und sie gab ihm die Einsamkeit, die er suchte, die er sich ersehnte, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Jahre der Lüge fortzuwischen. Er erwischte sich immer öfter dabei, zu wünschen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen mögen. Immer wieder drängten sich ihm andere Menschen auf. Er wusste, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinten. Doch er brauchte sie nicht. Er war immer allein gewesen. Ihre Fürsorge schreckte ihn ab, ja widerte ihn an.

Er wischte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und sah auf die junge Frau vor sich.

Unsicher über seine Reaktion auf ihre Dreistigkeit und doch angriffslustig stand sie da. Der Wind zauste ihr Haar und fuhr unter ihren Umhang. Er gab den Blick auf ein Stückchen des weißen dünnen Stoffes ihres Nachtgewandes frei. Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und zog peinlich berührt ihren Umhang fester um sich. Severus Snape konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sie seinen Blick empört erwiderte.

Er lächelte über sie und lachte im Stillen laut über sich selbst. Nein, er konnte sie nicht bestrafen, nicht heute.

„Gehen Sie schlafen!", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah ihn an. Langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei. An der Treppe blieb sie stehen und wandte sich noch einmal nach ihm um.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", flüsterte sie und floh so schnell sie konnte zurück in ihren Schlafraum.


	3. Keine Ruhe

**Keine Ruhe **

Er stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Fenster. Hinter sich hörte er nur das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament und das leise Brodeln der Kessel. Er hatte den Schülern der Abschlussklasse einen nicht besonders schwierigen aber doch recht umfangreichen und aufwendig zu brauenden Trank aufgegeben. Nur um Ruhe zu haben, Ruhe zum Nachdenken.

Er brauchte diese Zeit, um seine durcheinander gewirbelten Gedanken zu ordnen. Bis zu jenem Morgen hatte er angenommen, dass ihm das gut gelingen würde. Und dann das.

Er verfluchte sich im Stillen für seine Schwäche, nie wieder wollte er jemandem an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Dass ihn gerade dieses Erlebnis ganzen Tag über verfolgte, ja bis in den Unterricht hinein, verärgerte ihn maßlos.

Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Dieses geflüsterte ‚Gute Nacht, Professor' verfolgte ihn nun schon seit Tagen. Und diese kleine Geste der Scham und Empörung zugleich, als sie ihren Umhang wieder fest um sich gezogen hatte, als er sie taxierte, ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Unwillig zog er die Brauen zusammen. Nie hatte er sich derart mit einer Schülerin befasst. An und für sich waren sie ihm egal, ihn widerte ihr pubertäres Getue, das Kichern und Gackern an.

Doch auf irgendeine Weise war sie immer anders gewesen. Erst jetzt drängten sich die Bilder in sein Gedächtnis. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte sie nie bei den anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrganges gesessen und ihre Leidenschaften geteilt. Eigentlich war sie eher ein Einzelgänger, ein Bücherwurm, der seine Zeit lieber in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs gewesen war.

Verstimmt über seine Gedanken wandte er sich ab und schritt langsam durch die Bankreihen. Er warf hier und da einen kritischen Blick auf die Arbeiten der Schüler und schürzte verächtlich die Lippen, wenn sie sich wieder einmal zu ungeschickt anstellten oder nachlässig arbeiteten.

Schließlich war er hinter Hermine stehen geblieben und sah ihr über die Schulter. Er beugte sich leicht hinab.

„Wenn Sie weiterhin so schlampige Arbeiten abliefern, werde ich Ihnen nicht garantieren können, dass Sie Ihre Abschlussprüfungen erfolgreich bestehen werden", sagte er bissig, richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und sah in die Runde.

Zwanzig Köpfe hoben sich, zwanzig Augenpaare sahen ihm nervös und unsicher zugleich entgegen, aber nur um gleich darauf ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Ein leises Stöhnen schlich durch die Reihen. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Wenn sie gehofft hatten, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Monate so einiges geändert hatten, so waren sie im Irrtum. Er war wie immer.

Hermine hielt mit ihrer Arbeit inne und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er konnte nicht sie gemeint haben und doch zweifelte sie im Stillen. Sie arbeitete so akkurat wie immer. Schließlich hatte er jedes Mal etwas an ihrer Tätigkeit auszusetzen und wenn sie noch so gewissenhaft hantierte.

Er sah, wie ihre Hand für einen winzigen Augenblick gezittert hatte und im nächsten Moment ihre Finger den Federkiel wieder fest umschlossen, um konzentriert weiterzuarbeiten.

Er zog zufrieden eine Braue in die Höhe und ging weiter. Er wusste, er war ungerecht. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er es getan hatte. Dabei hielt er sie für den mit Abstand einzigen Menschen in diesem Gemäuer, der außer ihm so etwas wie ein Gespür für dieses Fach bewies. Er schätzte ihre Konzentration und ihre korrekte Arbeitsweise, ihre Ordnung und ihre Ruhe.

Und wieder einmal zog er die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte sich zum wiederholten Mal dabei ertappt, dass er ihre Art zu Arbeiten anerkannte. Er empfand es für sich als vollkommen unangebracht und fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise peinlich berührt. Er hatte mit einem Mal das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde jeder hier im Raum seine innere Unruhe erkennen können.

Severus Snape sah sich aufmerksam um. Da trafen seine Augen auf die von Hermine. Sie hatte als einzige den Kopf gehoben und ihm aufmerksam entgegengesehen. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Und doch war es, als zöge sich sein Innerstes zusammen, als träfe ihn ein Blitz. Ihre Augen sahen ihn so offen und fragend an, dass es ihn irritierte.

Doch er hielt seine Miene verschlossen. Die zusammengezogenen Brauen gaben seinem Gesicht einen dunklen und abweisenden Ausdruck. Er wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Pult.

Endlich erlöste ihn die Schulklingel von seiner letzten Stunde in dieser Woche.

Der Kerker wurde schneller verlassen als jeder andere Raum im Schloss, wenn der Unterricht beendet war.

Verstohlen sah er Hermine unter gesenkten Lidern nach. Er sah noch, wie sie die Spange in ihrem Haar löste und es energisch zurückwarf, dann war sie um die Ecke gebogen und verschwunden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss leise seufzend die Augen. Schließlich wandte er sich endlich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Eine Weile arbeitete er auch aufmerksam und ohne Unterbrechung. Doch dann ließ seine Konzentration merklich nach. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Schließlich schob er die Hefte von sich und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Das Stück Himmel, das es freigab war strahlend blau. Die Sonnenstrahlen fluteten herein und erhellten spärlich den Raum.

Er erhob sich und ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Ein warmer Wind fuhr ihm sanft ins Gesicht und in das kalte Gemäuer. Die Sonne wärmte sein Gesicht. Von fern hörte er die Stimmen der Schüler, die endlich in froher Erwartung des Wochenendes ins Freie gestürmt waren.

Er wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, um in sein Quartier zu gehen. Nachdenklich schritt er den Kellergang entlang, da fiel sein Blick auf einen glänzenden Gegenstand. Er blieb stehen, um ihn zu betrachten. Er war genau die Spange, die sie vorhin aus ihrem Haar gezogen hatte. Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und hob die goldene Spange auf. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sie die Form zweier ineinander verschlungener Schlangen hatte. Er schüttelte überrascht den Kopf und steckte sie ein.

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie ihn auch dieses Wochenende nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Versonnen schritt er weiter, übersah zum Erstaunen der Schüler so manche Kleinigkeit, die er zu früherer Zeit wohl geahndet hätte. Und er übersah Minerva McGonagall, die ihn freundlich grüßte und die, da sie keine Antwort, ja nicht einmal ein Nicken von ihm erhielt, sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen erstaunt nach ihm umdrehte und ihm nachsah, bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Endlich betrat er sein Quartier und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sie kamen wieder, die nagenden Gedanken, die Zweifel, die Ängste, die er so sehr zu unterdrücken suchte. Und doch hatte sich ein leiser Hauch von Hoffnung unter sie gemischt. Es hatte angefangen, als er sie in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

Er zog die kleine Spange aus seinem Umhang und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Er betrachtete sie lange. Dann erhob er sich leise seufzend und ging zum Schrank. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, am frühen Abend zum Glas zu greifen, aber jetzt empfand er es für mehr als angebracht, sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky zu genehmigen. Er schenkte sich das Glas großzügig ein. Dann suchte er sich ein Buch und ließ sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen. Er schlug den Deckel auf und begann zu lesen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, kam die Müdigkeit über ihn, sie legte sich über seine Augen und schloss sie ihm sanft. Langsam sank seine Hand herab, das Buch entfiel ihr und glitt zu Boden, wo es aufgeschlagen liegen blieb.

Das Glas mit dem Alkohol hatte er nicht angerührt.


	4. Wut

**Wut**

Hermine war voller Zorn in ihren Schlafraum getreten und hatte ihre Büchertasche mit Wucht auf ihr Bett gepfeffert. ‚Was für ein Mensch', dachte sie ärgerlich und lief gehetzt auf und ab.

Was hatte sie ihm getan, dass er so unmöglich zu ihr war?

Nicht sie war es gewesen, die sich ihm aufgedrängt hatte!

Sie lachte freudlos auf. Nein, aufgedrängt war nicht das richtige Wort. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war seine Umarmung ein Trost für sie gewesen. Ein kleiner Trost für ihren Schmerz, der sie nun schon seit Wochen beharrlich verfolgte. Sie seufzte, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie für Severus Snape zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben so etwas wie Sympathie empfunden hatte.

Hermine schüttelte diesen Gedanken entschieden ab. Und doch drängte er sich unaufhaltsam wieder hervor. Ärgerlich legte sie die Stirn in Falten. Sympathie, was für eine Vorstellung! Hatte sie erst heute wieder die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht um einen Deut geändert hatte. War es nur ein Gefühl oder war er bissiger als sonst? Sie seufzte genervt auf. Sie hatten noch ganze sechs Wochen bis zum Abschluss des Schuljahres. Diese Zeit würde sie wohl noch überstehen. Danach würde sie ihn nicht wiedersehen.

Nur ganz kurz blieb sie stehen, um zu überlegen. Dann riss sie wütend die Jacke, die sie vorher ausgezogen hatte wieder vom Haken und schlüpfte hinein. Sie brauchte frische Luft! Sie rannte mehr als dass sie ging, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in das Treppenhaus, durch die Gänge und endlich hinaus ins Freie. Sie rannte den Hang hinunter und blieb erst wieder stehen, als das Ufer des Sees sie in ihrem Lauf aufhielt.

Atemlos blieb sie stehen und starrte auf das Wasser vor sich. Eine Weile konnte sie die Erinnerungen an die letzten Unterrichtsstunden verdrängen. Aber jetzt wurde sie wieder von ihnen überfallen.

Sie wandte sich um und ging am Ufer entlang. Der Frühsommer war dieses Jahr besonders warm. Sie sah der Sonne nach, wie sie langsam hinter den Bergen verschwand.

Ohne es zu bemerken war sie bis zum Anlegesteg gelaufen. Sie blieb an seinem Ende stehen und sah auf den See, dessen Wasser sich im Schein der letzten Strahlen in einem sanften Windhauch kräuselten.

Hermine setzte sich, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Sie legte das Kinn auf die Knie und starrte versonnen vor sich hin.

Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen, sich im Klaren darüber werden, auf welche Art sich das Verhältnis zu Snape gestaltete. Bisher hatte er sie als Person ignoriert, wie jeden anderen Schüler auch. Doch jetzt war da etwas anderes, er nahm sie wahr.

Hermine schmunzelte unwillkürlich in sich hinein. All die Jahre hatte sie versucht, ihn mit ihrem Wissen und Können zu beeindrucken. Es war ihr nicht gelungen. Beständig hatte er sie übergangen, wenn ihr Arm in die Luft geschnellt war, um auf seine Fragen antworten zu dürfen. Er hatte sie oft bewusst übersehen. Selbst wenn sie hat antworten dürfen, war ihre Antwort nie ganz richtig, beständig hatte er etwas auszusetzen gehabt. Selbst wenn sie aus eigenem Antrieb mehr gearbeitet hatte als er eigentlich verlangte, hatte sie ihm dadurch nie ein Lob oder auch nur ein Wort der Anerkennung abringen können.

Nicht, dass sie es je erwartet hätte, aber gehofft hatte sie es immer.

Es ärgerte sie vor allem jetzt maßlos, dass Snape sie heute im Unterricht so angegangen hatte, ohne dass es einen wahren Grund dafür gab. Es hatte sie geschmerzt, seine Ungerechtigkeit und sein böswilliger Spott. Sie hatte genau bemerkt, wie er sich leicht zu ihr gebeugt hatte, bevor er seine spitzen Bemerkungen losgelassen hatte.

War es eine Reaktion auf ihre Frage, die sie ihm vor Tagen in der Nacht gestellt hatte? Jetzt wäre sie froh gewesen, wenn er ihr die fünfzig Punkte abgezogen hätte. Damit hätte sie gewusst, dass alles, was vor Tagen geschehen war nichts bedeutet hatte, dass sie sich jetzt nicht in diesen Gedanken ergehen musste.

Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Nacht brach herein. Hermine erhob sich fröstelnd und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben. Die Schüler der siebten Klassen saßen vor ihren Büchern und wiederholten den Stoff für ihre Abschlussarbeiten.

Hermine hatte in ihrem Leben zum ersten Mal keine Lust zum Lernen. Sie ging an den anderen vorbei in ihren Schlafraum.

Im Stillen atmete sie auf. Keiner war anwesend. Sie hätte es jetzt nicht ertragen können, sich mit Lavenders oder Parvatis sogenannten Problemen zu beschäftigen. Es war ihr egal, welche Farbe ihre Kleider zum Abschlussball haben sollten und welche Farbe wie gut zu ihrem Haar passte oder welches Make-up sie auftragen und welchen Schmuck sie tragen sollten. Es interessierte sie nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie es nie interessiert.

Sie kleidete sich aus. Als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte, hielt sie inne. Sie sah auf die lange Narbe, die sich von ihrer rechten Schulter quer über ihre Brust bis zum linken Rippenbogen zog und noch nicht ganz vergangen war. Ihr Leben lang würde sie sie an die Tage und Nächte des Grauens erinnern, die sie durchlitten hatten.

In Fetzen drängte sich die Erinnerung an die letzte Schlacht in ihr Gedächtnis. Wieder stiegen diese schrecklichen Bilder auf. Und wieder erinnerte sie sich dunkel, dass Snape sie aus der Halle getragen hatte, als der Kampf beendet war. Erinnerte sich wieder, als er ihr noch in dieser Nacht gesagt hatte, dass Harry und Ron gestorben waren.

Hermine wandte sich ab. Sie zog ihr Nachtgewand über und stieg ins Bett. Sie war müde. Sie hoffte, dass sie diese Nacht endlich schlafen konnte.

Sie starrte an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes. Ohne dass sie es wollte, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zurück in den Kerker. Sie hatte den Schreck nicht so empfunden wie ihre Klassenkameraden, als Snape damit gedroht hatte, sie würden ihre Abschlussprüfungen nicht bestehen. Sie hatte sich nicht wie die anderen tiefer gebeugt, um noch angestrengter auf ihre Mitschriften zu starren.

Es war nur eine Winzigkeit anders im Ton der Worte, die er so dahingeworfen hatte, die ihr den Kopf hatte heben und ihm nachsehen lassen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten in diesem Moment gehetzt und unsicher. Er hatte sich unruhig umgesehen. Und im selben Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Wie er sie angesehen hatte!

Es lag etwas in seinem Blick, das sie vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es war anders als sonst. Er war anders als sonst.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass der kurze Moment, in welchem sie sich offen in die Augen gesehen hatten, in ihr etwas ausgelöst hatte, das sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht würde sie es sich nie erklären können.

Sie zog die Decke fester um sich und drehte sich seufzend auf die Seite. Es war merkwürdig, dass die Zweifel und Unsicherheit, welche sie in diesem Moment überfielen, die Wut und den Ärger, die sie über ihn empfunden hatte wegwischten.

Sie schloss die Augen.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie tief und traumlos.

* * *

Soll ich weiterschreiben? ;o) 


	5. Nähe

**Nähe **

Severus Snape erwachte und sah sich orientierungslos um. Er war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Völlig steif erhob er sich. Leise ächzend dehnte er die Glieder. Er hob das Buch auf und stellte es sorgsam auf seinen Platz im Regal zurück.

Es war kalt, er fröstelte. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, so als hätte er die letzte Nacht durchzecht. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und ging ans Fenster. Er öffnete es weit und zog tief die kühle klare Luft in seine Lungen.

Die Sonne hatte sich schon über die Hügel geschoben und sandte ihre wärmenden Strahlen in das Tal, über das Schloss, den See. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, keine Wolke bis zum Horizont.

Es war still, alles schlief noch. Bis auf eine Gestalt, die sich in diesem Moment aus ihrem Sitz auf dem Bootssteg erhoben hatte und langsam in Richtung Schloss zurückging.

Neugierig beugte er sich leicht aus dem Fenster und erkannte Hermine Granger, Bücher unter dem Arm.

Unmerklich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie heute mit Sicherheit den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen würde.

Leise seufzend trat er zurück und ging ins Badezimmer. Er legte ab und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat gut. Er stützte die Hände gegen die Wand und ließ den Kopf zwischen die Arme hängen. Sein Blick wanderte zum ‚Dunklen Mal', das auf seinem linken Unterarm eingebrannt war. Seine Linien waren verblasst aber immer noch sehr deutlich zu sehen.

Er stöhnte leise auf. Es brannte ihn immer noch. Nicht so wie damals, als Voldemort noch am Leben war. Es war anders, es war ein Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, das ihn aber immer wieder überfiel, wenn er Hermine Granger gegenübertrat, ja selbst dann noch, wenn er nur an sie dachte. Vielleicht war es Schuld, die er fühlte.

Er schloss die Augen und hatte sehr deutlich die Bilder vor Augen, die ihm immer wieder Potters Tod zeigten. Die ihm deutlich zeigten, dass er versagt hatte, er sein Versprechen, das er Dumbledore gab nicht hatte halten können. Es war nicht so, dass ihm der Tod Harry Potters besonders nahe ging, aber die Ereignisse, die er ausgelöst hatte warfen einen langen Schatten auf ihn. Es war ein Schatten namens Hermine Granger, das wusste er jetzt. Lange hatte er sich geweigert, sich das einzugestehen. Sie war die einzige, die übrig geblieben war, die wusste, die so eng mit der Geschichte verwoben war, wie kein anderer, der überlebt hatte. Ihre Schicksale waren auf eine einzigartige Weise miteinander verbunden.

Er schraubte endlich den Wasserhahn zu und griff zum Handtuch. Während er sich ankleidete fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Schmuckstück, das er gestern Abend auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er trat heran und nahm es auf. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und schloss es in einem kleinen Fach darin ein.

‚Zeit für einen Kaffee', dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur ‚Großen Halle'. Alles im Schloss schien noch zu schlummern. Es war ihm recht, dass er keinem Menschen begegnete. Selbst als er in die ‚Große Halle' trat, saßen außer Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid nur noch drei Schüler an den Tischen.

Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und warf Minerva nur ein kurzes Nicken zu, als sie ihm freundlich einen ‚Guten Morgen' wünschte.

Er wusste, dass sie sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte. Allerdings hatte er jetzt so gar keine Lust, sich ein Gespräch aufdrängen zu lassen.

„Es ist Wochenende, Minerva", unterbrach er sie griesgrämig zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee, „wenn es dienstlich ist, dann verschiebe es bitte auf Montag!"

Es war ihm, als hörte er ein leise gemurmeltes ‚Morgenmuffel', als Minerva McGonagall sich empört von ihm ab und ihrem Tee wieder zuwandte. „Gut", sagte sie noch, „sprechen wir am Montag darüber."

„Ja", erwiderte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und erhob sich, „ich habe zu tun."

Mit weiten Schritten ging er in Richtung Ausgang. Er nahm sich fest vor, die nächsten Tage die Mahlzeiten in seinem Quartier zu nehmen.

Er hatte gedacht, dass der Kaffee ihm seinen Kopfschmerz nehmen würde und sah sich darin gründlich getäuscht. Immer noch hämmerte der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn. Er war zu stolz, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und Madame Pomfrey um ein Schmerzmittel zu bitten. Also beschloss er, sich selbst einen Trank dagegen zu brauen.

Die Arbeit würde ihn ablenken.

In seinem Labor angekommen, suchte er die Zutaten zusammen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es war ein einfaches aber wirkungsvolles Elixier, das er braute. Nach einer knappen Stunde zog er den Kessel vom Feuer und schöpfte sich ein Glas voll von dieser blauen Flüssigkeit. Er setzte es an die Lippen und trank. Fast im gleichen Moment verschwand der hämmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Er zog den Trank auf Phiolen ab und füllte seinen Vorratsschrank wieder damit auf. Die restlichen Fläschchen würde er in den Krankenflügel bringen lassen.

Er sah auf die Pergamentrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch, die er gestern nicht fertig bearbeitet hatte. Entschlossen ließ er sich nieder und zog die Schriften zu sich. Es dauerte lange, ließen ihn seine Gedanken nicht auf geradem Weg zur Arbeit finden. Dennoch korrigierte er die Aufsätze fertig. Schließlich legte er die Feder beiseite und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah zum Fenster. Die Sonne hatte den Mittag schon überschritten.

Er fühlte keinen Hunger und so beschloss er, das Mittagessen auszulassen. Stattdessen entschloss er sich zu einem Spaziergang unten am See.

Die Luft und die Frische taten ihm gut. Unmerklich lenkte er seine Schritte an den Anlegesteg, auf dem er sie heute Morgen gesehen hatte. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, schüttelte er verstimmt den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Er musste sich ablenken, also ging er in die Bibliothek, um sich ein paar Bücher zu holen, die er schon lange hatte studieren wollen. Es würde eine lange Nacht, ein langes Wochenende.

Er schritt die Reihen der Regale ab und studierte die Titel der Buchbände. Schließlich blieb er stehen und zog zwei Bücher aus ihren Reihen. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es die richtigen waren, wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen. Da entdeckte er jemanden hinter einem Berg von Büchern versteckt.

Er reckte sich, um nachzuschauen, wer es denn war. Und da erkannte er Hermine Granger, die, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, über einem alten Band zusammengesunken und eingeschlafen war.

Erst wollte er weitergehen, doch dann besann er sich und trat lautlos neben sie. Er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rittlings, die Arme auf die Lehne und das Kinn darauf und betrachtete sie still.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in die Nische, in welcher sie saßen und erhellten das Halbdunkel. Sie fielen auf ihr hochgestecktes Haar. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Nacken. Das Shirt, welches sie trug war nach unten gerutscht und gab den Blick auf tiefe noch nicht gänzlich verheilte Wunden frei.

Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich.

Todesser hatten ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu Voldemort und Potter unzählige Flüche nachgeworfen. Die meisten hatten sie abwehren können, hatte er abhalten können. Doch in einem winzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, war sie getroffen worden. Er war weitergelaufen, hatte sich nur kurz umgewandt und in ihre Augen gesehen, hatte von fern gehört, was sie ihnen nachgerufen hatte.

Und dann war es vorbei.  
Er war zu ihr zurückgelaufen.  
Sie hatte seine Hände weggestoßen, die ihr helfen wollten.  
Es hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten.

Sie hatte sich an ihn geklammert und immer wieder nach Potter und Weasley gefragt. Da hatte er es ihr gesagt, hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihre Freunde gestorben waren, dass sie für die Freiheit ihrer Welt gestorben waren.

Sie war ganz still geworden. Kein Jammern, kein einziges Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Sie hatte ihn nur still angesehen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte sie nur einen einzigen Satz, der ihm das Herz zusammenzog: „Helfen Sie mir."

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr Gesicht. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn, es zuckte leicht um ihre Mundwinkel. Da regte sie sich endlich.

Severus Snape erhob sich geräuschlos und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er unterdrückte seine Empfindungen wieder. Immer empfand er es als schwach, sich von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Doch in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er seinen Gefühlen schon lange erlegen war.

Seine Züge wurden hart.

„Wenn Ihnen Professor McGonagall schon gestattet hat, die Bibliothek nach den offiziellen Öffnungszeiten aufzusuchen, sollten Sie diese Zeit wenigstens nutzen, um Ihre Studien voranzubringen und nicht, um sie zu verschlafen", sagte er spitz und zog eine Braue hoch.

Hermine war mit einem Mal hellwach, sie öffnete die Augen und fuhr hoch. Völlig durcheinander sah sie sich um und sah ihn mit gereizter Miene vor sich stehen.

„Ansonsten täte Professor McGonagall gut daran, Ihnen diese Privilegien wieder zu entziehen", setzte er sarkastisch hinzu und bohrte seinen Blick in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. Sie wandte den Kopf, sprang auf und raffte stumm ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie stopfte alles hektisch in ihre Tasche und rannte ohne ein einziges Wort, ohne einen Blick aus der Bibliothek.

Er sah ihr verwundert nach.

Was hatte er erwartet?  
Worauf hatte er gewartet?  
Auf Widerworte vielleicht?  
Vielleicht auf eine bissige Bemerkung?

Stattdessen hatte sie ihn so erschrocken angesehen...

Er lehnte sich gegen ein Regal, die Spannung fiel von ihm ab.

„Idiot", flüsterte er sich selber zu.

Er löste sich von der Bücherwand und schritt so schnell er konnte in Richtung seines Quartiers. Er warf froh, dass er auf seinem Weg dorthin niemandem begegnete. Endlich war er dort. Er trat ein und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Atemlos lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Was war es, was er empfand, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war? Eine leise Stimme tief in seinem Inneren rief es ihm zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein.

* * *

tbc


	6. Immer wieder

**Immer wieder**

Sie ging so schnell es die Bücherlast, die sie trug zuließ in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein fröhlicher Lärm schlug ihr entgegen als sie durch das Porträtloch getreten war. Hermine blieb einen Moment stehen und atmete auf. Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, so viele Menschen um sich zu haben. Ihre Gespräche und Spiele würden sie ablenken. Sie wollte die Gedanken an Severus Snape wenigstens für ein paar Stunden aus dem Kopf verbannen. Sie wusste, dass sie wiederkommen würden, wenn sie nur einen Moment der Ruhe gefunden hatte.

Leise seufzend zog sie ein Buch hervor und ließ sich in einem großen Sessel am Kamin nieder. Sie zog die Beine an und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Dann schlug sie die markierte Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht allzu lange auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Sie kehrten wieder zurück in die Bibliothek. Zurück zu dem Mann, der ihr mit unbewegter Miene gegenübergestanden hatte.

Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts hatte Hermine so beschämt, wie in diesem Moment von Severus Snape gemaßregelt zu werden. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grimm auf ihn, sondern ausschließlich auf sich selbst. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gehen lassen.

Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Tage hatten ihre körperlichen und geistigen Kräfte aufgezehrt. Die Erinnerungen und Gefühle hatte sie noch nicht verarbeiten können. Immer und immer wieder drängte sie die Gedanken daran zurück. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal alles durchleben müssen. Sie wollte mit niemandem darüber sprechen.

Sie hatte die Hilfe, die ihr Professor McGonagall angeboten hatte dankend abgelehnt, auch mit dem Vorschlag, für einige Zeit nach Hause in ihr Elternhaus zurückzukehren war sie auf taube Ohren bei Hermine gestoßen. Sie würde es schon schaffen, hatte sie jedem eingeredet und am meisten sich selbst.

Und nun zollten ihre überreizten Sinne und ihr körperlicher Zustand der Erschöpfung Tribut. Sie war eingeschlafen. Sie hatte so tief und fest geschlafen, dass sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Dabei war es so still gewesen.

Im Unterbewusstsein hatte sie ihn gehört. Seine Worte hatten sich in ihren Kopf gebohrt. Er hatte Recht, wenn sie ehrlich war. Allerdings hatte der Ton, in dem diese beiden Sätze gesprochen worden waren so etwas Verletzendes gehabt. Es tat weh. Sie war in diesem Augenblick nicht fähig gewesen auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm nur diesen einen verlegenen Blick zugeworfen und in eine Maske gesehen.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah versonnen in die Flammen.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes.

Es waren seine Augen gewesen.

Zu ersten Mal spiegelt sein Blick nicht den beißenden Spott wider, mit dem er gewöhnlich seine Worte begleitete. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie so etwas wie Verwunderung wahr, vielleicht Erwartung, Hoffnung auf ein Wort von ihr.

Hermine schüttelte leise den Kopf. Was hätte sie denn sagen sollen? Sie hatte sich gefühlt wie ein Kind, das beim verbotenen Spiel erwischt worden war.

Dabei war er einzige, der sie hätte verstehen können. Er war damals zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sie geführt. Er hatte sie trotz größter Gefahr für seine Tarnung in die letzten Geheimnisse um Voldemort eingeweiht. Nur durch ihn war es ihnen gelungen, auch den letzten Horcrux zu zerstören. Und in diesem Moment hatten sie Ron verloren.

Wieder überfielen sie die Erinnerungen. In viel zu lebendigen Bildern sah sie den Freund vor sich. Ein letzter Blick, ein letztes flüchtiges Lächeln. Dann war es vorbei. Sie wurde weitergezerrt, von ihm.

Hermine schloss schmerzlich die Augen als sie daran dachte. Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange herab.  
Nein, sie war stark.  
Entschieden wischte sie die Augen.  
Sie wusste, dass es der einzig richtige Weg gewesen war. Mit all seinen Opfern, die freiwillig gegeben worden waren.  
Wäre sie doch gestorben, damals.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Mit einem Mal waren ihr die Enge, der Lärm und das Lachen zu viel. Sie erhob sich und flüchtete in ihren Schlafraum.

Es war dunkel. Angenehme Ruhe umfing sie. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Immer, wenn die Erinnerungen kamen, brach Unruhe in ihr aus. Sie ging im Zimmer umher bis sie schließlich am Fenster stehen blieb. Sie sah in die mondhelle Nacht.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihn. Wie er zurückgekommen war. Sie sah genau den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, seine Augen, als er feststellte, dass sie noch am Leben war. Er hatte sie vorsichtig aufgehoben und weggebracht, endlich weg von diesem grauenhaften Ort.

Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet, das Blut ihrer Wunden gestillt und sie in seinen Umhang gehüllt als sie zitternd und fiebrig auf dem kalten feuchten Waldboden lag.

Fratzenhaft nur hatte sie wahrgenommen, wie sie ihn fortgezerrt hatten, um ihn fortzubringen, ihn einzusperren. Sie hatte in seine Augen gesehen… Der Ausdruck darin ließ sie auch auf ihrem Krankenbett keine Ruhe finden. Und sie wusste, was es gewesen war. Es war die Hoffnung auf ein Leben danach, ein Leben in Freiheit, in Rehabilitation.

Hermine dachte nach.

Sie war die einzige, die ihn hatte entlasten können. Lange hatte sie geschwiegen, doch dann hatte sie die Fragen des Ministeriums beantwortet. Sie hatten ihr keine Ruhe gegönnt, hatten sie immer und immer wieder gezwungen alles ich einmal zu erklären, ihren Kampf zu schildern und die schrecklichen Bilder noch einmal zu sehen. Niemand hatte auch nur ein wenig Rücksicht darauf genommen, wie ihr es dabei erging.

Sie sah es wieder vor sich. Sie hatten Harry, Ron und die anderen in Ehren bestattet, hatten ihnen Denkmäler gesetzt, doch was war mit ihr?

Hermine war allein. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, sich ihren eigenen Weg aufgezeichnet, den sie ab jetzt gehen wollte. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte nicht wieder in die Normalität zurückkehren. Jetzt war alles anders.

Vielleicht hätte sie doch Professor McGonagalls Hilfe annehmen sollen und vielleicht hätte sie Abstand gewinnen sollen von Hogwarts, wo sie alles so sehr an Harry und Ron erinnerte. Kein Tag, ohne dass sie nicht an sie dachte.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab.

Sie hatte für Severus Snape ausgesagt in der fraglichen Verhandlung. Mit all ihrem Verstand hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass er freigesprochen wurde. Es war eine schwere Zeit für sie gewesen. Zahlreichen Anfeindungen sah sie sich ausgesetzt. Selbst in Hogwarts hatte man sie geschnitten. Es hatte so geschmerzt. Doch selbst die letzten Zweifler waren dann verstummt.

Und jetzt stand sie da und wusste nicht, wie sie dem Mann gegenübertraten sollte, der ihr und dem sie das Leben gerettet hatte. Ihre Gefühle waren so zwiegespalten wie die seinen. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders, als immer wieder an ihn zu denken.

Immer wieder suchte sie sein Herz, das er ihr in jener Nacht und an diesem einen Morgen gezeigt hatte. Doch er blieb verschlossen.

Hermine hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass er mehr denn je seine Gefühle vor allen Menschen versteckte. Seine Handlungen und Bemerkungen bissiger und verletzender waren als je zuvor. Einzig seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie hatte es gesehen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte sie diesen verwunderten Ausdruck in seinen Augen wahrgenommen und wie beim ersten Mal war es ihm nicht schnell genug gelungen, ihn vor ihr zu verstecken. Und sie wusste auch, dass er alles daran setzen würde, dass sie ihn nie wieder zu sehen bekam.

Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass er genauso einsam war wie sie. Nie würde er es sich eingestehen und nie würde er es irgendeinem Menschen gestatten, in diese Einsamkeit einzutreten. Genau so wenig wie sie es tat.

* * *

tbc


	7. Nie mehr?

**Nie mehr?**

Er warf sich herum.

Wieder eine schlaflose Nacht. Ganz besonders als ihm Minerva McGonagall heute Nachmittag eröffnet hatte, dass die Schüler der Abschlussklassen in Gruppen aufgeteilt allen Lehrern zugeteilt wurden, um den Stoff für die Abschlussprüfungen in Wiederholungen durchzunehmen.

Es war das erste Mal seit er in Hogwarts war, dass derartiges praktiziert wurde. Auf seine Frage hin, weshalb man heuer so verfahre und dass eigentlich jeder für sich selbst verantwortlich wäre, wies ihn die Schulleiterin sanft aber bestimmt zurecht. Sie erörterte ihm geduldig, dass die Umstände der letzten Wochen und Monate einen kontinuierlichen Schulbetrieb nicht zugelassen hatten und wenn er so manchen Schüler im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr wieder sehen wolle, dann müsse er sich wohl oder übel arrangieren.

Der ihr eigene Blick, der diese Worte begleitet hatte, ließ keine weitere Diskussion zu. Er hatte sich gemaßregelt gefühlt und dennoch hatte er es zähneknirschend hingenommen und geschwiegen. Er kannte Minerva McGonagall hinreichend genug, um zu wissen, dass sie von einem Entschluss schwer wieder abzubringen war, wenn sie ihn einmal gefasst hatte, zumal auch keiner seiner anderen Kollegen gegen ihren Vorschlag Widerspruch eingelegt hatte.

An und für sich hätte es ihn nicht weiter gestört, er hätte es vollkommen gleichgültig hingenommen, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Hermine Granger ihm zugeordnet worden wäre.

Niemals hätte Severus Snape gedacht, dass er einmal einem Menschen aus dem Wege gehen würde. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es peinlichst vermieden auch nur ansatzweise Hermines Weg zu kreuzen. Weder ging er zu den Mahlzeiten in die ‚Große Halle' noch betrat er die Bibliothek, noch machte er seine Spaziergänge durch den Wald, wie er es sich in den letzten Wochen angewöhnt hatte.

Er wälzte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in die Nacht. Wieder drängten sich die Erinnerungen in seinen Geist. Er sah sie wieder vor sich. Ihr Gesicht als sie leichenblass vor ihm lag und ihre Augen, die mit einem stummen Schrei ihren Blick in die seinen bohrte. Ihren wissenden Ausdruck als sie ihn fortgezerrt hatten. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das sie ihm vermittelte. Es war als überflutete ihn eine Welle des vollkommenen Friedens, des Vertrauens und der Hoffnung. So sehr hatte dieses Gefühl von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass er die darauf folgenden Wochen ohne Angst in seinem Verlies ausgeharrt hatte.

Dann hatte er sie wieder gesehen. Als er auf der Anklagebank im Ministerium gesessen hatte, inmitten vieler anderer Todesser. Sie hatten ihnen allen, einem nach dem anderen, den Prozess gemacht.

Als schließlich in der langen Liste der Zeugen ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, hatte sich Unruhe in ihm ausgebreitet. Diese Unruhe, welche er am Ende des Kampfes endlich abgelegt zu haben gehofft hatte, breitete sich nun wieder in ihm aus. Sie trieb ihm feine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und ließ sein Herz rasen.

Sie ging langsam und stolz auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. Er sah sie wieder vor sich, schmal, abgezehrt und blass, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Und doch strahlte sie eine Ruhe und Zuversicht aus, wie kein anderer Mensch im Saal. Und als sie mit der Befragung begannen, zerschlugen sich mit einem Male alle seine Zweifel. Ihrem brillanten Geist war nicht eine ihrer Spitzfindigkeiten gewachsen. Sie hatte ihn gerettet. Er wusste es in diesem Moment.

Unter gesenkten Lidern hatte er sie damals unentwegt angesehen. Unbewusst hatte sie ihm den höchsten Respekt abgerungen. Unendliche Mühe hatte es ihm bereitet, seine Erleichterung, die er in diesem Augenblick empfunden hatte vor den Anwesenden zu verstecken.

Er stöhnte auf und warf die Decken zurück. Er schnellte hoch und trat ans Fenster. Die Nacht war mondhell.

Und doch war da noch etwas anderes, nicht damals, sondern jetzt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging gehetzt im Zimmer umher. ‚Nein', hämmerte es sich immer wieder in seinen Kopf, wenn dieses Gefühl in ihm aufzusteigen drohte. Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts könnte dazu führen, dass sich jemand unbemerkt in sein Herz schlich und ihn gefangen nahm.

Nie würde er sich eingestehen, dass dieses Empfinden ein gutes Gefühl war. Es trug ihn sanft und gab ihm die innerliche Kraft zu leben zurück, gab ihm die Hoffnung und Zuversicht, die er längst verloren geglaubt hatte.

Die Angst, Gefühl zu zeigen und sei es auch noch so wenig, so verborgen und zaghaft, stieg ins Unermessliche, sie fraß ihn regelrecht auf. Die Furcht davor, wieder jemanden zu verletzen ließ ihn fast um den Verstand kommen. Und doch wusste er, dass er es wieder getan hatte. Und weshalb? Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Er wusste genau, aus welchem Grunde. Skrupellos hatte er seinen Mut gekühlt, an ihrer Seele, an ihren Gefühlen, die sie ihm, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprechen so deutlich mitgeteilt hatte.

Er konnte nicht! Nein, er wollte nicht verstehen. Es war nicht mehr schwarz und weiß, das Leben hatte nun viele Schattierungen angenommen, die er zuvor noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, vielleicht nicht hatte wahrnehmen wollen.

Und doch wollte er leben! Er hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden. Doch das Leben, das er bisher gelebt hatte war nie das, was er gewollt hatte. Aus eigener Schuld und Unzufriedenheit, aus Geltungsbedürfnis und Machthunger heraus hatte er seine Träume selbst zerstört. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er die Qual, die sich damit verband eigentlich genossen hatte. Er hatte sich beständig eingeredet, dass die anderen ihn nie anders hatten haben wollen. Und er wusste immer, es war falsch.

Er hatte seine Einsamkeit geliebt, er hatte den Respekt, den er immer vermittelte genossen. Und doch wusste er auch, dass es nur die Angst der anderen vor ihm war, die ihm diesen Respekt einbrachte.

Jetzt wusste er es.

Jetzt wollte er es nicht mehr. Aber er konnte es nicht ablegen, es wäre so, als müsste er sich die Haut abstreifen, um endlich aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation zu fliehen.

Immer mehr drängte sich die Sehnsucht nach einem normalen Leben in sein Herz. Endlich leben, so wie jeder andere. Jetzt, da es keine Furcht vor der Dunkelheit mehr gab, jetzt konnte er befreit in seine Zukunft sehen.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Wofür?

Allein?

Diese Worte fraßen sich unerbittlich in seinen Geist. Und immer wieder versuchte er sie abzuschütteln, doch sie folgten ihm und holten ihn immer wieder ein.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und begann wieder seinen unruhigen Gang durch das Zimmer.

Was für Gedanken!

Severus Snape hatte nie gelernt, auf Menschen Rücksicht zu nehmen, er konnte es nicht. Er machte sich nichts vor, er war nicht der Mensch, der sich gut mit anderen verstand. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore, der nicht mehr war oder McGonagall konnte ihm niemand das Wasser reichen. Er legte keinen Wert auf andere Gesellschaft.

Er lachte freudlos auf.

Er wusste, er war hochmütig und stolz.

Niemand hatte bisher seinen selbst geschmiedeten Schutzpanzer durchbrechen und seine Maske durchschauen können. Er hatte ihn beschützt und unnahbar gemacht. Bis heute…

Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen.

Ohne dass er es bemerkte, schlich sie sich leise in seine Gedanken und in sein Herz zurück. Nur langsam wurde er sich dessen bewusst. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er sich so mit ihr beschäftigen musste. Gefühle, die er sich einzuordnen nicht getraute, aus Angst, sie würden ihm viel zu viel über sich selbst verraten, überrannten ihn.

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah in die verglimmenden Flammen. Er fand keine Antwort. Er horchte in sich hinein. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er die Antwort nicht finden, nicht jetzt. Bald würde das Schuljahr zu Ende sein. Er würde sie nicht wieder sehen…

Wollte er es denn?

Er war erschöpft. Die vielen schlaflosen Nächte forderten ihren Tribut. Er schloss müde die Augen.

Ja, er wollte es, dachte er matt.

Wirklich?

Das Feuer brannte nieder und hüllte den Raum in Dunkelheit, in die nur das sanfte Mondlicht Einzug hielt und seine silbernen Strahlen über ihn gleiten ließ.

Endlich schlief er ein.

* * *

tbc 


	8. Respekt

**Respekt **

Leises Gemurmel und verhaltenes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. In Erwartung ihres Lehrers saßen zehn Schüler auf ihren Plätzen. Arithmantik stand heute auf ihrem Plan.

Hermine war froh über den zusätzlichen Unterricht an den Nachmittagen, lenkte er sie doch von ihren bohrenden und peinvollen Gedankengängen ab. Sie konnte es kaum mehr ertragen, sie denken zu müssen.

Sie hatte sich auf einen Platz ohne Banknachbarn gesetzt und packte ihre Bücher aus. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, ihr Lehrer für die nächsten zwei Stunden trat ein und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Pult.

Hermine kannte diesen Schritt genau. Es war Severus Snape.

Erschrocken verstummten das Geplauder und das gelegentliche Kichern, als er seinen Blick in die Runde warf. Er gelang ihm mühelos, dass die Klasse ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit uneingeschränkt ihm schenke, nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit.

„Die Schulleiterin ist der Ansicht, dass einige von Ihnen auf diesen Unterricht angewiesen sind, um die Abschlussprüfungen in ein paar Wochen bestehen zu können", begann er leise und doch mit schneidender Stimme. „Nicht, dass es mich besonders stören würde, wenn ich die Anwesenheit des einen oder der anderen von Ihnen noch ein weiteres Jahr ertragen müsste", setzte er noch bissig hinzu und genoss die Reaktion auf seine Worte.

Hermine legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er ignorierte ihren Blick. „Wenn einige der Meinung sind, für sich alleine arbeiten zu müssen, dann sind sie hier falsch. Es wurde ausdrücklich Gruppenarbeit angeordnet", er lenkte endlich seine Augen zu Hermine hin, die langsam die Lider unter seinem herausfordernden Blick senkte. Er tat es wieder und es tat ihr weh.

„Damit die Dummköpfe unter Ihnen etwas lernen, suchen sie sich einen starken Partner", warf er kühl und beißend in den Raum ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden.

Es tat ihm einen winzigen Augenblick lang leid, dass sie nicht wieder aufgesehen hatte, um den besänftigenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu lesen, der seine vorherigen Worte nur für sie relativierte.

Hermine blinzelte eine winzige Träne weg und sah wieder auf, als er sich wieder abgewandt hatte und nun die Aufgaben erörterte, welche sie heute durcharbeiten würden.

Hermine teilte sich mit Neville in die Aufgaben. Sie arbeiteten intensiv und erfolgreich. Hermine empfand es als angenehm mit Neville zu arbeiten. Er war kein Dummkopf. Er brauchte eigentlich immer nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Außerdem redete er nicht ununterbrochen. Allerdings wirkte er beständig nervös in Gegenwart von Snape.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Snape sie nicht einmal angesehen. Er war zwar immer die Reihen entlang geschritten, doch hatte er sie beide geflissentlich ignoriert. Die ganzen zwei Stunden lang hatte er nicht ein Wort an sie beide gerichtet. Weder bestätigte er ihre Ergebnisse noch korrigierte er sie. Eine Rückkopplung, kühl und herablassend wie immer, gab er allen anderen, nur nicht ihnen.

Es störte Hermine ungemein. Unter Nichtbeachtung hatte sie lange Wochen gelitten. Sie hasste und verabscheute es. Dann hätte sie lieber seine Häme ertragen und seinen böswilligen Spott.

Nur Neville war froh, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ. Hermine hatte bemerkt, wie sich jedes Mal seine Anspannung löste, wenn Severus Snape an ihnen ohne Worte vorbeigegangen war. Ja er sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte.

Endlich klingelte es. Wie aufgescheucht erhoben sich die anderen, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, ihre Arbeiten zu Ende zu schreiben.

„Willst du nicht auch aufhören?", fragte Neville zaghaft, als Hermine keine Anstalten zu gehen machte und immer noch an ihrer Arbeit weiter schrieb. „Wir können die Arbeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum fertig schreiben", fügte er mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Snape hinzu.

„Geh nur, ich mache es nur schnell fertig", sagte sie, hielt mit dem Schreiben inne und sah auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein so warmes Lächeln, dass Neville versucht war, sich wieder zu ihr zu setzen. Doch er erlag dem Drang, möglichst schnell aus Severus Snapes Nähe zu fliehen und so stopfte er seine Bücher in die Tasche und ging.

Die letzten gaben ihre Arbeiten ab und verließen umgehend das Klassenzimmer. Es war still. Eine kleine Weile noch, dann war sie fertig. Hermine schrieb eben ihren Letzten Satz zu Ende.

Da hörte sie seine leise Stimme von seinem Schreibtisch zu ihr dringen: „Sind Sie noch nicht fertig?"

Sie senkte den Kopf tiefer und umkrallte ihre Feder mit zitternder Hand. Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und Groll in ihr aufstieg.

„Für eine Streberin wie Sie, dürfte diese kleine Übung doch ein Leichtes gewesen sein, nicht verständlich, dass Sie so lange Zeit dafür brauchen", setzte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Das war zuviel. Hermine fuhr auf, ihr Stuhl fiel laut polternd um.

„WAS?", rief sie überlaut und funkelte ihn wütend an. Bisher hatte er keine Reaktion gezeigt. Er sah langsam von seiner Arbeit auf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Seine stoische Ruhe brachte sie zur Weißglut.

„Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, so mit mir zu reden?" In ihrer Stimme schwang die Erregung deutlich mit, obwohl sie die Lautstärke ihrer Worte etwas gezügelt hatte.

Er legt die Feder beiseite, legte die Arme locker auf den Tisch und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Er sah ihr stumm mit hochgezogenen Brauen forschend entgegen.

Da brach es aus Hermine heraus. Ungeachtet dessen, was sie jetzt erwartete rief sie ihm wütend ins Gesicht: „Nie", ihre Stimme war laut, „noch nie haben Sie mich auf derart niederträchtige Weise behandelt, so als wäre ich das Letzte, das auf der Welt herumläuft, in allem was ich tue sehen Sie nur das negative und haben mich grundlos gemaßregelt und schlecht behandelt. Sie sind..."

„Mäßigen Sie sich, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie gereizt und setzte mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme hinzu: „Und vergreifen Sie sich nie wieder im Ton!"

Er bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen.

„Und was das Recht angeht, Sie zu maßregeln, Sie zu korrigieren und auf Ihre Fehler hinzuweisen, so will ich Ihnen eines sagen. Ich habe dazu alles Recht der Welt, Miss Granger", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Sie sind in letzter Zeit extrem unaufmerksam, nachlässig, unausgeschlafen und träumen in den Tag hinein. Wenn Sie das mit ‚schlecht behandeln' meinen, nun, dann gebe ich Ihnen Recht, dann habe ich Sie tatsächlich schlecht behandelt."

„Aber ich...", begann sie laut und widerborstig.

„Seien Sie ruhig!", schrie er sie an.

Hermine fuhr zurück und sah ihm trotzig in die glühenden Augen.

„Sollten Sie noch einmal wagen, mich so anzuschreien, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass dies ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie und Ihr weiteres Fortkommen haben wird!"

Hermine schwieg betreten. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und hatte Mühe ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken. Die ganze Zeit über ließ er sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas zu sagen, Miss Granger?", er lehnte sich zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich.

„Nein", sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. Sie kochte innerlich. Seine Ruhe und die Kälte in seinen Worten ließ sie sich nicht beruhigen.

„Gut, dann erwarte ich ihre Arbeit", er senkte den Blick und nahm die Feder wieder auf, um weiterzuarbeiten.

Hermine holte ihr Pergament und ging zu seinem Tisch. Sie warf ihm die Rolle mit solchem Schwung entgegen, dass sie quer über den Schreibtisch rollte und an seinem Ende zu Boden fiel.

Er sah erstaunt auf.

Es war ihr egal. Energisch wandte sie sich um und stürmte durch den Klassenraum hin zum Ausgang. Als sie schon in die geöffnete Tür getreten war, hörte sie in ihrem Rücken seine harschen Worte. Er hatte sie nicht laut gesprochen aber sehr deutlich und sie ließen sie unwillkürlich stehen bleiben: „Wenn Sie geglaubt haben, dass Sie so davonkommen, so haben Sie sich getäuscht, Miss Granger."

Sie wandte sich nicht um. Sie konnte es nicht. Trotzig kämpfte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder und hob stolz den Kopf.

„Nachsitzen", sagte er leise, „morgen Abend, acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Und ich rate Ihnen, seinen Sie pünktlich!"

Sie reagierte nicht. Starr stand sie im Türrahmen.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", fragte er scharf.

„Ja", sagte sie leise und unterdrückte mühsam das wütende Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden", sein Ton war hart.

Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und schrie ihn mit unverhohlenem Zorn an: „Ja, ich habe Sie verstanden, Sir!" Und noch bevor er einen Ton sagen konnte, hatte sie sich umgewandt und war davongestürmt.

* * *

tbc


	9. Milde

**Milde**

Er ging gehetzt umher, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Nicht eine Minute ließen ihn die Gedanken an sie in Ruhe. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand. Doch er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Immer wieder drängte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, drängte sie weit von sich.

Aber immer wieder sah er sie in Gedanken, wie sie zornig und zutiefst verletzt vor ihm gestanden hatte. Eine Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und verdeckten halb ihre Augen, die in größter Wut geweitet, ihn mit solcher Leidenschaft angefunkelt hatten, dass er fast erschrocken war.

Er seufzte leise. Wieder hatte er ihre sanfte Neugier auf ärgste Weise bestraft, hatte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte ihr wehgetan.

Warum?

Zum ersten Mal stellte er sich diese Frage und hoffte im Stillen, dass er sie sich ehrlich beantworten würde. Bisher waren ihm die Gefühle anderer gleichgültig, sie ließen ihn kalt. Meist stießen sie ihn ab. Seit Langem schon hielt er sich tiefe Gefühle vom Leib, ließ nicht mehr zu, dass sie in sein Herz drangen und ihn schwach werden ließen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt mit dem Hin- und Herlaufen inne. Er starrte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen vor sich hin.

Doch _sie_ war ihm nicht egal. Ihr hatte er so viel zu verdanken. Nie war auch nur ein Wort des Dankes über seine Lippen gekommen. Er redete sich sogar ein, dass sie es gar nicht wollte. Es schien ihm so selbstverständlich, dass sie geholfen hatte, gekämpft - auch für ihn.

Er erschauerte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sich jemand so für ihn eingesetzt hatte, einmal abgesehen von Albus Dumbledore.

Und was tat er? Was tat er ihr an? Was tat er sich an? Er wusste, sie wollte nicht alleine sein, auch wenn sie die Einsamkeit mehr als alles andere suchte, wenn sie die Gesellschaft anderer mied und sich sooft sie konnte in die Arbeit stürzte. Er wusste, sie brauchte Ablenkung, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Severus Snape kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Es erging ihm nicht anders. Er wollte keinen mehr sehen müssen, keinen mehr hören. Stille leben. Immer mehr zog er sich in die Nacht zurück. Und doch fand er in ihr keine Ruhe, fand er seine Erlösung nicht.

Er kannte es nicht anders! Ihm machte es nichts aus!

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wusste genau, dass er sich das immer wieder einredete. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Jetzt konnte er Leben und tat es nicht!

Wieder drängte sich ein Satz in seine Gedanken: ‚Helfen Sie mir!' Mit solcher Hoffnung gesprochen, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss.

Aber hatte er es getan? Bisher hatte er sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn um ihr Leben gebeten hatte, als sie schwer verletzt in der Halle lag. Er hatte sie fortgebracht und ihre Wunden versorgt. Er hatte sicher ihr Leben gerettet, aber wirklich geholfen hatte er ihr nicht.

Snape schloss die Augen. Er war selbstsüchtig gewesen. Er hatte ihre Hilfe so selbstverständlich angenommen und sie hatte sie ihm so selbstverständlich geschenkt. Anerkannt hatte er es immer, tief in sich - aber erst jetzt erkannte er.

Immer wieder wenn er daran dachte beschlich ihn die Furcht, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen.

Er sah zur Uhr.  
Gleich!  
Gerade jetzt überfielen ihn solche Gedanken!

Er stöhnte erstickt auf. Er wusste, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie sein Handeln und Fühlen übernahmen. Und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sie wieder verletzen würde. Er war nicht mehr fähig, seinen kühlen, undurchdringbaren Panzer aufrechtzuerhalten. Er sah für sich keinen andern Weg. Er versteckte sich hinter Häme, Zynismus und Ungerechtigkeit.

Severus Snape hasste sich dafür. Noch nie hatte er auch nur ansatzweise versucht, über seinen Schatten zu springen, ja er war nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen.

Er war am offenen Fenster stehengeblieben und sah hinaus. Noch immer sandte die Sonne ihre wärmenden Strahlen über das Land. Von Fern hörte er das fröhliche Rufen der Schüler, welche die letzte Wärme des Abends genossen, bevor sie wieder in das Schloss zurückkehren mussten.

Was machte es denn, wenn er es sich eingestand, dass er genau wie Hermine Granger nach einer Hand, nach einer Schulter suchte, die ihm Halt gab? Außer dass er dachte, es würde ein Zeichen der Schwäche sein, gab es keinen anderen Grund, es sich nicht einzugestehen.

Er atmete tief die kühle Abendluft ein. Ein leiser Wind strich sanft über sein Gesicht. Er fuhr in das Zimmer, ließ die Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch rascheln, hob sie empor und ließ sie sachte zu Boden segeln. Er registrierte es und war verwundert, dass es ihn im Grunde genommen nicht störte. Seine Akkuratesse hätte ihn noch Monate zuvor dazu genötigt, sich umzuwenden und die Unordnung auf der Stelle zu beseitigen.

Es war ein neues Gefühl, er war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Genau das wusste er und gestand es sich nicht ein.

Es klopfte.  
Er fuhr herum.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr.  
Es war genau acht Uhr Abends.  
Sie war da!

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

Da stand sie, stolz und selbstbewusst und sah ihm ruhig in die Augen.

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagte sie leise.

Trotz ihrer Mühe es zu verbergen hatte er das leise Zittern in ihrer Stimme bemerkt. Er sah still auf sie hinab und nickte leicht. Dann stieß er die Tür auf.

„Kommen Sie rein!"

Hermine trat ohne Zögern in sein Büro und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte interessiert die Regalreihen entlang und blieb an einem übervollen Bücherschrank hängen.

„Setzen Sie sich!" Fast erschrocken riss sie dieser Satz aus den Gedanken. Sie setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl vor dem dunklen schweren Schreibtisch.

Er schloss die Tür und betrachtete sie verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, während er sich zu seinem Platz begab.

Er wusste, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er ihr die Strafe erörterte, welche er ihr heute zugedacht hatte. Er betrachtete sie nun offen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie nicht, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht das Recht zu haben ihn jetzt anzusprechen und er nicht, um durch seine Stimme nicht die Gefühle sprechen zu lassen, die ihn immer noch bewegten.

Die Stille war beinahe fassbar.

Hermines Gedanken wanderten zum gestrigen Nachmittag. Sie war aufgrund ihres Verhaltens peinlich berührt. Noch nie hatte sie es sie gewagt, so mit einem Lehrer, ja nicht einmal mit einem Schulkameraden zu reden. In Erwartung eines Donnerwetters wegen ihres Wutausbruches und ihrer Unverfrorenheit senkte sie die Lider und sah auf ihre Hände, die ruhig in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Severus Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Er wusste genau, was sie bewegte, er fühlte, dass es ihr unendlich unangenehm war, jetzt vor ihm zu sitzen und ihre Strafe zu empfangen. Sollte sie sie bekommen.

Er sagte leise und mit dunkler Stimme: „Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen damit beschäftigt sein, meine Bücher und Vorräte zu katalogisieren, zu ordnen, Karteien zu erneuern und gegebenenfalls zu vervollständigen."

Er hielt inne, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

Und sie wirkten.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Es schien ihm, als blitzte in ihren Augen ein Funken Dankbarkeit neben der unverhohlenen Überraschung auf.

Er hatte es gewusst, schon ihr erster Blick, der über die Regalreihen gewandert war hatte ihm ihre unstillbare Neugier verraten. Sie war ihrem Wissensdurst hoffnungslos erlegen. Unglaublicher Tatendrang ließ sie kribblig werden. Mit einem heimlichen Lächeln quittierte er es zufrieden.

Er erhob sich und Hermine mit ihm.

„Und damit es Ihnen nicht zu viel Spaß bereitet, werden Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab übergeben", sagte er mit einem gar nicht mehr so strengen Blick auf sie. Er erwischte sich unmittelbar dabei und setzte im gleichen Moment wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Hermine nickte und reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab.

„Sie finden hier alles, was Sie brauchen", er wies auf ein breites Fach in einem der Regale.

„Und unterstehen Sie sich, in meinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln", setzte er drohend hinzu.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht", versicherte sie ihm mit erstaunt verärgerter Miene. Wie er ihr so etwas nur unterstellen konnte! Ihr Blick spiegelte überdeutlich ihre Empörung wider.

Er hob den Kopf, zog eine Braue in die Höhe und ging zur Tür. Die Hand auf der Klinke, wandte er sich noch einmal kurz nach ihr um.

„Die nächsten drei Stunden dürften Sie wohl gut zu tun haben. Danach dürfen Sie gehen. Morgen sehe ich Sie wieder."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

* * *

tbc


	10. Hoffen?

**Hoffen **

Leise hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen.

Für einen Moment war Hermine wie erstarrt. Die Verwunderung über seine Worte, seine ruhige und nachsichtige Art ließen sie aus dem Erstaunen kaum herausfinden. Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile reglos auf ihrem Platz stehen und starrte auf die Tür.

Schließlich fand sie in die Welt zurück. Sie rührte sich und sah sich um. Übervolle Regale, dem ersten Eindruck nach nahezu alles durcheinander gestellt, der Bücherschrank quoll über. Schriftrollen und Pergamente lagen lose übereinander, ein Windhauch und sie würden durcheinander gewirbelt werden.

Es wartete eine Menge Arbeit auf sie. Hermine machte sich voller Tatendrang ans Werk. Wenn sie es sich eingestand, war es eine Arbeit, die ihr gefiel. Schon als sie das allererste Mal in sein Büro getreten war, waren ihr die vielen Bücher aufgefallen. Doch damals hatte sie keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Snape war ihnen entgegengestürmt, hatte Ginny und sie fast umgerannt.

Sie wollte an diese Nacht nicht zurückdenken und schüttelte die Erinnerung daran resolut ab und wandte sich endlich seinen Büchern zu. Fast ehrfürchtig blieb sie vor dem Bücherschrank stehen. Voller neugierigem Erstaunen ging sie die Buchreihen durch. Sie unterdrückte mühevoll ihren Drang, sich einfach ein Buch zu nehmen und mit dem Lesen zu beginnen. Stattdessen holte sie sich Papier und Bleistift und machte sich ans Erfassen.

Es dauerte lange und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl einige Tage brauchen würde, die Werke aufzulisten, sie in Rubriken einzuteilen und sie dann entsprechend anzuordnen. Und das waren nur die Bücher. Die Phiolen, Flaschen und Tiegel waren da noch nicht mitgerechnet.

Die Arbeit ging ihr leicht von der Hand, sie lenkte sie wunderbar ab. Zumindest für eine gewisse Weile. Denn nach und nach formten sich die beiseite geschobenen durchsichtigen Schleier in ihrem Gehirn zu festen Gedanken und ließen sie wieder zu Severus Snape zurückkehren.

Sie unterbrach ihre Arbeit, ging ans Fenster und sah versonnen in die Nacht. Sanft strich der Wind über ihr Gesicht. Es war nicht kalt. Die Sterne funkelten an einem wolkenlosen Nachthimmel und der Mond sandte sein silbernes Licht über das Land.

Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte sie sich in Erwartung einer handfesten Strafe auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht.

Aber im Grunde genommen hatte er sie eigentlich belohnt. Voller Verwunderung hatte sie festgestellt, dass sein Verhalten so vollkommen anders war. Er war gefasst und ruhig gewesen, selbst sein Blick hatten den gehetzten Ausdruck verloren, der ihr bisher immer wieder begegnete, sobald sie ihm in die Augen sah. Seine Stimme hatte den hämischen und zornigen Unterton verloren, der seine Worte in letzter Zeit begleitet hatte.

Hermine hätte bis vorhin alles was sie besaß verwettet, dass er ihr für immer das Leben hätte schwer machen wollen. Stattdessen war er einen Schritt zurückgetreten, einen weiten Schritt. Sie konnte nicht beurteilen, ob er es nur tat, wenn sie ihm alleine gegenüberstand oder ob es jetzt grundsätzlich so war, dass er ihr Verhalten tolerierte. Sie war sich allerdings im Klaren darüber, dass ihm alles Recht der Welt zugestanden hätte, sie streng zu betrafen.

Im Grunde genommen war es ihr unangenehm, dass er so nachsichtig gewesen war, ja ihr sogar eine Freude mit dieser, wenn auch sehr umfangreichen Arbeit gemacht hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte leise auf. Es war ihr auch beim besten Willen nicht möglich sein Verhalten einzuordnen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen konnte seine Stimmung vollkommen in das Gegenteil umschlagen.

Wie kannte sie das Gefühl.  
Wie fürchtete sie sich davor.  
Wie innerlich zerrissen war sie, war er.

Hermine öffnete die Augen, trat einen Schritt zurück und schloss das Fenster. Sie wandte sich um und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Sie stürzte sich energisch in ihre Tätigkeit, nur um diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall mehr näher mit der Kompliziertheit ihrer Nichtbeziehung zu Severus Snape beschäftigen. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie die Gedanken und Gefühle wieder einholen würde, sobald sie etwas Ruhe fand. Und nicht nur diese Gedanken. In letzter Zeit ließen sie die Erinnerungen an den gewaltsamen Tod von Ron und Harry nicht zu Ruhe kommen, sie raubten ihr den Schlaf und drängten unaufhaltsam und unerbittlich in ihren Geist zurück. Sie erlebte die Qualen und Demütigungen, die ihnen zugefügt wurden wieder und wieder.

Immer öfter ließen sie diese Traumgespinste nicht weiterschlafen, sie wurde schweißgebadet aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen und lag dann zitternd und angsterfüllt auf ihrem Lager und starrte in die Nacht. Dann hasste sie die Nacht und sehnte mehr denn je den Tag herbei. Und sie wusste schon vorher, dass auch dieser sie nicht trösten konnte.

Wieder hielt Hermine inne.

Hätte sie nur eine Seele, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Sie war gekränkt und unendlich misstrauisch, als sie die schlimmste Ablehnung erfahren hatte, nachdem sie für Severus Snape bei der spektakulärsten Gerichtsverhandlung in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt ausgesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich daraufhin in sich zurückgezogen und alle angebotene Hilfe rigoros abgelehnt. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, ihre Probleme selber lösen zu können.

Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Und nun war sie zu stolz, um selbst um Hilfe zu bitten oder einen Trost zu suchen, der ihr Halt gab und ihr wieder auf den Weg in ihr Leben zurückhalf.

Nein, sie wollte es nicht, sie war stark. Sie würde es schaffen und wieder zur Normalität zurückfinden, auch ohne Hilfe.

Ein klitzekleiner irrwitziger Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Es gab jemanden, der sie verstehen könnte... Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und arbeitete weiter. Nicht daran zu denken, sich ihm anzuvertrauen!

Sie arbeitete ohne Unterlass. Als sie endlich auf die Uhr schaute, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Sie sah sich um und war zufrieden mit dem, was sie in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte. Er dürfte mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden sein …hoffte sie.

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie sollte endlich zu Bett gehen. Heimlich wünschte sie, dass er zurückkommen würde und doch auch wieder nicht. Es war die Furcht, dass er wieder der Mann sein würde, der er gestern Nachmittag gewesen war. Sie hatte seine Anweisung nicht befolgt und über zwei Stunden länger gearbeitet als er ihr aufgetragen hatte.

Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung gewesen, dass er einmal nach ihr schaute oder das Ende ihrer Strafarbeit für den heutigen Tag verkündete, der sie die Uhr so hartnäckig ignorieren ließ.

Sie räumte zusammen und löschte das Licht. Dann verließ sie Severus Snapes Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Schloss lag in tiefem Schlummer. Nur ein gelegentliches Knarren ließ sie aus ihren Gedankengängen schrecken. Sie schritt schnell aus und trat endlich durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war still. Es war keiner mehr wach. Das verglimmende Feuer im Kamin tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes warmes Licht. Noch immer strahlte die Glut angenehme Wärme ab.

Hermine setze sich in einen der großen Sessel am Kamin. Sie zog die Beine an den Körper, legte die Arme auf die Lehne und den Kopf darauf und starrte in die Flammen des vergehenden Feuers. Ab und an stoben kleine Funken aus der Glut und tanzten fröhlich durch die Luft, wo sie verglühten noch bevor sie zu Boden gesunken waren.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Die leise Hoffnung, die sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte versank tief in ihrer Seele. Die Erinnerungen rissen sie unerbittlich mit sich. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Heiß rannen sie über ihre Wangen. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, ihre unendliche Traurigkeit zu überwinden. Selbst wenn sie es aus vollem Herzen gewollt hätte, schaffte sie es nicht mehr, nicht allein. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie daran zugrunde gehen würde, wenn sie den Weg nicht fand.

Die Angst fraß sie auf, die Verzweiflung überfiel sie und führte ihr die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage so überdeutlich klar vor Augen, dass es schmerzte.

Sie weinte. Weinte so lange, bis sie endlich der Schlaf in seine tröstliche Welt mit sich nahm.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Ein neues Gefühl

**Ein neues Gefühl **

Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und las, ein Glas Rotwein vor sich auf dem Tisch. Das Feuer sandte wohlige Wärme in den Raum und hüllte ihn sanft ein. Die Lektüre, die er gewählt hatte war hinlänglich interessant und doch fesselte sie ihn nicht wie sonst. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, immer wieder und um so mehr, als er sich eisern mühte, bei seinem Buch zu bleiben.

Schließlich gab er es auf. Er markierte die Seite, auf der er hängengeblieben war und klappte das Buch endlich zu. Er legte es auf den Tisch und griff sich das Glas. Dann lehnte er sich gemütlich zurück und sah den Flammen zu, wie sie langsam das Holz aufzehrten.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer wieder ihr Gesicht. Sah ihre Augen, die ihm mit erstauntem Ausdruck entgegengesehen hatten.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Zufrieden nahm er einen Schluck Wein. Er hielt das Glas hoch und sah das Funkeln der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit im warmen Licht des Feuers.

Wie wohl es tat. Er stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich bequem in das Kissen. Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er seine unsichtbare, selbst errichtete Mauer der Gefühllosigkeit und Härte durchbrochen. Er war ausgeglichen wie noch nie.

Severus horchte in sich hinein. Kein Misston störte die Harmonie. Empfindungen, wie er sie sehr selten in seinem Leben erfahren hatte stiegen in ihm auf. Bisher hatte er alles, was ihm zu weich und zu zerbrechlich erschien rigoros von sich gewiesen, hatte es nie in seine Seele dringen lassen. Doch dieses eine Mal hatte er es zugelassen. ‚Weshalb?', fragte er sich immer wieder und fand trotz intensiven Nachdenkens keine Antwort darauf.

War es ihr erschrockenes Gesicht gewesen, gestern Nachmittag?  
War es ihre stolze und trotzige Haltung heute Abend?  
War es sein schlechtes Gewissen?  
War es Anteilnahme?  
Oder war es einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er es leid war, gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen?

Das Gefühl, das ihn in dem Moment durchströmte, als sie ihn mit größtem Erstaunen angesehen hatte, mit Erleichterung im Blick als er ihr die ‚Strafe' erörterte vermochte er nicht zu beschreiben. Selbst sein analytischer Geist war nicht in der Lage es zu charakterisieren.

An und für sich widerstrebte es ihm, jemandem eine Freude zu bereiten, wenn er es nicht verdient hatte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er eigentlich noch nie jemandem eine Freude bereitet oder gar Anerkennung ausgesprochen, selbst wenn es verdient gewesen wäre.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Hermine zurück und wieder stahl sich ein feines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das jedoch angesichts seiner weiteren Erinnerungen sofort wieder verschwand. Sie hatte ihn nie belästigt, sie erfüllte alle Aufgaben äußerst gewissenhaft und verlässlich. Nur ihre Übereifrigkeit raubte ihm so manches Mal den Nerv. Und doch hatte er ihren Fleiß und ihre Hingabe in all den langen Jahren nie gewürdigt. Allenfalls hatte er ihr einen gehässigen oder höhnischen Kommentar geschenkt. Meist aber hatte er sie wissentlich ignoriert. Es hatte ihm Spaß bereitet, sie zappeln zu lassen. Es hatte ihn nie gekümmert wie sie sich dabei fühlen würde, wenn er sie mit Nichtbeachtung strafte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass jeder seiner Schüler froh darüber gewesen wäre, wenn er von einem Severus Snape in Ruhe gelassen würde. Nicht aber sie.

Er zog leicht die Brauen zusammen. Die Erinnerung an jenen Morgen schlich sich sanft in seinen Geist. Erst die letzten Tage und Wochen ließen ihn sehen. War er bisher nur mit sich und seinen Problemen beschäftigt, so kam ihm seit diesem Tag alles verändert vor.

Es war nicht nur er, der sich verändert hatte. Wenn er es auch nicht bewusst wahrnahm, sein Gespür verriet ihm, dass auch sie anders geworden war. Die Ereignisse der letzten Monate hatten ihr die Unbeschwertheit und Naivität genommen, sie hatten sie auf grausame Weise erwachsen werden lassen. Es waren nicht allein die körperlichen Wunden, die sie davongetragen hatte. Diese waren geheilt und schmerzten nicht mehr. Die Wunden, die man nicht sehen konnte, waren viel tiefer, sie würden nicht so leicht vergehen.

Dass es zuviel für sie war, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

Ein kleiner böser Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf. Weshalb macht er sich so viele Gedanken um sie? Ihm hatte in seinem Leben auch niemand geholfen oder ihm beigestanden. Er kam damit klar! Weshalb sie nicht?

Er wusste, dass er sich belog.

Ganz tief in sich spürte er es und doch er hätte sich das selbst im Angesicht des Todes nie offen eingestanden: Niemals würde er einem Menschen das zumuten wollen, was er durch eigene Schuld hatte erleiden müssen. Er hatte die Hilfe, die ihm angeboten wurde, die Hände, die ihm gereicht wurden, um ihn auf die gute Seite zu führen beständig abgelehnt und weggestoßen. Er wusste, was er damit ausgelöst hatte...

Welch große Schuld er damit auf sich geladen hatte wusste er nur zu genau. Einen Teil dieser Schuld hatte er beglichen, den anderen _könnte_ er, wenn er es nur wirklich wollte.

Sie hatte nie um Hilfe gebeten, war es Trotz, war es Stolz, er wusste es nicht. Ihre Haltung war selbstbewusst wie immer, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Severus Snape seufzte laut auf und öffnete die Augen. Er starrte an die Decke.

Ihre Augen!

Sie verfolgten ihn beständig. Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich seit der Nacht in Voldemorts Festung nicht verändert. Damals war ihm beinahe das Herz stehengeblieben. Er hatte es verdrängt, in den Wirren der Tage und Wochen danach hatte er es vergessen. Doch jetzt sah er sie, jetzt erst nahm er sie bewusst wahr.

Er richtete sich auf und erhob sich. Langsam ging er im Zimmer umher. Er trat ans Fenster und sah nachdenklich in die Nacht.

Heute Abend war etwas mit ihm geschehen, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Ein Band war gerissen. Er fühlte so unendlich viel Befreiung, beinahe Freude durchströmte ihn. Selbst die kleine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn immer wieder zurückgerufen hatte schwieg endlich. Er fühlte sich so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Eigentlich konnte er sich an keinen Tag erinnern, der ihm so viel Erleichterung gebracht hatte wie der heutige.

Schwungvoll wandte er sich um, ging zum Tisch, leerte das Glas Wein und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Er sah auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde würde er zu ihr in sein Büro gehen und sie von ihrer Strafarbeit erlösen.

Severus Snape lächelte. Er wusste, dass er ihr im Grunde genommen einen großen Dienst erwiesen hatte, sie mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Er hatte das Funkeln der Vorfreude auf diese Arbeit in ihren Augen gesehen. Es hatte ihm wohl getan zu sehen, dass ihre Schwermut einem Tatendrang gewichen war, den er von früher her an ihr kannte und wenn er ehrlich war auch an ihr schätzte. Sie war und blieb trotz allem ein Bücherwurm.

Zuversicht breitete sich in ihm aus und noch etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war ein neues Gefühl, das er unendlich mochte.

Er lehnte sich zurück. Die Spannung fiel von ihm ab.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um sie, fingen alle zarten und weichen Empfindungen ein und bündelten sich unmerklich in seinem Geist. Sie sanken nieder und suchten sich ganz heimlich einen Platz in seinem Herzen.

Grenzenlos wohlige Müdigkeit umfing ihn. Er ließ sich fallen. Die Lider wurden ihm schwer. Der Schlaf kam leise und unbemerkt. Und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen und Monaten schlief er tief und fest, ohne zu träumen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... wenn Ihr mögt_


	12. Zweifel

_Ganz lieben Dank an alle, die mir und 'meinen' beiden bisher so hartnäckig die Treue gehalten haben und es hoffentlich auch weiterhin tun :o).  
Ich freue mich ungemein darüber und vor allem freue ich mich über jedes einzelne Eurer Reviews.  
Ganz liebe Grüße, artis.magica_

* * *

**Zweifel**

Sie erwachte früh am Morgen. Der Tag kündigte zaghaft sein Kommen an. Am Horizont erschien ein sanftgoldener Schimmer. Kleine Wolkenbänder schoben sich über den Himmel. Es würde sicher wieder ein schöner Tag werden.

Im Raum war es noch duster. Das erste Licht des Tages hatte sich seinen Weg noch nicht in das Schloss gefunden. Hermine reckte sich leise stöhnend und sah sich orientierungslos um. Sie hatte wieder einmal den Rest der Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbracht. Fröstelnd erhob sie sich und ging, um Toilette zu machen. Als sie in den Spiegel blickte, sah ihr ein fremder Mensch daraus entgegen. Sie war auffällig blass, unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, ihre Wangen waren schmal geworden. Sie zog unwillig die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich ab.

Nach und nach erwachte das Schloss aus seinem Schlaf und gewohnt betriebsame Geschäftigkeit breitete sich aus. Fröhlicher Lärm flutete durch die Gänge und erfüllte das ganze Schloss mit Leben. Als sie nach Wochen wieder hierher gekommen war, war sie vor diesen Geräuschen geflohen. Doch jetzt waren sie ihr egal, sie störten sie im Grunde genommen nicht mehr. Hermine lebte neben den anderen her. Sie nahm ihre Gespräche nicht wahr, sie antwortete mechanisch auf ihre Fragen, ja selbst im Unterricht war sie ungewöhnlich still. In sich zurückgezogen saß sie da, über ihre Bücher gebeugt und beteiligte sich nicht wie früher an Diskussionen oder wusste wie sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort. Nach dem Unterricht vergrub sie sich in der Bibliothek oder ging hinaus an den See. Aber nicht, um zu lernen, sie wollte alleine sein. Sie wollte Ruhe und wusste, dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde, sie zu finden.

Der Tag war schön. Die Sonne schien von einem nahezu wolkenlosen Himmel. Ein leiser Wind wehte und fuhr sanft in ihr Haar. Hermine hatte ohne es bewusst zu bemerken den Platz aufgesucht, den sie seit jenem Morgen gemieden hatte. Sie starrte versonnen auf das Wasser.

Es gelang ihr schon lange nicht mehr ihre Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen und ihre aufsteigenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Die unendliche Traurigkeit hielt sie gefangen und erlaubte ihr kein Entkommen. Einst hatte sie sich für den Weg zurück ins Leben entschieden. Jetzt dachte sie anders darüber. Sie war unendlich müde.

Der einzige Lichtblick, der sich ihr bot, war die Arbeit in Snapes Büro. Jeden Abend hatte sie so lange gearbeitet, bis sie abgrundtiefe Müdigkeit überfiel und sie drängte endlich schlafen zu gehen.

Jede Minute hatte sie hinausgezögert, so lange, bis ihr fast die Augen zugefallen waren. Schließlich ging sie jedesmal mit großem Bedauern zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Und jedes Mal wieder kamen sie, die dunklen Erinnerungen, kaum dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie rissen sie herum und schenkten ihr einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie oft genug weinend aufschreckte. Einmal wach, hielt sie die Angst vor den Träumen davon ab wieder einzuschlafen. Nicht eine Nacht schenkte ihr die Erholung, die sie brauchte, die sie ersehnte.

Die Vorfreude auf den Abend ließ sie den Tag erträglicher leben. Die Zeit bis dorthin verging wie in Zeitlupe. Unerträglich lang zogen sich die Minuten und Stunden dahin, bis sie endlich wieder vor seinem Büro stand.  
Sie versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen, so schnell war sie ausgeschritten. Sie hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, da wurde die Tür schon geöffnet und Minerva McGonagall trat ihr entgegen. Ihr Blick streifte Hermine kurz und wanderte zurück zu Severus Snape.

„Denke über meinen Vorschlag nach, Severus", sagte sie leise und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hermine wich zurück, um Professor McGonagall Platz zu machen. Die Schulleiterin schenkte ihr einen gütigen Blick und rauschte davon.

Hermine sah ihr mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach.

„Kommen Sie rein", riss seine Stimme sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie drehte sich um und trat endlich in sein Büro.

Etwas war anders.

Er stand neben seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Als sie eingetreten war ging er herum und stapelte drei Bücher übereinander. Die Gelassenheit, die er in den letzten Tagen ausgestrahlt hatte war einer lauernden Spannung gewichen. Seine Augen hatten wieder den kühlen Ausdruck angenommen, den sie von früher her von ihm kannte.

Hermine sah zu ihm hin und suchte seinen Blick.

„Wie lange werden Sie noch brauchen?", fragte er knapp, nahm die Schriftbände auf und ging zum Bücherschrank. Seine Stimme war leise und emotionslos gewesen. Seine Bewegungen waren gelassen, als er die Bücher einzusortieren begann.

Hermine fuhr dieser Satz ins Herz. Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht und wich gleich darauf wieder aus ihren Wangen. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie fühlte ein unbeschreiblich flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich. Er wollte sie loshaben!

„Zwei... drei Tage vielleicht", antwortete sie ihm mühevoll beherrscht und hoffte inständig, dass er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Gut", sagte er nur.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz.

„Professor", begann sie zögerlich, „es... es macht mir nichts aus..."

„Das weiß ich, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie, wandte sich um und sah ihr forschend in die Augen. Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit in spätestens zwei Tagen fertig sind."

Hermine senkte die Lider.

„Ja natürlich", sagte sie leise und stellte ihre Tasche neben dem Schreibtisch auf den Boden, „in zwei Tagen wird alles fertig sein."

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür und öffnete sie. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne.

„Und gehen Sie dieses Mal pünktlich", warf er noch kaum hörbar in den Raum und verschwand.

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile begannen sich ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und starrte vor sich hin. Schließlich erhob sie sich mechanisch und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nur heute ging sie ihr nicht so leicht von der Hand. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie spätestens übermorgen Abend wieder mit den anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum oder allein in der Bibliothek sitzen würde.

Sie seufzte tief auf.

Letztlich war es ja abzusehen gewesen, dass die Arbeit hier einmal beendet sein würde. Im Stillen hatte sie sich vorgenommen, diesen Tag so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Die vorigen Abende hatten sie so erfreut, hatten ihr so viel Ablenkung und Zerstreuung geschenkt und noch etwas anderes: Snape war so verändert gewesen, er hatte sie geradezu nachsichtig behandelt. Es hatte ihr so gut getan, auch wenn es sie nicht trösten konnte.

Sie setzte sich endlich, holte Feder und Tinte hervor und machte sich ans Beschriften der Karteien. Sie versank so tief in ihrer Arbeit, dass sie völlig die Uhr vergaß. Erst als ihre Augen schmerzten hielt sie inne. Sie legte die Feder beiseite, stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie sah sich still um. Snape konnte zufrieden sein. Er hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber wenn er es auch nur ansatzweise nicht wäre, hätte er ihr es gewiss auf höchst deutliche Weise mitgeteilt.

Hermine wandte den Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Leuchter neben sich. Seine Kerzen waren fast niedergebrannt. Ein feiner Lufthauch vom angelehnten Fenster her ließ ihre Flammen unstet flackern. Sie starrte in die kleinen Flammen. Die Erschöpfung griff nach ihr.

Sie war müde. Wenn sie nur schlafen könnte, ohne dass die Schatten sie besuchten... Ein Blitz, Lachen. Sie sah es deutlich vor sich. Die Stimmen, die sie verlachten, Menschen in dunklen Roben, die ihr Schmerzen zufügten, die sie wieder und wieder empfand.

Rons Augen, wie sie ihr entgegengesehen hatten…

Hermine stöhnte gequält auf. Immer und immer wieder gruben sich die Erinnerungen hervor und peinigten sie. Zwei einsame Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie wischte sie entschieden weg. Sie war ganz allein. Sie wollte es so und doch nicht.

Sie war so unendlich müde. Die vielen Nächte ohne Schlaf forderten ihren Tribut. Hermine schloss die Augen und sank über ihren Schriften zusammen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	13. Hilfe!

**Hilfe!**

Severus ging im dunklen Zimmer umher. Er schalt sich einen Dummkopf und einen Feigling. Er hätte Minervas ‚Vorschlag', wie sie ihn nannte rigoros ablehnen sollen. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass gerade er ihrer Lieblingsschülerin böses wollte, nur weil sie eine verdiente Strafarbeit aus freien Stücken länger als es bei einem Schüler sonst üblich war hinauszögerte. Er hätte Minerva sagen sollen, dass Hermine es freiwillig tat und nicht er daran Schuld hatte, wenn sie des Morgens hundemüde und unausgeschlafen zum Unterricht erschien.

Das einzige, was er hätte tun können, wäre gewesen, dass er in sein Büro gehen und sie ins Bett hätte schicken sollen.

Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Ursprünglich hatte er es auch vorgehabt, doch wie er meinte, hatte dies seine eigene Schwäche verhindert, er war einfach eingeschlafen. Als er am darauffolgenden Morgen erwacht war, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Es hatte ihm unendlich leid getan. Er hatte es wirklich gewollt.  
Und doch hielt ihn am selben Abend etwas davor zurück. Er war nicht zu ihr gegangen und dafür verfluchte er sich, für seine Unsicherheit, für seine Feigheit. Er wich ihr bewusst aus. Es war etwas, das er bisher nicht von sich kannte.

Severus schloss die Augen. Das Bild, welches er vor sich sah, zeigt ihm sehr deutlich, dass sie auf ein einziges Wort von ihm gewartet hatte, heute Abend. Auf ein kleines Wort der Aufmerksamkeit, etwas, das ihr die Zuversicht zurückgab. Doch er hatte ihr nichts dergleichen geschenkt.

Er hatte sich wohl betragen und war höflich gewesen. Und doch er hatte sie ignoriert, waren seine Worte und Gesten abweisend und kalt gewesen.

Er hatte es heute Abend wieder in ihren Augen gesehen. Und noch mehr. Es war die Angst gewesen, dass er sie wieder wegstoßen würde, dass er wieder so sein würde, wie er es noch vor einer Woche gewesen war.

Er hob die Lider und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er dachte an Minervas Worte. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Hermine Grangers Zustand von anderen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, aber dass Minerva ausgerechnet ihn gebeten hatte, Hermine nahezulegen die vormals angebotene Hilfe der Schulleiterin endlich anzunehmen, fand er geradezu irrwitzig.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er dieses Mädchen aus ihrer Starre reißen? Er hatte keine Übung in solchen Dingen, sie stießen ihn ab und so lange er sich erinnern konnte, war er derartigen Situationen immer aus dem Weg gegangen.

In ihm keimte ein leiser Verdacht. Minerva war beständig bemüht, seine sozialen Kontakte auszubauen oder ihm neue aufzudrängen. Jedesmal wenn er es bemerkte, war er ihr tagelang aus dem Weg gegangen. Meist dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie es schließlich aufgab ihn zu einem zugänglicheren Menschen machen zu wollen. Doch dieses Mal würde sie nicht aufgeben, dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

Er seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass Minerva ihn nicht eine Minute mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, bis sie ihren Willen hatte. Dabei hätte sie sich gar nicht so ins Zeug legen müssen. Er wusste selbst, dass Hermine dringend Hilfe brauchte.

Deshalb würde er nachher in sein Büro gehen. Er würde sie wegschicken und sie auffordern, zu ihrer Hauslehrerin zu gehen, um sich endlich bei ihren Problemen helfen zu lassen.

Und doch war es nicht allein die Bitte seiner Schulleiterin, die ihn dazu trieb.

Da war es wieder, ganz leise. Es war dieses Gefühl, das ihn gefangen nahm, das ihn weich werden ließ und nachsichtig, das er beständig von sich schob, wenn er es bewusst wahrnahm und das, trotz aller Versuche es zu unterdrücken, so beständig wieder zu ihm zurückkam. Es hüllte ihn ein und drang so unerbittlich sanft in sein Herz, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Und doch genoss er es im Stillen, im Dunkel, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wenn er alleine war.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach ihr sah.

Sein Schritt war schnell. Seine Aufregung wuchs mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte und schien sich noch ins Unermessliche zu steigern als er nur noch ein paar Schritte von seinem Büro entfernt war.

Severus blieb vor der Tür stehen und atmete durch. Er zog verstimmt die Brauen zusammen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schulkind, das zum Direktor gerufen wurde. Er schüttelte diesen absurden Gedanken ab und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Langsam drückte er sie hinunter, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Es war dunkel. Enttäuschung legte sich über sein Gesicht. Als er schon wieder die Tür schließen und gehen wollte, nahm er doch einen Schatten wahr. Er trat näher und als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er Hermine am Tisch zusammengesunken und tief schlafend.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick wurden seine Züge weich.

Er ging leise um den Tisch herum, fachte mit einem Wink eine Fackel an der Wand an und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf seinen Platz. Er beugte sich vor, stützte das Kinn in die Rechte und betrachtete sie still.

Das Licht der Fackel floss in den Raum und beleuchtete sanft ihr Gesicht. Dunkle Ränder lagen unter ihren Augen, die Wangen waren eingefallen, die Lippen blass.

Sie glich einem Schatten ihrer selbst.

Die Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. Bruchstückhaft drängten sie sich hervor. Mit Erschütterung stellte er fest, dass sie genauso ausgesehen hatte, als er sie mit Potter und Weasley aus dem Verlies geholt hatte, in welchem sie von Voldemorts Todessern gequält worden waren. Severus hatte ihnen damals einen Trank gereicht, der ihre Kräfte hinlänglich wiederhergestellt hatte...

Einen Trank... Er legte die Stirn in Falten, so angestrengt dachte er nach.

Nein, es gab keinen Trank, der ihr die Erinnerungen nehmen konnte und die erlittenen Qualen vergessen machen konnte. Allenfalls könnte er ihren inneren Schmerz lindern, heilen konnte ihn auch ein solches Elixier nicht. Sie musste es verarbeiten, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, sie musste sich damit auseinandersetzen und akzeptieren, was geschehen war. Sicher hatte sie es versucht, aber letztlich nicht die Kraft gefunden, diese schrecklichen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten, ohne sie zu verdrängen.

Er schnaufte leise auf. Es erging ihm nicht anders. Jedoch half ihm seine Beherrschtheit und seine Lebenserfahrung, wenngleich auch er viele Dinge, die ihm auf der Seele lagen, noch lange nicht abgearbeitet hatte.

Severus Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass auch er die Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate in den tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele verbannt hatte. Nicht immer gelang es ihm, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Nie hatte er sich jemandem anvertraut. Selbst Dumbledore hatte nie gewusst, wie es tief in Severus ausgesehen hatte.

Doch diese junge Frau vor ihm, sie hatte ihm in die Seele gesehen. Er hatte es ihr unendlich misstrauisch gestattet. Sie hatte genau erkannt, wie es in ihm aussah und sie hatte ihn verstanden. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen.

Hermine regte sich.

Er nahm die Hand herunter und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Sie hob leise seufzend den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Als sie aufgesehen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Sie fuhr zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und nahmen einen so angstvollen Ausdruck an, dass es ihn fast erschreckte.

„Ich… ich", stammelte sie verlegen.

Er hob leicht die Hand und Hermine hielt inne. Sie senkte den Blick.

„Sie sollten schlafen gehen", sagte er leise und beherrscht.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Ein einfaches ganz leise gesprochenes ‚Ja' war die einzige Antwort, die sie hervorbrachte. Ihre Augen suchten die seinen.

„Sie dürfen gehen", sagte er und mied ihren Blick.

Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Als sie schon an der Tür war, setzte er endlich hinzu: „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir eines versprechen, Miss Granger."

Sie blieb abrupt stehen, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. „Was?"

Er erhob sich, ging um den Tisch herum und trat nah an sie heran. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

„Gehen Sie morgen zu Professor McGonagall." Er hatte sehr leise und eindringlich gesprochen. Seine Augen waren unablässig auf sie gerichtet. Er meinte ein leises Zittern wahrzunehmen, das durch ihren Körper lief.

Einen Moment lang war er versucht ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Er hatte den Arm auch schon gehoben. Doch dann besann er sich und zog die Hand wieder zurück.

„Lassen Sie sich von ihr helfen", seine Stimme klang dunkel.

Ein leichtes Nicken war ihre einzige Antwort. Sie ging weiter und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Snape lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Tür. Er war sich sicher, dass sie morgen nicht das Büro der Schulleiterin aufsuchen würde. Er wandte sich um und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür fallen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Er machte sich zum ersten Mal ernstlich Sorgen um sie.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	14. Endlich

**Endlich**

Keine Ruhe!  
Kein Trost!  
Erinnerungen, quälend.  
Schmerz!

Hermines Schlaf war unruhig, ihre Sinne waren überreizt, sie war fiebrig. Ächzend fuhr sie auf.  
Dunkelheit, wohltuende Stille. Sie sank zurück in die Kissen und lauschte in die Nacht. Der Wind ging leise und brachte Wolken mit sich.

Stunde um Stunde warf sie sich herum. Keine Erholung, kein Trost. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie setzte sich auf. Warum weinte sie überhaupt?

Mit einem Mal drängte sich seine sanfte Stimme in ihre Gedanken zurück. Sie seufzte leise auf. Er wollte ihr nicht helfen! Er schickte sie fort! Ein einziges Wort von ihm hätte genügt... Nur ein Wort! Professor McGonagall konnte ihr nicht helfen, nicht mehr. Wenn Hermine ehrlich mit sich war, wollte sie auch gar nicht, dass die Schulleiterin ihr beistand.

Hermine warf die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Sie kleidete sich mechanisch an und ging zum geöffneten Fenster. Die Nacht war sehr dunkel. Die Wolken hatten den ganzen Himmel bezogen und schluckten jedes Licht. Sie hingen schwer am Firmament, es begann zu Regnen. Es wurde kalt. Sie schloss die brennenden Augen. Der Wind blies ihr feine Tropfen ins Gesicht, sie kühlten ihre heiße Stirn.

Sie stand eine Weile regungslos. Wieder leuchtete dieser kleine Funken in ihrem Hirn auf, den sie bisher beständig von sich geschoben hatte. Doch jetzt nahm er von ihr Besitz. Aus dem Funken wurde ein Feuer, das mit seiner Wärme lockte und ihr Erlösung versprach.

Ein Blitz riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen. Entschieden schloss sie das Fenster und wandte sich um. Sie ging zur ihrem Bett und brachte es in Ordnung. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und verließ denSchlafraum so leise, dass sie die anderen nicht weckte.

Ihre Schritte fanden den Weg mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Ohne nachzudenken lief sie die Gänge entlang. Das Schloss lag in tiefem Schlaf, nicht ein Geräusch störte seine Ruhe. Einzig ihre Schritte hallten leise von den hohen Wänden wider.

Endlich stand sie im Freien. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete befreit tief die kalte feuchte Luft. Eine Weile blieb sie am Portal stehen und lauschte dem Regen, der sanft zur Erde fiel und ganz allmählich an Intensität zunahm. Endlich versank die Welt in dichten Regenschleiern. Sie wuschen allen Staub und Schmutz fort, sie sammelten sich zu Rinnsalen und kleinen Bächen, die über die Wege spülten und die Hänge hinabliefen. Nur von ferne noch hörte sie leises Donnergrollen.

Endlich trat sie in den Regen. Binnen kurzer Zeit war sie völlig durchnässt. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie ging immer weiter. Zielsicher fanden ihre Füße den Weg, bis sie schließlich am Ufer des Sees zum Stehen kamen. Sie ging an seinem Ufer, bis sie die Stelle erreichte, zu welcher sie sich die letzten Wochen vor der Welt gerettet hatte. Hier hatte sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Der Wald hatte sie beschützt, vor der Welt, den Augen, den Gedanken...

Sie starrte auf das schwarze Wasser, das ihr sanft um die Füße spülte.

Verlockende Ruhe.  
Stille! Schlafen!  
Sie war so unendlich müde.  
Einfach weitergehen...  
Die Kälte kroch an ihr hinauf und raubte ihr die Kraft.  
Es würde nicht lange dauern...

---

Er saß bis tief in die Nacht vor dem Kamin und starrte versonnen in die Flammen. Schon seit Stunden versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Beständig dachte er an den vergangenen Abend zurück. Sie war so still gewesen, der Ausdruck ihrer Augen mit einem Mal so gefasst. Da war nicht von ihrem früheren Kampfgeist, kein Trotz, kein Ärger. Es war einfach Resignation.

Ein Blitz schreckte ihn auf. Urplötzlich erfasste ihn Unruhe. Sie trieb ihn auf und ließ ihn gehetzt im Zimmer auf- und abgehen. Er legte die Stirn in die Hände und rieb sich die Schläfen. Schließlich blieb er am Fenster stehen. Der Regen lief in Rinnsalen an den Scheiben herab und trommelte leise auf das Fensterbrett. Er sah hinaus in die Nacht.

Wieder erhellte ein Blitz die Dunkelheit und er meinte, in der Ferne eine Gestalt zu erkennen, die den Hang hinunter in Richtung See lief.

Eine dunkle Ahnung erfasste ihn. Er öffnete das Fenster, um deutlicher sehen zu können. Wind schlug ihm entgegen und Regen benetzte sein Gesicht. Er beugte sich nach vorne und riss die Augen weit auf. Doch mehr als einen leisen Schatten konnte er nicht ausmachen.

Er wandte sich ab, mit vier weiten Schritten war er an der Tür Er riss sie auf und stürmte durch das Schloss. Endlich im Freien, rannte er so schnell er konnte den Hang hinunter.

In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, seine Pulse flogen, der Atem ging heftig.

Weiter!  
Es schien ihm, als würde er für die Strecke eine Ewigkeit brauchen. Er rannte durch den Wald, Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Der Regen peitschte. Er spürte es nicht.

‚Es ist nicht weit', sagte er sich immer wieder. Er wusste genau, welchen Weg er einschlagen musste, obwohl die Dunkelheit fast undurchdringlich war.

Endlich!

Er blieb stehen und starrte auf den See.

Da sah er sie!

Ohne zu überlegen rannte er in das Wasser. Die Kälte nahm ihm fast den Atem. Er schritt aus so schnell er konnte. Er riss den Umhang herab, der seine Schritte bremste. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis an den Gürtel als er sie eingeholt hatte.

Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus.

Endlich!

Er ergriff hart ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich.

„Nein!"

Sie schrie es laut über das aufgewühlte Wasser und versuchte sich von ihm freizumachen.

Ein Schritt noch! Er war ganz bei ihr und schlang die Arme um sie.

Sie wehrte sich heftig. Sie trat nach ihm, kratzte und schlug um sich. Sie traf ihn hart. Sie schrie vor Wut, heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Doch er zog sie unerbittlich mit sich, zurück ans Ufer. Schließlich raubte ihr die Kälte die letzte Kraft. Ihr Widerstand ließ nach.

Als er endlich in seichteres Wasser kam, ließ er sie herunter, umfasste hart ihren Arm und zerrte sie unsanft hinter sich her.

„Lass mich", schrie sie ihn an und schluchzte wütend auf. Er ignorierte ihr Wutgeheul und zog sie unerbittlich mit sich. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie sich noch einmal von ihm loszumachen.

Endlich kamen sie an Land. Er zerrte sie noch einige Meter weiter bis zum nahen Waldrand, wo er sie hochhob und wie eine Puppe auf einen großen Stein setzte, der an dem Stamm einer hohen Weide lag.

Sein Atem ging schnell. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Als er die Lider wieder hob, blickte er auf ein Häufchen Elend. Nass und zitternd hockte sie auf dem Stein.

Er trat zu ihr und umfasste hart ihre Schultern. Er schüttelte sie leicht.

„Sprich darüber!", herrschte er sie an. „Rede endlich!"

Sie sah ihm entgeistert ins Gesicht und erschrak über den Ausdruck seiner Augen.

„Ich kann… nicht", stammelte sie und sah zu Boden.

„Dann gehst du daran zugrunde", sagte er barsch und richtete sich auf.

„Was interessiert es Sie denn?", schrie sie ihn an und brach in Tränen aus. „Wen interessiert es denn überhaupt, wie es mir geht, was ich fühle, was ich durchgemacht habe?"

Hermine sank in sich zusammen und stöhnte laut auf.

Snape hockte sich vor sie hin und schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er sie ihn anzusehen.

„Sieh mich an", sagte er mit so sanfter Stimme, dass Hermine unwillkürlich aufsehen musste. Endlich trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Ich kann nicht", wiederholte sie flüsternd und schluchzte auf. Sie wandte sich ab, zog die Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum.

Severus erhob sich wieder. Nur einen winzigen Moment zögerte er noch. Dann aber beugte er sich nieder. Er schob ihr die Arme unter Knie und Schultern und nahm sie hoch. Er trug sie durch die Nacht hinauf in das Schloss. Es war ein so vertrautes Gefühl, genau wie damals, als er sie von dem Ort weggetragen hatte, an dem ihr so viele Qualen bereitet wurden.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er fühlte ihr Zittern. Sie weinte stumm. Sein Atem ging heftig. Nicht weil sie ihm zu schwer gewesen wäre, nein, es war einfach, weil er seine Aufregung nicht mehr verbergen konnte, nicht vor ihr und nicht vor sich selbst. Es machte ihm mit einem Mal nichts mehr aus.

Er drückte sie an sich und schritt so schnell es ihm der Weg erlaubte aus.

Ihre Worte von damals drängten wieder in seinen Kopf und er schwor sich, dass er ihr dieses Mal helfen würde.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	15. Erwachen

**Erwachen**

Er lenkte seine Schritte nicht in Richtung Krankenflügel, sondern ging ohne Zögern in sein Quartier. Die Tür stand noch weit offen, als er endlich ankam. Er trat ein und ging zum Sofa. Er setzte Hermine vorsichtig darauf ab, ging zurück und schloss leise die Tür. Einen Augenblick blieb er versonnen am Eingang stehen, dann wandte er sich um und ging zu ihr.

Hermine hatte sich zusammengerollt. Sie zitterte noch immer heftig. Severus sprach einen leisen Zauberspruch, der ihre Kleidung trocknete und ihren Körper durchwärmte. Er holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank und breitete sie über Hermine.

Dann ging er, um seine durchnässte und völlig verschmutzte Kleidung zu wechseln. Als er sich umgekleidet hatte, holte er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, schenkte großzügig ein und kam zum Tisch zurück. Er reichte ihr eines der Gläser, das sie mit zitternder Hand entgegennahm. Sie roch an seinem Inhalt und zog die Nase kraus.

„Wärmt", sagte er nur, nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellte es sanft ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den kleinen Tisch. Dann beugte er sich leicht nach vorne, legte er die Unterarme auf die Beine, verschränkte die Hände und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht.

Ihre Lippen waren blau gefroren, ihre Augen rot und verweint, das Haar hing ihr in wilden Locken ins Gesicht. Sie bibberte immer noch, was er aber weniger der Kälte, sondern einfach ihrem allgemein desolaten Gemütszustand zuschrieb.

Hermine fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Sie mied seinen Blick und sah angestrengt auf das Glas in ihrer Hand.

„Austrinken", mahnte er mit einer Stimme, die Hermine nur zu gut aus seinem Unterricht kannte und mit der er es noch immer mühelos schaffte, dass ihm ein Jeder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Auch auf Hermine hatte sie die bekannte Wirkung. Mechanisch hob sie das Glas an die Lippen und trank. Der Alkohol rann heiß ihre Kehle hinunter, es brannte wie Feuer, in ihre Augen traten Tränen. Als sie die Flüssigkeit endlich hinuntergeschluckt hatte, schnappte sie nach Luft. Sie unterdrückte mühevoll den quälenden Hustenreiz und räusperte sich stattdessen laut.

Er nahm ihr das Glas ab und stellte es neben seines.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er leise.

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Gut", sagte er und erhob sich. Hermines Blick folgte ihm scheu als er langsam durch den Raum ging und am Fenster stehen blieb. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte angestrengt nach. Er schnaufte leise auf. Diesmal sah er sich einer Situation gegenüber, bei der nicht überzeugt war, dass er ihr ohne weiteres gewachsen war.

Nicht genug, dass sie versucht hatte, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, jetzt saß sie auf seinem Sofa und sah ihm mit hilflosen Augen hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Sie brauchte dringend Hilfe, das wusste er. Einen vagen Moment lang war er versucht gewesen, Minerva zu rufen und ihr Hermine mit harschen Worten zurückzugeben, doch instinktiv erfasste er, dass Hermine nicht die Hilfe der Schulleiterin suchte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er auch den Grund. Und von Minerva selbst hatte er erfahren, dass Hermine den ihr angebotenen Beistand immer abgelehnt hatte.

Jetzt entfuhr ihm unwillkürlich ein leiser Seufzer.

„Ich bin eine Last für Sie", sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen und doch hatte er das heftige Beben in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen.

Er wandte sich um und sah still auf sie hinab. Dann kam er langsam zurück und setze sich neben sie. Er drehte ihr den Oberkörper zu, zog das rechte Knie an und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sagte leise: „Ja, das ist richtig!"

In Hermines Augen blitzte es auf.

„Warum sind Sie mir dann nachgegangen?", fragte sie trotzig.

Er lächelte leicht.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Was war er für ein Klotz. Schon in dem Moment als er es gesagt hatte bereute er seine Worte wieder.

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen, sie warf ohne ein Wort die Decke zurück und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch er umfing hart ihre Schulter und drückte sie unsanft zurück. „Nein, so nicht", begann er streng, „erst zerkratzen Sie mir das Gesicht und dann versuchen Sie sich aus dem Staub zu machen!"

Erst jetzt nahm Hermine den tiefen Kratzer wahr, der sich von seinem linken Ohr bis vor zum Kinn zog. Betreten senkte sie die Lider und ließ sich zurück in die Polster fallen.

Er hatte eine Braue gehoben und nickte leicht.

Dann lehnte sich zurück.

Er wartete, gab ihr Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, obwohl er nicht davon überzeugt war, dass sie es in ihrem gegenwärtigen Gemütszustand auch wirklich fertigbrachte. Was er auf jeden Fall wusste, war, dass man sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen durfte.

Sie schwieg eisern und starrte vor sich hin. Das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte war beinahe fassbar. Nur das leise Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer durchschnitt gelegentlich die Stille. Severus wusste, sie würde jetzt nicht reden. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch nicht erwartet. Sie war zu aufgewühlt, enttäuscht und verletzt. Sie fühlte sich einsam und unverstanden. Aussichtslos, auf ein Wort von ihr zu warten.

Severus erhob sich. Erst jetzt hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Sie sollten jetzt schlafen", sagte er mit warmer Stimme und reichte ihr die Decke zurück. Dann löschte er das Licht. Nur noch das Feuer im Kamin sandte seinen sanften Schein in den Raum und wies ihm den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. An der Tür blieb er stehen und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine. Sie hatte die Decke fest um sich gewickelt und sich wie eine Katze in einer Ecke des Sofas zusammengerollt.

Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und warf sich angekleidet auf das Bett. Er stopfte sich die Kissen unter den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste, diese Nacht würde er keine Ruhe finden. Die junge Frau in seinem Wohnzimmer würde ihn wieder einmal bis in seine Gedanken hinein verfolgen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lag er da. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Hermine verstand. Die Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die ihn seit vielen Jahren verfolgten, ihn peinigten, ihn an seine Fehler und Irrtümer erinnerten, stürzten erneut auf ihn ein. Die schmerzlichen Bilder, die er vergraben geglaubt hatte stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Sie bohrten sich in seinen Geist und ließen ihn alptraumhaft alles wieder und wieder erleben.

Ein Schrei!  
Er fuhr hoch und lauschte.  
Ein leises Wimmern.  
Zusammenhanglos gesprochene Worte, unverständlich.  
Das Weinen wurde lauter.  
Hermine!

Mit einem Schwung war er auf den Beinen und mit ein paar Schritten mehr bei ihr. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen sah er auf sie und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Hermine warf sich herum, sie phantasierte und stöhnte laut. Ihr Finger waren in die Kissen vergraben. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, die Wangen waren tränenfeucht.

Er setzte sich zu ihr, beugte sich vor und zog sie in die Arme. Sie erwachte nicht, aber sie reagierte auf seine Berührung. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sie weinte noch immer.

„Ist ja gut", flüsterte er und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. Zutiefst erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Sie erfasste nicht gleich, wo sie sich befand und wollte sich von ihm losmachen. Doch er drückte sie an sich.

„Ein Traum", sagte er sanft. „Es war nur ein Traum."

Hermine beruhigte sich nur langsam. Ihre Schultern zuckten.

„Die Bilder...", begann sie stammelnd, „sie kommen wieder... verfolgen..." Immer wieder schluchzte sie auf. „Es tut weh."

„Ja", sagte er und fasste sie fester, „ich weiß."

Severus stellte fest, dass es ihn nicht wie sonst abstieß, wenn Menschen in seiner Nähe emotional wurden. Es tröstete ihn sogar und es gab ihm Halt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnte er etwas sehr persönliches geben. Es war etwas, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, es wäre ihm unmöglich, es herzuschenken. Es waren Nähe und Geborgenheit, ja sogar Anteilnahme und Herzlichkeit. Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, das sich in sein Herz drängte und auf das er sich endlich einließ.

Es berührte ihn. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen an die Decke. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, sein Puls flog, sein Atem ging schneller.

Doch Hermine bemerkte es nicht. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich wirklich geborgen, war nicht mehr allein, fand Verständnis. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie es ausgerechnet bei Severus Snape finden würde. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wollte die schweren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf haben. Sie ließ sich fallen und weinte sich aus.

Severus hielt sie, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und selbst als sie ganz still geworden war, hielt er sie immer noch in den Armen.

„Warum?", fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.

Hermine war so unendlich froh, dass die Dunkelheit sie einhüllte. Sie wiegte sie sanft und gab ihr Sicherheit. Wenngleich sie keine vernünftige Antwort auf seine Frage herausbringen würde.

„Angst vor Erinnerungen, Angst vor dem was mit ihnen kommt. Keiner hat verstanden… keiner. Ablehnung, Ignoranz, Hass", ihre Stimme versagte. Es kostete ihr unendliche Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen niederzukämpfen.

Severus schwieg.

„Sie hören nicht zu, sie sehen nicht…" Hermine starrte in die Flammen. „Es ist alles egal", flüsterte sie dem Feuer entgegen.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden und schob sie von sich. Er hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich entfernt und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist niemandem egal", er schüttelte sie leicht. „Ein jeder hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Hast du es vergessen? Hast nicht _du_ die Hilfe abgelehnt, die dir von allen angeboten wurde?" Er wurde zunehmend lauter.

Sie sah seine Augen, die im leisen Licht des Feuers funkelten.

„Ja", rief sie bitter, „weil ich sie nicht brauche."

„Das sehe ich! Von wegen ‚nicht brauchen'. Du braucht jede Hilfe, die du kriegen kannst", sagte er ärgerlich.

„Diese Hilfe will ich nicht, nicht mehr! Sie haben uns damals nicht geholfen, haben uns dort gelassen, sie haben uns vergessen!" Tränen der Wut rannen über ihre Wangen. Ihr Gesicht war vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Niemand hat euch vergessen!", sagte er leise.

„Ja, der, von dem wir es am allerwenigsten erwartet hätten, der hat uns geholfen", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Die _anderen_ nicht", setzte sie leise hinzu und kurz darauf schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht: „Wie ich sie dafür hasse! Ich will ihre Hilfe nicht und auch nicht ihr Mitleid!"

Wie er sie verstand. Ein Leben lang war er allein gewesen, allein mit seinem Schmerz, mit seinen Gefühlen, die er tief in sich verbarg und die jetzt unerbittlich nach oben drängten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht sie hasst du. Du hasst dich", stellte er fest, „weil du nicht mit ihnen gestorben bist, weil du überlebt hast!"

Hermine schwieg und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wofür sind sie gestorben?", fragte er sie und sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermine schwieg. Sie wusste genau was er meinte.

Da sie ihm keine Antwort gab, sprach er weiter.

„Sie hätten nie gewollt, dass jemand sein Leben so wegwirft. Nicht nach allem was geschehen war, nicht nach all den Opfern, die gebracht wurden, um die Welt in die Freiheit zu entlassen."

In ihre Augen traten Tränen. Sie legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Wenn er doch aufhören wollte!

Doch er sprach unerbittlich weiter. Nicht nur für sie, er sprach auch für sich selbst. Er ergriff ihre Hände und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt von ihrem Gesicht. Wieder strich er die Tränen von ihren Wangen als er sagte: „Jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk des Lebens an dich, unendlich kostbar… Gib es nie so her." Er hatte mit so viel Gefühl in der Stimme gesprochen, dass Hermine den Kopf hob und seine Augen suchte.

Doch Severus senkte den Blick, mit dem er für sein Empfinden schon zu viel verraten hatte. Er gab ihre Hände frei und erhob sich.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn angstvoll an.

„Schlafen", sagte er nur und wusste, es war ein Lüge. Den Rest der Nacht würde keine Ruhe finden.

„Lass mich nicht allein", flehte sie.

Er zögerte nur einen Herzschlag lang, dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr. Als er sich zurückgelehnt hatte, schmiegte sie sich unsicher an ihn. Erst als er die Arme um ihre Schultern legte, ließ ihre Spannung nach. Und endlich schlief sie ein.

Severus starrte nachdenklich in die letzte Glut des Feuers. Als es ausgegangen war, zog er fröstelnd die Decke über sie beide. Er legte den Kopf zurück auf die Polster und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Ja, er würde ihr beistehen.  
Er würde nicht weggehen.  
Diese Gedanken trugen ihn sanft hinüber in den Schlaf.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	16. Zerrissen

_Ich danke allen, die mich bisher mit ihren lieben Worten weitergetragen haben._

* * *

**Zerrissen**

Der Morgen war dunkel und kalt. Die Wolken hingen tief am Himmel, Nebel hing in den Tälern und über dem See und schluckte das Tageslicht, das nur zaghaft die Nacht zurückzudrängen schien.

Hermine erwachte. Ihr war schlecht, der Kopf dröhnte, ihre Augen brannten, sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerschlagen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie realisierte, was geschehen war und wo sie sich befand. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und sah in zwei schwarze Augen.

Hermine setzte sich auf und mit ihr erhob sich Severus, ein wenig schwerfällig und steif. Er hielt sich den Rücken und reckte sich ausgiebig. Hermine sah ihm verlegen nach. Um sie nicht zu wecken, hatte er die ganze Nacht über so gesessen. Er konnte unmöglich Schlaf gefunden haben.

Sie war zutiefst verunsichert, was sie nun sagen oder tun sollte. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen und schwieg. Im Moment war sie ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sie nicht ansprach.

Hermine wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu wenden, um ihm nachzusehen. Sie lauschte in das Dämmerlicht hinein.

Wasser plätscherte leise.

Als er endlich wieder ins Zimmer trat, war er so akkurat gekleidet wie sie es seit jeher von ihm kannte. Unwillkürlich sah sie an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und völlig zerknittert, an einigen Stellen sogar zerrissen. Beschämt senkte sie die Lider.

Er musste ihren Blick wohl eingefangen haben, denn er sagte leise: „Du solltest dich umziehen!"

Hermine sah nicht auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schick mich nicht weg", sie fühlte die Angst wieder wie sie heimlich nach ihr griff.

„Sie werden nach dir suchen, wenn du nicht zum Unterricht erscheinst."

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da klopfte es wild an seiner Tür. In Hermines Augen trat Panik, sie setzte sich steif auf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür.

Severus atmete tief ein.

„Zu spät", sagte er nur und ging, um zu öffnen. Nur einen Spalt breit zog er die Tür zu sich und stellte sich so, so dass ein Blick in das Zimmer durch ihn versperrt wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang aufgeregt.

„Ja?", fragte er kurz angebunden und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Hermine Granger ist verschwunden", begann die Schulleiterin völlig aufgelöst. „Wir haben sie schon überall gesucht", sie rang die Hände. „Hast du nichts bemerkt, gestern?", fuhr sie fort. „Hat sie nichts gesagt? Und hast du ihr den Rat gegeben? Ich mache mir die größten Vorwürfe... wenn ihr etwas passiert ist... oder..." Sie brach ab und sah ihm mit einem verzweifelten Blick in die Augen.

Statt einer Antwort auf diese vielen, mit angsterfüllter Stimme gestellten Fragen stieß Severus die Tür auf und gab den Blick in sein Wohnzimmer frei.

„Ich habe gefunden, was du verloren hast, Minerva", sagte er schließlich, als er ihre ungläubige Miene sah und ihr überraschter Blick von Hermine zu ihm und von ihm wieder zu Hermine wanderte. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so, bis er es schließlich leid war.

„Warum kommst du nicht herein?", fragte er kühl. „Ich denke nicht, dass die ganze Schule erfahren sollte, dass sich Miss Granger gerade in meinem Quartier aufhält."

Die Schulleiterin trat ein, ging zu Hermine und betrachtete sie erstaunt. Als sie ihren heruntergekommenen Aufzug sah, fragte sie zu Severus Snape gewandt: „Was ist passiert?"

Severus schloss sorgsam die Tür und ging langsam durch den Raum. Er vermied es, seine Schulleiterin anzusehen. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm Platz. Er lehnte sich lässig zurück und sagte leise: „Miss Granger hat gestern einen nächtlichen Ausflug unternommen."

McGonagall zog die Brauen zusammen und sah erst ihn mit den Worten ‚Sie hat was?' und dann Hermine verständnislos an und fragte erstaunt: „Sie wollten weglaufen?"

Hermine schoss das Blut in die blassen Wangen. Sie senkte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verlegen den Blick.

„Ja", sagte stattdessen Severus ungeduldig, „so kann man es auch nennen."

Professor McGonagall sah zu Snape hinüber und da dämmerte es ihr. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und sank mit erschüttertem Gesichtsausdruck in einen der Sessel.

„Nein!", rief sie fassungslos. „Wie konnten Sie nur, Kind!"

Hermine war nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. Sie spürte heiße Tränen aufsteigen und sie spürte Wut, unsägliche Wut. Als ihr die Schulleiterin eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, fuhr Hermine auf.

„Lassen Sie mich", rief sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und schüttelte die Hand ab, so als wollte sie ein Insekt, das ihr auf den Arm gekrabbelt war abschütteln. Ihre Worte hatte ein hasserfüllter Blick begleitet.

Professor McGonagall hatte nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und fuhr erschrocken zurück. Sie sah überrascht zu Severus hinüber, der ihr mit einem ‚Das-hätte-ich-dir-gleichsagen-können'-Gesichtsausdruck entgegensah.

Seufzend erhob sich die Schulleiterin und strich ihre Robe glatt.

„Ich möchte dich in meinem Büro sprechen, Severus", begann sie und zu Hermine gewandt: „Sie bleiben hier und rühren sich nicht vom Fleck!"

Hermines Augen sahen ihr glühend entgegen. Sie schwieg trotzig.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?", hakte Professor McGonagall mit sanfter Bestimmtheit nach.

„Ja", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich, „ich habe Sie verstanden."

Minerva sah sie über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an. „Und?"

„Ich werde nicht weggehen", setzte Hermine endlich hinzu, wandte sich ab und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn.

---

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", fragte Minerva ungehalten, kaum dass sie in ihr Büro getreten und sie die Tür sorgsam hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Severus fuhr herum und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich der Grund ihrer Todessehnsucht sein könnte?", antwortete er ärgerlich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nun, lass mich mal überlegen, du bist nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Höflichkeit und Verständnis!", konterte sie. „Ja, man könnte sogar sagen, dass du die Ablehnung in Person bist, ein Kinderschreck."

„Ach, was", sagte er gallebitter, „das macht mich natürlich zu einem Monster, das kleine Mädchen an den Rand des Wahnsinns und ins Wasser treibt. Du hast wie immer vollkommen Recht, Minerva."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte sie heftig und sah auf. „Aber sie ist in letzter Zeit so anders. Nun ja, seit der Strafarbeit…"

„Und das, denkst du, ist der Grund?", unterbrach er sie mit sehr leiser ungemein höhnischer Stimme und lachte freudlos auf.

Minerva kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass es Zeichen von äußerster Gefahr bedeutete, wenn er die Lautstärke seiner gesprochenen Worte auf diese Weise senkte. Sie schnaufte auf und setzte sich resigniert hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte nie die Absicht gehabt ihn zu verletzen, doch in ihrer Aufregung hatte sie sich zu weit aus dem Fester gelehnt.

Severus trat zu ihr an den Tisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah ihr in die Augen und sagte leise: „Warum ist sie so immens wütend auf dich, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall lehnte sich zurück und nahm ihre Brille ab. Sie putzte die Gläser. Es war ein Zeichen extremer Anspannung. Immer wenn sie dies tat, versuchte sie sich damit zu beruhigen. Severus kannte diese Geste gut. Er richtete sich auf und sah gespannt auf sie hinab.

Minerva hatte die Brille fertig geputzt und setzte sie wieder auf.

„Was, glaubst du, habe ich ja die letzten Wochen versucht herauszubringen", begann sie bekümmert.

„Und?", fragte er gedehnt.

Minerva sah auf.

„Nichts, von Anfang an. Jedwede Hilfe hat sie abgelehnt. Jedes Gespräch hat sie im Ansatz abgewürgt. Zuerst habe ich geglaubt, sie würde es wirklich schaffen. Doch jetzt…", sie seufzte auf.

„Ich habe immer nur ihr Bestes gewollt. Nie hätte ich sie in Gefahr gebracht. Was ihr geschehen ist, habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich bedaure es sehr."

Severus wandte sich ab und ging durch den Raum bis er am Fenster stehen blieb.

„Warum hast du sie zu Voldemort geschickt?", fragte er leise, bemüht, seiner Stimme einen möglichst teilnahmslosen Ton zu geben.

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil sie es gewollt hat. Zusammen mit Potter und Weasley. Es war alles abgesprochen, alles genau geplant… Wir hatten angenommen, dass wir an alles gedacht haben. Es kam anders, alles…"

„Anders als geplant?", fragte er verwundert und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, was ihr damit ausgelöst habt, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was man ihr angetan hat!"

Minerva McGonagall erhob sich, kam zu ihm und blieb nah vor ihm stehen. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Nichts!", erwiderte er und trat ihr aus dem Weg. „Sie sagte nur, dass ihr sie vergessen hättet, ihnen nicht habt helfen wollen."

Professor McGonagall legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Glaubt sie das wirklich?", fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Du meine Güte…"

Severus entzog sich ihrer Berührung.

„Und jetzt, Minerva?", fragte er. „Nenn mir eine Lösung!"

Sie schwieg und ging nachdenklich im Büro umher. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Adleraugen.

Nach schier endlos scheinender Zeit blieb sie stehen und hob den Kopf. Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„Hilf mir, Severus", begann sie, „hilf mir, Hermine wieder zu dem Menschen zu machen, der sie war."

Er lachte verdrießlich auf.

„Da muss ich Dich enttäuschen, Minerva."

Die Augen der Schulleiterin weiteten sich überrascht.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Hermine Granger wieder zu dem zu machen was sie einmal war", fuhr er fort. „Zuviel ist geschehen und sie hat zuviel Grauen erlebt, als dass sie es vergessen könnte. Das einzige, was sie lernen muss ist, dass sie es akzeptiert. Dass sie damit leben lernt… Leben, Minerva."

Die Schulleiterin horchte auf. So emotional hatte sie Severus Snape noch nicht erlebt. Auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, seinen Worten einen gleichgültigen Anstrich zu geben, war ihr dennoch nicht entgangen, dass sich ein leises Beben in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte. Es war nur eine winzige Nuance und doch war sie so anders als sonst. Kein kaltes Lächeln, kein zynisches Wort wie sonst, keine Zurückweisung, keine Mauer.

Minerva McGonagall sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. Es war ein Blick, den Severus als äußerst unangenehm empfand. Er wandte sich ab.

„Dann hilf ihr _dabei_, Severus", sagt McGonagall sanft, trat zu ihm und legte ihm die Rechte auf die Schulter.

Er schwieg und starrte vor sich hin.

„Es wird auffallen, wenn Miss Granger nicht zum Unterricht erscheint", sagte er versonnen.

Minerva atmete unmerklich auf.

„Wir werden sagen, sie sei krank und muss das Bett hüten", schlug sie vor.

„Wollen hoffen, dass sie keiner besuchen will", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Dann ist sie eben für ein paar Tage zu ihren Eltern gefahren", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Du wirst natürlich dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie von nächtlichen Spaziergängen Abstand hält, Severus."

Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah sie strafend an.

„Wirst du es tun, Severus?", fragte sie noch einmal eindringlich.

Er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich will es versuchen", antwortete er ruhig und meinte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Professor McGonagall blinzelte und wandte sich ab.

„Ich danke dir."

Er nickte nur und ging ohne ein Wort.

Als er endlich aus ihrem Büro war, legte er die Stirn gegen die kühle Steinwand. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Minerva McGonagall seinen inneren Konflikt erkannt hatte, dass er ebenso zerrissen war wie Hermine und noch etwas anderes, das er sich selbst nur sehr unwillig einzugestehen erlaubte. Er seufzte leise auf.

Hermine. Sie verfolgte ihn beständig, schlich in seine Gedanken und füllte sie immer mehr aus.

Er trat in den Gang und marschierte mit langen Schritten durch die Gänge hinunter in sein Quartier. Als er endlich an der Tür angekommen war, hielt er inne. Er mühte sich, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Als er der Meinung war, dass er ruhig genug war, öffnete er und trat ein.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Er fand Hermine tief schlafend auf seinem Sofa wieder. Er trat heran, ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Ihr Haar fiel über ihre Schultern, eine Strähne ihrer Locken verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, sie ihr aus der Stirn zu streichen. Er fühlte so tiefe Anteilnahme in sein Herz dringen, dass er sich innerlich dafür ärgerlich einen Weichling nannte.

Schließlich rührte sich Hermine. Sie hob die Lider und sah in die aufmerksamen, tief dunklen Augen von Severus Snape.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	17. Wiederfinden

**Wiederfinden**

Hermine setzte sich auf und sah ihm verlegen entgegen. Er hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Seine Miene war verschlossen, verriet nichts von den Gedanken oder Gefühlen, die ihn bewegten. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war so dunkel und unergründlich, dass er sie unsicher werden ließ.

Er schwieg noch immer, so als würde er auf ein Wort von ihr warten. Doch Hermine war nicht fähig, auch nur ansatzweise einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, ohne gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie wollte sich diese Blöße nicht geben, also schwieg sie genau so eisern wie er.

Und doch trieb sie die Angst, dass er ihr sagen könnte, sie müsste fort, wieder zurück oder gar sie solle sich Professor McGonagall anvertrauen, die sie aufsehen und seinen Blick suchen ließ.

Doch diesmal wich Severus aus. Er erhob sich und ging durch den Raum hin zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich erst einmal in Ordnung bringen", sagte er leise und kam wieder zu ihr zurück. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab.

Hermine griff nicht danach. Sie bewegte etwas anderes. Noch zögerte sie, doch dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, die Furcht vor seiner Ablehnung trieb sie an und sie fragte angstvoll: „Muss ich fort?"

Er ließ die Hand sinken und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er, „du musst nicht fort."

Die Erleichterung, die Hermine buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben war überraschte ihn dann doch und dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie leise zu schluchzen begann, verwirrte ihn nun vollends.

„Bei Merlin", sagte er überfordert, „warum weinst du jetzt wieder. Ist es nicht genau das, was du wolltest?"

Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ja", rief sie ihm entgegen und verlor gänzlich die Fassung. Sie begann so herzzerreißend zu weinen, dass er keine Worte fand, sie zu beruhigen. Er seufzte auf, dann kam er zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

Sein Blick beschämte sie. Aber so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und weinte.

Severus wartete geduldig.

Endlich ließ ihr Schluchzen nach und ihr völlig zerzauster Haarschopf tauchte wieder auf. Sie sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. Er konnte ihre Verlegenheit deutlich spüren.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst, Hermine Granger", sagte er mit einem Ton, der ihr nur zu gut aus seinem Unterricht bekannt war. Er hatte ihr so manches Mal leise Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, aus Angst, sie hätte irgend etwas vergessen oder falsch gemacht. Und doch war es jetzt anders. Es schwang ein besorgter Unterton mit, der sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie nickte stumm und wischte sich die Augen.

„Ich will, dass du redest", begann er. „Ich will, dass du mir alles erzählst, was damals geschehen ist und von dem ich nichts weiß. Ich will nicht, dass du mich belügst und noch weniger will ich, dass du dich selbst belügst!"

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nase und blinzelte ihn an.

„Aber ich...", versuchte sie zu erwidern.

„Und", unterbrach er sie streng, „solltest du auch nur noch ein einziges Mal deine Selbstkontrolle verlieren, werde ich dich umgehend zu McGonagall zurückschicken!"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du so etwas von mir verlangen?", fragte sie weinerlich und unterdrückte mühsam ein Schluchzen.

„Weil es der einzige Weg ist, dich aus deinem Selbstmitleid und deiner Selbstaufgabe herauszuholen!"

Hermine fuhr auf. Ein kleiner Funke ihres früheren Kampfgeistes kehrte zurück und schubste sie ein kleines Stück voran.

„Ich habe kein Selbstmitleid!", rief sie trotzig und funkelte ihn verzweifelt an.

Er zog die Brauen hoch und lehnte sich zurück. In seinen Augen blitzte es auf.

„Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, du sollst dich nicht belügen?"

Sie starrte ihn schweigend an. Der Funke schaffte es nicht ein Feuer zu entzünden, er leuchtete nur ganz kurz auf und verglomm sofort wieder. Erneut füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, sie wollte es nicht, doch sie war momentan einfach nicht in der Lage, es zu verhindern.

„Ich kann nicht...", sagte sie flehend.

„Doch, du kannst", sagte er nachdrücklich und bohrte seinen Blick in ihre Augen.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Noch einmal alles erleben, noch einmal sehen, noch einmal die Schmerzen erdulden, die grauenhaften Bilder, den Hass.

In diesem Augenblick wusste Severus genau, welche Gedanken sie überfielen. Unzählige Male hatten sie ihn selbst gepeinigt. Hatten ihn gefangengenommen, ihn nicht schlafen lassen, hatten ihn aufgetrieben und ihn des Nachts durch die Gänge streifen lassen. Immer wieder.

„Ich will es nicht...", sie schluchzte auf. „Nicht noch einmal... Nie mehr!"

Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und begann wieder zu weinen. Die gegenwärtige Situation schien ihr so ausweglos.

„Hättest du mich gehen lassen", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und gab resigniert auf. Im Moment konnte ihr kein noch so starkes Argument die Augen öffnen. Jetzt brauchte sie einfach nur Halt, jemanden der bei ihr war und sie stützte. Kein Reden, einfach nur da sein.

„Was für starke Worte", flüsterte er, zog sie zu sich und nahm sie still in die Arme. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und weinte stumm.

Severus seufzte im Stillen auf. Es war mit einem Male alles so kompliziert. Ausgerechnet er, der nie Rücksicht hatte nehmen müssen, war dazu verurteilt worden, die größte Umsicht zu wahren. Er befürchtete, dass es ihm nicht immer gelingen würde. Dazu war er zu ungeduldig und wenn er es sich selbst eingestand, auch zu unerfahren. Beständig hatte er es abgelehnt, Emotionen zu zeigen, es erschien ihm als schwächlich ihnen nachzugeben. Wenn andere es taten, hatte er sich immer zurückgezogen. Doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr entziehen, jetzt war er dazu verurteilt, diese Gefühle zu ertragen, sie zu teilen, sie aufzulösen und die Schmerzen zu lindern, die sie verursachten.

Er sah auf Hermine hinunter. Sie lag jetzt ganz still an seiner Brust. Sie vertraute ihm so vollkommen, dass es fast beängstigend war. Er war so etwas nicht gewohnt. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass er jemandem das Gefühl vermitteln könnte, ein Schutz, eine Stütze zu sein. Er horchte in sich hinein und stellte verwundert fest, dass es ihn keineswegs unangenehm berührte, wenngleich er nicht sicher war, ob er mit der Situation so ohne Weiteres zurechtkommen würde. Ja, die Lage war kompliziert, aber aussichtslos erschien sie ihm merkwürdigerweise nicht.

Er würde Hermine nicht drängen und doch war höchste Eile geboten, sie aus ihren schweren Gedanken zu reißen, sie wieder ins Leben zurückzustoßen. Ein paar Wochen noch und dann würde sie den Schutz und die Geborgenheit des Schlosses für immer verlassen. Da wäre kein Halt mehr, sie würde verloren gehen...

Severus zog bei diesem Gedanken die Brauen zusammen. Was war es, das er gerade fühlte? Ehrliche Sorge um ihr weiteres Wohlergehen, um ihre Zukunft nach Hogwarts?

Ein kleines sanftes Gefühl schlich sich in sein Herz. Als er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, schob er es empört von sich.

Sie saßen eine Weile ganz ruhig.  
Kein Wort.  
Wohltuende Stille umfing sie.

Sie lauschten beide. Nach und nach erwachte das Schloss und seine fröhliche Energie drang selbst bis zu ihnen vor. Und dennoch war es weit fort. Es berührte sie im Augenblick nicht.

Hermine hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ihre größte Angst war, allein gelassen zu werden, allein mit den quälenden Gedanken, mit ihren Erinnerungen, die sich unerbittlich in ihren Geist drängten und die sie so erfolglos niederzukämpfen versuchte. Kein noch so froher Lärm konnte sie locken, wieder in die Normalität zurückzufinden oder auch nur den Weg dorthin zu weisen.

Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag, seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig unter seinen ruhigen Atemzügen. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich geborgen.

Endlich richtete sie sich auf. Sie sah ihn nicht an, wohl aber spürte sie seinen Blick. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und stellte die Füße auf den Boden.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit für einen Kaffee", sagte er leise und erhob sich.

Mit einem kurzen Wink hatte er ein leichtes Frühstück gezaubert. Er reichte Hermine einen Becher Kaffee. Sie nahm ihn dankbar an und nippte daran. Die Wärme des Getränkes tat ihr gut. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Magen in einer Weise knurrte, dass es fast schmerzte. Sie griff sich einen Toast und aß. Unter gesenkten Lidern nahm sie wahr, dass er sie aufmerksam musterte. Es war ihr unangenehm, es machte sie verlegen und sie ärgerte sich deshalb über sich selbst. Und doch getraute sie sich nicht, seinen Blick offen zu erwidern. Sie war zu beschämt.

Ihr einfaches Mahl war schnell beendet.

Severus erhob sich und endlich folgte ihm ihr Blick.

„Du kannst mein Badezimmer benutzen", begann er und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Wenn du Kleider brauchst, Hunger hast, rufe Dobby."

Hermine nickte schüchtern und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Und", er hielt kurz inne und wartete bis sie ihn ansah. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mein Quartier verlässt. Und lass die Finger von meinen Sachen!"

Sie schwieg getroffen. Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht.

Er tat es schon wieder!

„Es war eine Bitte, Hermine, kein Befehl", setzte er besänftigend hinzu als er sich selbst dabei erwischte.

Seine Worte nahmen ihr die Spannung und ließen sie ruhiger werden. Sie senkte die Lider.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", flüsterte sie heiser.

Severus nickte leicht. „Hier", er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Hermine sah überrascht auf und nahm es zögernd an. Sie drehte es verlegen in den Händen.

„Für alle Fälle", sagte er mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln und ging.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... oder (?) :o) ..._


	18. Ruhe

_Ganz lieben Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte lesen und vielleicht wiederkommen ;o). _**

* * *

**

**Ruhe**

Hermine sah ihm nach, sah wie der letzte Zipfel seines Umhangs durch die Tür flog, die leise hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Sie war allein.

Doch diesmal schien ihr die Einsamkeit nicht unerträglich. Er würde wiederkommen. Er würde ihr helfen, das wusste sie nun sicher. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Obwohl sie sich davor fürchtete, alles noch einmal durchleben zu müssen, war sie zum ersten Mal zuversichtlich gestimmt, hegte sie so etwas wie Hoffnung. Und sie drängte ihre Ängste zurück obgleich sie wusste, dass sie sich ihren Dämonen stellen musste.

Doch nicht jetzt...

Hermine sah sich seit sie hier war zum ersten Mal bewusst um. Sie hatte sich schon ab und an einmal gefragt, wie Severus Snape wohl wohnen mochte. Dabei fielen ihr nur feuchte Kerkerwände und Spinnweben ein. Doch nichts dergleichen. Wohl war sein Quartier sehr einfach ausgestattet, aber es hinterließ so gar nicht den Eindruck des Schaurigen, den sich als Kind eingeredet hatte. Selbst die Wände aus grob behauenen Steinen vermittelten den Anschein der Behaglichkeit und das Feuer, das sein sanftes Licht in den Raum fließen ließ und die Wärme, die es abstrahlte, verstärkten diesen Eindruck sogar noch.

Die Einrichtung selbst war praktisch und schlicht. Ein Schreibtisch am Fenster, ein Stuhl, das Sofa vor dem Kamin, zwei Sessel und ein Tisch, ein Schrank an der Wand und jede Menge Regale, voll gestellt mit Büchern und Phiolen unterschiedlicher Form, Farbe und Inhalt.

Die Bücher, ihre Zahl und Vielfalt, beeindruckte Hermine außerordentlich und reizte sie ungemein, einfach hinüberzugehen, eines davon zu nehmen und sich für den Rest des Tages darin zu vergraben. Doch mit seinen Worten im Hinterkopf widerstand sie dieser Verlockung mit Leichtigkeit.

Hermine seufzte leise auf. Sie ging zum Tisch und legte das blütenweiße Taschentuch darauf und nahm sich fest vor, es nicht zu gebrauchen.

Sie fühlte sich müde, ausgelaugt und schmutzig. Sie sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche und nach Ruhe.

‚Sein Badezimmer' fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie sah sich um. Zwei Türen waren da. Von der einen wusste sie, dass sie nach draußen auf den Gang führte, die andere musste wohl in seinen Schlafraum führen. Sie ging durch das Zimmer bis zur leicht angelehnten Tür. Sie zog sie vorsichtig auf und betrat den angrenzenden Raum.

Durch ein hohes Fenster sandte der Tag sein fahles Licht und beleuchtete die einfache Einrichtung. Ein Schrank, ein Sessel am Fenster, ein großes dunkles Himmelbett mit schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen mitten darin.

Sie musste über sich selber lachen, als sie so etwas wie Verlegenheit fühlte, als sie die unordentlichen Laken und verbeulten Kissen auf seinem Bett sah.

Die nächste Tür lag links von ihr. Sie ging langsam durch den Raum darauf zu. Der dicke Teppich auf dem Steinboden schluckte ihre Tritte. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nieder und trat ein. Ja, sie fand sich im Badezimmer wieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Es war nicht groß aber auch nicht klein. Auf dem Fußboden ein Pentagramm in Gold und Grün, kunstvolle Messingarmaturen, die Wände zierten wunderschöne Mosaiken, ein großer Kristallspiegel hing über dem Waschbecken.

Als Hermine in ihr Spiegelbild sah, erschrak sie heftig. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Angesichts ihrer verschwollenen Augen, den wirren Haaren und ihrer schmuddeligen Kleidung schämte sie sich im Nachhinein, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Und sie schämte sich dafür, dass Snape sie so gesehen hatte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer bahnte sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Brust. Sie wandte den Blick, legte ab und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Heiß und angenehm rann das Wasser über ihre Haut. Es spülte allen Schmutz und alle Ängste fort. Wenigstens für den Moment schien ihr das Leben nicht mehr so aussichtslos und leer und sie stellte verwundert fest, dass da etwas war, auf das sie sich freuen konnte.

Hermine schloss die Augen, hob den Kopf und ließ sich das Wasser über das Gesicht rinnen.

Ja, sie freute sich darauf, dass er nach dem Unterricht wiederkam. Schon seine bloße Anwesenheit beruhigte sie und schenkte ihr einen Funken Zuversicht. Lange schon hatte sie nicht mehr so empfunden, nur einmal, als er sie an diesem bewussten Morgen in den Armen gehalten hatte. Doch es war nur für einen kurzen Augenblick und alle Tage danach waren so verwirrend und dunkel gewesen. Er hatte sie verletzt, hatte sie weggestoßen... Es hatte wehgetan und doch wusste Hermine instinktiv, dass es aus Verunsicherung und Selbstschutz geschehen war.

Sie öffnete die Augen und schraubte endlich die Hähne zu. Beim Abtrocknen fiel ihr Blick auf ihre ramponierte Kleidung. Etwas empört über seinen Vorschlag, Dobby zu bemühen, murmelte sie: „Wer braucht einen Hauselfen", und mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch hatte sie sich ein paar bequeme Jeans und eine weite dunkelrote Seidenbluse gezaubert, ein Band für ihr Haar und ein Paar Turnschuhe.

Sie schlüpfte in die Kleider und rubbelte die Haare trocken. Ein Blick auf seine Utensilien sagte ihr, dass sie nach einer Haarbürste wohl vergeblich suchen würde. Sie wagte es nicht, seinen Sachen ihre eigenen hinzuzufügen und begnügte sich mit dem Kamm, der auf dem Waschtisch lag. Etwas grummelnd bezwang sie ihre störrischen Locken und band sie endlich zusammen.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich besser und ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel schenkte ihr Bestätigung - kein Bild des Jammers und Mitleides mehr, wenngleich sie immer noch außergewöhnlich blass und abgezehrt wirkte und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen von nächtelanger Schlaflosigkeit zeugten.

Hermine wandte sich ab. Sie machte Ordnung und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie fühlte sich müde und abgespannt. Sie wollte nur Ruhe.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen. Sie sah den Flammen zu, die im Kamin munter emportanzten. Sie lauschte. Es war wunderbar still. Nur der Regen, der aufs Fensterbrett tropfte ließ sie wissen, dass die Welt noch existierte.

Hermine hätte es jetzt nicht ertragen können, mit anderen zusammen zu sein. Es war ihr unerträglich, ihre Freude und Unbeschwertheit zu sehen. So manches Mal hasste sie sie dafür und dann wieder beneidete sie sie um ihre Unbekümmertheit und Lebensfreude.

Leise Unruhe und die Angst vor den Erinnerungen breitete sich in ihr aus und trieb sie auf. Sie ging langsam durchs Zimmer. Sie wollte sich ablenken und wieder nicht. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen und sah eine Weile den Regentropfen nach wie sie die Scheiben herunterrannen. Dann setzte sie sich auf das Fensterbrett, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und sah in den trüben Tag hinaus.

Sie hatte immer stark sein wollen. Sie hatte es sich so gewünscht. Es war ihr nicht gelungen. Sie hatte sich selbst belogen, immer wieder. Sie schnaufte resigniert auf. Snape hatte so Recht, sie würde nie zurechtkommen, wenn sie ihre Erlebnisse verdrängte und sich ihren Ängsten nicht stellte.

Eine heiße Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit im Verlies krochen zu ihr zurück und ließen sie erschauern, ließen sie die Qualen und die Schmerzen erneut durchleben und wieder und wieder das Lachen hören und die höhnischen Worte, die sie zutiefst verletzten. Sie spürte die Nähe der Peiniger und...

Hermine seufzte laut auf und erhob sich. Sie ging unruhig im Raum umher, bis sie dann doch vor dem Bücherregal stehen blieb. Sie griff wahllos hinein und zog einen kleinen Band heraus. Dann ging sie zum Kamin, ließ sich davor nieder, schlug den Buchdeckel auf und begann zu lesen.

---

Der Unterricht plätscherte langweilig dahin. Severus stand in tiefes Nachdenken versunken am Fenster und nahm die Ungenauigkeit und Oberflächlichkeit seiner Schüler erst sehr spät wahr. Als er sich dabei erwischte, zog er über seine Nachlässigkeit ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen und verpasste den Schülern der dritten Klasse eine deftige Strafarbeit. Sie stöhnten auf, er hatte ihnen das Wochenende gründlich verdorben.

Zufrieden mit sich ging Severus durch die Reihen und verließ den Kerker nach der Stunde mit wehendem Umhang.

Beim Essen wählte er zum ersten Mal eine Zeit aus, in welcher möglichst viele Personen anwesend waren und so gelang es ihm mühelos, in kein intimeres Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Auch den fragenden Blicken seiner Schulleiterin war er erfolgreich ausgewichen.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht und die Wiederholungsstunden der Siebtklässler verliefen ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, seine Schüler waren auf der Hut wie immer und folgten seinen Anweisungen aufs Genaueste, nur um sich nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufzuhalsen. Als die Schulklingel das ersehnte Wochenende einläutete, ging ein befreites Aufatmen durch die Reihen und das Klassenzimmer leerte sich so schnell wie immer.

Severus blieb noch eine Weile und korrigierte die Aufgaben. Schließlich schob er die Arbeiten zur Seite und erhob sich.

Nachdem er sich noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, schlenderte er jetzt durch die Gänge hin zu seinem Vorratsraum, um sich endlich eine Salbe gegen den tiefen Kratzer auf seiner Wange zu holen. Gewöhnlich war es ihm egal, was andere über ihn dachten. Er war nie eitel gewesen, aber die neugierigen Blicke und die hämischen Gesichter von Kollegen und Schülern raubten ihm dann doch den Nerv. Um ihnen keinen weiteren Anlass für Spekulationen zu geben, hatte er sich entschlossen dem Heilungsprozess etwas nachzuhelfen.

Fast im gleichen Augenblick als er die Salbe aufgetragen hatte, verschlossen sich die Wundränder und hinterließen nur einen feinen roten Streifen auf seiner Haut, der in einigen Tagen nicht mehr zu sein würde. Er stellte das Salbentöpfchen zurück an seinen Platz und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.

Der Weg dorthin war gerade lang genug, dass ihn die Gedanken an das kommende Wochenende überfallen konnten und ihn ins Grübeln verfallen ließen. Ein klein wenig Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, als er daran dachte, dass er Hermine die ganze Zeit um sich haben würde.

Etwas unsicher öffnete er die Tür zu seinen Räumen und blieb zögernd stehen. Es war dämmrig, kein Licht, nur das Feuer im Kamin loderte hell und warm.

Severus trat stirnrunzelnd in den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er lauschte, es war still bis auf das Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer. Als er in die Mitte des Raumes gegangen war, sah er sie und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lag Hermine, tief schlafend, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze. Ein Buch, das er mühelos als eines seiner eigenen erkannte lag aufgeschlagen neben ihr und einem angebissenen Apfel, der ihr aus der Hand gerollt sein musste, als sie eingeschlafen war.

Severus machte kein Licht. Das angenehme Halbdunkel strahlte eine solche Ruhe aus, dass es ihm eine Erholung war, denn es nahm ihm die Anspannung, die ihn noch vor Minuten überfallen hatte und ließ ihn endlich wieder freier atmen.

Er zog Umhang und Gehrock aus und setzte sich in einen der Sessel neben sie. Erst jetzt sah er das Taschentuch unberührt und akkurat zusammengelegt auf dem Tisch liegen und lächelte. Es war ein schönes Lächeln, es war ehrlich und offen.

Als er Hermine so betrachtete, ihr Profil sanft vom Feuer erleuchtet, wusste Severus mit einem Mal, dass er seinen Gefühlen längst erlegen war. Sein Kampf dagegen schien aussichtslos. Sooft und entschieden er diese Empfindungen zurückgewiesen hatte, sie kamen trotzdem wieder und legten sich sanft aber bestimmt um sein Herz. Und dennoch bäumte sich sein Verstand dagegen auf und sagte ihm, dass es abwegig war, ja geradezu grotesk...

Er schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf und erhob sich nach einer Weile. Er beugte sich nach vorne und hob das Buch auf. Er schlug es zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann kniete er nieder und nahm Hermine behutsam hoch. Er trug sie durch den Raum ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sie sanft auf das Bett nieder. Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm nach, in die tröstende Dunkelheit hinein.

Severus blieb für einen Moment zögernd an der Tür stehen. Er getraute nicht sich umzuwenden. Eine ganze Weile schwieg er.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte er schließlich und ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er hatte die Tür zwischen ihnen offen gelassen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Über ein paar Worte würde ich mich ungemein freuen._


	19. Ein neuer Tag

**Ein neuer Tag**

Severus war mit wild schlagendem Herzen wieder in sein Wohnzimmer gegangen und schritt nun unruhig auf und ab.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er gezögert hatte. Nur dieser eine kleine Moment musste ihr so viel verraten haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum wollte er es nicht wahrhaben? Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Warum verfolgte ihn diese Vorstellung so unerbittlich? Er warf den Arm durch die Luft, so als wollte er diese Gedanken weit von sich werfen.

Hermine selbst hatte in dem Augenblick, in welchem er gezögert hatte, gehofft er würde sich umwenden und zurückkommen. Sie war noch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie dieses Zögern hätte richtig deuten können. Dennoch war sie nicht enttäuscht. Das Wissen um seine bloße Anwesenheit spendete ihr Trost und sie ließ beruhigt den Kopf in die Kissen sinken. Die Angst war für den Moment verschwunden. Jetzt war nur noch Ruhe, die sich sachte über sie gelegt und ihr den Kummer genommen hatte.

Sie lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Schritten, es war ein Rhythmus, der ihr so vertraut schien und doch so fremd war.

Keine Angst mehr vor der Nacht, keine Furcht mehr vor ihren Geräuschen und ihrer Undurchdringlichkeit ab. Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder von ihr behütet.

Der sanfte Schein des Feuers drang durch die geöffnete Tür und malte Schatten an die Wände.

Hermine drehte sich leise seufzend auf die Seite und zog die Decke über ihre Schultern. Sie wollte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Sie wollte seine Nähe bewusst wahrnehmen, selbst wenn er meterweit von ihr entfernt war.

Doch die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung schlossen ihr sachte die Augen und trugen sie hinüber in den Schlaf, der ihr endlich Erholung schenkte und sie tief und traumlos ruhen ließ.

Severus hingegen wanderte noch lange umher, mit wilden Gedanken und Zweifel, die an seinem Herz nagten.

Schließlich ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Er streckte sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte nachdenklich in die Nacht. Es war lange nach Mitternacht als er endlich einschlief.

---

Als Hermine wieder die Augen aufschlug war es heller Tag. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster und zeigte ihr einen Himmel, der von dunklen Wolken bedeckt war. Nur ab und an gaben sie ein Stück blauen Himmels frei, durch das sich die Sonnenstrahlen mühsam ihren Weg auf die Erde bahnten.

Hermine warf die Laken zurück und erhob sich. Ganz vorsichtig ging sie durch den Raum und sah still ins Wohnzimmer. Sie fand Severus schlafend, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf den anderen auf der Brust, ein Bein auf dem Polster, das andere auf dem Boden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Eine Weile betrachtete sie ihn, dann wandte sie sich um, ging ins Bad und duschte.

Severus erwachte und lauschte. Er hörte leises Plätschern und zog die Brauen zusammen. Er fuhr hoch, bis ihm schließlich einfiel, dass ja Hermine sein Quartier mit ihm teilte. Er ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Es machte ihn auf irgendeine Weise verlegen. Er schnaubte ärgerlich und als er Hermine wieder hereinkommen hörte schloss er die Augen.

Er hörte, wie sie durch den Raum ging. Ein leise gemurmelter Zauberspruch und der darauffolgende Kaffeeduft, der sich aufdringlich im Raum verbreitete sagten ihm, dass sie an ein Frühstück gedacht hatte.

Severus öffnete endlich die Augen und sah sich um. Hermine saß in einem der Sessel ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie nur.

Severus richtete sich auf und nickte ihr zu. Er griff sich einen Becher Kaffee und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah sie offen an.

Sie war ein anderer Mensch. Noch vorgestern hätte er nichts dafür gegeben, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie sich wieder fangen würde. Heute war sie ausgeruht, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen fast verschwunden.

Hermine fühlte seinen taxierenden Blick. Es war wie damals auf dem Turm. Es machte sie verlegen und unruhig. Um dieses unangenehme Gefühl zu überspielen, sah sie interessiert in ihren Kaffee.

Severus bemerkte ihre Befangenheit und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Aber nur für einen Moment. Dass er sie so unverhohlen ansah machte sie unsicher, kein herausfordernder Blick ihrerseits, keine spitze Bemerkung, die er erwartet hätte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie jung sie noch war. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie Herausforderungen nie gescheut hatte, solange sie auf geistiger Ebene geschahen. Sie war brillant in Ausdruck und Kombinationsgabe, ihre Intuition war bewundernswert.

Doch was die Gefühlswelt anging war sie momentan heillos überfordert. Ein kleiner böser Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie würde es wohl sein, wenn sie befreit sein würde?

Severus besann sich, er wollte sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen und wandte den Blick endlich von ihr.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er beiläufig und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja, danke", sagte sie nur.

Sie wollte noch etwas Sinnvolles sagen, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was. Also schwieg sie wieder.

Severus bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. Er erhob sich und ging nun seinerseits ins Badezimmer.

Hermine atmete auf. Fragen wollte sie jetzt nicht beantworten. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er sich nicht drängte. Die schlimmste Strafarbeit hätte sie jetzt lieber auf sich genommen, nur damit er sie in Ruhe ließ.

Nach einer Weile kam er wieder. Hermine saß noch immer auf ihrem Sessel, sie hatte die Beine untergeschlagen und sah ihm scheu entgegen. Severus schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und vergrub sich ohne ein Wort in die Arbeit.

Hermines atmete unmerklich auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, das sie sich gestern geholt hatte und das jetzt auf dem Tisch lag.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinüber.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie Severus unter gesenkten Lidern beobachtet. Jetzt sah er auf. Er nickte. „Ja."

Hermine griff sich das Buch, setzte sich vor den Kamin auf den Boden und begann zu lesen. Eine ganze Weile gelang es ihr auch, sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Als sie dann den letzten Abschnitt schon dreimal gelesen hatte, ohne seinen Inhalt wirklich zu verstehen, klappte sie das Buch entschieden zu und legte es beiseite. Sie starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in das Feuer, so als würde sie darin etwas sehen.

Jetzt da sie Ruhe hatte kamen sie wieder, die Erinnerungen. Den ganzen vergangenen Tag über hatte sie sie eisern zurückgedrängt und sich so ein paar kostbare Stunden der Ruhe verschafft. Doch jetzt stiegen sie auf, die Bilder. Fratzenhaft schoben sie sich in ihren Geist und zogen sie mit sich, tanzten sie wie die Flammen im Feuer vor ihren Augen und ließen sie die Pein wieder erleiden.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf und legte das Gesicht in die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte es vergessen", sprach sie leise und nahm die Hände herunter. Sie starrte in das Feuer. „Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte sie den Flammen entgegen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff langsam ins Leere. „Sie sind da, es ist als könnte ich sie greifen… Sie ziehen mich mit sich…"

Um nichts in der Welt hätte Severus jetzt ein einziges Wort gesagt, nur um ihre Gedankengänge nicht zu unterbrechen. Als sie nach langer Zeit nun endlich zu sprechen anfing, erhob er sich und ging leise zu ihr hinüber. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder und hörte still zu.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	20. Erinnerung

**Erinnerung**

Hermines Gedanken wanderten zurück zur der Zeit, als sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron, mit leuchtenden Augen und gespannten Sinnen an der Seite von Minerva McGonagall und Arthur Weasley im Ministerium standen und den Plan erörterten, wie sie Voldemort in seinem Versteck aufspüren könnten. Wie sie ihm eine Falle stellen könnten, vielleicht ohne große Verluste den Sieg erringen könnten. Sie waren zu allem bereit gewesen und so zuversichtlich.

„Sie wollten ihn überraschen", sie lachte auf. „Mit Harry als Köder... Die Streitmacht im Gefolge… Sicher wäre es gelungen, wenn _er_ nicht gewesen wäre."

„Wer?", fragte Severus leise.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Augustus Rockwood", antwortete sie und zog die Brauen in die Höhe. „Kennst du ihn?"

Severus nickte leicht. Ja, er kannte Rockwood, den Verräter.

„Wir haben alles gesagt, was wir wussten", begann sie leise, „und _er_ hatte es verraten!"

Hermine schwieg eine Weile.

„Harry hatte es gewusst...", begann sie wieder.

Als sie eine Weile lang nichts sagte, fragte Severus nach: „Was hatte er gewusst?"

Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre.

„Dass Rockwood ein Verräter ist", fuhr sie fort. „Sie haben ihm nicht geglaubt. Ein so ehrwürdiges Mitglied des Ministeriums... Er sei über alle Zweifel erhaben", ihre Stimme nahm einen höhnischen Klang an. Dann wandte sich ab und stierte wieder ins Feuer.

„Sie haben gefragt, woher er denn die Anschuldigungen nahm. Er hat es nicht gesagt, er wollte es nicht... und so haben sie seine Bedenken weggewischt. Was für ein Fehler. Sie haben ihn nie zugegeben."

Ihre Miene nahm einen wehmütigen Ausdruck an.

„McGonagall hat uns versichert, dass wir unter dem absoluten Schutz des Phönixordens stünden. Sie würden uns nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen verlieren. Sie wären bei uns, jeden Schritt wollten sie überwachen und wenn wir in Schwierigkeit kommen würden, wären sie da..."

Hermine seufzte auf und schwieg.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Wir wurden verraten", sagte sie nur und fuhr fort: „Sie haben uns schon erwartet. Ich höre noch das Lachen, wie sie uns ausgelacht haben... Ein feiner Plan! Dumme Kinder! Schafe, die sich so leicht zur Schlachtbank führen lassen!"

Hermine kicherte auf.

„Schafe, ja...", ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Und keiner ist gekommen! Sie haben gelogen. Sie haben uns allein gelassen!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie sind gekommen", mahnte er sanft. „Sie haben euch gesucht. Nie hätten sie es zugelassen, wenn sie es nur gekonnt hätten."

Hermine sah ihn nicht an. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie beschwörend. „Angst davor, wenn es dunkel wird. Sie kommen wie Geister... Sie dringen in meinen Kopf und lassen mich sehen, immer wieder. Gequälte Menschen, so grausam...", sie brach ab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ich höre das Schreien ...ihr Bitten. Wieder und wieder…", sagte sie tonlos. „Ich kann sie immer noch sehen. Ihr Blut... überall."

Hermine schluchzte auf.

„Und dann sind sie gekommen... sie haben sie getötet... und sie haben gelacht... und dann...", ihre Stimme erstarb. Sie schüttelte weinend den Kopf. Nach einer Weile sah sie ihn mit tränenfeuchten Wangen an.

„Ich kann es nicht...", flüsterte sie flehend.

Severus saß still bei ihr. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Zu oft hatte er gesehen, was ihr beinahe den Verstand nahm. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, es an sich abperlen zu lassen. Er verabscheute und verurteilte es im Stillen, doch nie hatte er sich dagegen aufzulehnen gewagt. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er schämte sich für diese Feigheit. Aber hätte er sich auch nur ein einziges Mal offen dagegen gestellt, wäre Dumbledores Opfer, wären die vielen Opfer vergeblich gewesen. Vielleicht belog er sich ja, vielleicht erklärte er seine Feigheit mit der Verantwortung, die ihm Dumbledore in die Hände gelegt hatte und versuchte sich selbst freizusprechen. Aber es war ihm nie gelungen, nicht damals und nicht heute. Und Hermines Erlebnisse, ihre Beschreibung des Grauens, hoben seine verloren geglaubten Erinnerungen und seine Schuldgefühle wieder an die Oberfläche und ließen sie ihn selbst wieder durchleben.

Übertriebener Ehrgeiz, verletzter Stolz und jugendliche Ignoranz hatten ihn damals verführt. Sie hatten ihn die Tragweite seiner Entscheidungen erst in dem Augenblick vor Augen geführt, als Voldemort Lily und James Potter seiner Machtgier geopfert hatte. Er hatte dennoch versagt, er hatte Harry Potter nicht retten können, wenngleich es gelungen war, die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien.

Severus erschauerte, er musste ein Leben lang mit dieser Schuld leben, niemand konnte sie ihm abnehmen.

Und doch keimte ein kleines hoffnungsvolles Pflänzchen in ihm auf. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm nach Dumbledore bedingungslos vertraute, saß neben ihm und litt schreckliche Qualen.

Könnte er an ihr alles Unrecht wieder gutmachen, er hätte es jetzt ohne Zögern getan...

Keiner sprach ein Wort, lange saßen sie schweigend beieinander. Das Feuer strahlte seine Wärme in den Raum und konnte sie doch nicht wärmen. Hermine zog fröstelnd die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum.

„Dann haben sie uns weggebracht. Jeden einzeln...", fuhr sie zusammenhanglos fort. „Ich habe ihn wiedergesehen... Voldemort."

Ihre Augen wanderten den Flammen hinterher. „Er hat gelacht als er sagte, es wäre ihm eine Freude zu hören, wie ich jammernd um meinen Tod bitten werde..."

Hermines Wange benetzte eine einzelne Träne.

„Ein Cruciatus..."

Ihre Hände umkrallten krampfhaft ihre Knie. Sie stöhnte leise auf.

„Und ich habe geschrien", sie wandte den Kopf und sah Severus in die Augen. „Er hat nur gelacht."

Severus senkte die Lider, ihr Blick war ihm unerträglich.

„Er hat nur gelacht…", flüsterte sie.

„Sie haben gefeiert, ihren Sieg...", ein überlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Nur für einen winzigen Moment waren die Wolken verschwunden, dann legte sich wieder unendlicher Kummer über ihre Züge.

Sie schwieg lange.

„Er hat gesagt, warum sollten seine Todesser nicht an seiner Freude mit teilhaben. Wer... wollte...", sie schluckte. „Sie haben mich mitgenommen... sie haben mich mitgenommen…"

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Sie weinte so bitterlich, dass Severus getroffen die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, ihre Schulter umfasste und ganz sachte versuchte, sie zu sich zu ziehen.

Doch Hermine fuhr zusammen, sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und sprang auf.

„Nein", schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, „lass mich! Fass mich nicht an!"

Severus ließ die Hand sinken und schwieg.

Hermine sah ihn herausfordernd an. Es machte sie unwahrscheinlich wütend, dass er jetzt so still dasaß und ihren Wutausbruch so scheinbar gleichgültig hinnahm.

„Was ist, willst du mich nicht wieder zurückschicken, in den Turm, zu McGonagall?", rief sie mit glühendem Blick und heftigem Atem zu.

Severus erhob sich und ging langsam zum Fenster. Er blieb stehen und sah nachdenklich in den trüben Spätnachmittagshimmel.

„Möchtest du es?", fragte er leise, ohne sich umzuwenden. Er fühlte ihren bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken.

„Würdest du es tun?", ihre Stimme klang hart.

Severus drehte sich um und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten ihr entgegen.

„Antworte auf eine Frage nie wieder mit einer Gegenfrage", herrschte er sie an. „Also, sag es mir offen und ehrlich! _Möchtest du es?_"

Hermine wandte den Kopf ab. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr Atem ging schwer.

„Nein", brachte sie endlich hervor und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Schön", es war das einzige was er sagte. Er wandte ihr wieder den Rücken zu und schwieg.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und ließ sich kraftlos auf dem Sofa nieder.

Sie sagten nichts, den ganzen restlichen Tag. Nicht einen einzigen Blick schenkten sie sich. Die Stille war beinahe fassbar. Sie tat fast weh.

Die Dunkelheit schlich heran und tauchte die Welt für Minuten in ein gespenstisches Licht. Als sich das Zwielicht in die Nacht verwandelt hatte, trat Severus vom Fenster zurück. Er sah in den Raum, der nur von den Flammen des Feuers erhellt wurde. Dieses Licht war so sanft, so warm. Es legte sich wie eine goldene Decke um Hermine.

Severus holte tief Atem.

„Geh schlafen", sagte er leise.

Hermine gehorchte ohne aufzusehen, sie erhob sich mechanisch und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sie legte ab und kroch in die Laken.

---

Severus schritt im Zimmer auf und ab. Er würde so schnell keinen Schlaf finden. Er haderte im Stillen mit sich, dass er Minervas Vorschlag, Hermine zu helfen, angenommen hatte. Er fand nicht ein einiges Wort, das er Hermine zum Trost hätte sagen können. Vielleicht wäre jetzt etwas mütterliche Fürsorge das Beste für sie gewesen. Nein, stattdessen muteten sie ihr den Griesgram zu. Jemanden, der selbst zwischen den Stühlen saß, der Außenseiter und Einzelgänger war. Einer, der nie Rücksicht nahm und sich nur auf sich selbst verließ. Severus schnaufte auf. Er wusste, er war ein Egoist. In ebensolche Situationen brachte er sich selbst höchst ungern.

Er blieb wieder einmal am Fenster stehen und fuhr sich leise seufzend durch die Haare. Er würde eine Lösung finden müssen.

Ein Schrei!

Er fuhr herum.

Mit einem Satz war er im Schlafzimmer.

Hermine warf den Kopf hin und her, die Finger in die Laken gekrallt, ein heftiges Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Sie sprach im Schlaf, zusammenhanglos, die Worte immer wieder vom Weinen unterbrochen.

Severus beugte sich nieder und versuchte ihr Handgelenke zu umfassen, doch Hermine wehre sich mit der Kraft einer Löwin. Sie stieß ihn so kraftvoll vor die Brust, dass er zurücktaumelte und nach Luft rang. Als er wieder frei atmen konnte, trat er entschlossen heran. Er fasste sie hart an der Hand und zerrte sie unsanft zu sich. Sie wehrte sich heftig, sie trat und schlug nach ihm. Doch Severus schlang mit einem Mal die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest an sie gedrückt. Sie wand sich klagend in seiner Umarmung, bäumte sich wild auf.

„Wach auf!", sagte er laut.

Hermine heulte auf und öffnete nach Minuten endlich die Augen.

Er ließ sie zögernd los.

Als Hermine zur Besinnung kam, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie zog in höchster Scham das Laken über ihren nackten Körper und zog sich so weit sie konnte vor ihm zurück. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie zitterte heftig und weinte leise.

„Was tu ich da", flüsterte er seufzend und setzte sich zu ihr. Ohne zu zögern legte er ihr die Hände an die Schläfen und drehte ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich.

„Sieh mich an", seine Stimme war beschwörend.

Hermine öffnete die Augen wie in Trance. Sie schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

„Intrare", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

_Im gleichen Moment fand er sich in einem Verlies wieder. Dunkelheit um ihn her. Er sah sich gehetzt um. Eine spärliche Flamme an der Wand beleuchtete eine gespenstische Szene._

_Hermine!_

_Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, zusammengesunken mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht, die Haare wirr, die Kleider zerrissen. Tiefe Wunden auf Brust und Rücken ließen sie stumme Tränen weinen._

„_Schrei, du kleines Miststück", schrie ihr der große Mann ins Gesicht._

_Hermine sah auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Leiser Triumph stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben._

_Ein Schlag traf sie hart._

„_Ich werde dich schon Gehorsam lehren", sagte er lachend und wischte sich ihr Blut an seinem Umhang ab. Er ging ein paar Mal um sie herum und betrachtete sie interessiert. Sein Blick war kalt und grausam. Schließlich blieb er vor ihr stehen._

„_Für wen willst du so tapfer sein?", fragte er höhnisch und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Er beugte sich hinab zu ihr und flüsterte: „Sie haben euch geopfert, meine Kleine. Dich und deine Begleiter. Sie werden euch vergessen…"_

_Seine Hand strich sachte über ihre Schulter hinunter zu ihrer Brust._

_Hermine wand sich in Pein. Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte vergebens ihn fortzustoßen._

„_Ah", lachte er, zerrte sie vom Stuhl und warf sie zu Boden. Er kniete neben sie nieder und beugte sich über sie, sein Gesicht war ihrem jetzt ganz nah._

„_Habe ich also etwas gefunden, das dir Angst macht", flüsterte er ihr mit heißem Atem zu._

_Severus ließen diese Worte das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er litt Qualen als er sah was Rockwood ihr antat. Hatte Severus selbst oft Schmerzen gefühlt, dass ihm fast die Sinne vergingen, war das, was sie durchgemacht hatte beinahe nicht zu ertragen. Wie musste sie hassen... Nicht ein Wort, nicht ein Schrei kam von ihren Lippen, da war nur stummer unendlich großer Schmerz._

_Hätte Severus es gekonnt, hätte er Rockwood in diesem Augenblick getötet._

Severus riss sich aus Hermines Erinnerungen und kehrte in die Welt zurück.

Er starrte sie an. Sie weinte stumme Tränen. Severus zog sie in die Arme. Er fand keine Worte, die sie hätten trösten können. Was für eine furchtbare Last hatte sie die ganze Zeit über mit sich getragen.

Hermine war ganz still, es war als würde ihr eine Hand gereicht, die sie aus der Tiefe zog und ihr wieder ans Licht half. Sie spürte, da war jemand. Sie war nicht allein. Sie spürte ein Gefühl, das nicht ihres war. So unbekannt und fremd es auch war, es war tröstlich und schenkte ihr Mut.

Sie spürte seine Arme, die sie fest hielten, sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag, seinen warmen Atem. Hermine drängte sich still an ihn und Severus fasste sie fester.

Endlich Halt, endlich... Jetzt, da alles gesagt war. Endlich jemanden, der ihr Leid teilte, der sie verstand. Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal so unendlich geborgen.

Lange saßen sie so beisammen. Schließlich gab Severus sie frei und erhob sich. Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, hörte er ihre leisen Worte: „Nicht gehen... Bitte."

Einen Moment lang sah er ihr entgegen. Dann setzte er sich ohne Zögern in den Sessel neben dem Bett. Er machte es sich so bequem es nur ging und legte den Kopf zurück.

Sie lauschten lange in die Stille hinein. Die Ruhe legte sich über sie und sie schliefen endlich ein.

---

Der Morgen war grau und kalt, als Hermine erwachte. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und lauschte. Der Wind wehte um das Gemäuer. Von fern pfiff eine Amsel. Hinter geschlossenen Lidern nahm sie dennoch wahr, dass sich ab und an die Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch die Wolken bahnen konnten.

Alles erschien ihr jetzt hell, so neu. Hermine hob endlich die Lider und grub sich aus den Kissen. Als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie Severus, der es sich mehr schlecht als recht im Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Er schlief noch, der Kopf zur Seite gesunken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein Bein über die Armlehne gelegt.

Ein klein wenig zwickte sie das schlechte Gewissen, weil er es so unbequem hatte und weil sie ihm die letzte Tage so unglaublich zur Last gefallen war. Und sie hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können, weil er sie letzte Nacht nackt gesehen hatte.

Sie erhob sich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, griff sich ihre Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Als sie fertig war und zurückkam, war der Sessel leer. Hermine ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Er reichte ihr einen Becher Kaffee. Hermine nahm ihn dankend an und nippte daran. Wohltuende Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und belebte sie angenehm.

Als sie ihre erste Verlegenheit überwunden hatte, begann sie von selber wieder.

„Wann hast du erfahren, dass wir uns in Voldemorts Gewalt befanden?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Viel zu spät", antwortete er und nach einer Weile: „Ich habe es nicht gewusst... das mit Rockwood."

Hermine sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

„Es bedeutete in diesem Moment nichts", sagte sie leise. „Du hast uns geholfen. Was gab es wichtigeres als Voldemort zu vernichten."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise war er nie schwer von Begriff, aber als er sie damals zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des dunklen Raumes fand, wusste er schon, dass sie misshandelt worden waren. Das andere hatte er sich jedoch nicht ausmalen können.

Er sah das Bild noch vor sich. Sie hatte die Phiole mit dem Stärkungstrank, den er ihr gereicht hatte, ohne zu zögern geleert. Dann war sie aufgestanden und ihm gefolgt, stumm, ohne ein einziges Wort. Und sie hatte gekämpft, tapfer. Sie hatte ihre Freunde verloren... und endgültig ihren Mut.

Erst jetzt erschloss sich ihm die Bedeutung dieses einen Satzes, den sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte, als sie endgültig in Sicherheit waren: ‚Helfen Sie mir.'

„Warum hast du es niemandem erzählt?", fragte er leise und suchte ihren Blick.

Hermine lächelte matt.

„Weil es niemanden gab, der es wirklich hätte hören wollen", sagte sie resigniert. „Und… ich... ich wollte es auch nicht. Wem hätte ich _so etwas_ erzählen können?"

„McGonagall?", fragte er sachte.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja, ich weiß, sie hat es gut gemeint. Sicher war ich ungerecht…" Sie zog die Beine an den Körper und legte die Arme darum. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und sah ihn an.

„Sie hätte mir nicht helfen können. Oh, es gab jede Menge Mitgefühl", sie schnaubte verächtlich, „es gab Dankbarkeit, zuerst. Doch dann…"

„Dann?", wiederholte er drängend.

„Dann haben sie mich gemieden. Die eigenen wie die fremden", sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Vor der Verhandlung war alles in Ordnung. Danach war die Welt nicht mehr so…", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „…rosig?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Sie sind mir aus dem Weg gegangen, haben mich gemieden", fuhr Hermine leise fort. „Es hat mich zu Anfangs nicht einmal gestört. Es war geradezu befreiend, die Ruhe. Aber sie wurden schlimmer, sie haben mich beschimpft und beleidigt." Sie schloss schmerzvoll die Augen.

„Sie wussten nichts, gar nichts", setzte sie flüsternd hinzu und richtete sich auf und sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

„Sie sind erst verstummt, als die Urteile gesprochen waren und du wiedergekommen bist", sie lachte boshaft. „Wie haben sie gestaunt…"

Sie ließ sich zurückfallen.

„Ich brauche sie nicht, habe ich gedacht. Ich habe es mir immer wieder gesagt und mich damit selbst belogen", sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du hattest Recht, ich _habe_ mich selbst belogen."

Er schwieg. Nach einer Weile erhob er sich.

„Wer hätte das unter diesen Umständen nicht getan...", sagte er leise.

Hermine senkte das Haupt.

„Wirst du es McGonagall erzählen?", fragte sie fast angstvoll.

Severus atmete tief ein und stellte seinen Kaffee zurück auf den Tisch.

„Sie wird es wissen wollen", sagte er nur.

Hermine sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte, ich möchte es nicht noch einmal erzählen müssen…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich dazu zwingen wird. Ihr einzige Sorge gilt deinem… nun ja …deinem Seelenheil", sagte er.

Hermine meinte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Züge huschen zu sehen.

„Meinem Seelenheil?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Severus hob die Schultern.

„Sie hätte dich eben gerne so wie du immer gewesen bist", antwortete er und sah ihr mit hochgezogenen Brauen forschend in die Augen.

Jetzt musste Hermine lächeln.

„Ich befürchte nur, dass ich sie da bitter enttäuschen muss", sagte sie leise vor sich hin.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt...  
_


	21. Zurück

**Zurück**

Der Tag verging still. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte und stellten dabei verwundert fest, dass sie gar nicht groß reden mussten. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage hatten sie beide so sensibilisiert, dass im Augenblick nur wenige Worte oder nur ein kurzer Blick genügten, um sich auszudrücken und sich zu verstehen. Und da Hermine ihm unter keinen Umständen auf die Nerven fallen wollte, verhielt sie sich meist still und vergrub sich in die Bücher, die er ihr gestattet hatte zu lesen. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht so recht, über welches Thema sie mit ihm hätte reden sollte ohne ihn zu langweilen.

Nach geraumer Zeit legte sie das Buch beiseite.

Hermine fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Unsicherheit und Angst schienen wie weggeblasen. Sie horchte tief in sich hinein, um noch irgendeine Spur ihrer Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit aufzuspüren. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Die permanente Anspannung war einem Frieden gewichen, der ihr Zuversicht und Rückhalt gab und sie erholen ließ. Die Bilder und Erinnerungen waren nicht verschwunden, doch sie waren weit weniger gegenwärtig als sie es noch gestern gewesen waren.

Ein klein wenig erschauerte sie, als sie an die letzte Nacht zurückdachte. Und sie fühlte Scham. Es war befreiend, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich schwer gewesen, den letzten Rest ihrer intimsten Gedanken zu offenbaren. Doch die Hilfe, die Erlösung, die sie dabei fand, waren es ohne jeden Zweifel wert und auch, dass Severus ohne ihre Erlaubnis in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es zutiefst verurteilt. Sie wäre verärgert und empört gewesen. Doch gestern war es anders. Es war so still geschehen, dass es ihr kaum als wirklich vorgenommen war. Und doch hatte sie seine Anwesenheit, seine Anteilnahme und Erschütterung so deutlich gespürt. Er hatte die Gefühle und die Pein, die Scham und den Schmerz ganz mit ihr geteilt.

Und es war noch etwas anderes, das sie fühlte. Sie dachte erst, es wären seine Wut und sein Zorn, aber es war etwas, das sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Und sie war gestern zu aufgewühlt gewesen, als dass sie es bewusst hätte wahrgenommen können. Doch heute, da Ruhe eingekehrt war, drängten sich gerade diese Empfindungen wieder hervor. Hermine lauschte ihren Gedanken, die versuchten diese Gefühle zu erklären. Sie machten ihr keine Angst und doch fühlte sie sich unsicher, neugierig vielleicht, und auf eine unerklärliche Weise auch davon angezogen.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und wandte den Kopf zum Fenster hin. Die Sonne stand schon tief über dem Horizont und nur noch vereinzelte Wolken trieben über den Himmel. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fluteten in den Raum.

Hermine erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es und ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht wehen. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut. Sie sehnte sich nach einem langen Spaziergang im Wald.

Sie seufzte leise. Das musste sie sich wohl für später aufheben.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Zumindest für eine gewisse Weile gelang es ihm, konzentriert zu arbeiten. Als er aber Hermine sich erheben und ans Fenster treten sah, legte er die Feder beiseite. Er beobachtete sie ein Weile, dann erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zu ihr.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hallten auch in ihm noch nach. Sie hielten ihn beharrlich fest und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Severus bedauerte, dass er Hermine noch immer nichts Tröstliches sagen konnte. Abgesehen davon fiel es ihm nicht leicht, er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Trost ausgesprochen, und im Grunde genommen fand er einfach keine Worte.

Dennoch spürte er instinktiv, dass es gar nicht notwendig war zu reden. Er fühlte, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit genügte, um sie aufzurichten und ihr das Selbstvertrauen und den Mut wiederzugeben, die sie vor Wochen schon verloren hatte.

Er hatte es schon vor Tagen bemerkt. Es war ein so eigenartiges Gefühl. Eigenartig und gut. Nur unwillig gestand er sich ein, dass er etwas vermittelte, das sie zuversichtlich stimmte. Severus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. War er jetzt weich und nachsichtig gestimmt, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Alter Ego wieder erwachen und sich gnadenlos hervorgraben würde. Würde es erst so weit sein, käme niemand mehr auf den Gedanken, bei ihm Schutz und Verständnis zu suchen. Er würde wieder sein, wie er immer gewesen war. Und sie würden seine Gegenwart wie immer meiden, wenn sie es nur konnten.

Er sah Hermine vor sich und wischte diesen Gedanken beiseite. Ihre Gegenwart entlockte ihm eine Seite, die er von sich selbst nicht kannte und bisher immer von sich gewiesen hatte. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, ihr nicht offen nachzugeben. Es musste genügen, dass er seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber sich selbst eingestanden hatte. Niemand anders sollte es wissen.

Wie schwer es war...

Eisern widerstand er dem Gefühl, Hermine an sich zu ziehen und in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise.

Hermine wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie so offen nach ihrem Befinden fragte.

„Gut", sagte sie.

Sie hörte ein dunkles unwilliges Brummen in ihrem Rücken.

„Keine Lügen mehr", mahnte er.

„Es geht mir besser", antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie hegte die leise Befürchtung, dass er mit ihr über die vergangenen Ereignisse reden wollte und sah sich ob seiner folgenden Worte darin bestätigt.

„Ich weiß, dass du es am liebsten vergessen möchtest", sagte er dunkel, „aber das wird nicht sein. Du wirst es niemals vergessen können." Es war ihm, als würde er es nicht nur zu Hermine sagen, sondern auch mahnend zu sich selber sprechen.

„Du musst es nicht akzeptieren, aber du musst damit leben." Er hoffte inständig, dass sie verstand.

Hermine verstand. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte es sich selbst schon oft gesagt aber nie die Kraft dazu gefunden. Sie strich sich über die Stirn und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Kannst du damit leben?", fragte er leise und drehte sie zu sich um.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie war über die Maßen beschämt. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

Severus verstand ihre Befangenheit nur zu gut, wenn sie auch einer gänzlich anderen Quelle als die seine entsprang. Er drängte sie nicht aufzusehen, er würde es ihr jedoch nicht gestatten, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

Hermine hob zögerlich den Kopf und mied dennoch seinen Blick. Stattdessen musterte sie angestrengt die Knöpfe an seiner Jacke.

„Kannst du damit leben?", wiederholte er eindringlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich möchte es lernen."

Er wusste, dass sie ihm völlig aufrichtig geantwortet hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um das Leben wieder zu lernen. Wenn sie es schaffte, würde es ein neues Leben sein, mit anderen Zielen, mit anderer Vergangenheit und mit einer vollkommen neuen Zukunft.

„Versprich es mir", sagte er leise.

Dieser Satz war mit soviel Gefühl und Wärme gesprochen, dass Hermine voller Erstaunen den Kopf hob und seinen Blick suchte. Ihre Augen spiegelten so offen Überraschung wider, dass Severus erschauerte. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er sich ihr verraten hatte. Genau das war es, was er gefürchtet hatte. Die Maske, die er beständig vor sich hielt hatte endgültig Risse bekommen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde fallen. Und er fürchtete sich vor diesem Moment...

Hermine wandte irritiert den Blick von ihm. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich jetzt zurückziehen sollte.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte sie nur und trat zur Seite, um an ihm vorbeizugehen.

Da griff er ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. Er nahm sie still in die Arme.

Sie hatte es gehofft, sie hatte es gewünscht und doch nie damit gerechnet. In diesem Augenblick stürmte so viel auf sie ein. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie hob die Arme und schlang sie um ihn. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Noch vor Wochen hätte sie seine Gegenwart strikt gemieden. Jetzt wünschte sie sich, den Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, an dem sie wieder in den Turm zurückmusste.

Severus schloss die Augen. Ganz tief in sich fühlte er wie sie. Die Einsamkeit und die Leere waren neuer Hoffnung gewichen. Er hatte ihr viel von sich preisgegeben ohne zu kontrollieren, was dadurch ausgelöst wurde, wenn er auch nicht glaubte, dass Hermine ihn in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung verstand. Sie gab ihm Halt und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich mit einem Menschen tief verbunden Das Gefühl, das er an jenem Morgen zum allerersten Mal empfunden hatte breitete sich nun ganz in ihm aus und schenkte auch ihm Zuversicht. Die Last der Schuld, die sich über die Jahre auf seiner Seele angesammelt hatte wurde für den Augenblick leichter, wenn sie auch nicht ganz von ihm genommen war.

Sie standen lange eng umschlungen und fühlten die Nähe und die Wärme des anderen. Die Welt begann sich wieder zu drehen, sie zeigte ihnen Zukunft, ein neues Leben und neue Träume.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	22. Alles neu

**Alles neu**

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte begann es gerade zu dämmern. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch Zeit hatte. Sein Unterricht begann erst in vier Stunden.

Ihm fröstelte. Er zog die Decke fester um sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er lauschte dem leisen Vogelzwitschern und dem feinen Rumoren, welches das Erwachen des Schlosses ankündigte. Selbst hier, etwas abgelegen von den übrigen Räumlichkeiten war es deutlich zu vernehmen.

Die letzte Nacht war er sehr spät eingeschlafen. Stundenlang hatte er wachgelegen und nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit gestarrt.

Er hatte Hermine gestern Nacht das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie für die nächsten zwei Tage nicht einen Schritt vor die Tür tat. Sie hatte es ihm unwillig zugesagt.

Erst wenn er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder versuchen würde, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, würde er gestatten, sie wieder in die Gemeinschaft zurückkehren zu lassen.

Severus warf sich auf die andere Seite und seufzte leise auf. Da war noch ein Gedanke, der sich immer wieder hervordrängte und der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Er hatte ihn beständig von sich gewiesen und doch konnte er jetzt nicht mehr umhin, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Er musste sich endlich im Klaren darüber werden, wie sich seine Beziehung zu Hermine in Zukunft gestalten sollte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Gefühle, die er Hermine entgegen brachte nicht mehr nur der Anteilnahme und dem Mitgefühl entsprangen wie es ganz am Anfang der Fall gewesen war. Jetzt war alles anders. Es war verwirrend für ihn und auf gewisse Weise neu.

Er spürte, dass er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Willen verlor, dass er seinen Gefühlen für sie bald hoffnungslos erlegen war. Er redete sich beständig ein, dass Hermine ihn nie durchschauen könnte und wusste doch, dass er sich damit selbst belog. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Und in diesem Moment war er zutiefst verlegen gewesen und gleichzeitig auch unendlich erleichtert.

Er befand sich in einem tiefen Zwiespalt. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Verständnis und echter Zuneigung andererseits schob er alles Persönliche und Intime weit von sich, weil er es für schwächlich hielt, dem Bestreben nach Harmonie und Erfüllung nachzugehen - weich zu werden. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein.

Er hatte nie gelernt, sich zu öffnen. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer. Seine Verlegenheit, die ihn in manchem Moment überfallen hatte, und seine Unsicherheit, ob die Gefühle, die er hegte auf Erwiderung stießen, hatte er hartnäckig hinter Spott und Ironie versteckt, mitunter auch hinter offenem Zorn.

Endlich warf er die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Leise stöhnend reckte er die Glieder. Er war kreuzlahm. Das Nächtigen auf dem Sofa war eindeutig nichts für ihn.

Langsam ging er durch den Raum in das Schlafzimmer hin zum Bad. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah auf Hermine, die noch tief schlief. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, ein Bein leicht angewinkelt, die Arme unter das Kissen geschoben, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt. Dass Haar umrahmte sanft ihr Gesicht und floss in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Das Laken war heruntergerutscht und ließ den Rücken frei.

Severus konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Er wollte es und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Anblick ihn so gefangennahm. Die Bilder der vorletzten Nacht schoben sich wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn für einen Moment verlegen gemacht.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen, als er jetzt daran dachte. Es hatte ihn noch nie in Verlegenheit gebracht, eine Frau unbekleidet zu sehen, aber hier war es anders gewesen. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das ihn jetzt festhielt. Es war so einfach, so klar und doch so kompliziert. Er schämte sich für dieses Empfinden und fühlte sich dennoch davon angezogen.

Leicht schaudernd wandte er sich ab und ging ins Badezimmer.

Er ließ sich das heiße Wasser lange über den Körper rinnen. Es tat gut und verscheuchte die unsicheren Gedanken für den Augenblick.

Er ging im Geist den heutigen Tag durch. Es würde ein relativ ruhiger Tag für ihn werden, eine Doppelstunde am Vormittag, eine Doppelstunde am Nachmittag. Dazwischen konnte er sich seinen Studien widmen und die Übungen für die Abschlussklassen für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorbereiten.

Dazwischen würde ihn mit Sicherheit Minerva McGonagall über den Weg laufen. Der Gedanke an dieses Treffen bereitete Severus einiges Unbehagen. Sie würde ihn mit Fragen piesacken und nicht eher ruhen, bevor er ihren Wissensdurst gelöscht hätte, als bis er alles offenbart hätte, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte. Und da er Hermine selbst eine Unterredung mit der Schulleiterin ersparen wollte, musste er sich wohl oder übel diesem Tribunal stellen.

Er stellte das Wasser ab und suchte nach einem Handtuch. Als er fertig angekleidet war fiel sein Blick auf die Utensilien auf seinem Waschtisch und ein leises Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Als er durch den Raum zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging widerstand er eisern der Versuchung noch einen Blick auf Hermine zu werfen. Er nahm schließlich seinen Umhang und ging.

---

Als Hermine erwachte war es schon heller Tag, die Sonne strahlte von einem nahezu azurblauen Himmel. Es würde ein wunderschöner Frühsommertag werden.

An und für sich war Hermine kein Mensch, der länger als notwendig im Bett blieb, doch die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen hatten sie länger schlafen lassen als es gewöhnlich ihrer Natur entsprach.

Dafür fühlte sie sich wunderbar erholt. Sie war ausgeschlafen und voller Energie. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und lauschte. Sie war allein. Ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Severus aufgestanden war, erhob sie sich ebenfalls. Sie trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Der See lag wunderbar vor ihr und glitzerte golden.

Die Welt erschien ihr jetzt so hell und freundlich. Keine drückenden Gedanken, keine Angst vor dem Alleinsein mehr.

Alleinsein...

Hermine lächelte leise. Was war das für ein Gefühl, das da auf sie einstürmte?

Zuerst hatte sie es für Dankbarkeit gehalten, doch bei näherer Betrachtung schob sie diese Interpretation weit von sich. Es war anders, irgendwie unbeschreiblich, aber es war definitiv nicht Dankbarkeit.

Es war als spürte sie die Umarmung von gestern Abend wieder.

Sie schlang die Arme um sich selbst und schloss die Augen. Sie sah wieder und wieder den Ausdruck seiner Augen. Die Verlegenheit und übergroße Angst, er könnte sich ihr verraten haben.

Sie erinnerte sich deutlich. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck so schnell wieder versteckt, wie er ihn hatte sehen lassen. Hermine hatte es dennoch erkannt und sie hatte es so deutlich gefühlt, als er sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen. Es war, als spürte seinen Herzschlag wieder und seinen Atem, der sanft wie ein Streicheln war...

Eine Weile stand sie und nahm die Empfindungen noch einmal tief in sich auf. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und hob die Lider. Sie ging nachdenklich ins Bad und machte Toilette. Erst als ihre Hand schließlich nach seinem Kamm griff, bemerkte sie eine Haarbürste, die daneben lag.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Hermine war sich ihrer Gefühle so sicher wie sie es sich noch nie in ihrem Leben war. Es war etwas, das ihr Auftrieb gab, das sie mit sich zog und sie trug.

Die Ängste, die schweren Gedanken, die Sehnsucht nach dem Dunkel, alles war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Leben wieder lernen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie die Erlebnisse nie vergessen würde, aber jetzt würden sie ihr erträglicher und nach und nach verblassen.

Das Versprechen, das er ihr gestern Abend abgenommen und welches sie unwillig gegeben hatte, hatte mit einem Mal seine Bedeutung verloren, war vollkommen überflüssig geworden.

Die Welt war neu. Die Welt war schön. Wenn Hermine auch sicher war, dass nicht _ein_ Mensch, ja nicht einmal Severus selbst, Verständnis für ihre Gefühle haben würde, sie hatte endlich erkannt. Was andere sagen würden, war ihr vollkommen gleich.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Fenster. Wunderbare Luft strömte in den Raum und füllte ihn aus. Hermine holte tief Luft, dann nahm sie sich ein Buch, setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett und las.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... _


	23. Ein Gespräch

**Ein Gespräch**

Severus' Tag war bei weitem nicht so ruhig wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Abgesehen von seinen beständig abschweifenden Gedanken, hatte er in der ersten Stunde mit einem fürchterlichen Ausschlag in der zweiten Klasse zu kämpfen. Eigentlich war es seiner eigenen Nachlässigkeit zu verdanken. Wäre er wie sonst durch die Reihen gegangen, wäre ihm der Fehler sofort aufgefallen. Da er es nicht getan hatte, hatte einer der Schüler die Zutaten in der falschen Reihenfolge in den Trank gegeben. Die Folge davon war ein fürchterliches Zischen in dem Kessel, begleitet von einer Fontäne, die im Umkreis von drei Metern alle getroffenen Mitschüler mit höchst unschönen Pusteln verzierte. Auf denkbar unangenehme Weise hatte sich Severus stark an Neville Longbottom und seine Schusseligkeit beim Taubertrankbrauen erinnert gefühlt.

Äußerst ungehalten über so viel Dummheit hatte er die Klasse angeblafft, sich die Anweisungen in Zukunft genauer durchzulesen, wenn sie die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen und noch länger in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Entsetztes Schweigen war die Folge seiner harschen Worte gewesen und fünfzehn Köpfe senkten sich so tief sie konnten über ihre Notizen, um sie noch einmal genauestens zu studieren.

Ärgerlich und ungehalten wies er sie an, nicht einen Finger zu rühren, bis er wiederkommen würde. Dann war er davongerauscht und beförderte die betroffenen Schüler in den Krankenflügel, um sie von Madame Pomfrey kurieren zu lassen.

Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war erwischte er sich dabei, dass er unwillkürlich aufatmete. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und haderte mit sich. Zum ersten Mal hatte er so gar keine Lust, wieder in den Klassenraum zurückzukehren. Viel lieber wäre ihm jetzt ein Spaziergang an der frischen Luft gewesen. Er wollte den Kopf auslüften und zur Ruhe kommen.

Beim Mittagessen traf er dann auch auf Minerva McGonagall, die ihn schon mit gespannter Miene erwartete. Schweigend nahm er Platz und ignorierte geflissentlich ihre fragenden Blicke.

Er bemerkte wie sie begann, unruhig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln und legte endlich sein Besteck beiseite. Er wandte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Nun tu doch nicht so", begann sie und runzelte die Stirn, „du weißt genau was ich wissen möchte."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und sah auffällig in die Runde.

„Ja", erwiderte er, „ich denke allerdings, ein solches Thema sollten wir nicht beim Essen besprechen."

„Ich erwarte dich heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro. Nach deiner letzten Stunde", antwortete sie zustimmend.

Severus nickte stumm, nahm sein Besteck wieder auf und aß weiter. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass ihn seine Schulleiterin aus den Augenwinkeln verstohlen beobachtete. Als es ihm zuviel wurde, schob er den Teller weg und erhob sich. Mit einem ‚Ich hab zu tun' entging er endlich ihren taxierenden Blicken. Mit langen Schritten ging er durch die ‚Große Halle' und verzog sich in sein Büro. Er vergrub sich in die Arbeit und hoffte seinen Gedanken entfliehen zu können.

Als es endlich soweit war, dass er die Konzentration verlor, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die letzten Unterrichtsstunden unmittelbar bevorstanden. Er lenkte seine Schritte in die Kerker und fand die Klasse mucksmäuschenstill vor. Zufrieden erörterte er die Aufgaben und nahm sich vor, besser achtzugeben. Er wanderte durch die Reihen und schenkte jedem einen bissigen Kommentar und stellte zufrieden fest, wie gut es ihm doch tat.

Dass die Schüler ihn fürchteten oder zumindest mit äußerstem Respekt begegneten war ihm gleich. Aber es erschreckte ihn merkwürdigerweise, dass er so daran gewöhnt war, Spott und Zynismus auszuteilen und eine gewisse teuflische Freude dabei verspürte.

Als die Klingel das Ende der Stunde einläutete ging ein erlösendes Stöhnen durch die Bankreihen und mit einem Berg Hausaufgaben entließ er die Viertklässler in die Pause.

Severus sammelte die restlichen Ingredienzien ein und verstaute sie wieder sorgfältig im Zutatenschrank. Dann korrigierte er die Arbeiten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Minerva.

Den Weg dorthin überfielen ihn schon die Gedanken an das bevorstehende Gespräch. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich unsicher, Minerva gegenüberzutreten.

Er blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen und klopfte leise. Die Tür öffnete sich so schnell, dass Severus den Verdacht hegte, dass Minerva schon an der Tür stand und ihn erwartete.

„Nimm Platz", forderte sie ihn auf und folgte ihm dann hin zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?", fragte sie.

„Danke", lehnte Severus ab und folgte ihr mit den Augen während sie um ihn herumging und sich ihm gegenüber auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ.

Ein kleiner Moment des Schweigens breitete sich aus und Severus durchbrach ihn, bevor er peinlich zu werden drohte.

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte er teilnahmslos.

Minerva sah ihm in die Augen und es war ihm, als suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Severus beschloss, Minerva nicht dabei zu helfen, sie zu finden und wartete stumm.

Schließlich hatte sich die Schulleiterin gefasst.

„Warum hat Hermine sich umbringen wollen?", fragte sie.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und berichtete der Schulleiterin ruhig und sachlich.

Als er geendet hatte, brachte Minerva McGonagall für eine lange Zeit keinen Ton heraus. Severus bemerkte, dass sie sichtlich um Fassung rang und erhob sich, um sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er wandte sich ab und schritt durch den Raum, bis er am Fenster stehenblieb.

„Meine Güte", hörte er sie flüstern. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Er wandte sich um und sah ihr kühl in die Augen.

„Was hättest du denn erwartet, wenn du sie jemandem wie _Voldemort_ überlässt?", fragte er ruhig.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben sie ihm nicht überlassen", sagte sie hart. „Wir sind verraten worden..."

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach er sie unfreundlich. „Das ist eure Entschuldigung. Aber Potter hat gewarnt. Hätte nur einer auf ihn gehört, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Vielleicht wäre vieles anders gekommen. Vielleicht wären sie noch am Leben…"

Minerva schwieg getroffen. Sie wusste, er hatte Recht.

„Rockwood hat seine verdiente Strafe erhalten", sagte sie tonlos.

Severus hob den Kopf und atmete hörbar ein.

„Ich nehme an, er sitzt in Askaban?", fragte er kalt und wandte ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

Minerva nickte. „Ja", sie senkte den Blick.

„Eine wirklich gerechte Strafe", sage er sarkastisch.

„Wird sie es überwinden?", fragte Minerva nach einer Weile.

„Sie ist stark, sie wird", sagte er nur.

Das Schweigen, das sich nun ausbreitete war beinahe fassbar.

„War sie wirklich offen?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Sie war verzweifelt", erwiderte er bitter. „Wenn Verzweiflung eines hervorgebracht hat, dann ist es mit Sicherheit Aufrichtigkeit."

„Sie hat es dir nicht für übel genommen, in ihre Erinnerungen einzutreten?"

„Was hättest du _lieber_ getan?", antwortete er frostig.

Minerva seufzte laut auf. Sie blinzelte eine Träne weg und sah ihn ernst über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Und wie geht es _dir_, Severus?", fragte sie leise und sehr deutlich.

Er zog die Brauen hoch.

„Was hat das Ganze denn mit mir zu tun?", fragte er nun doch überrascht und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

Es war eine sehr vertraute Geste. Über Minervas Züge huschte ein trauriges Lächeln. Sie erhob sich und kam zu ihm. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Die Erinnerungen, die Hermine so gequält haben, haben sie nicht auch bei dir die Erlebnisse ins Gedächtnis zurückgebracht", begann sie leise.

„Ja und?", seine Frage war äußerst abweisend. „Was willst du? Wer hat mich denn genötigt, mich um sie zu kümmern und jetzt fragst ausgerechnet du mich, wie ich damit zurechtkomme", begann er bissig. „Sehr aufmerksam. Danke, Minerva."

Minerva sah ihm in die Augen.

„Quälst du dich nicht selbst damit, dass du zu spät gekommen bist, um Hermine die Pein zu ersparen oder dass es dir nicht gelungen ist, den Tod von Potter und Weasley zu verhindern..."

Severus schwieg und presste die Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht unter der Haut sehr deutlich abzeichneten.

„Kannst _du_ damit leben?" Ihre Frage war nur ein Flüstern.

Severus schüttelte ihre Hand ab und lachte auf.

„Ich bitte dich", sagte er amüsiert und trat einen Schritt zurück, „seit wann interessiert es _dich_ denn?"

Minerva schwieg und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Du willst also nicht darüber reden?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, weil es nichts darüber zu reden gibt", antwortete er ärgerlich. Dann warf er ihr einen zutiefst angewiderten Blick zu und fragte gefährlich ruhig: „Du schleichst aber nicht zufällig in meinen Gedanken herum, Minerva?"

Minerva hob überrascht den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Severus hielt ihrem Blick mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck stand.

„Das würdest du bemerkt haben", sagte sie mit kaum verhaltener Empörung in der Stimme und nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.

Severus zog die Braunen hoch und neigte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?", fragte sie mißgestimmt.

Severus stützte die Hände auf und beugte sich vor.

„Für eine Löwin, wenn es darum geht, ihr Junges zu verteidigen", antwortete er unbewegt und nahm ihren Blick auf.

„Du hast Verteidigung nicht nötig", entgegnete sie, „deine Zähne sind scharf genug."

„Mich habe ich auch nicht gemeint...", sagte er ruhig.

„Gut", sagte Minerva und ihre Stimme nahm einen nüchternen Tonfall an. „Wann, glaubst du, kann _Hermine_ wieder zurück zu den anderen?"

„In ein, zwei Tagen vielleicht", entgegnete er kühl und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Und", begann er und wartete ab, bis sie ihn ansah, „ich denke nicht, dass sie ein Verhör von dir so ohne weiteres verkraftet."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Minervas Züge.

„Das lass bitte meine Sorge sein, Severus", sagte sie bissig. „Schließlich ist sie eines _meiner_ Jungen."

„Gut", sagte er nachdrücklich und erhob sich. „Das hätten wir also geklärt. Dann kann ich ja gehen."

Es war ihm, als wollte Minerva noch etwas erwidern, doch sie schien sich zu besinnen und nickte nur.

„Ja", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich zurück.

Mit weiten Schritten verließ Severus das Büro der Schulleiterin. Als er draußen war blieb er einen Moment lang stehen und atmete tief durch, um seinen Ärger zu dämpfen.

Bis er endgültig aus der Tür war hatte er Minervas Blick deutlich in seinem Rücken gespürt. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn weichzukochen und beschloss, sich künftig vor ihr in Acht zu nehmen.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und schüttelte leise lächelnd den Kopf. Jetzt erkannte er auch Minervas Beweggründe, dass unbedingt er sich um Hermine kümmern sollte und mit ihr auch um sich selbst. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er es zu spät erkannt hatte. Aber wenn er es ehrlich zugab, war der Plan Minervas im Grunde genommen aufgegangen, nur dass da noch etwas war, mit dem sie sicher nie im Leben gerechnet hätte...

* * *

_ Fortsetzung folgt..._


	24. Unsicher

**Unsicher**

Severus ging langsam durch die Gänge. Schließlich blieb er versonnen an einem der hohen Fenster stehen. Obwohl sich der Abend schon über die Hügel senkte, schien die Sonne noch warm und lud förmlich zu einem Spaziergang ein. Severus trat vom Fenster zurück und ging weiter, unwillkürlich lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung Ausgang.

Er wollte den Kopf auslüften und wieder zu Sinnen kommen, bevor er wieder in sein Quartier zurückkehren würde.

Severus schlenderte am Seeufer entlang und sah der untergehenden Sonne nach. Die Schüler kehrten nach und nach zurück in das Schloss und nur leise wehten die Stimmen der letzten Nachzügler zu ihm herüber. Eine warme Brise trug den Duft der ersten Blumen mit sich. Die Vögel zwitscherten zum Abendkonzert und wurden still, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Angenehme Ruhe breitete sich mit der Dämmerung aus, die vom sanften Rauschen der Blätter auf ihrem Weg in die Nacht begleitet wurde.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein. Es waren Erinnerungen voller Schmerz, voller Scham und Zorn. Er senkte den Kopf und wischte sie fort. Immer war es ihm gelungen, sie zu verstecken, vor der Welt und vor sich selbst. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sie jemandem aufbürden und nie wieder wollte er sie sehen.

Er sammelte Steine auf und warf mit jedem Gedanken an Minervas Worte einen davon so weit er konnte in den See. Sein Ärger auf Minerva verrauchte endlich und als er wieder ruhig und klar denken konnte, ging er langsam zurück in das Schloss.

Eine leise Unruhe erfasste ihn je näher er seiner Wohnung kam. Diese Unruhe wischte die schweren Gedanken fort und schenkte ihm eine Leichtigkeit, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Stirnzunzelnd redete er sich aus, dass diese wunderbare Aufregung auf Hermines Anwesenheit zurückzuführen sei.

Vor seiner Tür blieb er stehen.

Ein kurzes Zögern, ein hörbares Durchatmen, dann öffnete er und trat endlich ein.

Hermine saß, wie hätte er es auch anders erwartet, lesend in einem Sessel am Kamin. Als sie ihn bemerkte, wandte sie den Kopf.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie aufgeräumt und klappte das Buch zu. Sie erhob sich, ging zum Regal und stellte es an seinen Platz zurück.

Severus legte den Umhang ab und knöpfte, während er durch den Raum ging, die Jacke auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch, auf dem ein einfaches aber hübsch angerichtetes Abendessen wartete.

„Nett", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Hermine ließ den Arm sinken und wandte sich ihm zu. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie den leicht irritierten Unterton in seiner Stimme bemerkte.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte sie unschuldig, ging langsam zum Tisch und nahm Platz.

Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sie aßen stumm.

Hermines Augen huschten immer wieder zu ihm hinüber, bis es ihr einmal nicht schnell genug gelang die Lider zu senken und er ihren Blick einfing.

Er hob den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Er wusste, dass Hermine die Neugier plagte. Aber noch bevor er sie fragen konnte, hatte sie den Mund schon geöffnet.

„Was hat sie gefragt?" Hermines Stimme zitterte leise.

„Wie es dir geht", antwortete er nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Mhmm", machte sie, „und was hast du ihr darauf geantwortet?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend, gut."

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Dir _geht_ es doch gut?", fragte Severus und beugte sich nach vorne.

Sie sah auf.

„Ja", sagte Hermine lächelnd und setzte leise hinzu: „Jetzt."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief. Dieses ‚Jetzt' konnte er nicht deuten.

„Weiter hat sie nichts gesagt?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Severus räusperte sich und stand auf. Hermine sah ihm nach. Er ging zum Kamin und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Sims. Sein Blick folgte den Flammen, die das Holz knackend aufzehrten.

„Doch", entgegnete er, „Minerva McGonagall gehört nämlich wie du zu der Sorte Mensch, die nicht eher aufhören zu fragen, bevor sie nicht _alles_ wissen."

„Und du hast ihr _alles_ erzählt?", fragte sie ohne auf seine Anspielung zu achten.

Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass leise Angst in diesen Worten mitschwang. Er wandte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Alles, was du mir erzählt...", er hielt kurz inne, „...und gezeigt hast", sagte er leise und nachdrücklich.

Hermine senkte den Blick und lehnte sich zurück. Sie fühlte sich noch immer unangenehm berührt, wenn sie daran zurückdachte.

„Nun ja", begann sie, „dann muss ich es nicht noch einmal erzählen."

Severus holte tief Atem. Ein klein wenig zu laut, denn Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Muss ich doch...?", fragte sie.

Einen Moment schwieg er.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine", sagte er dann. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich damit rechnen."

„Ich dachte es mir schon", sagte sie leise und starrte vor sich hin.

Severus setzte sich wieder.

„Kannst du es?", fragte er.

Sie sah auf. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie darüber nachgedacht und war immer wieder zum gleichen Entschluss gekommen.

„Ja", sagte sie und lächelte, „ja, ich denke schon."

Severus sah sie lange an. Es war ein befreiendes Lächeln, das sie ihm zeigte, es war wunderbar und offen. Es gefiel ihm was er sah. Er wandte einen Moment zu spät den Blick von ihr und Hermine erkannte in diesem kurzen Augenblick seine Gedanken.

„Sie wird es dir nicht leicht machen", sagte er strinrunzelnd.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich ihr auch nicht", sagte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Das glaube ich gern", sagte er leicht amüsiert und griff nach seinem Wasserglas.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du in deinen Turm zurück", sagte er möglichst unbefangen zwischen zwei Schlucken und beobachtete sie heimlich.

Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war dunkel und sanft. „Möchtest du nicht?"

Da hatte er sie getroffen. Nein, sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte hier bleiben. Sie genoss seinen Schutz und seine Wärme, auch wenn er sie sich nicht eingestand. Doch Hermine hatte ihn längst durchschaut, wenngleich sie wusste, dass die Situation, in welcher sie sich befanden sein Empfinden aufs Extremste belastete. Und sie gab sich keiner Illusion hin, sie wusste auch, dass er bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen würde.

Das alles würde sie in Kauf nehmen wollen, wenn sie nur diese eine Nacht noch hierbleiben dürfte.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Darf ich mir etwas wünschen?", fragte sie.

Äußerst misstrauisch sah er in die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Was?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Lass mich meine Strafarbeit zu Ende führen!"

Zum ersten Mal sah ihn Hermine offen lachen. Es gefiel ihr.

„Gerne", sagte er.

„Und", sie fasste sich ein Herz, „schick mich bitte erst morgen zurück..."

Sein Lachen erstarb so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und fragte mit einem Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme: „Warum?"

‚Was für ein Mensch', sagte sich Hermine im Stillen. Sie erhob sich und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Severus folgte jedem ihrer Schritte mit den Augen.

„Weil es weniger auffällt, dass ich mich nicht außerhalb Hogwarts aufgehalten habe, wenn ich erst morgen im Laufe des Vormittags kommen würde als jetzt, am Abend, ohne Gepäck und wenn alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sind...", wand sie sich heraus und schimpfte sich innerlich einen Feigling.

Severus sah sie eine Weile aufmerksam an. Er musste unumwunden zugeben, dass er froh darüber war, dass Hermine diese Ausrede eingefallen war.

„Das ist ein Argument", sagte er leise. „Dann morgen nach dem Frühstück."

Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf war so vielsagend, dass es ihn heiß und kalt überlief. Er war nahe daran, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren, aufzustehen und sie zu sich zu ziehen. Noch nie hatte er sich etwas so gewünscht, wie in diesem Augenblick. Und doch hielt er es für vollkommen unangebracht.

Sie sahen sich an und gestanden sich stumm ihre Unsicherheit und Unentschlossenheit ein. Dennoch brachte es keiner von ihnen fertig zum anderen zu gehen und eine Hand zu reichen. Verlegenheit breitete sich aus und schrie förmlich nach Auflösung.

Um die Spannung zu lösen erhob sich Severus und ließ mit einem Wink die Reste ihres Essens verschwinden. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich daran nieder. Er zog seine Aufzeichnungen zu sich und begann zu lesen.

Hermine hatte ihm nachgesehen.

„Du wirst arbeiten?", fragte sie und mühte sich, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

Severus sah auf.

„Ja", sagte er unwillig, „im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich mich um mich selbst kümmern."

Da war er wieder… Snape.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln, was Severus einen überraschten Blick abrang. Sie ignorierte ihn und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und sah den tanzenden Flamen zu. Sicher hätte sie sich gerne mit ihm unterhalten, doch wenn er es ablehnte, würde ihr für den Moment seine stumme Anwesenheit genügen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus die Feder beiseite legte, sich erhob und zum Sofa trat. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Keine Lust mehr?", fragte Hermine mit leisem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Nein, das nicht", begann er und sah zu ihr hin. Sie schwieg eisern, wenngleich es ihr unwahrscheinlich schwer fiel. Seine Worte von vorhin drangen in ihr Gedächtnis zurück und zeigten Wirkung. Sie wollte nicht als die Besserwisserin erscheinen für die er sie hielt.

„Keine Lösung…", sagte er versöhnlicher und nahm die Augen von ihr.

Jetzt wandte Hermine ihrerseits den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ein Problem?", fragte sie mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen", er lehnte sich bequem zurück und erörterte ihr mit kurzen Worten den Gegenstand seines Grübelns.

Und nie hätte er damit gerechnet, aber es entspann sich eine außerordentlich interessante Unterhaltung über Tränke, Zutaten, Theorien und Methoden. Hermine legte ihm einige sehr bemerkenswerte Ideen dar. Sie war brillant, ihr Geist arbeitete effektiv und er hatte manches Mal Mühe, sie in ihrem Eifer zu bremsen.

Severus fragte sich im Stillen, wo sie das alles gelernt hatte, bis er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich das einzige wandelnde Lexikon Hogwarts vor sich hatte. Leise lächelnd beobachtete er sie, wie sie sich ereiferte, seine Behauptungen zu widerlegen oder neue Lösungen zu finden. Es gelang ihr mühelos, ihr theoretisches Wissen auf höchst effektive Weise mit der Praxis zu verbinden. Er musste zugeben, dass ein paar vielversprechende Ansätze darunter waren.

Er hörte ihr stumm zu und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen. Es gefiel ihm, wie sich im Eifer ihre Wangen röteten oder sie eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn strich.

Als er sich an ihrer Unterhaltung nicht mehr beteiligte, verstummte Hermine plötzlich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie unsicher.

Er lächelte unmerklich.

„Es ist spät", sagte er, „du solltest schlafen gehen."

Hermine erhob sich unwillig.

„Wir werden unsere Diskussion ein andermal fortsetzen", sagte er und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Hermine ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal nach ihm um.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte war sie in den Schlafraum getreten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	25. Noch ein Gespräch

**Noch ein Gespräch**

Severus hatte ihr noch lange nachgesehen. Beinahe wäre er der Versuchung erlegen gewesen ihr nachzugehen. Doch sein Verstand hielt ihn davon ab. Er holte tief Atem. Wie um alles in der Welt kam er bloß darauf, dass sie ihm auch nur einen Gedanken schenken oder ihn gar in Erwägung ziehen könnte? Es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass er auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdachte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und wischte alle Anzeichen dafür, die er bei Hermine und ihren Handlungen gesucht und für sich gefunden hatte, fort. Sicher hatte er es sich nur eingebildet. Und wieder einmal war er ärgerlich auf sich, dass er seinen Gefühlen so offensichtlich nachgegeben hatte. Nicht einmal ein wenig gestand er vor sich selbst ein, dass er es sich im Grunde genommen gewünscht hatte und dass er das, was er gesehen hatte der Wahrheit entsprach und nicht nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen war.

Er erhob sich und wanderte im Zimmer umher.

Diese Gedanken verfolgten ihn nun schon den ganzen Tag und würden ihm wieder einmal eine schlaflose Nacht einbringen. Er widerstand eisern der Versuchung sich einen Feuerwhisky zu genehmigen. Stattdessen holte er sich ein Buch, warf sich aufs Sofa und begann zu lesen.

Doch nichts hielt ihn so hartnäckig fest wie der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine morgen früh wieder gehen würde. Er gab es nur unwillig zu, aber er würde sie vermissen.

Hermine selbst hatte zwar gehofft, dass er ihr folgen würde, aber wirklich damit gerechnet hatte sie nicht. Nie hätte sich ein Severus Snape so offen gezeigt und um nichts in der Welt würde er sich so leicht seine Gefühle eingestehen. Hermine lächelte leise als sie sich auf die Seite drehte. Sie wusste genau, wie es in ihm aussah.

Hermine war müde, doch die Aufregung vor dem nächsten Tag ließ sie nur schwer einschlafen und sie trieb sie auch wieder am nächsten Morgen zeitig auf.

Hatte sie gedacht, dass sie noch vor Severus wach sein würde, so sah sie sich getäuscht. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß er schon an seinem Schreibtisch.

Als sie ganz eingetreten war, erhob er sich und nahm mit ihr am Tisch, auf dem schon ein Frühstück wartete Platz.

„Nett", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich und griff sich einen Becher Kaffee.

Über Severus' Miene huschte ein Lächeln.

Während dieses letzten gemeinsamen Frühstücks fiel lange nicht ein einziges Wort. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Fast getrauten sie sich nicht, einander anzusehen.

Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus, sie wandte den Blick von ihrem Kaffee und sah Severus an.

„Also", begann sie forsch, „wann soll ich kommen?"

Severus sah auf und hob überrascht die Brauen.

„Strafarbeit", setzte Hermine noch schnell hinzu und biss in ein Stück Toast, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Ach ja, wie konnte er es vergessen! Er schürzte die Lippen.

„Acht Uhr Abends. Und sei pünktlich!" Er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut.

„Ja", es war nur dieses eine Wort, das Hermine herausbrachte, doch es war mit so viel Freude gesprochen, dass selbst Hermine davon überrascht war. Verstohlen sah sie zu Severus hinüber. Seine Miene war nicht anders als noch vor einer Minute, nicht brummig aber auch nicht sonderlich freundlich. Im Stillen atmete Hermine auf. Er hatte ihre Begeisterung und Vorfreude scheinbar nicht bemerkt.

Als sie endlich fertig gefrühstückt hatten erhoben sie sich.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie hatte nichts, das sie mitnehmen konnte, nur noch einen letzten Blick auf die ihr so vertraut gewordene Einrichtung.

Severus hatte ihren fast wehmütigen Blick bemerkt und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm seine Wohnung sicherlich sehr leer vorkommen würde, wenn er heute Nachmittag hierher zurückkehrte.

Sie gingen langsam zur Tür.

„Also", sagte sie leise. „Bis dann."

Hermine trat auf den Gang und sah ihm entgegen. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und sagte leise: „Nimm dich vor der Löwin in Acht!" Und mit einem unmerklichen Lächeln schloss er die Tür, ohne ein Wort von ihr abzuwarten.

Hermine blieb für einen Moment stehen und starrte mit wild schlagendem Herzen auf seine Wohnungstür. Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Die Zeit war günstig, niemand war auf den Gängen, der ihr hätte unangenehme Fragen stellen können. Unbehelligt gelangte sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging in ihren Schlafraum und zog sich um. Dann nahm sie die Tasche und stopfte ihre Bücher hinein. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde sie sich so als ob nichts gewesen wäre bei ihren Klassenkameraden einreihen und zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde erschienen.

Der Unterricht tat Hermine gut. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen konnte sie sich wieder für das Lernen begeistern, wenn es allerdings nicht mehr den Stellenwert in ihrem Leben einnehmen würde, den es einmal innehatte.

Hermine war gelöst und ausgeglichen und mit Vergnügen stellte sie fest, dass sie wieder zu ihrer alten Form auflief. Selbst die freundlich-neugierigen Fragen ihrer Schulkameraden beantwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. Und trotz ihres Ausfalles hatte Hermine keine Mühe dem Unterricht zu folgen. Ein einziger Wermutstropfen allerdings ließ den Tag weniger fröhlich ausklingen als er begonnen hatte, denn als der Zauberkunstunterricht zu Ende war, hielt Professor McGonagall Hermine zurück und bestellte sie nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht zu sich ins Büro.

Den ganzen Tag über fieberte Hermine diesem Treffen entgegen. Selbst in den zwei Freistunden, die sie in der Bibliothek verbrachte, konnte sie ihre Gedanken auf nichts anderes mehr lenken.

Der Nachmittag verlief ruhig. Der Unterricht brachte außer den obligatorischen Wiederholungen nichts Neues. Als endlich die Klingel ertönte und die anderen aus dem Klassenraum in die Natur stürmten, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in das Schulleiterbüro.

Sie klopfte und war einigermaßen erstaunt, als Professor McGonagall die Tür selbst öffnete. Sie sah Hermine freundlich entgegen und wies sie an Platz zu nehmen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Hermine?", fragte Minerva McGonagall und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Danke", sagte Hermine bestimmt, „mir geht es gut."

„Sie fragen sich vielleicht, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe?", fragte Professor McGonagall und richtete die Federn und Schriftrollen auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hermine holte rief Luft.

„Ja, ich nehme an, Sie wollen mich nach den Beweggründen für mein...", sie hielt kurz inne, „...Handeln fragen", sagte sie dann leise und sah auf.

Professor McGonagall schwieg.

„Nicht?", setzte Hermine schließlich zaghaft und voller Hoffnung hinzu.

Über das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall huschte ein leiser Schatten, den Hermine in ihrer Aufregung nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nun", begann die Schulleiterin leise, „ich möchte eigentlich nur die Mitteilungen von Professor Snape bestätigt wissen."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine und presste die Hände aneinander. „Ich möchte es nicht noch einmal erzählen müssen."

„Er ist in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen, Hermine", sagte Professor McGonagall ernst.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja und", antwortete sie erstaunt, „es war gut so."

„Das sagen Sie jetzt. Sie haben es ihm aber nicht gestattet, oder?"

Hermine war verlegen.

„Das nicht, aber...", sie suchte nach Worten. Fast verzweifelt sah sie der Schulleiterin in die Augen. Es dauerte aber nur einen kleinen Moment, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was hätten _Sie_ denn getan?", erwiderte Hermine nun ruhig. „Hätten _Sie_ es erzählt? Ich hätte es nie mehr anders gewollt."

„Es ist nicht rechtmäßig gewesen, Hermine", mahnte Professor McGonagall.

„Wer wird es denn erfahren?" Hermine fühlte Groll in sich aufsteigen. Sie erhob sich hastig und trat kopfschüttelnd vom Schreibtisch zurück.

Minerva McGonagall hörte den Ärger aus Hermines Worten deutlich heraus.

„Von mir, Hermine, wird niemand etwas erfahren. Ich schätze Severus Snape sehr und ich hoffe, dass er dir mit seiner Handlungsweise geholfen hat, auch wenn es vom Gesetz her nicht erlaubt war."

„Das hat er!", rief Hermine ein klein wenig zu leidenschaftlich. Sie erwischte sich dabei wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und wandte sich ab.

„Sie sagen, Sie schätzen ihn", sagte Hermine als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Teint wieder seine gewohnte Farbe zurückhatte, „aber Sie vertrauen ihm nicht."

Professor McGonagall sah ihr verwundert entgegen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie indigniert.

„Warum trauen Sie seinen Worten nicht und müssen sich bei mir rückversichern?", Hermine war wütend. „Immer wieder hat man mich gezwungen über den Tod von Harry und Ron zu sprechen. Wie es _mir_ geht, wollte niemand wissen. Im Gegenteil, sie haben mich alle gemieden, geschnitten... Ja, und dann auf einmal war alles wieder gut." Hermine hielt kurz inne und wandte sich wieder ab. „Nichts war gut", murmelte sie. „Ich wollte sie nicht mehr, Ihre Hilfe."

Und Hermine begann zu erzählen. Sie sah ihre Lehrerin nicht an. Sie stierte aus dem Fenster und redete und es war ihr als spräche sie über einen anderen Menschen. Und doch war es befreiend. Es war endlich gesagt.

Die Stille, die eingetreten war, als Hermine geendet hatte war wohltuend und keine der beiden Frauen brach sie für Minuten.

Minerva McGonagall schwieg getroffen. Dann erhob sie sich und ging zu Hermine. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um.

Hermine ließ es geschehen.

„Hat er Ihnen das gleiche erzählt?", fragte sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja, das hat er", sagte die Schulleiterin leise und fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort: „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine! Ich weiß, es gibt keine Worte, die dich trösten können. Doch ich habe nie gewollt, was dir geschehen ist."

Hermine sah nicht auf. Sie wusste, dass die Worte von Professor McGonagall zutiefst ehrlich waren und im Grunde ihres Herzens hatte Hermine die Hand, die ihr gereicht wurde auch längst ergriffen. Doch die Verbitterung saß schon zu tief in ihr, als dass sie einfach vergessen konnte.

Sie wollte es nicht und dennoch sagte sie unterkühlt: „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich muss in zehn Minuten bei Professor Snape sein und meine Strafarbeit fortführen."

Professor McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch Hermine kam ihr zuvor.

„Und bevor Sie fragen: Nein er hat mich nicht dazu genötigt", sagte sie bestimmt und ging in Angriffsstellung, „ich führe diese Strafarbeit vollkommen freiwillig fort."

Minerva McGonagall legte den Kopf schief und sah Hermine aufmerksam an.

„Ich denke, Professor Snape wird Verständnis dafür haben, wenn du ein paar Minuten später kommst", sagte sie ganz ruhig.

Der Blick, mit dem sie jetzt Hermine bedachte war gutherzig und sanft.

„Du musst nicht mit mir kämpfen, Hermine", begann sie, „und für Severus musst du es nicht tun..." Hermine hob erstaunt den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, doch Professor McGonagall fuhr leise lächelnd fort: „...der kann nämlich gut auf sich selbst Acht geben."

Hermine klappte die Kiefer wieder aufeinander und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ich rechne ihm hoch an, was er für dich getan hat", sagte Minerva eindringlich und setzte nachdenklich hinzu, „wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich es nicht unbedingt erwartet hätte."

Hermine lächelte unmerklich.

„So kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen", entfuhr es ihr.

Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Ja", sagte sie gedehnt und Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Minerva McGonagall ihr in diesem Moment bis auf den Grund der Seele sah.

Hermine senkte langsam die Lider. ‚Nimm dich vor der Löwin in Acht' schoss es mit einem Mal durch den Kopf und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht verraten hatte.

„Darf ich gehen?", fragte Hermine als sie das Mustern nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Minerva nahm endlich den Blick von Hermine.

„Ja", sagte sie leise, „du darfst gehen."

Hermine ging ohne einen Gruß und schloss die Tür sehr leise hinter sich.

Minerva McGonagall lauschte Hermines Schritten nach, die langsam im Gang verhallten. Und sie hörte noch einmal Severus' Worte als er ihr sagte, dass Hermine nie wieder der Mensch sein wird, der sie einmal gewesen war.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	26. Unruhe

**Unruhe **

Gehetzt lief Hermine die Gänge entlang. Sie wollte im Moment so weit wie möglich fort von der Gesellschaft anderer Menschen. Keinen mehr sehen, einfach weg, um die Gedanken zu ordnen. Hermine war ärgerlich über sich selbst. Sie hegte den unbestimmten Verdacht, dass Professor McGonagall nur zu deutlich die Gefühle erkannt hatte, die sie Severus entgegenbrachte.

Mit schwerem Atem blieb Hermine stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass sie sich im Kellergang zu Severus' Büro befand. Gut so, denn um diese Zeit würde sicher kein anderer Schüler auf die Idee kommen, sich freiwillig hier aufzuhalten. Sie würde in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen können.

Sie sank an der Wand zu Boden. Sie schlang die Arme um die Beine und legte nachdenklich das Kinn auf die Knie.

Es beschäftigte sie nicht so sehr das, was sie Professor McGonagall erzählt hatte. Das war ein Kapitel, das Hermine nunmehr abgeschlossen hatte oder zumindest auf dem besten Wege dazu war es abzuschließen. Viel mehr beunruhigte sie, was sie nicht gesagt hatte und von dem sie glaubte, dass sich die Schulleiterin zusammenreimen könnte.

Ein leiser Seufzer suchte sich seinen Weg aus Hermines Brust. Warum musste jetzt alles nur so kompliziert sein!

---

Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte Severus gegrübelt. Er wusste, dass Minerva Hermine bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu sich bitten würde. War er sich soweit sicher, dass Hermine im Alltag bestehen würde, so würde er nicht uneingeschränkt seine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie ein Verhör der Schulleiterin so ohne weiteres verkraftete. Ein paar Mal war er versucht, sich Minerva dahingehend in den Weg zu stellen, tat es aber mit dem Hinweis darauf ab, dass die Schulleiterin ernstlich um Hermines Wohl besorgt war.

Was sie allerdings zutage fördern würde, war ihm nicht so ganz klar. Und gerade das machte ihn nachdenklich. Genau hier setzte sein Verstand aus und seine Gefühle gewannen die Oberhand über sein rationales Denken. Es ärgerte ihn mächtig, doch so sehr er sich auch mühte, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war etwas, das ihn verunsicherte, das ihn mitunter abstieß, da er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte und es war etwas, das ihn das Herz höher schlagen ließ, das ihn mit Freude und froher Erwartung erfüllte. Es war ein Gefühl, das er hasste und liebte zugleich und das er seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Es brachte alle Weichheit, die er bislang tief in sich verschlossen hatte wieder an die Oberfläche und begann sein Fühlen und Handeln zu bestimmen. Er fürchtete sich davor und sehnte es erneut herbei, wenn er es aus Ärger über seine Schwäche wieder tief auf den Grund seines Herzens zurückgedrängt hatte.

Um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen, war er lange am See spazieren gegangen. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu entwirren. Logisches Denken war dazu nicht in der Lage. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er es auch, doch sein Verstand wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben darüber nachzudenken. Er musste sich ablenken und ging in die Bibliothek, um einige neue Rezepturen nachzuschlagen.

Sämtliche Besucher der Bibliothek, die ihn mit fürchterlich grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck hatten kommen sehen machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub und so hatte er wunderbare Ruhe zum Arbeiten. Erst als es schon zu dämmern begann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro und wartete ungeduldig.

Es war acht Uhr Abends und sie war nicht da.

Sicher dauerte das Gespräch mit Minerva länger als erwartet. Er setzte sich und begann Aufsätze zu korrigieren, um seine Gedanken auf andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht auftauchte begann er doch sich ernstlich Sorgen zu machen. Er erhob sich, ging zur Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus, um sie zu suchen.

---

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie da so gesessen hatte. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als jemand neben sie trat und sie ansprach.

„Was ist passiert?" Es war Severus. Leise Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Hermine sah auf und erhob sich.

„Es ist nichts", sagte sie nur.

Er sah sie mit prüfendem Blick an, doch Hermine wich ihm aus.

„Hat sie dich also ausgequetscht", stellte er ernüchtert fest und ging in sein Büro zurück. Sie folgte ihm stumm.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und führte seine unterbrochene Arbeit fort.

„Willst du es nicht wissen?", fragte Hermine leise, während sie sich ihrerseits wieder an die Arbeit machte.

„Ich kann es mir denken", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Sie traut mir nicht was dich angeht."

Hermine schwieg eine Weile, und begann dann langsam mit der Beschriftung der Karteien.

„Warum?"

Er lachte leise auf.

„Würdest du so ohne weiteres einem ehemaligen Todesser glauben, jemandem, der jahrelang manipuliert und gelogen hat?" Jetzt legte er die Feder beiseite und sah zu ihr hin.

„Ich habe es getan", sagte Hermine leise ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte er knapp.

„Was ist daran so anders?" Hermine sah endlich auf.

„Die Situation, in die du dich gebracht hast?", fragte er seinerseits und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Nein", sagte sie und erwiderte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln seinen Blick, „damit hat es nichts zu tun."

Severus zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. Er antwortete nicht und nahm schweigend seine Arbeit wieder auf. Er wusste genau was sie meinte, doch er ging nicht darauf ein. Die Richtung, in welche sich das Gespräch zu entwickeln drohte gefiel ihm gar nicht und es würde sicher außer Kontrolle geraten, je länger es dauern würde.

Hermine bemerkte sehr deutlich seine Ablehnung. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich verschließen, vielleicht sogar aggressiv reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn weiterhin drängte und so schwieg sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Doch allmählich ließ die Spannung, die sich zwischen beiden aufgebaut hatte nach und es entspann sich eine sachliche Unterhaltung, die die Problematik des gestrigen Abends wieder aufnahm und auf sehr effektive Art und Weise fortsetzte.

Und wiederum musste Severus feststellen, dass er in Hermine eine äußerst angenehme Gesprächspartnerin fand. Kein mädchenhaftes Getue und keine Unsicherheit. Sie wusste genau was sie konnte. Es gab kein Ringen nach Worten, wenn es um die Arbeit ging. Hier war alles klar und einfach ganz egal wie kompliziert die Aufgabe war. Die Unterhaltung floss so mühelos und leicht dahin, dass beide die Zeit völlig vergaßen. Tief in Problemlösungen und Rezepturen der verschiedensten Elixiere versunken diskutierten sie bis in die Nacht hinein.

Es war ein angenehmer Abend, der Hermine die Arbeit so schnell von der Hand gehen ließ, sodass sie mit Bedauern feststellte, dass sie beim nächsten Mal wohl fertig werden würde.

Endlich sah Severus auf die Uhr.

„Es ist Zeit, aufzuhören", sagte er und holte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie sah ihn mit größtem Bedauern an und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

„Ja", sagte sie leise und erhob sich. Sie packte zusammen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro und gingen schweigend den Kellergang entlang. Es war so spät, dass niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs war. Es war still, nur ab und an hörte man den leisen Schrei eines Käuzchens oder einer Eule. Der Mond schien mit sanftem Licht durch die Fenster und ließ beide lange Schatten werfen.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und blieben oben auf dem Absatz stehen.

Hermine sah zu Severus auf.

„Also", begann sie verlegen, „gute Nacht."

Er sah auf sie hinab und ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie sahen sich an, sagten kein einziges Wort. Ihre Unsicherheit war beinahe fassbar. Ihre Herzen schlugen ihnen bis zum Hals, doch bevor einer von beiden reagieren konnte, schreckte sie ein lautes Miauen aus ihrer Starre. Sie wandten sich um und sahen Mrs. Norris neben sich, die sie mit funkelnden Augen anstarrte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Verschwinde", fauchte er die Katze an und wandte sich wieder um. Doch Hermine war schon die Treppen hinauf gestürmt und er sah nur noch einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs als sie um die Ecke gebogen war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt...  
_


	27. Gewissheit

**Gewissheit**

Die darauffolgenden Tage vermieden es beide, sich mehr als unbedingt notwendig über den Weg zu laufen. Allerdings ließ es sich nicht gänzlich vermeiden. Und mit jedem Mal, wenn Hermine seinen Augen begegnete, an ihm vorbeiging oder ihn auch nur von ferne sah, spürte sie ein Kribbeln in sich, das sich einfach nicht beschreiben und das ihr das Herz heftig und auf recht angenehme Weise gegen ihre Rippen schlagen ließ. In seinem Unterricht musste sie sich zwingen, ihn nicht offen anzustarren und immer, wenn sie sich dabei erwischte, gelang es ihr nur mit Mühe, sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Severus' Verhältnis ihr gegenüber hatte sich jedoch im Beisein anderer Menschen um keinen Deut geändert. Selbst wenn er sie ansah, verrieten sein Augen und seine Miene nicht im Geringsten, was er denken oder fühlen mochte. Er war wie immer, bissig wie eh und je und verschonte auch sie nicht mit seinen höhnischen Bemerkungen über die Unfähigkeit und Oberflächlichkeit der Schüler beim Tränkebrauen.

Als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, verzog sich Hermine in die Bibliothek. Eigentlich nicht um zu lernen, sie wollte eher mit ihren Gedanken alleine sein. Sie suchte sich ein abgelegenes Plätzchen und hing in der Stille zwischen den Regalen und Bergen von Büchern der Erinnerung nach, die sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ. Wie hatte sie Mrs. Norris verflucht, als sie so urplötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. Doch wenn sie es sich heute recht überlegte, war sie im Nachhinein froh darüber gewesen, sie hätte nie und nimmer gewusst, wie sie sich hätte verhalten sollen, wenn es denn wirklich zu einer Berührung oder gar zu einem Kuss gekommen wäre. Nicht auszudenken die Situation, in die sie sich durch Unachtsamkeit gebracht hätten, wäre auch noch Filch aufgetaucht, der seiner Katze beständig wie ein Schatten zu folgen schien.

Das gezischte ‚verschwinde', welches Severus Mrs. Norris zugeworfen hatte und das sie in ihrem eiligen Lauf über die Treppen noch mitbekommen hatte, ließ sie auch jetzt noch heimlich lächeln. Hermine wusste nun gewiss, dass sich Severus nicht mehr vor ihr verstecken konnte.

Sie saß lange regungslos auf ihrem Stuhl, ein Buch, in dem sie nicht las, vor sich aufgeschlagen und träumte vor sich hin. Als endlich die Dämmerung der Nacht gewichen war, erhob sie sich und machte sich voller Freude auf den Weg in Severus' Büro, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuschließen.

---

Severus' Tage waren so mit Arbeit angefüllt, dass er nicht groß zum Nachdenken kam. Was ihm allerdings auffiel war, dass Minerva ihn jedes Mal mit Argusaugen beobachtete, wenn er ihr begegnete. Und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie es buchstäblich darauf anlegte, seinen Weg zu kreuzen.

Es nervte ihn ungemein, also so zog er sich, sooft es die Arbeit erlaubte in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und kam nur zu den Mahlzeiten in die ‚Große Halle'. Dabei achtete er sehr sorgfältig darauf, dass möglichst viele Personen anwesend waren, um Minerva die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, ungestört mit ihm reden zu können.

Doch heute war es schon spät, als Severus zum Abendessen kam. Die Hoffnung, von seinen Kollegen niemanden mehr anzutreffen zerschlug sich, als er die ‚Große Halle' betrat. Zwar waren nur noch wenige Schüler anwesend, doch am Lehrertisch saß als einzige Lehrkraft Minerva McGonagall und schenkte sich in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Tee ein. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Einen Moment lang war er versucht wieder umzudrehen, gestand sich das aber als kolossale Feigheit ein und ging zielstrebig und ohne zu zögern weiter in Richtung Lehrertisch. Schließlich nahm er mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem brummigen Gruß neben seiner Schulleiterin Platz.

Eine Weile gelang es ihm auch so zu tun, als würde er ihre neugierige Nervosität nicht bemerken. Doch als Minerva sich ihm offen zuwandte und ihn dermaßen aufdringlich ansah, konnte er sie nicht mehr ignorieren, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Was ist?", fragte er misstrauisch und wandte sich ihr zu.

Minerva beugte sich zu ihm hin und fragte gerade heraus: „Was ist da mit dir und Hermine?"

‚Aha', dachte er grimmig, ‚hier liegt der Hund begraben.' Und ohne äußerliche Regung sah er ihr eine Weile schweigend ins Gesicht.

„Nichts ist", knurrte er sie dann unfreundlich an, „wie kommst du darauf?"

Minerva sah ihn aufmerksam an. Es war wieder einer ihrer Blicke, die ihm gar nicht gefielen.

„Du hast sie weiterhin zu Strafarbeit bestellt. Müsste sie nicht längst abgeschlossen sein?", fragte sie unschuldig und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich bin ein Tyrann, Minerva, das weißt du doch", sagte er ironisch. „Sie hat eben nachlässig gearbeitet."

„Hermine, nachlässig? Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, was?", rief sie, leicht empört darüber, dass er sie nicht ernst zu nehmen schien.

„Nie im Leben würde ich das auch nur ansatzweise versuchen", erwiderte er spitz und während er sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zuwandte setzte er brummend hinzu: „Du würdest mir die Augen auskratzen."

Minerva sah ihm verärgert ins Gesicht, doch er ignorierte ihren Blick.

„Es ist kein Spaß, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Auch wenn das Schuljahr nur noch wenige Tage lang ist, sie ist immer noch eine Schülerin."

Severus schob den Teller von sich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Minerva nur zu gut kannte und die ein Donnerwetter heraufbeschwor, würde sie jetzt nicht achtgeben.

Sie wandte sich ab und tat sich zwei Löffel Zucker in den Tee.

„Ich kann mir ja gut vorstellen, dass du Hermine nicht ermutigt hast", begann sie und Severus zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ermutigt?", fragte er mit mühevoll im Zaum gehaltenen Zorn.

„Aber glaube mir, es fällt auf...", fuhr Minerva fort, ohne auf seinen Einwurf zu reagieren.

Severus beugte sich leicht zu ihr hin. Sein Blick war äußerst unangenehm. Dann fragte er überdeutlich akzentuiert: „Was ist dir aufgefallen?"

„Nun tu nicht so. Du musst es doch bemerkt haben, Severus", sie sah nicht auf und rührte aufs Heftigste in ihrem Tee. „Wie sie dich ansieht, dir begegnet..."

„Ich bitte dich", schnitt ihr Severus belustigt das Wort ab, „hast du schon vergessen, dass sie vier Tage lang mit mir eingesperrt war, das prägt. Sie ist eben meinem Charme erlegen."

Minerva sah ihn tadelnd über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Komm schon, Minerva. Dass sie jetzt wieder offener mit den Leuten umgeht ist doch noch lange kein Grund anzunehmen, dass da _etwas ist_, wie du es so trefflich ausgedrückt hast. Sie ist eben wieder normal, _das_ ist. Du solltest dich darüber freuen. Wolltest du es nicht so?"

Minerva hielt mit dem Rühren inne und sah auf. Sie wiegte leicht den Kopf.

„Und du?", fragte sie nur und bohrte ihren Blick in seine Augen. Er wusste genau was sie damit meinte.

„Sie ist eine Schülerin, Minerva", sagte er abweisend. „Das allein sollte schon Antwort genug auf deine Frage sein."

„Respektierst du es?", fragte Minerva nachdrücklich.

„Natürlich! Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", sagte er ohne Zögern und erhob sich äußerst ärgerlich.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er noch und trat vom Tisch zurück.

„Severus...!" Er ignorierte Minervas leisen Ruf, wandte sich um, durchquerte mit weiten Schritten die ‚Große Halle' und verschwand durch die Tür.

Er war erbost und ungehalten. Er war es über sich, über Minerva und nicht zuletzt über Hermine. Jeder, der ihm jetzt über den Weg gelaufen wäre hätte nichts zu lachen gehabt. Da es aber schon spät war und sich die meisten Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhielten, begegnete ihm auf seinem Gang ins Büro niemand mehr und gerade das steigerte seinen Zorn noch ungemein.

Er stieß ungehalten die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und fand Hermine am Schreibtisch sitzen, lesend über ein Buch gebeugt.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er äußerst angefressen.

Hermine schreckte auf und sah ihm erstaunt entgegen.

„Ich...äh...", begann sie irritiert und erhob sich.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst die Finger von meinen Sachen lassen?", fuhr er ihr arg verstimmt über den Mund. Er wusste, er war ungerecht und doch tat es ihm gut, seinen Mut zu kühlen. Dass es ausgerechnet Hermine war, an der er es tat, würde ihm erst sehr viel später leid tun. Momentan war er nur maßlos erzürnt und meilenweit davon entfernt, angemessen zu reagieren. Der kleinste Anlass genügte, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Hermine kam ihm da gerade recht. Er hatte nur zu genau gewusst, dass sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, ihre Finger vom Bücherschrank zu lassen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er es sicher toleriert, aber jetzt, da Minerva ihn zu durchschauen drohte und sie Hermine höchstwahrscheinlich schon durchschaut hatte, machte es ihn nur noch missgelaunter.

„Ja", begann Hermine verärgert und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, „von denen in deiner Wohnung."

„Es gilt für alles, was mir gehört! Das solltest du dir merken!" Er trat zu ihr und zog ihr das Buch grob aus den Händen.

„Bist du also endlich fertig?", fragte er barsch und klappte es zu. Dann ging er zum Bücherregal, suchte den richtigen Platz und schob es in die Reihe zurück.

Hermine sah ihm schweigend nach.

Dass sie nichts sagte, brachte ihn nur noch mehr auf. Er wandte sich wieder um.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", sagte er drohend und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass du auf eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage antworten sollst?", seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise.

„Was willst du denn?" Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Du _antwortest_ mir nicht!", sagte er wütend.

Hermine lachte bitter auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Du tust es doch auch nicht!", rief sie ihm zu. „Was ist denn? Was war denn so schlimm daran? Ich habe es gelesen, na und?"

„Du hast mein Verbot missachtet", sagte er scharf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Das ist etwas, das selbst du dir nicht herauszunehmen hast!"

„Ach ja", begann sie ironisch. „Entschuldigung, wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen, _Sir_." Sie hatte das ‚Sir' mit soviel Verachtung in der Stimme gesprochen, dass er unwillkürlich den Kopf hob und sie ansah.

Hermine hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf. Sie knallte sie auf den Tisch und stopfte ihre Sachen hinein. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Er erwiderte kalt ihren Blick.

„Ich weiß, was du hast", sagte sie mit mühevoll unterdrücktem Zorn und griff nach ihrem Umhang.

„Verschwinde!" Er hatte Mühe, seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten. Sein Ärger stieg mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte.

„Warum versteckst du dich und bist...?", begann sie leise und beugte sich leicht vor.

„Was erlaubst du dir?", fuhr er ihr drohend über den Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wer hat dich denn angesprochen, dass du so eine Laune hast?", fragte Hermine leise und gab ihm auch gleich die Antwort: „McGonagall, nicht wahr?"

Severus erhob sich drohend und Hermine richtete sich mit ihm auf.

„Was bildest du dir ein!" Er senkte die Stimme.

„Ich möchte dir zuhören", rief sie.

„Hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er gefährlich leise.

„Hundert Punkte...?", rief sie empört.

„Wegen Unbelehrbarkeit", setzte er grimmig hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Unbelehrbar?", fragte sie und konnte sich ein hämisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Das hat aber jetzt gar nichts mit Gryffindor zu tun!

Severus wandte den Blick.

„Raus!", setzte er ungehalten hinzu und wies zur Tür. „Und wage es niemals wieder, hierher zurückzukommen!"

Hermine wandte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging. Sie trat in den Kellergang und schlug die Tür so heftig sie konnte hinter sich zu. Fast erwartete sie, dass er sie deswegen maßregeln würde, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Eine Weile stand sie nachdenklich im Gang. So schnell ihr Zorn gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es ihr überhaupt nichts ausmachte, dass er sie angeschrien hatte. Es war ihr sogar egal, dass er ihr Punkte abgezogen und sie des Raumes verwiesen hatte. Sie schrak erst auf, als sie meinte ein Klirren hinter seiner Tür zu hören.

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und ging langsam zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht um die Bücher, soviel war ihr schon klar. Hermine war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er sich eisern hinter seinem ausgesprochenen Verbot versteckte und es dazu benutzte, sie abzuschrecken und von sich zu stoßen.

Noch Wochen vorher hätte sie es ihm abgenommen, alles hätte er ihr vormachen können, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Mit keinem bösen Wort, mit keinem grimmigen Blick oder einer abweisender Geste würde es ihm mehr gelingen sie zu täuschen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Es hatte lange gedauert und es hatte sie in dieser Zeit geschmerzt, dass seine Worte so verletzend waren.

Sie wusste nicht, was McGonagall mit ihm beredet hatte, doch sie ahnte es. Sie wusste, dass verboten war, was sich zwischen ihr und Severus entwickelte und noch Monate zuvor hätte Hermine nie gewagt ein Verbot wissentlich zu übertreten, doch jetzt war alles anders, alles neu.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war und die fröhliche Unruhe wahrnahm, hob sich ihre Stimmung mit einem Mal so sehr, dass sie sich mit Lust an den Gesprächen über den bevorstehenden Abschlussball beteiligte, als sie von Lavender und Parvati darauf angesprochen wurde.

Sie hatte sich seit Tagen noch nie so gelöst und lebendig gefühlt. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, das sie die letzten Wochen fast vergessen ließ. Sie war endlich sicher, sie hatte endlich Gewissheit...

Der Abend wurde lang. Erst weit nach Mitternacht erhob sich Hermine, wünschte eine ‚Gute Nacht' und ging zu Bett. Und noch bevor sie weiter über den vergangenen Tag nachdenken konnte, kam der Schlaf.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	28. Begreifen

**Begreifen**

Schon den ganzen Abend über saß Severus mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand vor dem Feuer und starrte nachdenklich in seine Flammen. Er bereute seine Worte von gestern und wünschte, er könnte sie ungeschehen machen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und sah sie wieder vor sich. 

Sie hatte ihn mit so großen Augen angesehen, dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und war ohne ein Wort gegangen. 

Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er war ein Idiot. Wieder und wieder hatte er sie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es verwunderte ihn nur, dass sie es so hingenommen hatte. Sie war stumm geblieben, hatte ihn nur angesehen. Er stieg erst von seinem hohen Ross, als sie mit heftigem Schwung die Tür ins Schloss geschlagen hatte. Er hätte es tun sollen, doch er war nicht fähig gewesen ihr nachzugehen. Stattdessen hatte er mit voller Wucht und grenzenloser Wut auf sich selbst das Tintenfass gegen die Wand geschleudert und eine elende Sauerei damit angerichtet. 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie war anders gewesen. Sie war so beherrscht. Erst jetzt fiel es ihm auf. Sie war nicht mehr erschrocken wie zu Anfangs. Ihr Blick drückte jetzt Verwunderung und Neugier, vielleicht auch Ärger aus und gerade das ließ ihn misstrauisch und unsicher werden. Wieder einmal. 

Er kannte sie nicht. Er kannte ja nicht einmal sich selbst. 

Die vergangenen Tage hatten soviel zum Vorschein gebracht, seine Seele aufgewühlt und die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er so tief in sich vergraben hatte, an die Oberfläche gespült. Er wollte es nicht und doch hatten sie seine Empfindungen so eingenommen, so sehr, dass ihm angst wurde, angst vor dem, was es ihm bedeuten könnte. 

Severus hatte Hermine beigestanden und er selbst lehnte ihre Hilfe ab, die sie ihm von Anfang an ohne ein einziges Wort angeboten hatte. 

Er seufzte leise auf und trank sein Glas leer. Er stellte es sanft ab, erhob sich und ging um den Tisch bis hin zum Fenster. Versonnen sah er hinaus in die Dunkelheit. 

Die Nacht war klar. Ein heller Halbmond stand über dem Horizont und sandte der Welt sein fahles silbernes Licht. Der Wind trieb harmlose Wolken über den Himmel, die Welt schlief ganz friedlich. 

Severus öffnete das Fenster und atmete die Nachtluft. Eine leise Brise wehte herein und kühlte ihm die Stirn. 

Alles war so anders, jetzt. Sie hatte ihn gefangen genommen, schon lange vorher und ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich unmerklich in seine Gedanken und sein Herz geschlichen. Als er es endlich bemerkte, war er längst verloren. Sein Kampf dagegen war aussichtslos, er wusste es. Und doch gestattete er seinen Gefühlen nicht, den Sieg über seinem Verstand davonzutragen. Also hatte er sich wieder hinter seinem Zynismus versteckt. Er hatte sie gekränkt und verletzt. 

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und zog die frische Luft tief in die Lungen. 

Ein Klopfen! 

Severus horchte auf und wandte sich irritiert um. Wer um alles in der Welt wollte ihn mitten in der Nacht sprechen? Er wartete, vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht… 

Wieder ein leises Pochen. 

Er schloss das Fenster und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete und fand sich Hermine gegenüber, die ihm ruhig entgegensah. Mit ihr hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Die Überraschung siegte über seine Selbstbeherrschung und spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen wider. Aber nur für einen Augenblick, in welchem er inständig hoffte, sie hätte es nicht bemerkt. 

„Was willst du mitten in der Nacht?" fragte er grob und in der Hoffnung sie damit abzuschrecken. 

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. 

„Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte sie trotzig. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu bereden gäbe", fuhr er sie grimmig an. „Geh zurück in deinen Turm oder ich werde dir noch mehr Punkte abziehen!" 

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. 

„Wenn du mich nicht hereinlässt, mache ich einen solchen Radau, der aber auch jeden im Schloss aufwecken wird", sagte sie böse lächelnd. 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", brummte er verärgert und zog eine Braue hoch. 

„Verlass dich drauf", flüsterte sie ihm zu und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Nun, was ist? Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten." 

Unwillig gab Severus die Tür frei und Hermine trat ein. 

„McGonagall zieht mir die Haut ab, wenn sie dich hier findet", sagte er unfreundlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch", sagte Hermine leise vor sich hin. 

Severus ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. 

„Nun", sagte er wie beiläufig, „was willst du mit mir bereden?" 

Hermine ging zu ihm, blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und stützte die Hände auf. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

„Ich habe sie gesehen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. 

Severus sah auf. 

„Was hat du gesehen?" fragte er langsam. 

„Deine Gedanken", sagte sie. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, unmöglich!" Er lachte auf. „Du, die keinerlei Begabung für Legilimentik hat, natürlich!" 

Hermine lächelte. Ja, es stimmte, Legilimentik war etwas, das sie nie verstanden hatte. Ihre Geheimnisse hatten sich ihr nie erschlossen. Und doch hatte sie es gesehen. Zuerst hatte sie dieses Empfinden nicht einordnen können, es war fremd, es war ängstlich, unsicher und unwahrscheinlich misstrauisch. Und es war noch etwas, das auf sie eingestürzt war. Hermine hatte es nicht fassen können, doch es war eine Leidenschaft, die sie mitgerissen hatte, so fremd und gefährlich sie auch schien. Es hatte sie verführt und sie hatte es als äußerst anziehend empfunden und für einen winzigen Moment war sie geneigt, diesem Gefühl nachzugeben. 

Sie sah ihm still in die Augen. Dann sagte sie leise: „Sag mir was es ist!" 

„Geh", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und erhob sich. Hermine richtete sich auf. Sie wandte sich mit ihm um und sah ihm nach. Er ging zwei Schritte durch den Raum und blieb an der Wand stehen. 

„Nein", erwiderte sie unnachgiebig und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich werde nicht gehen." 

„Geh!" schrie er sie an, trat zurück an den Schreibtisch und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Tischplatte, so heftig, dass Hermine erschrocken zurückfuhr. 

„Was bist du nur für ein Mensch", sagte sie zornig und wandte sich hastig ab. 

Er hielt sich krampfhaft am Tisch fest. Dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl sinken und legte die Fäuste an die Schläfen. 

„Ja, was bin ich nur für ein Mensch", flüsterte er ihr nach. Es war kaum zu hören. 

Hermine, die schon in der Tür stand wandte sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Blick drückte Verwunderung und Erschütterung zugleich aus. In diesem Moment fühlte sie tiefe Verbundenheit mit ihm. 

Ohne Zögern ging sie zu ihm und berührte seine Rechte, die er so fest zur Faust geballt hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

Er reagierte blitzschnell, umfasste hart ihr Handgelenk und richtete sich wieder auf. Dabei zog er sie so heftig an sich, dass sie hart gegen seine Brust stieß. 

Er sah auf sie herunter und Hermine erschrak über die Glut in seinen Augen. 

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Hermine", flüsterte er düster. Er lockerte seinen Griff und gab sie vollends frei. 

Wortlos standen sie einander gegenüber, so nah… 

„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. 

„Nein", sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, „du kennst es nicht." 

„Ich kenne es", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Man meint zu verbrennen, keine Kontrolle… Jeder Gedanke daran…" sie brach ab und suchte seinen Blick, doch Severus wich ihren Augen aus. 

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie fordernd. 

„Es kann nicht sein… es darf nicht…" sagte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand. Hermine musste es auch nicht, denn sie wusste auch so was er empfand. Sie verstand ihn ohne Worte. Sein Blick war beredt genug, obwohl er seine gewohnt undurchdringliche Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte. 

„Oh nein", begann sie und trat ganz nah an ihn heran, „diesmal wirst du mich nicht wegstoßen. Es kann sein, ich will es auch…" 

Endlich sah er ihr in die Augen und Hermine meinte zu zerspringen. Ein Gefühl, das sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte fuhr ihr in den Magen und breitete sich ganz in ihr aus, jagte ihr Schauer durch den gesamten Körper und ein Kribbeln über die Haut. 

Nach unendlich langer Zeit hob er die Arme, zog sie sanft an sich und umarmte sie still. Hermine fühlte seinen Herzschlag, seinen schnellen Atem. Sie sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. 

„Severus, ich…" flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. Ein Kuss schloss ihr die Lippen. Dann strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste sie auf den Hals. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, der sie sanft streichelte. Ein heftiges Beben überfiel sie beide und ließ sie die scheue Zurückhaltung verlieren. Ihre Hände wanderten neugierig fordernd über ihre Körper. Die Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander gepresst, schob er sie vor sich her, bis sie an die Wand hinter sich stieß. Severus löste sich von ihr. Er stützte die Hände an die Wand und sah ihr mit gesenktem Kopf atemlos in die Augen. 

Hermines Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Sie sah seine Leidenschaft und wurde davon mitgerissen. Sie hob die Hände und strich über sein Gesicht. Severus schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment, dann sah er ihr wieder mit glühendem Blick entgegen. Nicht eine Sekunde wollte er ihren Anblick missen. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Hände strichen unendlich sacht über seinen Hals, seine Schultern. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Jedem Strich ihrer Hände ließ sie ihre Lippen folgen. Schließlich lehnte sie sich gegen seine nackte Brust und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ihre Hände strichen sanft über seinen Rücken. Sie spürte ein heftiges Zittern, das durch seinen Körper lief und als Hermine seinen Gürtel löste und die Hose aufknöpfte war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust und er drängte sich an sie. 

Ihre Hände strichen nach unten und fuhren sanft über seinen Penis, den sie jetzt hart an ihrer Hüfte spürte. Schauer jagten durch ihren Körper und sie fühlte ein heftiges Pochen in ihrem Schoß. 

Severus zog sie von der Wand fort, sie wanderten wie betrunken durch den Raum und streiften sich hastig die Kleider ab. Ein so wohliges Gefühl durchströmte Hermine, als er hitzig und ungeduldig ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen begann. Schließlich strich er ihr den dünnen Stoff einfach über die Schultern, wo er weich fließend nach unten und zu Boden glitt. Heiß und drängend entledigten sie sich ihrer restlichen Kleidungsstücke und sanken nackt vor dem Kamin zu Boden. 

Hermine lag still vor ihm, ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Sie sah in seine glühenden Augen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen und noch nie hatte er sie so angesehen. Fast schämte sie sich, als sie seinen begehrlichen Blick auf sich spürte. Doch ihre Zweifel schwanden, als er sich zu ihr niederbeugte und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss ihren Mund verschloss. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander während seine Hände sanft über ihre Schultern strichen und zu ihren herrlichen Brüsten wanderten, die er sachte zu streicheln begann. Es entlockte Hermine einen leisen Schrei als er plötzlich ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mit den Fingern umfasste und sie hart zusammendrückte. Doch mit dieser Berührung überkam sie auch eine solche Woge der Lust, die sie den Schmerz vergessen und sie fühlen ließ, wie ihr Schoß überzulaufen drohte. 

Severus löste seine Lippen von den ihren und ließ sie sanft über ihren Hals hin zu ihren Brüsten streichen. Sie war alles was er begehrte, was er ersehnte und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass auch sie es wollte, ihn wollte. Sie gab sich ihm so bereitwillig hin, dass ihm fast angst wurde. Und doch war es wie ein Rausch, so anders, so neu, selbst für ihn. 

Unendliches Vertrauen, Leidenschaft, die sie beide nie erwartet hätten. 

Ein Traum! 

Nie gekannte Zärtlichkeit. Sie ließen sich fallen, gaben sich so bedingungslos einander hin. 

Seine Zunge umspielte ihre Nippel und endlich zog er sie mit einem leisen Seufzen zwischen seine Lippen. Hermine bäumte sich leicht stöhnend auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Noch nie hatte sie so gefühlt und als sie seine weiche Zunge, einen Streifen kühlender Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Leib hinterlassend, nach unten zwischen ihre Beine streichen fühlte, war es um sie geschehen. Ihr Atem ging heftig und sie stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus. 

Er drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander und schob seine Hände unter ihren Po. Hermine reagierte und hob sich ihm entgegen. Sie vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar und seufzte auf, als er seine Zunge in ihrem Schoß versenkte. 

Ihre Sinne waren berauscht, berauscht vom Zauber des Augenblicks und ihrer Erregung, die sich mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem Kuss, die er ihr schenkte ins Unermessliche zu steigern schien. So sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. 

Severus kostete von ihrem herrlichen Saft. Trunken vor Lust wanderten seine Lippen hin zu ihrer Klitoris. Er zog die kleine Perle sanft zwischen die Zähne und nahm mit Freuden wahr, dass Hermine sich ekstatisch unter ihm wand. Es ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden. Wieder und wieder strich seine Zunge über ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen und fuhr in ihre feuchte Grotte hinein. Er spürte ihr Zucken und wusste, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stand. Endlich hob er den Kopf und sah ihr entgegen. Es war ein Blick voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, der Hermine wohlig erschauern ließ. Und Severus sah es ihren Augen. Ihr Körper schrie es stumm hinaus. Sie war bereit. 

Er richtete sich auf, zog sie an sich und drang mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß tief in sie ein. Sie war so eng, so weich, so heiß. Und sie nahm ihn so bereitwillig in sich auf. 

In dem Moment als er in sie eindrang, sah ihm Hermine in die Augen und öffnete leicht überrascht den Mund. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, es war ein so inniges Gefühl, das sie durchströmte, als sie ihn in sich spürte. Es breitete sich rasend schnell in ihr aus, ließ sie heftig atmen und jagte ihr Schauer über die Haut. Er füllte sie ganz aus und schenkte ihr den bisher schönsten Moment ihres Lebens. 

Severus warf den Kopf nach hinten. Er verharrte für Sekunden tief in ihr und genoss das einzigartige Gefühl, das sie ihm vermittelte. Endlich fasste er ihre Hüften und begann sie langsam und intensiv zu stoßen. Und mit jedem seiner Stöße steigerte sich ihre Lust und zog sie beide so unerbittlich mit sich, dass sie dabei fast verrückt zu werden drohten. Würde die Welt in diesem Moment zusammenstürzen, sie hätten es nicht bemerkt. Leises Ächzen, das an Lautstärke zunahm, je weiter sie sich ihrem Orgasmus näherten erfüllte den Raum. 

Severus zog Hermine hoch und schlang die Arme um sie. Nichts und niemand würde diesen wunderbaren Gleichklang, in welchem sie in diesem Augenblick schwangen stören können. 

Einen Moment lang verharrten sie so. Ihre Körper lagen in heißer Umarmung und trieben dem ersehnten Höhepunkt entgegen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, ihre Haut glänzte. Das Feuer, das sie wärmte verstärkte es noch. 

Schließlich sanken sie nieder. Seine Stöße wurden heftiger, er keuchte, ein Aufbäumen, ein lautes erlösendes Stöhnen folgte seinem letzten Stoß, mit dem er sich in sie ergoss. Er riss sie hart mit sich und Hermine gab diesem Gefühl ganz nach. Die Leidenschaft erfasste sie, trug sie hoch zum Gipfel der Ekstase und ließ sie endlich satt und ermattet zurücksinken. 

Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Sie lagen still beieinander, tief ineinander versunken und ertranken, ein jeder im Anblick des anderen. Selbst als er sich aus ihr zurückzog ließen sie einander nicht los. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. 

Keine Verlegenheit, keine Scham, verstehen ohne ein Wort. 

Lange sahen sie ins Feuer, so lange, bis die Flammen das Holz aufgezehrt hatten und nur noch ein Glühen in der Asche übrig war. Die sich ausbreitende Kühle trieb sie auf. Severus nahm Hermine hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. 

Als sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt in die Kissen gelehnt lagen, hob Hermine den Kopf und sah ihn an. Dann fragte sie leise in die Stille hinein: „Bereust du es?" 

Severus zog das Laken über sie beide. Er horchte in sich hinein. Er wusste er hatte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Immer hatte er sie respektiert, bisher. Er wusste auch, dass es falsch gewesen war und dennoch bereute er nichts. 

„Nein", sagte er ehrlich und strich ihr eine wilde Locke aus der Stirn. 

Hermine reckte sich und ihre Lippen suchten seinen Mund. Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass Hermine wohlige Schauer überliefen. Seine Hände strichen sanft ihren Rücken hinunter und als er fest ihre Pobacken umfing und auseinanderzog, fühlte sie erneut süße Erregung aufsteigen, die sie gefangen nahm und nach Erfüllung suchte. Die Reaktionen seines Körpers sagten ihr, dass auch er so empfand. Hart drückte sich sein Penis gegen ihren Po. Seine Hände suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine und als er seine Finger in ihrer feuchten Vulva versenkte, stöhnte Hermine lustvoll auf. 

Ihr Atem ging schneller, ihre Herzen rasten. Eine weitere Woge der Leidenschaft überrollte sie beide und zog sie mit sich. Sie waren rettungslos verloren. 

Waren sie beim ersten Mal hastig und gierig nacheinander gewesen, agierten sie jetzt in unendlicher Zärtlichkeit und Neugier. 

Ein jeder sog die Liebkosungen des anderen gierig auf und schenkte sie tausendfach wieder. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers gehörten sie sich. Sie konnten einander nicht satt sehen, nicht lassen. Alles um sie her war vergessen, keine Gedanken, die störten. Sie gehörten nur sich selbst in dieser Nacht. Jeder Blick, den sie sich schenkten und mit dem sie sich angstvoll vergewisserten, dass dies kein Traum war, steigerte ihr Verlangen nacheinander nur noch mehr. 

Heißer Atem, Mund an Mund, eng umschlungen, nie loslassen. In sanfter Vereinigung zogen sie einander in die Höhe und sanken atemlos in die Laken zurück. 

Sie schmiegten sich aneinander und genossen die wunderbare Erschöpfung. 

Keiner war müde, keiner wollte schlafen. Ein jeder wollte das Beisammensein tief in sich aufnehmen, es genießen so lange es ging. Nur langsam fanden sie wieder zurück. 

Schließlich war es Hermine, die ihn fragte. 

„Wie kannst du es ertragen, ohne darüber wahnsinnig zu werden…? flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. 

Severus hob die Lider. Er wusste genau was sie meinte. 

„Ich kann dir diese Last nicht aufbürden, Hermine", sagte er leise. 

Sie antwortete nicht gleich. 

„Aber du hast _meine_ Last mitgetragen", flüsterte sie. 

Er lächelte. 

„Ich möchte es nicht", sagte er und setzte sich auf. Er legte die Arme auf die Knie und starrte vor sich hin. „Ich möchte es nicht", wiederholte er schließlich noch einmal und wiegte den Kopf. 

Hermine schwieg lange. Dann kniete sie sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Ich sage es nur ein einziges Mal und ich möchte, dass du erst darüber nachdenkst, bevor du antwortest", flüsterte sie ihm zu. 

Severus öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu erwidern, doch Hermine legte ihm die Hand über die Lippen. 

„Lass mich sehen", sagte sie leise, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Mund. „Bitte." Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm. 

Severus schwieg lange. Schließlich nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen. 

„Schließe die Augen", flüsterte er. 

Und es war als würde sie in sein Leben hineingesogen. Sie sah seine Erinnerungen so deutlich als wären es ihre eigenen gewesen. Sie sah den Abriss eines Lebens, durch das er sich gequält hatte. Gelebt in beständigem Zweifeln, in Angst vor Entdeckung, in Nichterfüllung und unendlichem Zorn, Hochmut und Stolz. Sie sah Bilder vor ihren Augen tanzen, die ihr sehr vertraut vorkamen. Und in diesem Moment stürzte so viel Leid, so viel Qual, Schmerz, Hass und Wut auf sie ein, dass sie beinahe ohnmächtig davon wurde. 

Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und schrie leidvoll auf. Severus wollte ihr die Hände entziehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. Und mit einem Male fiel eine tonnenschwere Last von ihm ab, da war endlich Trost und endlich Befreiung. Endlich ein Mensch, der in diesem Moment so eng mit ihm verbunden war wie es noch nie jemand zuvor gewesen war. Nie hatte er sich so verstanden gefühlt wie gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick und er hoffte so sehr, dass Hermine ihn verstand. 

Er zog sie an sich und sie sanken schwer in die Kissen zurück. 

„Verzeih mir", flüsterte er nach einer Ewigkeit in die Dunkelheit hinein. 

„Nein", sagte sie nur und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen und es gibt kein Bedauern." 

Ganz still lagen sie da und lauschten ihrem Herzschlag. 

Die Welt hatte sie beide wieder, endgültig._  
_

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt.._


	29. Vorsicht

**Vorsicht **

Als Severus erwachte, begann der Morgen gerade zu dämmern. Leises Vogelzwitschern drang durch die geschlossenen Fenster, die Wolken wurden von einem leichten Wind fortgetrieben und gaben den Blick auf einen wunderschönen azurblauen Himmel frei. Die Sonne schob sich langsam über die Hügel und vertrieb den Rest des Nebels, der in den Tälern und über dem See hing.

Severus mochte die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Atemlos lauschte er in den erwachenden Tag. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Erleichterung, der Befreiung durchdrang ihn, so wie er es noch nie empfunden hatte. Er spürte Hermine, die, dicht an ihn gedrängt, noch schlief. Es war kein Traum! Alles, wovon er je geträumt hatte, war in der letzten Nacht in Erfüllung gegangen. Das, was es an Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, war ihm schon vorher bewusst gewesen. Doch jeder Widerstand, jedes sich dagegen sträuben war erfolglos geblieben. Fast explosionsartig bahnten sich seine Emotionen ihren Weg nach draußen, zwecklos sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen.

Ein wenig beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke an die nächsten Tage, an die Unsicherheit beim Umgang miteinander, jetzt, da alles gesagt war, jetzt, da sie sicher wussten, was sie füreinander empfanden.

Severus schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hand und sah sie nur an.

Er hatte sie gehabt. Aber gehörte sie ihm? Wollte er sie ganz in Besitz nehmen? Dieser Gedanke überfiel ihn so unvermittelt und er schämte sich dafür. Andererseits hatte es sehr wenig in seinem Leben gegeben, das ihm so sicher schien und das nur ihm galt. Dass er es festhalten und nie wieder loslassen wollte, war nur zu verständlich.

Hermine regte sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie sah geradewegs in Severus' Gesicht.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Stumm sahen sie sich eine Weile in die Augen, dann senkte Hermine die Lider.

„Jetzt ist wohl Versteck spielen angesagt?", fragte sie leise, um den Hauch Verlegenheit zu überspielen, der sie in dem Moment überfiel als er sie _so_ ansah.

Severus ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Er atmete tief ein und sagte mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme: „Es wird nur nichts nützen."

Jetzt stützte sich Hermine auf und beugte sich zu ihm hin.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Wir werden Minerva McGonagall kein X für ein U vormachen können", antwortete er und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Aber sie weiß es doch nicht", erwiderte sie leise.

„Oh, Hermine, sie hat schon längst Witterung aufgenommen", lachte Severus über ihre unschuldige Feststellung.

Hermine zog leicht verstimmt die Brauen zusammen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Überlege mal, ist dir gar nichts aufgefallen, in ihrem Unterricht oder als du mit ihr geredet hast?"

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. Wenn sie genau nachdachte, musste sie Severus Recht geben. Sie hatte Professor McGonagall sicherlich viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, vielleicht nicht so sehr durch die Schilderung ihrer Erlebnisse, als vielmehr durch ihre etwas zu leidenschaftlichen Reaktionen auf die Vorwürfe gegen Severus. Und noch etwas war da, dem sie keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Immer, wenn Hermine beim Essen in der ‚Großen Halle' war, wurde sie sehr genau von Minerva McGonagall beobachtet. Hermine schnaufte auf und ließ sich zurück in das Kissen fallen.

„Sie hat mich bestimmt durchschaut", flüsterte sie.

Severus hob die Brauen.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und sagte: „Sie hat mich mindestens genauso durchschaut wie dich, und wenn sie es noch nicht getan hat, dann steht sie zumindest kurz davor, es zu erkennen."

Seine Finger zogen die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und strichen sanft über ihren Hals.

„Hast du keine Angst?", fragte sie, umfing sein Handgelenk und unterbrach den Weg, den seine Hand nehmen wollte.

„Vor Minerva?" Er lachte.

„Nein", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm.

Severus wischte das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht, als er ihre Verstimmung wahrnahm.

„Ich meine, es ist verboten...", begann Hermine zögerlich.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Ja?", fragte er gedehnt.

Sie schwieg.

„Das hätten wir uns eher überlegen sollen, Hermine", sagte er schließlich ernst.

„Dann hätte ich also nicht kommen sollen, gestern Nacht?", fragte sie leise. Ein ängstlicher Ton schwang in ihren Worten mit.

Severus sah sie an.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?", fragte er.

„Was würdest du mir sagen?", fragte sie.

Er brummte unwillig.

„Du tust es schon wieder!"

Hermine lachte hell auf.

„Und du weißt warum!"

Ihre Feststellung entlockte ihm unwillkürlich ein feines Lächeln. Wie sie ihn durchschaut hatte! Wusste er auf eine Frage keine Antwort oder war er nicht geneigt, dieselbe zu beantworten, wich er selbst gekonnt mit einer Gegenfrage aus. Es gelang ihm damit auf einfachste Weise, den Fragenden in Verlegenheit zu bringen, von sich abzulenken und sich letztendlich die Antwort zu ersparen. Ein kritischer Blick, eine undurchdringliche Miene unterstrich den ablehnenden Ausdruck noch zusätzlich und schreckte vollends ab. Es wirkte fast immer, aber nicht mehr bei Hermine.

„Nein", begann er, „in meiner Funktion als Lehrer kann ich es nicht gutheißen..."

Hermine suchte seine Augen.

„Und als Mensch...?", fragte sie.

Er konnte sich ein kleines böses Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Stimmt, Lehrer sind keine Menschen", sagte er amüsiert.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", sagte Hermine leicht pikiert.

Still erwiderte er ihren Blick und antwortete dann ruhig: „Es war eine sehr gute Idee, Miss Granger."

„Dann kannst du mir ja die Punkte zurückgeben, die du Gryffindor abgezogen hast", sagte sie grinsend und knuffte ihn in die Rippen.

„Nein", er fing ihre Hand, „das war etwas anderes."

„War es nicht!"

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Was werden sie tun, wenn sie es herausfinden?", fragte sie leise.

„Das kommt darauf an...", begann er.

„Worauf?", fragte sie. „Sie werden dir doch daraus keinen Strick drehen wollen! Schließlich trifft es mich genauso."

„Das zählt nicht, Hermine", sagte er. „_Ich_ habe gegen das Gesetz verstoßen."

„Ich bin erwachsen!"

„Sie würden dir keinen Glauben schenken", sagte er dann, „und mir erst recht nicht", setzte er noch leise hinzu.

„Du bist rehabilitiert", sagte sie empört und hob den Kopf.

„Vermutlich würden sie mir sogar den Prozess machen wollen. Wer würde einem ehemaligen Todesser glauben, sicher nähmen sie sogar an, ich hätte dich gezwungen…", fuhr er fort, ohne auf ihren Einwand zu reagieren.

„Hast du so wenig Vertrauen?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er schwieg eine Weile und dachte nach. Er teilte ihren grenzenlosen Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit und Logik nicht. Und er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er sagte kaum merklich lächelnd: „Ich kann eben nicht aus meiner Haut."

„Du bist misstrauisch", sagte sie und setzte sich auf, „und du bist vorsichtig." Sie sah ihn an und rutschte vom Bett. „Ich denke, das wird genügen."

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer. Severus sah ihr nach. Sie hatte ihn überrascht und überrumpelt. Als ob er nicht selbst daran interessiert wäre, ihr Treffen vor allen anderen und vor allem vor Minerva geheim zu halten.

„Luder", murmelte er vor sich hin, dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und folgte ihr. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah zu, wie sie ihre Kleider zusammensuchte.

„Ich erwarte das Gleiche von dir", sagte er.

Hermine sah auf.

„Natürlich", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „was möchtest du, dass ich tue?"

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas unterlässt und dass du dich mir gegenüber wie jeder andere Schüler verhältst."

„Gut", antwortete sie.

„Es reicht nämlich schon, wenn McGonagall mich ständig anstarrt und darauf wartet, dass ich mich verrate."

„Wie? Ich starre dich an?"

„Ja", sagte er und trat endlich ins Wohnzimmer, um auch seine Kleider aufzusammeln.

Hermine hielt mit dem Ankleiden inne.

„Ich starre dich nicht an!"

„Tust du", sagte er nur ohne aufzusehen.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, besann sich aber und klappte die Kiefer wieder aufeinander.

„Gut", gab sie zu. „Ich mach es nicht mehr."

Sie knöpfte die Bluse zu, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und trat an die Tür. Die Hand schon auf der Klinke, wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Darf ich wiederkommen?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Severus trat zu ihr. Er sah ernst auf sie hinab. Ohne ein Wort legte er die Rechte auf ihre Hand und drückte die Klinke herunter.

„Geht zurück in deinen Turm, bevor jemand bemerkt, dass du dich die ganze Nacht herumgetrieben hast", raunte er ihr mit einer Stimme ins Ohr, die Hermine erschauern ließ. Dann zog er die Tür auf und schob sie hinaus auf den Gang.

Hermine sah ihm in Erwartung einer Antwort auf ihre Frage hoffnungsvoll und auch ein klein wenig ängstlich entgegen.

„Und ja", sagte er leise, „du darfst wiederkommen, wenn du Nachhilfe brauchst, in Zaubertränke."

Hermine blieb einen kurzen überraschenden Moment mit offenem Munde stehen, während er die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Er hatte ihr auf so unverfrorene Weise den Ball zugeworfen, dass ihr beinahe angst wurde. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Schließlich fasste sie sich wieder und machte sich lächelnd auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	30. Verwirrend

**Verwirrend **

Hermine musste feststellen, dass trotz des frühen Morgens schon eine Menge Schüler und Lehrer auf den Gängen unterwegs waren. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen redete ihr ein, dass aller Augen nur auf sie gerichtet waren und dementsprechend steif war ihr Auftreten allen jenen gegenüber, denen sie begegnete. Sie atmete erst auf, als sie endlich am Portrait der ‚Fetten Dame' angekommen war und mit dem Passwort um Einlass gebeten hatte.

Kaum dass das Bild zur Seite geschwungen war, drängte sich Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass keiner ihrer Schulkameraden anwesend war. Die Kleineren nahmen keine Notiz von ihr und spielten weiter oder machten sich eben auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Hermine ging leise in ihren Schlafraum und sah sich um. Von ihren Zimmergenossinnen war gerade noch Parvati anwesend.

„Warst du schon vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek?", fragte diese mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermines Aufzug und einem hauchzarten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine war sich bewusst, dass Parvati ganz genau wusste, dass die Bibliothek um diese Tageszeit noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, ob sie ihr nun antworten oder ob sie diese kleine Anspielung einfach übergehen sollte. Da sie aber angesichts ihres unordentlich zusammengebundenen Haares und ihrer zerknautschten Kleidung wüsten Spekulationen von Seiten Parvatis vorbeugen wollte, entschloss sich Hermine doch auf ihre scheinbar so einfach dahin geworfene Frage eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich hab nur einen kleinen Spaziergang am See gemacht", sagte sie mit möglichst fester Stimme aber wenig überzeugt, dass die Freundin ihr diese dünne Ausrede auch nur ansatzweise abnehmen würde. Und sie sah sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt, als sie Parvati ins Gesicht sah.

„Ja, klar", sagte diese mit unschuldigem Blick und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. Dann fragte sie lächelnd: „Wer ist es?"

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Eine derartige Unterhaltung hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Parvatis Neugier war geradezu sprichwörtlich und ihre dicke Freundschaft zu Lavender war fast ein sicherer Garant dafür, dass binnen kurzer Zeit ganz Hogwarts mit Gerüchten über Hermines nächtlichen Ausflug überschwemmt sein würde.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine leicht verstimmt.

„Nun komm schon, Hermine", sagte Parvati, „du kannst _mir_ doch nichts vormachen. In den letzten Tagen bist du wie ausgewechselt."

„Ja und?"

Parvati legte den Kopf schief.

„Du willst es mir also nicht erzählen?", fragte sie mit herber Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Hermine seufzte im Stillen tief auf. Wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben und ein Hochbrodeln der Gerüchteküche vermeiden, musste sie sich wohl oder übel auf dieses ungeliebte Spiel einlassen.

„Du kennst ihn nicht", sagte sie und setzte sich zu Parvati.

„Er ist also kein Schüler!"

Hermine schmunzelte. Wie Recht Parvati mit dieser Feststellung doch hatte. Ein Teufelchen in Hermines Kopf fragte sie, wie wohl Parvatis Reaktion ausfallen würde, wüsste sie, mit wem Hermine in dieser Nacht zusammen war. Doch Hermine schüttelte energisch diesen irrwitzigen Gedanken ab.

„Nein", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „und du musst schon verstehen, dass ich dir nicht mehr als nötig erzählen kann. Wenn wir erwischt würden..."

„Ja, ja", begann Parvati mit großen Augen. „Aber wie du ihn kennengelernt hast, das kannst du mir doch erzählen, oder?"

Hermine atmete im Stillen auf.

„Jaaa", begann sie zögernd und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich hab ihn in den Osterferien kennengelernt, als ich mich nach den Studienmöglichkeiten an der Zaubereruniversität in Edinburgh erkundigt habe."

„Dann ist er Student?", fragte Parvati lächelnd. „Und du willst dort studieren?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine gedehnt und erhob sich wieder. „Aber du darfst unter keinen Umständen irgend jemandem etwas davon erzählen, ich bekomme dann vielleicht keinen Studienplatz, wenn herauskommt, dass wir uns... treffen oder ich fliege sogar aus Hogwarts, so kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen...", setzte sie beschwörend und mit unwahrscheinlich bittender Miene hinzu und war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass ihr diese Ausrede so schnell eingefallen war. Dass sie damit höchstwahrscheinlich richtig lag, sah sie an Parvatis Gesichtsausdruck und als diese dann noch sagte: „Ich verspreche es dir, von mir wird keiner was erfahren", war Hermine überzeugt, dass die erdachte Lüge sie schützen würde, obwohl sie das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich damit Parvati ans Bein gebunden hatte.

„Auch nicht Lavender", mahnte Hermine leise und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Auch nicht Lavender", wiederholte Parvati ohne zu zögern.

Als Hermine sich umgekleidet und in Ordnung gebracht hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam in die ‚Große Halle' zum Frühstück.

„Aber eines musst du mir noch verraten", begann Parvati, als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen.

Hermine sah sie an und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Wie hast du es nur fertiggebracht, dass keiner gemerkt hat, dass du die Nacht nicht in Hogwarts verbracht hast? Du weißt schon, der Alarm…"

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Daran hatte sie nicht im Entferntesten gedacht! Dass sich keiner auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht hatte, wie zu allererst, als sie versucht hatte sich umzubringen, kam ihr jetzt sehr verdächtig vor. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher gewisse Privilegien, die über die der ‚normalen' Schüler weit hinausgingen. Aber das Nächtigen außerhalb des eigenen Bettes in unbegründetem Fall gehörte nicht dazu.

Unbestimmte Angst stieg in Hermine auf und machte, dass ihr Herz heftig bis zum Hals klopfte. Mit einem Mal hatte sie keinen Appetit mehr und ihre gerade wieder gewonnene gute Laune war wie weggeblasen.

Parvati war weitergegangen und nachdem sie Hermine nicht mehr neben sich sah, blieb auch sie stehen und sah sich nach ihr um.

„Was hast du?"

Hermine fing sich wieder.

„Oh, nichts", sagte sie leichthin und ging weiter, „ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas vergessen."

Sie schloss wieder zu Parvati auf und sie betraten endlich die ‚Große Halle'.

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, sah sich Hermine unter gesenkten Lidern aufmerksam um. Es war eigentlich wie immer. Laute und fröhliche Betriebsamkeit unter den Schülern, von denen nicht wenige in Erwartung der künftigen Abschlussprüfungen schon jetzt mit den Büchern am Frühstückstisch saßen und den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholten.

Hermine ließ den Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern. Minerva McGonagall saß sehr aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl und sah in die Runde. Als sie Hermine erblickte, ruhte ihr Blick für einen Moment auf ihr, bis sie sich schließlich Severus zuwandte. Dieser saß zurückgelehnt mit kühler und leidenschaftsloser Miene neben ihr, das Kinn auf die rechte Hand gestützt, die Linke trommelte leicht auf den Tisch. Er hörte gelangweilt den Unterhaltungen seiner Kollegen zu, ohne sich daran auch nur im Entferntesten zu beteiligen. Als Professor McGonagall schließlich das Wort an ihn richtete beugte er sich vor, griff sich seine Tasse Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

Sie unterhielten sich ohne Aufregung oder besonderes Gefühl.

Hermine wusste, dass Minerva McGonagall eine sehr kluge Frau war, die unglaublich viel Gespür und Menschenkenntnis besaß. Gerade deshalb hoffte Hermine inständig, dass die Schulleiterin keinen Verdacht geschöpft haben mochte. Und die Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Severus ließ keine Rückschlüsse darauf zu, ob Hermines gestriges Zusammensein mit ihm Gegenstand dieser Unterhaltung hätte sein können. Allerdings konnte sich Hermine beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Professor McGonagall ein derartiges Thema vor allen ihren Lehrerkollegen anschneiden würde.

Hermine seufzte leise auf. Sie würde wohl den ganzen Tag in gespannter Erwartung verbringen, immer in Sorge, ob McGonagall sie zu sich ins Büro bestellen würde.

Das heimliche Davonschleichen am Abend würde wohl auch nicht in Betracht kommen, wollte sie sich nicht noch mehr verdächtig machen, zum einen vor ihren Zimmergenossinnen und zum anderen vor Minerva McGonagall, die ihr jetzt sehr aufmerksam entgegensah.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... _


	31. Gedanken

**Gedanken **

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Hermine keine Ruhe. Ihr ging die Unterhaltung mit Parvati nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und wenn Hermine ehrlich war, traute sie Parvati nicht unbedingt zu, dass sie ihr Wissen für sich behalten würde. Bei ihrem enormen Mitteilungsbedürfnis war es mit Sicherheit nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich Lavender gegenüber aussprechen würde. Hermine ärgerte sich im Stillen über sich selbst und bedauerte heftig, dass sie auf Parvatis Frage eingegangen war. An und für sich hielt sich Hermine nicht gerade für begriffsstutzig, aber Parvati hatte sie heute Morgen einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Jetzt konnte Hermine nicht mehr zurück, sie musste mitspielen, immer darauf bedacht, dass sie sich selbst nicht verriet.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, hatte Hermine das drängende Bedürfnis, sich Severus anzuvertrauen, doch in Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Situation und dass Professor McGonagall wie ein Luchs auf sie Acht geben würde, schob sie den Gedanken ihn aufzusuchen weit von sich, außerdem war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Severus ihre Ausrede Parvatis gegenüber nicht gerade gutheißen würde.

Hermine vergrub sich leicht resigniert in der Bibliothek und in Berge von Büchern. Es fiel ihr auch gar nicht schwer, sich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren, denn mit dem Wissen um die bevorstehenden Prüfungen wurde ihr gewissenhafter Geist sehr leicht auf die Arbeit gelenkt.

Zumindest gelang ihr das auch eine ganze Weile. Aber als sie den Stoff durchgearbeitet hatte und sich sicher war, dass sie ihn beherrschte, drängte sich die Erinnerung an den Morgen wieder zurück in ihr Gedächtnis.

Völlig entnervt schob Hermine die Bücher von sich und lehnte sich zurück. Da war noch etwas, das sie beschäftigte. Sie hatte es bisher zurückgedrängt, aber seit gestern Nacht schwang dieses Gefühl beständig mit, wenn sie an Severus dachte.

Sie wusste, dass das was sie getan hatten verboten war. Obwohl sie selbst keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen ihres Tuns hatte, so bedrückte sie jetzt der Gedanke daran, dass sich Severus auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. Nicht auszudenken was passierte, wenn es jemand herausfand. Selbst Hermines großes Vertrauen in Minerva McGonagall reichte bei weitem nicht so weit, dass sie ihr zutraute, eine solche Beziehung gutzuheißen. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte, ihr Verhältnis bis zum Ende des Schuljahres geheimzuhalten, würde jeder wissen, dass es schon weit vorher begonnen haben musste. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Tun wenigstens dann keinerlei Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde.

Hermine seufzte leise auf. Severus hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass sie daran früher hätten denken sollen.

Doch gestern Nacht war alles über sie zusammengestürzt. Die aufgestauten Gefühle, die Angst und die Zweifel, die von ihr abgefallen waren, als sie erkannte, dass er ebenso empfand, wenngleich er sich lange geweigert hatte, es zu akzeptieren. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen und sie hatte ihn verstanden.

Hermine erschauerte wohlig bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. Sie würde es nie bereuen, ganz egal was möglicherweise nachfolgen würde. Sie war bereit zu streiten, für sich, für ihn, für sie beide, wenn es sein musste.

Sie hätte nie in ihrem Leben gedacht, dass sie je wieder jemandem gestatten würde, ihr so nahe zu kommen. Sie hatte sich geschworen, bis zum Ende gegen jeden zu kämpfen, der es auch nur ansatzweise versuchen würde.

Hermine starrte vor sich hin. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Voldemorts Festung stiegen wieder auf, doch sie waren bei weitem nicht so besitz ergreifend wie sie es noch vor wenigen Wochen gewesen waren. Auch wenn Hermine sie nie vergessen würde, sie würde ihnen nie wieder gestatten sie zu quälen.

Es hatte so lange gedauert, so schwer war es ihr gefallen, sich ausgerechnet dem unzugänglichsten Lehrer Hogwarts gegenüber zu öffnen. Sie hatte ihn zuerst dafür gehasst, als er sie aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, dass er sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Doch gerade er hatte sie verstanden… Hermine lächelte leise vor sich hin. Sie wusste jetzt, dass er sie schon lange vorher durchschaut hatte. Als er sich dann ihr gegenüber offenbart hatte, verstärkte sich ihr ohnehin fast grenzenloses Vertrauen in ihn noch mehr. Es gab niemandem, dem sie mehr vertraute.

Es war etwas, das zwischen ihnen lag, was nicht zu erklären war und sie dennoch gefangenhielt. Hermine hatte seine Hilfe angenommen und Severus hatte nach langem Zögern auch dasselbe getan. Wie unendlich schwer muss es ihm gefallen sein, sein Innerstes zu öffnen und wie befreiend muss es gewesen sein, seine Last nicht mehr alleine tragen zu müssen. Hermine erschrak im Nachhinein immer wieder über so viel Verbitterung, Schmerz und Hingabe, die er sie hatte sehen lassen, als er sie in seine Welt mitgenommen hatte.

Ein leiser Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf. Er formte sich zu einer Frage, die sich Hermine gegenwärtig noch nicht beantworten konnte. War es Liebe?

Sie schüttelte leise den Kopf. Geteiltes Leid, eine gemeinsame Nacht, das konnte es doch nicht sein, was Liebe ausmachte. Doch was machte sie eigentlich aus? Sie hatte bis heute noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

Hermine erhob sich endlich und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Langsam und nachdenklich verließ sie die Bibliothek. Als sie auf den Gang und in die laute Betriebsamkeit trat, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte in Richtung Ausgang. Ein langer Spaziergang würde ihr jetzt gut tun und die aufkeimende Unsicherheit vertreiben.

Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war nahezu wolkenlos. Es war heuer für diese Jahreszeit schon ungewöhnlich warm. Ein milder Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht, er fuhr in ihr Haar und brachte es durcheinander. Immer wieder strich sie es geduldig aus dem Gesicht. Sie ging langsam über die Wiesen, auf denen jetzt unzählige Blumen blühten.

Fast die ganze Schülerschaft war draußen zu finden, bei einem solchen Wetter hielt sie nichts in den dunklen und kühlen Räumen des Schlosses. Sie saßen verstreut auf dem Grün oder im Schatten der Bäume, wälzten Bücher, unterhielten sich oder genossen einfach nur den wunderbaren Nachmittag. Die Kleineren tollten ausgelassen über die Ländereien. Ihr fröhliches Lachen war weithin zu hören.

Hermine wies jeden freundlich aber bestimmt ab, der ihr andeutete, sich zum gemeinsamen Schwatz niederzusetzen. Sie ging weiter. Sie suchte Ruhe, wieder einmal. Doch jetzt nicht, um einmal mehr in Trauer und Schwermut zu versinken, sondern einfach nur, um ihre Gefühle zu ordnen und vielleicht ein wenig zu träumen. Sie war erst wenigen Stunden von Severus getrennt und schon sehnte sie sich nach ihm.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als sie an seinen letzten Satz dachte, mit dem er sie zurück in ihren Turm geschickt hatte. Mit diesem Angebot hätte sie im Leben nicht gerechnet. Diese so unverblümte Aufforderung hatte ihr doch wirklich vor Überraschung den Mund offenstehen lassen und sie hatte sich geschworen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, koste es was es wolle.

Hermine ging nachdenklich am Ufer entlang. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich immer weiter von den anderen entfernte. Erst als es ganz still war, das Rufen und Lachen der anderen nicht mehr zu hören war, blieb sie stehen und lauschte.

Sanftes Plätschern des Wassers, leiser Wind in den Bäumen und Vogelgezwitscher aus dem Wald. Es war so, als würde sie die Welt zum ersten Mal richtig sehen, in all ihren wundervollen Farben, mit all ihren Tönen. Und sie bedauerte schon heute, dass in einigen Tagen das alles hier vorbei sein würde. Jetzt, da sie endlich wieder angefangen hatte zu leben.

Still sah sie über den See hin zum Schloss, das im sanften Abendlicht stolz und ehrwürdig auf dem Felsen über dem Wasser thronte. Hermine sog diesen Anblick gierig in sich auf und dachte voller Sehnsucht an Severus.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	32. Immer mehr

**Immer mehr**

Severus hatte die Tür sehr leise ins Schloss fallen lassen. Er nahm Hermines überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nur zu deutlich wahr und einen atemlosen Moment blieb er vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen, lehnte er die Stirn dagegen und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein. Dann lauschte er ihren leiser werdenden Schritten auf dem Gang nach. Schließlich wandte er sich um und ging langsam durch das Zimmer.

Er wollte nachdenken, doch in seinen Kopf war sonderbarerweise nichts durcheinander, was es zu ordnen gab. Es gab auch nichts, was er bereuen wollte. Er wusste ganz genau worauf er sich eingelassen hatte und dass es nicht richtig gewesen war, die Nacht miteinander zu verbringen und sie schließlich so durchsichtig dazu aufzufordern, ihn wieder aufzusuchen. Und er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Hermine diesem heimlichen Aufruf mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nachkommen würde. Einerseits würde es ihn freuen, andererseits müsste er es ihr strikt verbieten. Severus wusste genau, welche Verpflichtung er als Lehrer Hermine gegenüber hatte und wie weit er in einem Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis gehen durfte, ohne die unsichtbaren und doch klar definierten Grenzen zu verletzen.

Er hatte sie wissentlich übertreten. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war dies nicht erst letzte Nacht geschehen, sondern schon lange vorher. Alle diese Gedanken hatte er immer von sich geschoben, obwohl er wusste, dass sie der Tatsache entsprachen. Längst hatte er aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Er ging ins Bad und stieg in die Dusche. Langsam drehte er die Hähne auf und ließ sich das Wasser heiß über den Körper rinnen.

Er hatte ihr alles gezeigt, was ihm auf der Seele lag, so wie sie es ihm gegenüber getan hatte. Wäre er bei jedem anderen vor Scham im Boden versunken, so war es bei Hermine anders gewesen. Severus hob das Gesicht dem Wasser entgegen. Es war bei Hermine immer anders gewesen. Solange er sie kannte war sie stark und klug und verständig gewesen und wem sie ihre Freundschaft einmal geschenkt hatte, der konnte sich ganz und gar auf sie verlassen. Und dass sie zu den tapfersten Menschen gehörte, die er kannte, hatte er selbst gesehen und selbst erfahren.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dieses Mal würde er nicht zurückstecken wollen. Das was sie letzte Nacht erlebt hatten und was sich vielleicht daraus entwickeln würde war etwas, das nur ihnen gehörte, ihm und Hermine. Er wollte es festhalten, so lange und so fest es ihm möglich war. Viel zu kurz war die Zeit bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts verlassen und vielleicht nie wieder zurückkommen würde.

Leise Traurigkeit erfasste ihn, wenn er daran dachte und Gedanken, die er immer verdrängt hatte, stürmten mit einem Mal wieder auf ihn ein. Sie brachten Gefühle mit, die er lange vergessen geglaubt hatte. Es war nicht Begehren so wie letzte Nacht, es war anders. Er wusste ganz genau, was es war, wenngleich er es sich nicht eingestand.

Severus schob diesen Gedanken energisch fort, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht jetzt. Es würde alles so kompliziert werden, wenn er sich jetzt darauf einließe. Aber selbst wenn er es jetzt ignorierte, er wusste, dass es ihn nie wieder in Ruhe lassen würde, solange nicht, bis er sich selbst dazu bekannte.

Entschlossen drehte er die Hähne zu, trocknete sich ab und kleidete sich an. Ein heimliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als sein Blick auf die zerknautschten Kissen und zerwühlten Laken auf dem Bett fiel, als er durch das Schlafzimmer ging.

Es wurde Zeit, sich auf den Weg in die ‚Große Halle' zu machen.

Der Gang durch das Schloss brachte die Ruhe und Überlegenheit zurück, die er für einen Augeblick verloren hatte. Er gewann seine Selbstsicherheit und seinen Stolz zurück.

Severus war noch vor Hermine, voller Ruhe und sehr ausgeglichen zum Frühstück erschienen. Minerva schenkte ihm, wie immer in letzter Zeit, ernorm viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie begrüßte ihn mit der sehr freundlichen Frage, ob er denn eine gute Nacht gehabt hätte.

Severus wusste seinerseits nicht so recht, ob er auf diese Spitzfindigkeit mit einer entsprechend scharfzüngigen Bemerkung eingehen sollte oder ob er ihre Frage so einfach wie möglich beantworten sollte. Nach einer halben Sekunde der Überlegung entschied er sich doch für das zweite und antwortete nur mäßig höflich: „Danke der Nachfrage", und bemerkte mit zufriedener Grimmigkeit, dass über Minervas Züge ein kleiner Schatten der Enttäuschung gehuscht war.

Severus lächelte in sich hinein. Er nahm sich fest vor, seiner Schulleiterin nicht wieder auf den Leim zu gehen. Kampflos wollte er sich nicht ergeben, wenngleich er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass sie längst wusste, was die Glocke geschlagen hatte. Er wusste ja selbst, dass es einem Schüler unmöglich war, eine Nacht außerhalb seines Hauses zu verbringen, ohne dass dies von seinem Hauslehrer nicht bemerkt worden wäre.

Er rechnete es Minerva im Stillen hoch an, dass sie keinen Aufstand deswegen gemacht hatte. , Er war sich durchaus bewusst, was gegebenenfalls heute, spätestens aber in den nächsten Tagen nachfolgen würde und er wusste auch ganz genau, dass sie es ihm nicht leicht machen würde.

Severus ignorierte Minervas Blicke und lehnte sich lässig zurück. Die Gespräche seiner Kollegen fand er nur mäßig interessant, er befand es eigentlich nicht für wert, sich an ihnen zu beteiligen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nur durch den Umstand abgelenkt, dass Hermine mit leicht verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck in Begleitung der kleinen Patil die Halle betrat. Unter gesenkten Lidern beobachtete er, wie Hermine sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte und lustlos in ihrem Frühstück zu stochern begann. Immer wieder erwischte er sie dabei, dass ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch und zu ihm wanderte.

Eine leise Unruhe überfiel ihn. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, ob Hermines Unsicherheit von der Begegnung mit der Freundin herrührte oder ob ihr Minerva vielleicht doch in den Weg getreten war.

Severus bemerkte erst nachdem Minerva ihrer Stimme etwas mehr Volumen gegeben hatte, dass er von ihr angesprochen worden war. Er beugte sich vor, griff nach seiner Tasse und wandte sich schließlich seiner Schulleiterin zu. Der Blick, den sie durch den Raum von Hermine und dann zu ihm wandern ließ gefiel ihm gar nicht. In Erwartung einer Anspielung versteifte er sein Rückgrat und setzte sich sehr gerade auf seinen Stuhl. Doch ihre Ausführungen beschränkten sich auf den Unterricht des heutigen Tages, die Wiederholungen für die Abschlussklassen und die Abschlussprüfungen in der übernächsten Woche. Sie konnte sich auch nicht verkneifen, ihn immer wieder vor Augen zu halten, was für ein tyrannischer und despotischer Mensch er wäre, der die kleineren Schüler immer noch in Angst und Schrecken versetze, sobald ihnen auch nur die kleinste Nachlässigkeit unterlief.

Severus, der ein Mensch war, der Unaufmerksamkeit und Schlamperei in seinem Unterricht nicht duldete, war beinahe versucht Minerva mit rüden Worten darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Schüler hier waren, um etwas zu lernen. Doch er besann sich gerade noch. Er überging auch diese Anspielung und besprach sich sehr ungezwungen mit der Schulleiterin. Nur eines fiel ihm dabei auf: Wie Minerva selbst, war auch Severus ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter mit einem sehr ausgeprägten Sinn für Gefahr. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Minervas Blick immer wieder zu Hermine huschte, zwar immer nur einen Augenschlag lang und doch auffällig genug, dass er es bemerken konnte.

Severus zog leicht verstimmt die Brauen zusammen. Minervas Gebaren gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er würde sich die nächsten Tage vor ihr in Acht nehmen und hoffte inständig, dass Hermine nicht auf dumme Gedanken können würde, obgleich es ihn enorm interessierte, was sie so verschreckt haben könnte.

---

Severus' Tag verlief wider Erwarten relativ ruhig. Minerva ließ ihn in Ruhe. Sie kreuzte nicht häufiger als sonst seinen Weg, wenngleich ihre Augen immer mit neugierigem Blick auf ihm ruhten, sooft er ihr begegnete.

Seine Schüler saßen wie immer mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit vor ihm, immer bedacht, möglichst wenige Fehler zu begehen, um sich für das bevorstehende Wochenende nicht mehr Hausaufgaben als sonst einzuhandeln. Das schöne Wetter versprach ihnen zwei wunderbare Tage, die sie nicht unbedingt mit Strafarbeiten verbringen wollten.

Severus bemerkte sehr wohl die größer werdende Unruhe unter den Schülern je näher es dem Ende der Stunde zuging. Er mahnte, die Arbeiten zu beenden, schenkte einem jeden noch einen bissigen Kommentar und entließ sie endlich in das Wochenende, aber nicht, ohne ihnen anzukündigen, dass er am Montag einen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Anwendungen eines relativ einfach zu brauenden Heiltrankes erwartete. Leise stöhnend erhob sich die Klasse und ein jeder verließ den Kerker so schnell es ihm nur möglich war.

Severus beschloss die Arbeiten noch zu korrigieren. Als er fertig war, schloss er die Hefte in seinen Schrank und verließ die Dunkelheit und Kühle der Kerker.

Es begann schon zu dämmern, als er endlich ins Freie trat. Die Luft war erfüllt von Blütenduft, der Wind wehte lau. Die Vögel sangen zum Abendkonzert und verstummten nach und nach, je weiter die Dämmerung der Nacht wich. Langsam ging Severus über das Gras, auf dem sich schon Feuchtigkeit zu sammeln begann. Er lenkte seine Schritte unmerklich in Richtung Waldesrand und erkannte ihre zierliche Gestalt, die auf demselben umgestürzten Baumstamm saß, wie an dem besagten Morgen, da sie sich wie Ertrinkende aneinandergekrallt hatten. Doch dieses Mal erschrak sie nicht, als er aus dem Dunkel des Waldes in die spärliche Helligkeit der Abenddämmerung hinein trat. Es war gerade noch so hell, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte, als sie vom Baumstamm sprang und ihm entgegenlief.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und als sie dann ohne einen fragenden oder zweifelnden Blick die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich drückte wusste er, dass er verloren war.

Stumm erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, senkte Hermine schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was ist?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Misstrauen in der Stimme.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und erzählte schließlich leise von der Begegnung mir Parvati am Morgen und von ihrer dummen Notlüge.

Severus schwieg eine Weile nachdem sie geendet hatte.

„Bist du böse?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als ihr sein Schweigen zu lange dauerte.

Severus sog die Luft laut ein.

„Nein", sagte er, „ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich hätte dir mehr Verstand zugetraut."

Hermine fuhr auf.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", rief sie und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Schweigen, Hermine", sagte er nur.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht, aber da war es schon zu spät", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Severus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, meine kleine Gryffindor, die mit dem Mut einer Löwin und mit der List einer Schlange gegen die Irrungen der Welt anzukämpfen versucht."

„Du machst dich lustig über mich", flüsterte sie enttäuscht als sie sein Lachen in der Stimme bemerkte.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden, „ich bewundere deine Gutmütigkeit und Ehrlichkeit, Hermine. Sie ist aber nicht in jedem Fall angebracht. Manches Mal muss man einfach lügen und wenn du es nicht willst, dann schweig einfach. Das gibt den Menschen weniger Anlass zu Spekulationen als eine halbherzige Schwindelei."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Er hatte wohl Recht. Mit ihrem kläglichen Versuch, ihre nächtliche Abwesenheit zu erklären, hatte sie Parvati noch viel mehr Stoff zum Grübeln und Zusammenreimen gegeben als sie hätte, wenn Hermine geschwiegen hätte.

Severus bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. Er trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Es macht nichts, Hermine", begann er leise, „ich bin mir ohnehin sicher, dass Minerva McGonagall bescheid weiß."

„Und jetzt?", flüsterte sie und hielt den Atem an.

Severus schürzte die Lippen.

„Was willst du, Hermine", fragte er.

Wieder eine Frage auf eine Frage.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt", sagte sie empört.

Er lachte leise auf.

„Wir sollten zurück ins Schloss gehen, bevor noch jemand bemerkt, dass du nicht in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bist", sagte er dann.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, ganz langsam, jeden Moment des Beisammenseins auskostend. Als das Schloss nur noch einen Steinwurf entfernt lag, blieben sie stehen.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass er das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme nicht herausgehört hatte. Doch Severus' Ohr war zu gut geschult, als dass es nicht bemerkt hätte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die weichen Lippen. Dann wandte er sich ohne ein Wort um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine sah ihm nach. Ihre Hand fuhr an ihre Lippen. Sie war sich jetzt sicher, was das Gefühl war, das sie ihm entgegenbrachte. Sie wandte sich um und stieg die Stufen zum Tor hinauf. Versonnen trat sie in das Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

Sie hatte die kleine grau getigerte Katze nicht bemerkt, die neben ihr her geschlichen und unbemerkt mit ihr ins Schloss gehuscht war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	33. Ein Missgeschick?

_Danke all jenen, denen ich nicht persönlich danken konnte... ;o) Ich freu mich über Eure lieben Worte. Liebe Grüße, artis _

* * *

**Ein Missgeschick?**

Es war ein Wochenende, das Hermine in die Bücher vergraben vorwiegend in der Bibliothek und im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbrachte. Sie vermied es peinlichst, Parvati über den Weg zu laufen und selbst wenn sie ins Freie ging, setzte sie sich mit einem Berg Arbeit weitab von den anderen nieder.

Obwohl die nahenden Prüfungen bei ihren Klassenkameraden eine leise Unruhe hervorriefe und Hermines Anblick immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, was sie noch alles hätten lernen müssen, waren sie nicht wie Hermine daran interessiert, ihre Nasen ein wunderbares Sonnenwochenende lang in ihre Schulbücher zu stecken. Sie machten um Hermine einen großen Bogen und beschlossen mit dem Lernen am Montag fortzufahren.

Hermine quittierte dieses Verhalten mit einem heimlichen Lächeln, nutzte sie doch das Lernen zum ersten Mal dazu, um sich allzu viel Interesse vom Leib zu halten.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht immer, sich ganz auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und sie erwischte sich ein ums andere Mal dabei, wie sie überlegte, auf welchem Wege sie sich möglichst unbemerkt zu Severus schleichen könnte. Als sie sich bei diesen Überlegungen erwischte, mahnte sie sich dann wieder kopfschüttelnd, sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuzuwenden.  
Beim Essen wanderte ihr Blick unablässig durch den Raum zum Lehrertisch hin, doch Severus war nicht da. Das ganze Wochenende hatte sie ihn nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl sie beständig durchs Schloss getigert war, nur um ihm vielleicht durch Zufall zu begegnen.

Bei ihrem ganzen Suchen und Schauen war Hermine selbst nicht bewusst geworden, wie furchtbar auffällig sie sich betrug. Die anderen Schüler schrieben es der Aufregung zu, die sie im Hinblick auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen haben mochte und nahmen keine sonderliche Notiz davon.

Wohl aber beobachtete ein Mensch im Schloss Hermine sehr aufmerksam und obwohl Minerva McGonagalls Blick mehr als einmal für längere Zeit auf ihr geruht hatte, nahm es Hermine nicht wahr. Sie hatte für die anderen keine Gedanken, sie dachte allein nur an Severus. Und je länger sie über ihn nachdachte umso weiter schlich sich die Enttäuschung in ihr Herz. Zweifel machten sich breit und sie machte sich herbe Vorwürfe, weil sie ihm ihr Dilemma gebeichtet hatte. Erst jetzt wollte sie sehen, dass er von ihrem Verhalten nicht gerade angetan war.

Es versetzte Hermine einen kleinen Stich, gerade sie, die immer so perfekt war, die höchste Ansprüche an sich selbst stellte was Verhalten und Korrektheit betraf, ausgerechnet sie hatte sich gehen lassen, eine so blöde Ausrede zu benutzen. Und sie hatte ihn damit enttäuscht. Sie hätte sich dafür jetzt ohrfeigen können. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht sich einzureden, dass er sie womöglich gar nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte. Doch schließlich tat sie dies mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln ab. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er sie nicht loshaben wollte, es gab nichts wessen sich Hermine sicherer war. Sie war sich seiner so sicher, dass sie beinahe Angst bekam. Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war erfüllt, war wirklich wahr!

Jetzt wanderte sie ruhelos in ihrem Schlafraum umher und blieb schließlich am Fenster stehen. Sie schaute den letzten rotgoldenen Strahlen der Sonne nach und als die Dämmerung hereinbrach sah sie vom Dorf herauf eine dunkle Gestalt schreiten.

Hermine beugte sich aus dem Fenster, um besser sehen zu können und erkannte Severus, der schnellen Schrittes gerade die Stufen zum ‚Großen Tor' emporstieg und schließlich im Schloss verschwand.

Hermine wandte sich ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie kämpfte hart gegen die Versuchung an, sich wegzuschleichen und zu ihm zu gehen. Eine kleine böse Stimme flüsterte ihr immer wieder zu, sie solle es doch tun, doch Hermine verbannte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Entschieden zog sie die schweren Vorhänge zu und verkroch sich in die Decken.

---

Der Unterricht verlief ruhig. Die Schüler waren gespannt und aufmerksam bei der Arbeit und bereiteten die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank vor.

Hermine arbeite, wie immer in letzter Zeit, mit Neville zusammen. Und während dieser unter Severus' gestrengem Blick sehr eifrig und konzentriert bei der Sache war, schielte Hermine einmal mehr unter gesenkten Lidern zum Pult hinüber.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Arbeit vernachlässigte, knuffte Neville Hermine in die Seite und bedeutete ihr, aufmerksamer zu sein, nur um sich bloß keinen Ärger einzufangen. Dann war Hermine für einige Zeit wieder bei ihrer Arbeit. Doch es hielt nicht lange vor und es war abzusehen, dass das nicht lange gut gehen konnte.

Severus war Hermines Unaufmerksamkeit schon die ganze Zeit über aufgefallen. Und er war sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, da sie Longbottoms Fahrigkeit nicht mehr zu kompensieren in der Lage sein würde. Er war einige Male versucht gewesen einzugreifen, hatte es aber dann doch vorgezogen, sich blind und taub zu stellen. Hermine betrug sich eh schon auffällig genug und er wollte nicht noch mehr Anlass zur Spekulation geben, wenngleich er vollkommen sicher war, dass niemand in diesem Raum auf die Idee kommen würde, dass zwischen ihnen etwas sein könnte, das den Rahmen eines relativ normalen Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnisses hätte sprengen könnte.

Severus wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem fürchterlichen Fauchen schoss eine Fontäne aus dem Kessel von Neville und Hermine und spie den heißen Inhalt über ihre Köpfe hinweg in weitem Bogen in den Raum.

Zum Glück waren die Auswirkungen auf die Gesundheit der Schüler gering. Mehr als ein kräftiges Niesen und Jucken brachte dieses Missgeschick nicht hervor, einmal abgesehen von der Sauerei, das es auf dem Boden und den umstehenden Tischen hinterlassen hatte.

Hermine kniff im Moment der Kesselexplosion so fest die Augen zu und spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. In Erwartung eines Donnerwetters zog sie schuldbewusst den Kopf ein und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Neville, der ihr, heftig in ein Taschentuch niesend, einen fürchterlich erschütterten Blick zuwarf. Es sprach eine solche Angst aus seinen Augen, dass Hermine für einen Augenblick tiefes Mitleid mit ihm empfand. Wusste sie doch, welche Angst er vor Severus Snape hatte.

Es wurde mucksmäuschen still im Klassenzimmer und als Hermine den Kopf wandte und zu ihrem Lehrer aufsah, brach das Unglück auch schon über sie herein. Mit sehr leiser und ungemein beißender Stimme sagte er: „Sie gehen wohl davon aus, dass ihren die Abschlussprüfungen geschenkt werden, Miss Granger. Da Sie nicht einmal fähig sind, Longbottoms Dummheit auszugleichen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie beide für den kläglichen Rest des Schuljahres zur Nachhilfe zu nehmen, damit Sie, Longbottom, es endlich lernen, die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Trank zu geben. Offensichtlich ist es mir in den vergangenen Jahren nicht annähernd gelungen, Ihnen etwas beizubringen. Und Sie, Miss Granger, scheinen sich auf Ihren erworbenen Lorbeeren auszuruhen, wie mir scheint."

„Aber Sir, ich...", begann Hermine widerborstig.

„Seien Sie ruhig", blaffte er sie an, wandte sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch zurück. Er setzte sich und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Da Sie beide es geschafft haben, sämtliche Tränke hier im Raum unbrauchbar zu machen, werden Sie diese fürchterliche Sauerei mit der Hand aufwischen. Und dann erwarte ich Sie beide ab morgen für den Rest der Woche jeden Abend pünktlich um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

Hermine nahm nur zu deutlich wahr, wie sich die Köpfe der übrigen Schüler von Snape zu ihr und Neville wandten und sie nahm den Ausdruck in den ihnen zugewandten Augenpaaren mit etwas Unbehagen wahr. Von Mitleid über Gleichgültigkeit bis hin zu unverhohlenem Spott und Schadenfreude war alles dabei. Das einzige was sie allerdings wirklich traf, war Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck. Er warf Hermine einen zutiefst unglücklichen und leidenden Blick zu, den sie eisern zu ignorieren versuchte.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Severus die Stunde für beendet erklärte und der Klasse mit dem gehässigen Hinweis, dass sie dies der Dummheit und Nachlässigkeit der beiden Gryffindors zu verdanken hätten, eine Hausaufgabe aufbrummte, die sich gewaschen hatte. Unwilliges Gemurmel machte sich breit und während die übrigen Schüler an Hermine und Neville vorbeigingen, warfen sie den beiden einen recht verabscheuungswürdigen Blick zu.

„Danke aber auch", raunte Neville Hermine zu, die ihm für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt ironischen Worte einen recht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schenkte.

„Hättest du mal selber Acht gegeben", flüsterte sie kratzig zurück und begann ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

„Ruhe", mahnte Severus bissig, „wollen Sie nicht endlich damit anfangen, diese Schweinerei wieder zu beseitigen? Worauf warten Sie denn noch?"

Während sich Neville sofort und ohne aufzusehen an die Arbeit machte, sah Hermine hoch und geradewegs in Severus' Augen. Nur für einen winzigen Moment huschte ein verräterisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder seinen Schriften zuwandte und keine Notiz mehr von ihnen nahm.

Hermine zog leise erstaunt die Brauen hoch. Dann hockte sie sich nieder und ging Neville zur Hand.

Geschlagene zwei Stunden hatten sie gebraucht, um das Chaos im Klassenraum zu beseitigen und seinen Urzustand wiederherzustellen. Als sie endlich von Severus Snape entlassen wurden, schnappten sie sich ihre Sachen und gingen so schnell es ihnen möglich war und ohne gehetzt zu wirken aus dem Kerker.

Als sie in den Gang getreten waren und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, hielt Neville Hermine recht unsanft am Arm fest und brachte sie zum Stehen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Hermine?", fragte er leise.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an Severus' Worte.

„Nichts", sagte sie nur.

Neville suchte misstrauisch ihren Blick.

„Ich bin nur müde, Neville", setzte sie sehr deutlich hinzu, noch bevor er weiterfragen konnte. Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab und ging weiter.

Neville nickte versonnen. Er merkte nur zu deutlich, dass sie ihm den Grund ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit nicht nennen wollte. Er kannte Hermine lange genug und wusste, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn hatte, weiter in sie zu drängen.

„Na toll, da werden wir also den Rest der Woche bei Snape im Büro versauern", sagte er resigniert und folgte ihr stumm.

Über Hermines Gesicht legte sich ein kleines böses Lächeln.

„Na, dann wirst du ja für nächste Woche gut gerüstet sein, Neville", erwiderte sie grinsend, „Snape wird dir in dein Hirn hämmern, dass du dich beim Tränkebrauen gefälligst genau an die Rezeptur und die Reihenfolge der Zubereitung zu halten hast. Wenn es ihm bisher nicht gelungen ist, dann jetzt, verlass dich drauf."

„Du hast ja gut reden", sagte er verlegen, „dir ist ja noch nie was schwer gefallen. Du wirst es womöglich noch als Ansporn nehmen, was?"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. Seinem treuherzigen Blick konnte sie sich nicht entziehen. Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Weißt du, Neville", begann sie lachend, „du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	34. Verraten?

**Verraten?**

‚Kesselexplosion im Kerker' wäre an und für sich keine nennenswerte Neuigkeit gewesen, wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Hermine Granger gewesen wäre, der gerade das passierte.

Aber so wie Hermine die Tatsache als gegeben hinnahm und mit diebischer Vorfreude den Nachhilfestunden entgegensah, machte diese Neuigkeit mit irrsinnigem Tempo die Runde unter den Schülern und verleitete sie zu den abenteuerlichsten Spekulationen. Geschürt wurde dies noch von denen, die in negativem Sinne davon profitierten, da Snape ihnen die Last der Hausaufgaben und Wiederholungen, die sie ohnehin schon zu tragen hatten, noch verdoppelt hatte.

Viel Mitleid war zu sehen aber auch immer mehr Schadenfreude und Häme, sehr heimlich zuerst und dann immer offener, gerade weil ‚Miss Perfekt' endlich auch einmal etwas geschehen war, an dem andere ihre Freude haben konnten, nämlich ein Missgeschick. Dass Neville so etwas passierte, nahm man als gegeben hin, man bedauerte ihn nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sonst auch.

Nicht nur unter den Schülern verbreitete sich diese aufmunternde und zerstreuende Neuigkeit wie ein Lauffeuer, sie drang auch in Windeseile bis zur übrigen Lehrerschaft vor und veranlasste Minerva McGonagall, sich einmal mehr und intensiver mit dem Leben ihres Kollegen Severus Snape und ihrer Schülerin Hermine Granger zu beschäftigen.

Minerva McGonagalls Menschenkenntnis, ihre Klugheit und ein kleiner Schuss gesundes Misstrauen ließ sie erahnen, welcher Art das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander war. Sie hatte in ruhelosen Stunden lange genug darüber nachgedacht und sie war trotz allem zu keiner endgültigen Entscheidung gekommen. Einerseits verurteilte sie das was sich anzubahnen schien, andererseits konnte sie beide verstehen. Endlich hatten sie das gefunden, was sie sich wünschten, zumindest für den Moment. Minervas ganze Angst bestand darin, dass sich diese vermeintliche Zuneigung nur darauf begründete, einander zu stützen und über vergangene Erlebnisse hinwegzukommen ohne sich einander wirklich zu bekennen.

Und jetzt hatte Severus auch noch Nachhilfe angeordnet. Eine sehr durchsichtige und unvorsichtige Vorgehensweise, wie die Schulleiterin befand. Kannte sie Severus Snape doch als überaus listigen und umsichtigen Menschen… Minerva erwischte sich bei einem kleinen heimlichen Lächeln, dass ihr unbeabsichtigt über das Gesicht huschte.

Was dachte sie da nur?!

Gut, Neville Longbottom musste ebenso daran glauben und das war nun wahrlich kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Nun ja, vielleicht ein wenig um Nevilles Nerven, die im Hinblick auf die bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen ohnehin blank lagen. Nun musste er auch noch zur Nachhilfe bei dem Lehrer, den er am meisten fürchtete…

Die ganze Zeit war Minerva auf und ab gelaufen. Jetzt blieb sie am Fenster stehen und sah versonnen in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Nachher würden Neville und Hermine in Severus' Büro schwitzen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie kannte ihren Kollegen nur zu gut. Selbst wenn er Hermine ehrlich zugetan sein sollte, Nachlässigkeit war etwas, dass er noch nie hatte durchgehen lassen. Er würde sie genauso streng bestrafen wie jeden anderen auch, der ihm egal war, davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt.

Dieser Gedanke gab ihr ein Wenig von ihrer Sicherheit wieder und doch würde sie Acht geben, noch mehr als sie es bisher schon getan hatte.

---

Hermine und Neville saßen nebeneinander und schlugen eben ihr Tränkebuch auf. Sie suchten den Trank, den Severus Snape ihnen aufgetragen hatte zu brauen und lasen sich aufmerksam die Rezeptur durch.

Ihre Aufgaben waren sehr klar umrissen, denn Hermine sollte die Zutaten vorbereiten und Neville den Trank brauen.

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen das gelingen wird, Longbottom", hatte Snape mit einem kühlen Lächeln gesagt, „Miss Granger wird Ihnen nämlich kein Souffleur sein, so wie sonst."

Er warf Hermine einen versteckt amüsierten Blick zu, den sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen gespielt überrascht beantwortete. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es Severus nie entgangen war, wenn sie Neville vorgesagt oder geholfen hatte. Oftmals hatte Severus sie mit Punktabzug bestraft, aber so manches Mal hatte er se einfach gewähren lassen.

Neville selber bemerkte gar nichts mit. Er war zu sehr mit sich und seiner Furcht beschäftigt, als dass er Hermines und Severus Snapes stummes Gespräch hätte mitbekommen können.

Hermine wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie war sehr darauf bedacht, vor Severus eine gute Figur zu machen. Es war ihr ein Bedürfnis, ihm zu zeigen, was sie konnte, wenngleich sie etwas enttäuscht war, dass er sie nur die Zutaten vorbereiten ließ. Andererseits war der Trank, den er ausgesucht hatte, nicht gerade _die_ Herausforderung war, auf die sie sich unbedingt hätte einlassen wollen. Also suchte sie sich die benötigten Sachen zusammen und schnitt sie so akkurat wie möglich. Dann überließ sie Neville mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln die Ingredienzien, die er nun mit unsicherer Hand und unter Severus Snapes gestrengen Blicken nach Rezept im Kessel versenkte.

Hermine sah Neville zappelig zu und war ein ums andere Mal versucht, ihm in den Arm zu fallen, aber Severus' warnender Blick hielt sie davon ab. Hermine wollte sich abwenden, doch Severus leise und mit kühlem Blick auf Neville gesprochene Worte hielten sie davon ab: „Ich hoffe doch, Miss Granger, dass Sie mir die Fehler Ihres Kollegen ganz genau beschreiben werden, wenn er mit seiner Arbeit hoffentlich einmal fertig werden wird."

War Neville bisher alles einigermaßen flüssig von der Hand gegangen, so war er über diesen Satz dermaßen erschrocken, dass ihm die nächste Zutat aus der Hand flutschte und mit einem lauten Platschen in den Kessel fiel. Dabei schwappte die kochende Flüssigkeit über den Rand und floss brodelnd über den Tisch.

Obwohl Hermine sofort aufgesprungen war als sie Nevilles Ungeschicklichkeit bemerkt hatte, war es ihr nicht gelungen, sich rechtzeitig vor der Brühe in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heiß und ätzend war sie über ihre Hände gelaufen.

Hermine sah ohne Laut erschrocken auf ihre feuerroten schmerzenden Hände. Sie warf Neville einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch sie sagte kein Wort.

„Sie sind aber auch wirklich zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen als zum Krötenaugensortieren, Longbottom", herrschte Severus Neville an und schob ihn unsanft zur Seite.

Dann trat er zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Ein leise gesprochener Zauberspruch und die Schmerzen ließen nach.

„Sir, ich…", begann Neville zögernd.

„Was?", fauchte ihn Severus unfreundlich über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde Hermine gleich in den Krankenflügel bringen, Sir."

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um. Er musterte Neville mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Verschwinden Sie, Longbottom, bevor ich mir eine ganz besondere Strafe für diese Tat ausdenke", zischte er.

Neville ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, er schnappte seine Tasche und, Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfend, machte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub.

Draußen hetzte er den Gang entlang und stieß an dessen Ende recht unsanft mit der Schulleiterin zusammen, als er um die Ecke biegen wollte.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte Neville und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Mr. Longbottom, wo haben Sie denn Ihre Augen?", mahnte Minerva McGonagall und rieb sich die linke Schulter mit schmerz verzogener Miene.

Als sie Nevilles verstörtes Gesicht wahrgenommen hatte, glättete sich ihre Stirn und sie sah ihm forschend in die Augen. Sicher war Longbottom wieder einmal ein Missgeschick passiert, und das ausgerechnet bei Severus Snape.

„Na", begann sie lächelnd, „ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen bei Professor Snape?"

Neville schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Hätte besser laufen können", sagte er nur.

„Und wo ist Hermine?", fragte die Schulleiterin neugierig und sah sich um, ob sie Hermine nicht vielleicht übersehen hätte. „Hat sie nicht auch Nachhilfeunterricht bei Professor Snape?"

Neville sah auf und nickte.

„Ja", sagte er nur.

„Und?", fragte Minerva nachdrücklich.

„Es geht ihr gut", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht, Professor McGonagall." Und bog um die Ecke.

Minerva sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach und ging langsam weiter, um ihren regelmäßigen Kontrollgang fortzusetzen.

„Es geht ihr gut?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das denn nun wieder bedeuten?"

Diese Aussage Nevilles und sein Verhalten sorgten dafür, dass sich Minervas innere Wächterstimme wieder meldete. Sie redete ihr ein, sich unverzüglich in Severus' Büro zu begeben und nachzuforschen.

„Was soll das, Minerva", schalt sie sich und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Du siehst schon überall Gespenster! Und das nur, weil Neville Longbottom einen schlechten Tag hatte."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, Ihr könnt Euch ein paar Tage gedulden, bis die nächste Fortsetzung folgt. Ich verabschiede mich nämlich bis einschließlich nächste Woche Sonntag (12.11.) in den Urlaub. :o)  
_

_Ich freue mich auf Euch, wenn ich wieder im Lande bin. Und dann gibt's wieder Nachschub.  
_

_Liebe Grüße an Euch alle,  
artis_


	35. Keine Versprechen, die man nicht halten

_Ich bin wieder zu Hause und danke allen, die bis jetzt so tapfer ausgeharrt haben. Es geht weiter…_

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal für Eure lieben Worte bedanken und einen lieben Gruß an die stillen Genießer… Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen :o)

* * *

_

**Keine Versprechen, die man nicht halten kann**

Severus und Hermine waren allein. Er hielt sie noch immer bei den Händen. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ er sie los, ging ohne ein Wort an seinen Vorratsschrank und holte ein Tiegelchen heraus. Noch im Gehen öffnete er es und tunkte zwei Finger hinein. Dann trat er zu Hermine, nahm ihre Rechte und strich eine giftgrüne Paste über die Verätzungen auf ihrem Handrücken.

„Du magst ihn nicht, oder?", fragte Hermine und sah fasziniert auf seine Hände, die über ihre schmerzenden Wunden strichen. Sie waren weich und sanft...

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Severus mit seidiger Stimme und als seine Augen ihren Blicken folgten, stahl sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Hermine fuhr aus ihren Gedanken und runzelte die Stirn.

„Au", sie zuckte zusammen, als er nach ihrer anderen Hand griff.

„Du bist wehleidig", stellte Severus nüchtern fest.

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Bin ich nicht", erwiderte sie katzig, „und außerdem hast du auf meine Frage nicht geantwortet."

Severus sah ihr in die Augen und musste sich im Stillen korrigieren. Nein, sie war nie wehleidig, aber sie war hartnäckig. Er würde wohl keine Ruhe vor ihr haben, wenn er jetzt keine Antwort gab.

„Wenn du Longbotton meinst...", sagte er unschuldig lächelnd.

„Natürlich meine ich ihn!"

„Nicht mögen kann ich eigentlich nicht sagen", begann Severus und schraubte den Deckel wieder auf das Töpfchen. Er reichte es Hermine mit den Worten: „Noch zweimal draufschmieren und es geht wieder."

Sie nickte und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Dann sah sie ihn neugierig an.

„Er ist ein Alptraum", gab Severus unverhohlen zu und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab, „und er geht mir ganz gewaltig auf die Nerven."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin.

„Du machst ihm Angst", flüsterte sie.

Jetzt lachte Severus ein kleines schadenfrohes Lachen.

„Ja", sagte er, ging durch den Raum und blieb vor dem Bücherregal stehen, „ich weiß."

Er hob den Arm und griff nach einem Buch, er zog es heraus und kam zu Hermine zurück.

„Du genießt es, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

„Gelegentlich", sagte er knapp und reichte ihr das Buch.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte sie, nahm es aus seiner Hand und schlug neugierig den Deckel auf.

Severus lächelte.

„Es ist nicht für Dich", begann er, „es ist für Longbottom."

„Für Neville?" Hermine machte große Augen.

„Ja", sagte Severus und ließ mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Schweinerei auf dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand so fürchterlich unvorbereitet zum Unterricht kommt."

Hermine zog erstaunt die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Es war Nachhilfe", protestierte sie.

Er lachte.

„Ja", sagte er nur und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Und?", fragte sie nachdrücklich.

„Auch dann nicht", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Longbottom soll die Abschnitte acht bis neunzehn durcharbeiten. Dann wird's schon gehen."

„Du bist nachsichtig", sagte Hermine mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Das geschieht nur mit Rücksicht auf die zarten Gefühle, die du für Longbottom hegst", sagte er mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm eine saftige Antwort entgegenzuschleudern, doch Severus kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich bin ein egoistischer Mensch, Hermine", setzte er hinzu. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich noch ein weiteres Jahr mit Longbottoms Ungeschicklichkeit herumzuplagen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass er meinen Kerker kurz oder lang in Schutt und Asche legen wird...", er machte eine kleine Pause und sah Hermine aufmerksam in die Augen, dann setzte er hinzu: „...und du bist auf dem besten Weg, ihm dabei behilflich zu sein."

Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Ich?", fragte sie gedehnt.

Severus hob die Brauen, neigte leicht den Kopf und sah sie wortlos an.

Hermine kam wieder herunter und senkte schuldbewusst die Lider.

„Das war doch nur _einmal_", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Das Lachen wich aus seinem Gesicht und Hermine wurde unsicher.

„Was ist?", fragte sie leise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und sah sie lange an.

„Du hast mir einmal gesagt, ich sei misstrauisch und vorsichtig", begann er leise.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja...", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es lassen sollst, mir _mehr_ Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als du es noch vor Monaten getan hättest...", er brach ab und ließ seine Worte wirken. Mehr brauchte er gar nicht zu sagen, denn Hermine wusste genau, was er meinte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie auffällig sie sich betragen haben musste. Und erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich der aufmerksamen Blicke, die ihr Minerva McGonagall das ganze vergangene Wochenende über geschenkt hatte. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie Hermine nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen und Hermine hatte sich so eigenartig verhalten, dass es schon anderen ins Auge stach. Selbst Neville hatte es bemerkt.

Schuldbewusst senkte Hermine den Kopf und starrte auf ihre noch immer wunden Hände.

„Meinst du, sie weiß es?", fragte sie tonlos.

Severus erhob sich.

„Ob sie _das_ weiß, wage ich zu bezweifeln, aber sie hegt einen sehr begründeten Verdacht, was den Rest angeht", sagte er und trat an ihren Stuhl. Er beugte sich nieder, drehte sie zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Und du machst es ihr sehr leicht, Hermine", setzte er ruhig hinzu.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest es nicht bereuen!", rief sie ärgerlich.

Er sah sie sehr aufmerksam an. Es war ein Gedankensprung, dem er nur eingeschränkt folgen konnte und dennoch ließ er sich darauf ein.

„Das tue ich auch nicht", sagte er leise. „Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass richtig war, was wir getan haben."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte sie hitzig und Blut schoss in ihre Wangen.

„Mir aber nicht, Hermine", sagte er hart. Seine Augen wurden schmal und sein Blick eisig. Er richtete sich wieder auf und Hermine fuhr zurück. Seine Verstimmung war überdeutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber in ihrer Aufregung wollte sie nicht sehen, auf welch dünnem Eis sich Severus bewegte und welcher Gefahr sie ihn mit ihrem Verhalten aussetzte.

Hermine war wütend und ungerecht.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg", sagte sie trotzig.

Severus atmete hörbar ein.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, mit dir darüber zu reden", sagte er und wandte sich ab. Er ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Was dachte sie sich nur? Endlich hatte er sein Leben im Griff, endlich gab es etwas, dessen er sich vollkommen sicher war. Er wollte es hüten und schützen, solange es notwendig war. Es fiel ihm selbst unendlich schwer... Gerade deshalb hatte er sich am Wochenende zurückgezogen, nur um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihr zu begegnen und vielleicht schwach zu werden, sich zu verraten.

Severus schloss die Augen, er hätte Hermine jetzt gerne in die Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt. Doch stattdessen blieb er grollend am Fenster stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg, ärgerlich über sich selbst. Er wusste es jetzt, er hatte einen Fehler begangen, sie so unverblümt dazu aufzufordern, ihn, koste es was es wolle, wieder aufzusuchen.

Seine Geste der Abwehr war Hermine nicht entgangen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, Vernunft und Torheit rangen miteinander. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht gewesen, einfach aufzuspringen und den Raum zu verlassen, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dies nicht gerade eine Reaktion war, die zur Lösung dieser Situation beitragen würde. Und da Hermine ein Mensch war, der Konflikten lieber begegnete, als ihnen aus dem Wege zu gehen, blieb sie sitzen und schwieg genauso hartnäckig wie er.

Die Stille, die sie beide umfing, war beinahe fassbar, sie war laut und tat weh.

Endlich hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. Sie erhob sich und trat neben ihn. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so still beieinander standen.

Severus stand reglos. Nur das Muskelspiel in seinem Gesicht, wenn er die Kiefer aufeinanderpresste, verriet seine Erregung. Erst als ihm Hermine die Hand auf den Arm legte, rührte er sich. Es war eine so zaghafte Berührung. Sie jagte ihm Schauer über die Haut und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er wandte sich um, zog sie stumm an sich und schloss sie in die Arme.

Hermine fiel eine gewaltige Last von der Seele. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz, das genauso schnell schlug wie ihres.

„Ich verspreche...", begann sie leise.

„Nein", unterbrach er sie und schob sie von sich, ohne sie loszulassen, „keine Versprechen, die nicht zu halten sind."

Sie sah ihn an. Und da war es wieder. Sie sah es ganz deutlich in seinen Augen und fragte sich beschämt, warum sie je an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus erwiderte diesen zaghaften Kuss mit einem Hauch mehr Leidenschaft, als er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, überfiel ihn ein Gefühl der Zwiespältigkeit, wie er es noch nie empfunden hatte. Ärgerlich zog er die Brauen zusammen.

„Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen", sagte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Auf mich", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Seine Augen waren so dunkel, dass Hermine meinte, sie müsse darin versinken. Er schwieg und sah sie lange an, dann schenkte ihr ein wunderbares Lächeln.

Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„Für den Rest der Woche werde ich mich wohl vor euch in Acht nehmen müssen", seufzte er und wandte sich ab.

„Du wirst keinen Grund zum Klagen haben", sagte sie lachend und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

„Davon bin ich nicht gerade überzeugt", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme.

Hermine setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf und ging zur Tür.

Und mit den Worten ‚Du wirst schon sehen' ging sie hinaus und ließ ihn allein zurück.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	36. Nur Mut

_An diejenigen, denen ich nicht persönlich danken kann:. Danke für Eure lieben Worte._

* * *

**Nur Mut**

Auch als Hermines Schritte schon lange im Kellergang verklungen waren, starrte Severus noch versonnen auf die Tür. Schließlich schüttelte er leise den Kopf, wandte sich um und räumte das immer noch beträchtliche Chaos auf seinem Arbeitstisch auf.

Als er sein Büro in für ihn annehmbarem Zustand zurückversetzt hatte, machte er sich langsam auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er schritt sehr nachdenklich die Gänge entlang und bemerkte nicht die kleine Tigerkatze, die neben seiner Bürotür gesessen hatte und ihm jetzt in gebührendem Abstand folgte.

Er schrak erst aus seinen Gedanken, als er angerufen wurde. Erstaunt wandte er sich um und sah sich Minerva McGonagall gegenüber.

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte die Schulleiterin freundlich.

Severus brummte den Gruß zurück und wollte weitergehen, doch Minerva schloss auf und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Was ist?", fragte er knurrig.

Minerva richtete ihre Brille und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist denn mit Longbottom passiert", begann sie lächelnd.

Severus hob die rechte Braue und erwiderte recht missbilligend ihren unschuldig anmutenden Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", knurrte er und ging weiter.

„Na, er erschien mir vorhin ein wenig durch den Wind, so aufgeregt, irgendwie. Als er aus deinem Büro stürmte, hat er mich beinahe umgerannt." Minerva musste sich beeilen, um mit Severus Schritt zu halten, so schnell ging er weiter.

„Longbottom ist immer aufgeregt", antwortete Severus kurz angebunden und würdigte seine Schulleiterin keines Blickes.

„Nicht so!", protestierte diese.

„Immer so!" Severus blieb abrupt stehen, wandte sich um und sah Minerva McGonagall in die Augen.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte er leise und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Hast du Angst, ich fresse ihn auf?"

Minerva konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, das nicht, wenn ich auch manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass es dir Spaß macht, ihm Angst einzujagen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und setzte noch nachdrücklich hinzu, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu äußern: „Severus, es sind Abschlussprüfungen..."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. Er sah der Schulleiterin sehr aufmerksam in die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, ihr zu antworten, doch dann zog er es vor, lieber zu schweigen.

Minerva hatte durchaus mit einer Antwort von ihm gerechnet, dass er aber eisern schwieg, brachte sie dann doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Sie schwenkte um.

„Wie macht sich denn Hermine?", fragte sie unschuldig.

‚Aha, daher weht der Wind', dachte Severus. Er hegte den unangenehmen Verdacht, dass Minerva McGonagall an seinem Büro nicht nur vorbeigegangen war. Auf der einen Seite konnte er sie verstehen, andererseits kränkte es ihn, dass sie ihm gegenüber so fürchterlich misstrauisch war. Und dass sie ihre Brille wieder einmal zurechtrückte, bestätigte erst recht seinen Verdacht.

„Minerva", begann er leise und beugte sich zu ihr hin, „wie wäre es denn, wenn du offen und frei heraus sagst, was du von mir wissen willst?"

Die Schulleiterin lächelte verlegen und schwieg. Es war ihm gelungen, sie aufs Glatteis zu führen. Und Severus gab ihr auch keine Gelegenheit, auf seine Frage zu antworten. Er richtete sich wieder auf und im Weggehen sagte er: „Der Nachlässigkeit und Ungeschicklichkeit von Mr. Longbottom hat es Miss Granger zu verdanken, dass sie sich höchst unschöner und schmerzhafter Verätzungen ihrer Hände erfreuen kann."

Er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, als er noch hinzusetzte: „Beantwortet das deine Fragen?"

‚Nicht ganz', dachte Minerva und Severus konnte die Sorge deutlich aus ihren Worten heraushören, als sie ihm nachrief: „Hast du sie zu Poppy gebracht?"

Severus lachte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Ich bitte dich, Minerva", antwortete er ironisch und blieb für einen Moment stehen, „ich bin durchaus selbst in der Lage, mit derartigen Kleinigkeiten fertig zu werden."

Und mit wehendem Umhang verschwand er um die Ecke.

Minerva sah ihm über ihre Brillengläser hinweg nach.

„Oh ja", sagte sie leise. „Damit schon…"

Sie seufzte leise auf und setzte ihren Gang durchs Schloss fort.

---

Hermine und Neville paukten die nächsten Tage die Lektionen durch, die Severus Snape ihnen aufgegeben hatte. Immer wieder wiederholten sie die Rezepturen der Tränke, in welcher Reihenfolge ihre Zutaten hineingegeben werden mussten, wie oft und in welche Richtung umgerührt werden sollte… Neville betete alles vor sich her. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das Vorgetragene auch richtig war, stupste er Hermine an, die, den Kopf in die Hand gelegt, versonnen in die Flammen im Kamin sah. Hermine korrigierte oder bestätigte seine Ausführungen und tat ihr Bestes, um ihm mehr Selbstvertrauen und Sicherheit zu geben.

Sie stellte fest, dass Neville, ohne Severus im Nacken, durchaus in der Lage war, einen annehmbaren Trank zustande zu bringen. Er musste jetzt nur noch lernen, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, egal wovon.

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie gestern Morgen zu Neville getreten war und neben seinen Frühstücksteller Severus' Buch gelegt hatte. Nevilles fragenden Blick hatte sie mit den Worten beantwortet, die besagten Lektionen durchzuarbeiten. Nachdem ihre Worte dann gänzlich in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen waren, sah sie belustigt zu, wie Nevilles Augen die Größe von Tischtennisbällen annahmen. Dann hatte er, hin und her gerissen zwischen Verwunderung und Erleichterung zugleich, ungemein verlegen und mit scheuem Blick auf ihre noch immer wunden Hände das Buch unsicher in seine Tasche gleiten lassen. Seine gleichzeitig gestammelten bedauernden Worte über den Unfall im Kerker tat Hermine entschieden mit dem Hinweis ab, dass sie ein hervorragendes Heilmittel hätte, das in ein zwei Tagen die Verletzungen vollständig geheilt hätte. Neville hatte nicht weiter gefragt, sein überaus schlechtes Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er ohnehin schon zu viel geredet und nicht unbedingt sinnvolles von sich gegeben hatte, und von Hermine zu hören, dass gerade Snape ihr hatte helfen müssen, trug nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

„Ich glaube, für heute sollten wir Schluss machen", sagte Hermine müde und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Heute hat es doch schon mal ganz gut geklappt, nicht wahr?"

Neville nickte versonnen.

„Na ja", sagte er gähnend, „ging so."

Hermine lächelte. Nevilles Trank heute bei Severus war zwar nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen, aber durchaus annehmbar und er hatte auch keine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen.

Nachdem sie sich eine ‚Gute Nacht' gewünscht hatten, verließ Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ Neville allein am Feuer sitzen.

---

Die nächsten Nachhilfestunden verliefen ruhig. Sie waren anstrengend, aber selbst, wenn Neville nicht das Gefühl haben mochte, dass er etwas lernte, machte er dennoch Fortschritte. Seine Handlungen waren besonnen und ruhig, durchdacht und strukturiert.

Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass Severus sich sehr zurücknahm. Er hatte ihnen die Aufgaben genannt und sie dann einfach machen lassen. Er hatte sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und Aufsätze korrigiert, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Nur ab und an sah er auf und warf einen kritischen Blick auf sie beide und ihr Tun.

Hermine hatte immer wieder verstohlen zu Severus hingesehen, doch nicht einmal hatte der auch nur einen ihrer Blicke erwidert. Erst als sie fertig waren, war Severus stumm an ihren Kessel getreten.

Still und ernst sah Severus von einem zum anderen. Dann entnahm er dem Kessel eine Probe und während Hermine relativ entspannt und ruhig der Beurteilung entgegensah, erwartete Neville voller Aufregung das Urteil seines Lehrers.

Nachdem er den Trank begutachtet hatte, schickte Severus sie mit den Worten ‚gerade mal so annehmbar' und 'damit kämen Sie bei den Abschlussprüfungen nicht gerade weit' wieder in ihren Turm zurück, aber nicht ohne ihnen vorher die Aufgaben für den nächsten, den letzten Abend ihrer Nachhilfe aufzugeben.

Während Neville aufatmend seine Sachen packte, um so schnell wie möglich aus Snapes Büro verschwinden zu können, räumte Hermine ihr Zeug betont langsam zusammen. Sie blinzelte unter gesenkten Lidern zu Severus hin. Doch der hatte sich schon abgewandt und war wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch getreten.

Neville wartete ungeduldig an der Tür, und da Hermine eigentlich keinen Grund hatte, Severus anzusprechen wie sie es gerne getan, und um sich vor Neville nicht verdächtig zu machen, hob sie ihre Tasche auf und folgte Neville hinaus auf den Gang.

Neville hatte im Hinausgehen leise aufgestöhnt. Als sie draußen waren und er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Tür hinter ihnen fest geschlossen war, schimpfte er los: „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Hausaufgaben und Wiederholungen aufhätten… Und jetzt auch das noch."

Was willst du denn?", fragte Hermine ein wenig aufgebracht. „Merkst du es nicht, er will dir helfen?"

Neville blieb stehen und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst, Hermine", sagte er böse lachend. „Der und mir helfen… Eher würde er mich vergiften, wenn er dürfte."

Hermine sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Denk, was du willst, Neville", sagte sie und ging weiter. „Es ist wie es ist."

Neville sah ihr nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zu Snapes Büro aufgestoßen wurde und Severus Snape in den Gang neben ihn trat.

„Was machen Sie denn noch hier, Longbottom?", fuhr Severus ihn an. „Verschwinden Sie in Ihren Turm!"

Neville ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nach einem kurzen Zwischenspurt hatte er Hermine wieder eingeholt. Atemlos und schweigend ging Neville an ihrer Seite zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

---

Endlich die letzte Zutat, der letzte vorsichtige Schwenk und die Farbe der leise brodelnden Flüssigkeit wandelte sich von dunkelblau in ein strahlendes sonnengelb.

Neville trat erleichtert von seinem Kessel zurück und wischte sich unwillkürlich über die Stirn. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Dieser Trank konnte sich aber wirklich sehen lassen. Er sah zu Hermine hinunter ihr strahlendes Lächeln sagte ihm, dass er dieses Mal unzweifelhaft etwas geschaffen hatte, das wert gewesen war, dass man es lobte.

Als aber Snape, einen kritischen Blick in den Kessel werfend, sagte: „Wunderbar, Mr. Longbottom", seine Stimme sprühte vor unverhohlenem Spott, „ich hätte mich doch tatsächlich beinahe dazu hinreißen lassen, Ihnen für diese Meisterleistung ein paar Hauspunkte zukommen zu lassen", wurde Neville aus seiner überschwänglichen Freude gerissen.

Erst schaute er verwundert von Hermine zu Severus Snape und wieder zurück zu Hermine. Dann senkte er das Haupt. Was sollte das? Der Trank war perfekt, warum die Häme? Doch trotz aller aufsteigender Wut hatte Neville nicht den Schneid, seinen Lehrer danach zu fragen, was es denn nun schon wieder auszusetzen gab. Und so packte Neville, wütend und doch wortlos seine Sachen zusammen und wartete darauf, entlassen zu werden.

„Mann, Longbottom", herrschte Severus ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln an, „seien Sie nur einmal ein Kerl und wünschen Sie mir die Pest an den Hals!"

Neville sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr Trank ist perfekt. Sagen Sie mir das!", forderte Severus Snape mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen, deren Blick sich in Nevilles bohrte war unwahrscheinlich anmaßend.

In Neville kochte es und endlich brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ja, _Sir_, ich wünsche Ihnen die Pest an den Hals, schon ganze sieben Jahre lang. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie einmal an einer Ihrer… Ihrer Kreationen ersticken würden. Ich hasse Sie für die Demütigungen, ich hasse Sie für Ihre Selbstgefälligkeit und ich hasse Sie für Ihre Ignoranz und Ihre Überheblichkeit..."

Neville hielt zutiefst erschrocken den Atem an.

Severus lachte amüsiert auf-

„Ja, so ist's besser, nicht wahr?", fragte er den über seine Dreistigkeit erstarrten Neville. Und Neville sah irritiert in die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape, in denen sich nur ganz flüchtig ein leiser Anflug von Respekt erkennen ließ.

„Ja", sagte Neville zögernd und atmete merklich auf. Seine Stimme klang rau und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu räuspern.

Severus schob Neville zur Tür.

„Sie dürfen gehen, Mr. Longbottom. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück bei den Abschlussprüfungen", und damit entließ er den verdutzt dreinschauenden Neville in das Wochenende.

_

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt..._


	37. Liebe

**Liebe!**

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hatte hinter Neville Longbottom geschlossen, begann Hermine in Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht wieder beruhigen.

„Oh ja, was bist du nur für ein Scheusal", gluckste sie Severus an.

„Was denn", sagte der distinguiert und lehnte sich lässig an das Bücherregal, „wer hat hier wen beschimpft. Schon erstaunlich, welchen Umgang Sie pflegen, Miss Granger."

Hermine wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ja, nicht wahr", sagte sie immer noch kichernd.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich nach anderer Gesellschaft umsehen", sagte er lächelnd und setzte noch spöttisch hinzu: „Würde Ihnen sicher gut tun."

Hermine wurde ernst. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, trat zu ihm und blieb ganz nah vor ihm stehen. Sie sah in seine Augen und sagte leise: „Ich habe die Gesellschaft, die ich wollte."

Severus strich das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht und sah sie aufmerksam an. Ein so lieb gewonnenes Gefühl, das so neu und doch schon so vertraut schien, breitete sich in ihm aus. Es machte ihn weich und nachsichtig, ließ ihn alles verzeihen, was sie sagte oder tat.

Manches Mal mahnte er sich ob dieser Nachsicht, und doch konnte er sie nicht unterdrücken. Und er wusste, es war gefährlich. In den letzten Wochen und Tagen hatte er beständig darüber nachgedacht und er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass es wirklich wahr sein sollte, konnte seine Unsicherheit nie ganz ablegen.

Doch jetzt war er sich ihrer so sicher und Hermines Worte waren so ehrlich, dass ihm beinahe angst wurde. Er horchte tief in sich hinein.

Wusste _er_ denn, was er wollte? Eine leise Stimme rief es ihm zu.

War er bereit, endlich dafür zu kämpfen? Er wollte es doch!

War er bereit, sich zu bekennen? Und wieder zweifelte er.

Es war die Ungewissheit, die ihn quälte, und Fragen, die sich in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr in sein Gedächtnis schoben, die ihn bedrängten und nicht ruhen ließen. Nächtelang hatte er wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht. Und jedes Mal gelangte er zur gleichen Erkenntnis, wieder einmal...

Er fürchtete sich davor. Das erste Mal war schmerzlich und qualvoll gewesen. Er wusste, dass er durch eigenen Stolz, durch Unvernunft und Torheit sein Leben ruiniert hatte, seines und das der Frau, die er mehr geliebt hatte als sein Leben, für die er alles gegeben, und die er trotz aller Opfer doch verloren hatte.

Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die Erinnerungen, die in diesem Augenblick auf ihn einströmten, waren so mächtig, dass sein Herz schmerzte und seine Seele schrie.

Und jetzt war alles anders, so neu, so überwältigend, so unglaublich. Die Gefühle zogen ihn mit sich und endlich konnte er ihnen nachgeben, auch wenn er es erst wieder lernen musste. Und sie galten allein nur ihm, nur ihm...

Er hob die Lider und sah in Hermines Augen. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, und alles, was sie in ihm sah, war Unsicherheit und Schmerz. Sie erkannte...

Als Severus ihr das Haar mit sanfter Bewegung aus der Stirn strich, legte sie ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Sie getraute sich nicht, ihn anders zu berühren. Und nie hätte sie ihn jetzt bedrängt.

„Schick mich jetzt nicht fort", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Hatte Severus bisher nur die Hoffnung gehabt, so wusste er nun sicher, dass sie verstand. Und in diesem Moment verblassten die alten Bilder, verschwand für den Augenblick die Erinnerung an Leid und Tod.

Er lebte! Und er liebte, auch wenn er nicht fähig war, es laut auszusprechen. Und er hoffte, hoffte so sehr, dass es wehtat.

Stumm zog er Hermine an sich und schlang die Arme um sie. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Nein, er würde sie nicht fortschicken, nicht mehr. Er wusste, er war verloren und hatte dennoch alles gewonnen. Es war ein neues Leben. Und selbst wenn sich Hermine anders entschied, würde er es leben können, er würde es leben _wollen_.

Sie lösten sich voneinander. Still nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Kamin. Einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich in seinem Quartier wieder.

Es war dämmrig und kühl. Erst als Severus Feuer anfachte, breitete sich wohlige Wärme aus und tauchte den Raum in ein weiches Licht. Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das sie in dem Moment durchströmte, als sie den Raum wieder erkannt hatte.

Severus legte den Umhang ab, knöpfte die Jacke auf und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Hermine stand noch immer verlegen neben dem Tisch und erst als Severus sie zu sich zog, löste sich ihre Spannung. Sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und sah so still wie er den Flammen zu, die im Kamin empor tanzten und lauschte dem Knacken der Holzscheite, die langsam vom Feuer aufgezehrt wurden. Es war ein so wunderbarer Augenblick, der sie beide gefangen nahm und die Welt um sie her vergessen ließ.

Hermine reckte sich ihm entgegen und sah in seine Augen. Da nahm Severus ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste Hermine sanft auf den Mund und mit jeder Sekunde, die dieser Kuss währte, steigerte sich ihr Verlangen nacheinander ein wenig mehr.

Atemlos ließen sie einander los. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein jeder wusste, was der andere wünschte, so sehr, so sicher...

Weich und warm schoben sich Hermines Hände unter sein Hemd. Ihre Berührung jagte wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper. Severus' Atem ging schneller. Er sah sie nur an. Immer wieder erstaunt, dass sie es fertig brachte, ihn fast um den Verstand zu bringen, sie es war, die ihn dazu brachte, alles um sich her zu vergessen und die ihn unvernünftig werden ließ.

Ihre Augen waren so strahlend, schenkten ihm einen so warmen Blick, dass er meinte, er müsste wahnsinnig werden vor Glück. Er fing ihre Hände ein und hielt sie fest. Er beugte den Nacken, zog sie an die Lippen und küsste sanft ihre Handflächen.

Hermines Atem ging heftig, es war ihr, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen, zum ersten Mal spüren, ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich gehören.

Ganz langsam knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf und streifte sie ihr über die Schultern. Der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Seine Augen waren so voller Feuer, voller Liebe und so dunkel, dass Hermine meinte, sie müsse darin versinken. Sie wollte es so sehr…

Seine Hände waren sanft und warm. Sie streichelten unendlich zärtlich über ihre Haut. Sie stöhnte leise auf und drängte sich an ihn.

Hermine hörte seinen Herzschlag, spürte seinen Atem, der so heftig wie der ihre ging. Sie küsste seine Lippen und ließ ihren Mund über seine Brust, über seinen Bauch streichen.

Severus zog sie hoch. Hastig streiften sie die Kleider ab und sanken in die Polster zurück.

Unendliche Zärtlichkeit, atemlose Küsse, sanfte Liebkosungen. Jeder Blick, den sie sich schenkten, steigerte ihr Verlangen nach einander nur noch mehr.

Alles um sich her vergessend, gingen sie ganz in ihrer Leidenschaft auf. Sie fühlten sich, sie fühlten ihre Lebendigkeit, fühlten die Liebe, die sie ganz durchdrang und sie vollkommen in Besitz nahm.

Nichts würde sie wieder trennen können. Sie wussten es jetzt. Sie mussten es nicht sagen, sie verstanden es ohne ein einziges Wort. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte ihnen.

Die Kühle der Nacht breitete sich aus und ließ sie, trotz des Feuers, das in ihnen brannte, frösteln. Severus erhob sich und zog Hermine mit sich durch den Raum.

Voller Ungeduld und Verlangen sanken sie auf dem Bett nieder. Ihre Hände wanderten über ihre Körper, ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und die Leidenschaft überrollte sie.

Ein leises Stöhnen, als er in sie drang und lange in ihr verharrte. Es war ein so vollkommenes Gefühl der Nähe, der Innigkeit. Sie sahen sich atemlos in die Augen. Sie versanken ineinander. Sich gehören, sich spüren, war alles, was sie jetzt wollten, ohne Gedanken an die Welt da draußen.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger, ihr Ächzen lauter. Sie rissen einander mit, die Erregung steigerte sich, so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. Und doch war es ein Gefühl, das sie nie vergessen würden, nie wieder vergessen wollten. Ein Höhepunkt, der sie emporhob und der schöner nicht hätte sein können... Keuchen, ein tiefes Stöhnen, als er sich in sie ergoss.

Ein sanfter Kuss, als die Spannung nachließ und sie beide wieder zu Atem kommen ließ. Sie mochten sich nicht voneinander lösen und es als Verlust empfindend, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, hielten sie sich nur noch fester umschlungen.

Als sie endlich erschöpft in die Kissen sanken, war es weit nach Mitternacht.

Stille breitete sich über sie und die Dunkelheit hüllte sie sanft ein.

Hermine lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Sie hörte seinen ruhigen Atem. Er schlief.

Sie drehte sich um und beugte sich über ihn. Sie sah seine entspannten Züge, seine geschlossenen Augen, seine Brust, die sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte ihm ein „Ich liebe dich" entgegen. Dann ließ sie den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken und schloss müde die Augen.

Severus erschauerte. Er hatte nicht geschlafen. Wie Hermine hatte er der Stille der Nacht und ihren Geräuschen gelauscht und dem Nachhall seiner Gefühle.

Sein Herz schlug heftig, er öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte Mühe, seinen Atem ruhig zu halten.

Da war es. So unvermittelt, so überraschend, sehnlichst erhofft, ein Leben lang ersehnt. Und dieser einfache Satz, diese wunderbaren Worte galten nur ihm.

Hätte sie es auch gesagt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er wach gewesen war? Es war ihm egal. Dass sie es getan hatte, auch im Glauben, er würde schlafen, war ihm Erfüllung genug.

Da war kein Zweifeln mehr, keine Unsicherheit. Sie waren endgültig besiegt. Und endlich gestand auch er es sich offen ein. Sie war alles, was er wollte. Er liebte sie.

Sachte zog er sie ganz zu sich und schlang die Arme um sie. Hermine seufzte leise auf und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung.

Severus atmete ihren Duft. Sie nie mehr loslassen, die Zeit vergessen…

Die Müdigkeit senkte sich über ihn, sie schloss ihm die Augen und trug ihn sanft hinüber in die dunkle Welt des Schlafes.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	38. Nie mehr zweifeln

**Nie mehr zweifeln**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus sehr früh. Selbst hinter geschlossenen Lidern erkannte er, dass der neue Tag die Dunkelheit noch nicht gänzlich vertrieben hatte. Er mochte die Augen noch nicht öffnen, wollte sich noch nicht von der Nacht verabschieden. Es war ihm, als würde er die wunderbaren Gedanken und Gefühle für immer vertreiben, wenn er jetzt die Augen aufschlug.

Er lauschte in die Stille des frühen Morgens. Nur gedämpftes Vogelzwitschern drang an sein Ohr und Hermines leise gleichmäßige Atemzüge.

Hermine...

Severus atmete tief ein und hob endlich die Lider. Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie neben sich, tief schlafend, auf dem Bauch liegend, die Arme unter das Kissen geschoben, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Das Laken war ihr bis zur Hüfte heruntergerutscht.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf in die Rechte und sah sie nur an, ganz still. Und da war er wieder, dieser Schauer von Zärtlichkeit, den er empfand, immer wenn er sie ansah. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fühlte den unendlich zarten letzten Kuss von ihr wieder. Eine nie gekannte Verlegenheit überfiel ihn. Sie war so intensiv, dass er sich selber im Stillen dafür auslachte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schob sich die Sonne über die Hügel und vertrieb den Rest der Dämmerung. Wunderbar warm fielen die Sonnenstrahlen durch das hohe Fenster, fluteten in den Raum. Sie tauchen ihn in ein sanft goldenes Licht und nahmen ihm die Kühle der Nacht. Kleine Stauteilchen tanzten durch die Luft.

Hermine regte sich. Sie streckte sich wohlig seufzend. Dann zog sie die Decke bis ans Kinn und rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen. Als die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht fielen, blinzelte sie und schlug endlich die Augen auf. Sie sah geradewegs in Severus' Gesicht und seine wachen Augen.

Ganz still lagen sie und sahen sich nur an. Da war keine Verlegenheit. Was sie fühlten war einfach nur Freude, schieres Glück, beieinander zu sein.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine nickte voller Behagen.

„Sehr gut", sagte sie, rutschte zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Severus streckte den rechten Arm und legte den Kopf darauf. Den anderen Arm schlang er um ihre Schultern.

„Ein Glück, dass heute Samstag ist", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was glaubst du wohl, was Minerva für einen Aufstand gemacht hätte, wenn du heute Morgen nicht zum Unterricht erschienen wärst", setzte er hinzu.

Hermine lächelte listig.

„Ich hätte mich krank gemeldet", sagte sie leise.

Severus hob eine Braue.

„Natürlich", antwortete er mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit ironischem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja wirklich", betonte Hermine.

Er schob sie von sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich über sie.

„Meine Liebe, und wenn man dich hätte tragen müssen, nie hättest du auch nur eine Sekunde Unterrichts versäumt", flüsterte ihr Severus amüsiert ins Ohr und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Ich kenne keinen einzigen Schüler, der freiwillig mehr als das Notwendigste machen würde, außer dir natürlich. Und jetzt soll das mit einem Mal alles vorbei sein?" Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. „Ich merke schon, ich habe einen äußerst schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Hermine lächelte leise.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich wieder in seinen Arm. „Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es noch etwas anderes gibt, als die Nase nur in die Bücher zu stecken."

„So?" Dieses Wort klang, so leise es auch gesagt wurde, äußerst provokant.

Hermine knuffte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", flüsterte sie.

Severus ließ sie los, drehte sich lachend auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er wurde ernst.

„Ja", sagte er nachdenklich und starrte an die Decke, „ja, ich weiß." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten ihn seinen Erinnerungen wieder eingeholt. Sie ließen ihn einen Augenblick lang die wunderbaren Gedanken vergessen, die ihn seit gestern gefangen hielten.

Hermine hatte diesen Umschwung seiner Gefühle nur zu deutlich gespürt. Sie hatte etwas in seinen Worten gehört, was sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie meinte, einen winzigen Rest Bitternis gehört zu haben. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich von ihr bedrängt fühlte und rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, sie zog die Decke so weit nach oben, so dass nur noch ihr Haarschopf zu sehen war.

Severus hatte ihren Rückzug bemerkt und wandte den Kopf. Er sah ihre wilden Locken über das Kissen fließen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und wischte die trüben Gedanken endgültig fort.

„Vor mir musst du dich nicht verstecken", sagte er und zog die Decke von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich dachte nur...", sie brach ab und senkte die Lider. Dann setzte sie so leise hinzu, dass er es fast nicht verstehen konnte: „Ich möchte dich nicht verraten."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn überhaupt, dann haben wir uns beide verraten", sagte er und schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn. Er hob ihren Kopf zu sich empor und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

„Was wird sie tun?", fragte Hermine leise.

Severus hob die Brauen und schürzte die Lippen.

„Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten", antwortete er nachdenklich und ließ Hermine los. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass sie noch nicht offen zum Angriff geblasen hat." Er setzte sich auf und sah auf Hermine hinab.

„Ich denke allerdings, dass das heute noch geschehen wird", setzte er leise lächelnd hinzu.

Hermine stützte die Ellbogen auf.

„Es ist noch früh am Morgen, vielleicht, wenn ich…", sie stockte, als er zu lachen begann und amüsiert den Kopf wiegte.

„Keine Chance, Hermine", sagte er, „wir sind gefangen. Die Löwin hat ihre Beute, glaube mir. Geduldig genug war sie ja…"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich angstvoll.

„Was ist", fragte Severus, als er ihre entsetzte Miene wahrgenommen hatte. „Hattest du etwas gedacht, dass Minerva es nicht herausfinden würde? Wieder eine Nacht, die du nicht in deinem eigenen Bett verbracht hast... Sie weiß es."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn einen Moment später wieder. Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

Severus sah sie von der Seite her aufmerksam an.

„Hast Du keine Angst vor ihr und dem, was sie lostreten könnte?", fragte Hermine und suchte seinen Blick.

Severus sah ihr für einen Moment in die Augen, dann wandte er sich ab. Er erhob sich und im Gehen sagte er: „Sie wird nichts lostreten, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Hermine sah ihm überrascht nach.

„Ich habe keine Angst um mich", sagte sie und verließ ebenfalls das Bett. Sie ging zu ihm und hielt ihn an der Hand, um ihn zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Ich habe Angst vor dem, was mit _dir_ wird…", sie brach ab und ließ ihn los.

Severus wandte sich ihr zu um und sah in ihre Augen, die ihn erstaunt ansahen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Und was tat er da eigentlich? Was wollte er denn noch? Warum stellte er in Frage, was so unzweifelhaft gewiss war? Trieb ihn jetzt die Angst darum, dass es nicht wirklich, nicht wahr sein konnte, dass es vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, dass er ihre Gefühle und ihre Aufrichtigkeit in Frage stellte, obwohl er sich letzte Nacht so sicher gewesen war?

Als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht nur geträumt hatte. Er hatte ihre Liebe, er hatte ihr uneingeschränktes Vertrauen und ihr Verständnis. Und er wusste, sie sorgte sich um ihn. Es war so unendlich viel mehr, als ihm je in seinem Leben geschenkt wurde.

Er nahm ihre Hände.

„Ich möchte, dass du eines weißt", begann er, „ich werde jede Entscheidung, die du fällst, mittragen, und ich werde nicht ein Wort, das du Minerva McGonagall bereit bist zu erzählen, in Frage stellen, ganz egal, was daraus wird oder, wie du so schön gesagt hast, was es lostreten könnte. Ich möchte, dass du frei entscheidest und tust, was _dir_ von Nutzen ist, und um _dich_ zu schützen, nicht mich..."

Hermine sah ihn lange an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was denkst du denn von mir?", fragte sie verwundert und spürte leisen Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Hältst du mich für so egoistisch?"

Er lächelte und hielt ihre Hände fest, die sie ihm zu entziehen versuchte.

„Nein", antwortete er, „gerade weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist, möchte ich, dass du tust, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Sie schwieg.

„Versprich es mir", sagte er eindringlich.

Hermine senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Sie würde ihm diesen Gefallen niemals tun.

Sie sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche es."

Severus sah auf sie hinunter und wusste, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal groß die Mühe gemacht, es zu verbergen. Mit Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Hätte einer seiner Schüler ihn so offensichtlich täuschen wollen, hätte Severus ihn auf der Stelle niedergemacht.

Aber vielleicht war es auch die Erleichterung darüber, dass es jetzt jemanden gab, der uneingeschränkt zu ihm stand, dem es egal war, ob das Verhältnis zu ihm Beschwerlichkeiten nach sich ziehen würde oder nicht.

Bisher wurden ihm derart intensive Gefühle nicht entgegengebracht. Bisher hatte jeder seine Gesellschaft gemieden. Zugegeben, er war nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation, ja er hatte sie mitunter selbst erzwungen und auf gewisse Weise auch genossen. Doch jetzt... jetzt schien ihm das alles so weit weg. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihn so vieles neu erleben lassen, ihn erkennen lassen, hatten ihm seinen Panzer genommen und ihn freier atmen lassen. Es war ein Gefühl, das er unendlich mochte und das er teilen konnte, nein, das er teilen durfte.

Er sah in Hermines dunkle Augen und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was für eine schlechte Lügnerin du doch bist", sagte er leise

Hermines Züge entspannten sich und den Ärger, den sie gerade noch empfand, löste sich so schnell auf, wie er gekommen war.

Sie hob die Schultern und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dich jetzt in deinen Turm zurückschicken", lachte er und zog sie mit sich ins Badezimmer.

Eine gemeinsame Dusche, wunderbar sinnlich. Sie genossen die letzten zärtlichen Berührungen ihrer Hände, ihrer Lippen und schenkten sich die Liebe und Leidenschaft, die sie als so unbegreiflich, als so unsagbar wirklich empfanden. Sie gaben sich einander so vollkommen hin, dass sie die Zeit vergaßen. Und es gab für sie beide nichts, was sie jetzt mehr erfrischt hätte, was sie den Tag freudiger hätte beginnen lassen können.

Sie waren sich so einig, ohne ein Wort miteinander sprechen zu müssen. Die Stille und Helligkeit des neuen Tages, ihr Gleichklang, ihr stummes Einvernehmen gab ihnen so viel Zuversicht und Mut. Nichts würde sie im Moment erschüttern können.

Hermine und Severus... sie erkannten zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ganz genau, wofür sie sich aufgeben konnten, es wollten.

Eine Umarmung, ein letzter Kuss und ein langer Blick bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und Hermine allein auf dem stillen Gang stand.

Sie atmete tief ein und machte sich dann festen Schrittes auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	39. Gefangen

**Gefangen**

Hermine fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig frei. Seit dem Tag, an welchem sie Harry und Ron verloren hatten, lebte sie in Zwängen. Zwänge, die sie sich zum einen selbst auferlegt hatte und die ihr zum anderen aufdiktiert wurden, von Menschen, die sie seit jeher respektierte und von denen sie immer angenommen hatte, dass richtig war, was sie bestimmten. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten beständig versucht, nach den alten Regeln zu leben, sich abermals anzupassen, um wieder die zu werden, die sie vorher gewesen war. Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Dass sie daran beinahe zugrunde ging, wurde ihr erst sehr viel später bewusst. Und als sie es endlich ändern wollte, als sie endlich erkannte, dass sie sich selbst zerstörte, hatte sie nicht mehr die Stärke, es zu tun.

Doch jetzt, jetzt hatte sie Kraft und Zuversicht, sie wusste erst jetzt, was sie wirklich wollte und sie würde alles daran setzen, es zu bekommen. Sie würde niemandem wieder erlauben, sich in ihr Leben und ihre Entscheidungen einzumischen.

Sie blieb versonnen auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. Ja, selbst Severus würde sie nicht gestatten, für sie zu entscheiden. Sie vertraute ihm blind, sie liebte ihn und doch gab es diese eine Barriere, die auch er nicht durchbrechen durfte, wollte er sie nicht verlieren.

Hermine lächelte, wenn sie an Severus dachte. Sie wusste, er war ein Manipulator, ein Zyniker, ein Einzelgänger mit spitzer Zunge und brillantem Verstand. Bisher hatte auch sie ihn nur so gesehen. Doch die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten ihr gezeigt, dass er anders war als er es nach außen hin zeigte. Und sie wusste, dass nur sie es hatte sehen dürfen, und sie würde sein Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie wusste, was er empfand. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte es so deutlich in seinen Augen gelesen, und doch wusste sie, dass er es niemals sagen würde.

Es störte sie im Grunde genommen nicht, und doch schlich sich, ohne dass sie es bewusst wahrnahm, ein winziger Funken Hoffnung in ihr Herz.

Hermine ging weiter die Treppen hinauf, sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie vor dem großen Portrait der ‚Fetten Dame' angelangt war, die ihr mit wissendem Blick das Passwort abverlangte. Hermine flüsterte es ihr zu und trat etwas unsicher durch die freigegebene Öffnung, hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Drinnen sah sich neugierig um. Die Sonne flutete in den Raum, es war still, wohl noch viel zu früh, denn keiner ihrer Hausgenossen war anwesend. Hermine atmete auf und ging weiter durch den Raum. Sie stand schon am Treppenabsatz, da hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin: „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Für einen Moment kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen, dann drehte sie sich langsam um und sah, wie sich Professor McGonagall gerade aus einem der großen Ohrensessel, die ganz nah am Kamin standen, erhob, ihre Robe glatt strich und ihr mit strengem Blick entgegensah.

Obwohl Hermine tief in ihrem Innersten mit dergleichen gerechnet hatte, versetztes es ihr doch einen Riesenschreck, dass sie ihrer Direktorin in aller Herrgottsfrühe unmittelbar in die Arme gelaufen war.

„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Hermine und versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen möglichst festen Klang zu geben.

Die wenigen Sekunden, die Minerva McGonagall sie sehr aufmerksam musterte, versetzten Hermine in einen äußerst beunruhigenden Zustand. Eine Spannung, von der sie nicht glaubte, dass sie sich je wieder lösen könnte, baute sich in ihr auf. Hätte die Schulleiterin gemahnt oder sie gescholten, das alles wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen wie der Blick, mit dem sie Hermine jetzt bedachte. Dieser Blick drückte so unendlich viel Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit aus, dass Hermines Gewissen schrie. Und doch empfand sie keinerlei Bedauern über das, was sie verbotenerweise getan hatte, und das spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Augen wider, ihre ganze Haltung drückte es aus. Und Minerva McGonagall nahm es nur zu deutlich wahr.

Wenn sie auch bestürzt darüber war, dass Hermine das ihr entgegengebrachte Vertrauen missbraucht und sich über bestehende Regeln hinweggesetzt hatte, konnte sie sie dennoch sehr gut verstehen…

Minerva seufzte leise auf, sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und bohrte ihren Blick in Hermines Augen.

„Nun sagen Sie es schon", sagte Hermine tonlos. Sie konnte dieses vorwurfsvolle Schweigen und Taxieren nicht mehr ertragen.

„Muss ich es Ihnen denn noch sagen?", fragte die Schulleiterin leise.

Hermine senkte die Lider.

„Sie sind enttäuscht", flüsterte sie. „Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, Sie anzulügen, nicht wahr?", setzte sie noch hinzu und sah wieder auf.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie lügen müssten?", kam die Gegenfrage.

Hermine wurde auf sehr eigenartige Weise an Severus erinnert. Seine Angewohnheit, auf eine an ihn gestellte Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu reagieren, schien auf die Schulleiterin abgefärbt zu haben.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das…", sagte sie und holte tief Atem, „…das denke ich nicht."

Professor McGonagall neigte leicht den Kopf und sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Und ich möchte es auch nicht, Professor", setzte Hermine nach einem Moment des Schweigens noch hinzu. „Ich möchte mich nicht mehr verstecken. Ich möchte endlich für mich selbst entscheiden…" Ihr Blick wandelte sich von unsicher in herausfordernd und ihre Stimme wurde fester.

Minerva McGonagall schwieg noch immer.

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was wollte sie denn? Warum sagte sie denn nichts? Groll stieg in ihr auf und brach sich seinen Weg nach außen.

„Sie wissen es doch sowieso", rief sie ihrer Lehrerin zu, „warum sagen Sie denn nichts? Was wollen Sie denn noch? Soll ich mich dafür entschuldigen? Ich denke nicht daran!"

Minerva McGonagall rührte sich endlich. Sie kam zu Hermine und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie auch wirklich wollen, wofür Sie sich entschieden haben, dass Sie es verstanden haben, mit all seinen Konsequenzen", sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Sie haben sich doch entschieden?"

Hermine sah ihr in die Augen.

„Jaaah", sagte sie gedehnt, „das habe ich." Ein Augenblick des Schweigens...

„Und es geschah vollkommen freiwillig. Mich hat niemand dazu gezwungen. Ich wollte es… und irgendwie sind Sie selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation", setzte sie noch schnell und trotzig hinzu, als sie bemerkte, wie Professor McGonagall zu sprechen anheben wollte.

Hermine wandte sich ab. Noch im Umwenden bemerkte sie, wie Minervas Augen aufblitzten. Doch anstatt ein Donnerwetter über sich hereinbrechen zu sehen, hörte sie nur ein kleines bitteres Lachen in ihrem Rücken.

„Ja", sagte die Schulleiterin leise wie zu sich selbst und dann: „Sehen Sie mich an, Hermine!"

Hermine drehte sich wieder um und sah Minerva McGonagall ins Gesicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das, was sie empfinden…", sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach, „…Zuneigung, vielleicht Liebe ist… Lassen Sie mich ausreden!", herrschte sie, als Hermine den Mund zu einer empörten Antwort geöffnet hatte. Hermine presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schenkte Minerva McGonagall einen bösen Blick.

Die Schulleiterin ging durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster stehen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie, nach all dem, was Sie durchgemacht haben, dankbar sind", fuhr sie fort, „und Sie in der Zeit, die Sie bei Professor Snape verbracht haben, gewisse... Sympathien... jugendliche Schwärmereien..."

Mit jedem Wort, das McGonagall gesagt hatte, steigerte sich Hermines Groll noch ein wenig mehr. Endlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sie rief mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme: „Dankbarkeit? Schwärmereien? Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht! Für wen halten Sie mich denn?"

Die Schulleiterin drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Ich halte Sie für einen sehr intelligenten Menschen, der sich bisher immer an Regeln und Gebote gehalten hat, der für andere einsteht und der mutig und aufrichtig ist."

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Warum sagen Sie mir dann so etwas?", rief sie zweifelnd. Sie hatte immer noch nicht erfasst, was Minerva McGonagall von ihr wollte. „Haben Sie Angst, dass die Schule in einen Skandal hineingezogen wird? Ehemaliger Todesser verführt Schülerin - Schulleiterin schaut tatenlos zu. Vielleicht noch schlimmer... Was für eine Schlagzeile und was für ein Schlag für die Reputation der Schule!" Hermine lachte böse auf. Sie wandte sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich verstehe!"

„Nein, Hermine", hörte sie McGonagalls leise Stimme. „Du verstehst nicht!"

Hermine fuhr herum.

„Dann sagen Sie doch endlich, was Sie von mir wollen! Warum lassen Sie uns denn nicht in Ruhe? Sie schleichen wie die Katze um den heißen Brei, Sie sind misstrauisch, Sie beobachten mich auf Schritt und Tritt... Warum können Sie uns diese zwei Wochen bis zum Schulende nicht schenken?" Hermine war nicht mehr fähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen, sie war so wütend, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. Sie ballte die Fäuste und senkte den Kopf, damit sie die Lehrerin nicht mehr ansehen musste.

Minerva McGonagall kam zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte sie Hermine in den Sessel, der vor ihr stand. Dann setzte sie sich ihr gegenüber.

„Es geht mir nicht um die Schule", begann die Schulleiterin leise, „nun ja, nicht in erster Linie. Es geht um dich, Hermine. Ich habe schon einmal einen Fehler gemacht... die Augen verschlossen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht hören, nicht schon wieder.

„Lassen Sie", sagte sie leise, „ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf."

„Aber _ich_ mache mir Vorwürfe, Hermine. _Ich_ habe dich nicht gesehen, _ich_ habe nicht erkannt, wie schlecht es dir geht. Und nicht _ich_ habe dich aus dem Wasser gezogen."

Hermine lachte auf und sah auf ihre Hände, die ruhig in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen", sagte sie trotzig.

„Oh, ich kann verstehen, dass du böse auf mich bist." Minreva McGonagall lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja, aber nicht deswegen. Das habe ich selbst nicht anders gewollt, damals... Aber das ist vorbei. Es geht mir gut."

„Keine Lügen, keine Zweifel?", fragte Minerva leise.

Über Hermines Züge glitt ein leises Lächeln.

„Keine Lügen und keine Zweifel", wiederholte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Sicher?" Minervas Augen strahlten in einem warmen Glanz.

„Ganz sicher!" Hermines Züge wurden weicher. „Ich habe daran gezweifelt...", sie stockte, „aber es ist nicht Dankbarkeit... Glauben Sie mir...?"

„Ja, ich glaube dir. Und ich möchte, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich keineswegs daran interessiert bin, Severus an die Öffentlichkeit zu zerren, und da ich ohnehin weiß, dass du nichts zugeben, nichts sagen wirst, werde ich den Teufel tun, es irgendjemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen. Ich werde es tolerieren, Hermine, auch wenn ich es als Leiterin dieser Schule nicht gutheißen kann. Und ich erwarte von euch eine gewisse Diskretion, zumindest so lange, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist."

Hermine sah sie an und konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich vor Aufregung. Wie in Trance nahm sie die nächsten Worte wahr.

„Sag mir nur eines, Hermine", Minerva sah ihr fest in die Augen, „sind deine Gefühle wirklich? Sie sie echt? Und wirst du damit leben können, wenn sich Severus anders entscheidet?"

Hermine wischte sich die Augen, sie zwang sich mühevoll zur Ruhe. „Wenn er sich anders entscheidet, werde ich damit leben_ müssen_. Ich werde mir nichts antun, wenn Sie das meinen."

Minerva nickte leicht und erhob sich. „Gut."

Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Nur eine Frage", begann sie zögerlich und sah zur Lehrerin auf.

„Ja?"

Hermine krallte die Finger ineinander und sah zu Boden. Es war ihr noch nie so unendlich schwer gefallen, ihre Gedanken zu formulieren.

„Können Sie es...", sie rang nach Worten, „...ich meine, nicht in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Direktorin dieser Schule... als Mensch..." Hermine erhob sich und sah Minerva McGonagall flehend in die Augen. „Können Sie es als Mensch verstehen?"

Und eine tonnenschwere Last fiel von Hermine, als Minerva McGonagall wieder zu ihr trat, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Ja, Hermine, ich kann euch verstehen."

Ein leichter Druck ihrer Finger unterstrich diese mit warmer Stimme gesprochenen Worte. Dann wandte sich Minerva McGonagall um und durchschritt gemessenen Schrittes den Raum. Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort durch das Portraitloch und überließ Hermine ihren wilden Gedanken.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	40. Nie wieder nachgeben

**Nie wieder nachgeben**

Kaum dass Professor McGonagall verschwunden war, sank Hermine erleichtert in ihren Sessel. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt und soweit im Griff hatte, dass sie die Gesellschaft anderer ertragen konnte.

Aber kaum dass sie gedachte hatte, sie könnte sich in ihren Schlafraum schleichen, kamen auch schon die ersten Turmbewohner die Treppen herab und traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Verschlafen und mit zerzausten Haaren, einen 'Guten Morgen' brummend, gingen sie in ihre Waschräume. Dass Hermine schon wach war, verwunderte sie nicht im Geringsten, denn die vergangenen Tage hatten sich so viel Siebtklässler in Vorbereitung der Abschlussprüfungen in ihre Bücher vergraben und die Nächte ausfallen lassen. Sie nahmen einfach an, dass auch Hermine die Nacht am Schreibtisch verbrachte hatte und nahmen weiter keine Notiz von ihr.

Hermine erhob sich und stieg endlich die Treppe hinauf. Als sie die Hälfte ihres Weges zurückgelegt hatte, lief sie Parvati und Lavender direkt in die Arme. Mit einem leisen überraschten Aufschrei griff Parvati Hermines Hand, rief der verwundert dreinblickenden Lavender zu, sie solle im Gemeinschaftraum auf sie warten und zog Hermine energisch mit sich in den gemeinsamen Schlafraum.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „McGonagall hat dich gesucht, schon gestern und ich...", sie stutze und sah Hermine, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, ins Gesicht. „Hast du geweint?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und wandte sich ab. Das konnte sie nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Parvatis Neugier hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Die letzten Tage war es Hermine auf geradezu einfache Weise gelungen, ihr aus dem Wege zu gehen. Sie hatte das Lernen und das Nachsitzen vorgeschoben, aber jetzt... jetzt hatte sie Parvati am Bein und nichts würde diese davon abbringen, Hermine so lange auf den Geist zu gehen, bis diese ihre unbändige Neugier befriedigt hatte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Hermine schroff und hoffte, Parvati damit abzuschrecken. Aber der nächste Satz von ihr zeigte, dass ihr das nicht gelungen war.

„Ach", Parvatis Stimme nahm einen mitleidigen Tonfall an. „War es schlimm?"

Hermine war froh, dass Parvati ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte Hermine nur und unterdrückte mühsam ein kleines Zittern in der Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", druckste Parvati herum und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Aber McGonagall hat mich gezwungen..."

Ganz langsam drehte sich Hermine zu Parvati um und fragte gedehnt: „Was?"

Parvati senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und ließ sich entmutigt auf ihr Bett sinken.

„Du kennst sie ja...", flüsterte sie nur.

Hermine zog ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen.

„Ja, und?", begann sie leise und konnte nur mühsam den Groll in ihrer Stimme unterdrücken. „Und ich dachte, das könnte ich auch von dir behaupten. Du hast mir versprochen, den Mund zu halten... Danke schön!"

Parvati sah auf.

„Kein anderer weiß bescheid", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Ach nein", sagte Hermine höhnisch und zeigte in Richtung Tür, „und was ist mit Lavender? Du wirst mir doch nicht sagen wollen, dass du der nichts erzählt hast. Hast du ihren Blick gesehen, gerade eben? Da hätte ich es auch gleich ans schwarze Brett der Schule hängen können. Wahrscheinlich hat sie jetzt gerade nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als möglichst fix herumzuerzählen, was die Granger die Nacht über so treibt."

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich ihr nichts gesagt habe!", rief Parvati gekränkt. „Und McGonagall hat sie hinausgeschickt, bevor sie mich ausgequetscht hat. Sie kann gar nichts gehört haben..."

Hermine sah stumm auf. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Grimm auf Parvati. Hermines schlechte Laune bezog sich einzig und allein auf ihre dumme Lüge, die sie Parvati aufgebunden und naiv gehofft hatte, damit allen neugierigen Fragen und Blicken aus dem Wege zu gehen. Dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde, war Hermine schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit klar geworden. Jetzt an dieses Dilemma erinnert zu werden, steigerte die Wut, die sie ohnehin schon auf sich hatte, noch um einiges mehr.

Dass sie Professor McGonagall nichts vormachen konnte, wusste Hermine längst. Parvati wollte sie nichts mehr vormachen, und doch musste sie dieses Spiel bis zum Ende hin durchhalten. Allerdings wollte sie den Spekulationen um ihre ausgedachte Liaison nicht noch mehr Nahrung verschaffen und entschloss sich zur nächsten Lüge.

„Es macht nichts", sagte sie ruhig.

Parvati sah fragend auf und Hermine nahm das Aufblitzen in den Augen der Schulfreundin mit einem Stirnrunzeln wahr. Dennoch fügte sie noch hinzu: „Es ist sowieso aus."

Parvati sah auf.

„Oh..."

„Ja, und jetzt möchte ich allein sein", sagte Hermine schnell, als sie bemerkte, dass Parvati gerade zum Weitersprechen anhob.

„Ja... ja natürlich." Parvati erhob sich und ging langsam zum Ausgang. An der Tür warf sie Hermine noch einen zutiefst mitleidigen Blick zu und verschwand.

Als sich die Tür endlich geschlossen hatte, blies Hermine die Backen auf und ließ sich dann mit einem befreiten Ausatmen auf ihr Bett fallen. Jetzt, so hoffte sie, hatte sie die Scharte endgültig ausgewetzt, die sie sich selber geschlagen hatte. Mit sich zufrieden verschränkte sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

---

Nicht nur Hermines Gedanken hatten sich überschlagen, auch Minerva McGonagall war völlig aufgewühlt in den Gang getreten. Sie lehnte sich nachdenklich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und legte das Gesicht für einen Augenblick in die Hände, um wieder ruhig zu werden.

Was ging da in ihr vor? Ein so tiefes Gefühl des Wohlwollens und der Anteilnahme überfiel sie mit einem Mal. Sie hörte Hermines zaghafte Frage wieder, sah den fast ängstlichen Ausdruck ihrer Augen. War Minerva bisher nicht davon überzeugt, dass Hermines Gefühle für Severus Snape echt seien, so war sie sich in dem Augenblick vollkommen sicher, dass es so war, als Hermine ihr diese letzte Frage gestellt hatte.

Minerva schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie sie Hermine verstand. Und außer dass Minerva der Meinung war, dass Severus Snape nicht gerade der Richtige für Hermine war, fühlte sie durchaus ihre Ängste und ihre Zweifel nach, und sie verstand ihr Ringen um Verständnis für die scheinbar so abwegige Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Snape derjenige war, in den sie sich verguckt hatte. Und dass beide intim geworden waren, verkomplizierte die Sache nur noch mehr.

Minerva ging langsam weiter. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Severus. Erst jetzt rief sie sich ihre Erinnerungen wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück: Seine Zurückgezogenheit in den letzten Wochen, seine Verschlossenheit, die weit über das Maß hinausging, was bei ihm normal war, und seine Aggressivität und Ablehnung, wenn sie ihn auf Hermine angesprochen hatte. Und dass er in letzter Zeit beständiger Unruhe lebte und in seiner Arbeit Abwechslung und Zerstreuung suchte, so sehr, dass es selbst den Kollegen auffiel.

Minerva schüttelte leise den Kopf. Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sich Severus nie um die Meinung und Ansichten anderer geschert hatte. Es war ihm in der Regel egal, was sie von ihm dachten, aber er hatte sich immer an die Vorschriften gehalten. Dass er es jetzt nicht mehr tat, musste einen sehr gewichtigen Grund haben. Sie hatte alles daran gesetzt, herauszufinden, was ihn bewegte, doch ihr Kollege verstand es ausgezeichnet, jeder Frage, die sie stellte, jeder Andeutung, die sie machte, auf äußerst elegante Weise auszuweichen.

Und hier schloss sich der Kreis von Minervas Gedanken. Die Vorstellung, dass er Hermine ehrlich zugetan war, gäbe ihr einerseits ein gewisse Beruhigung, andererseits zweifelte sie daran, dass die Gefühle, die Snape so offensichtlich entgegengebracht wurden, auch von ihm in der gleichen Intensität erwidert wurden. Und selbst wenn Hermine ihr versichert hatte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, hatte Minerva Angst davor, wenn sich herausstellte, dass es nur ein Strohfeuer gewesen war, das gebrannt hatte...

Minerva McGonagall seufzte leise auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Hermine hatte ihren Standpunkt dargelegt. Wie der von Severus aussah, würde sich bald herausstellen. Der größere Kampf stand ihr jedenfalls noch bevor.

Langsam ging sie weiter. Es würde wohl ein sehr unruhiges Wochenende werden. Ihre Gedanken würden sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, bis sie sich mit Severus ausgesprochen hatte.

Ohne es zu merken, lenkte Minerva McGonagall ihre Schritte in Richtung Kerker, und kaum dass sie es sich versah, war sie in den Gang eingebogen, an dessen Ende sich die Tür zu Severus' Quartier befand. Sie blieb stehen und sah auf. Ja, sie wollte Gewissheit, und dann hob sie entschlossen die Hand, um anzuklopfen.

Da hörte sie eine gedämpfte Stimme hinter der Tür: „Es ist offen."

Minerva zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, dann öffnete sie die Faust und ließ die Hand auf die Klinke sinken. Sie drückte sie hinab und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Sie trat nur einen Schritt in den Raum und blieb dann stehen. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde. Severus stand, die Hände aufgestützt, am geöffneten Fenster und ließ sich die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen.

„Warum trittst du nicht ein und schließt die Tür?", fragte er leise, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Minerva trat vollends in den Raum und schloss die Tür sehr leise hinter sich.

Ein kleiner Moment des Schweigens breitete sich aus, da Minerva, obwohl ihr so manches auf der Zunge lag, noch nicht fähig war, es in Worte zu fassen. Sie war einfach noch zu aufgewühlt. Da kam ihr Severus zuvor.

„Wie lange weißt du es?", fragte er und richtete sich auf, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Minerva trat in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Schon eine ganze Weile", sagte sie nur.

Severus wandte sich endlich um. Er sah ihr in die Augen, dann wies er auf einen der Sessel am Kamin.

Minerva nahm die stumme Einladung an und setzte sich etwas steif. Sie rückte die Brille zurecht und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

Severus selbst blieb am Fenster stehen, er hatte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgt. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, das Gespräch zu beginnen. Seine Miene war undurchdringlich, ja geradezu abweisend.

Wieder Stille, die erdrückte, die so kühl wirkte und Unsicherheit ausbreitete. Schließlich hielt es Minerva nicht mehr aus.

„Warum?", fragte sie tonlos.

Er sah sie an. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er sich öffnen würde, aber seine Antwort strafte ihre Empfindung Lügen.

„Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten", sagte er reserviert.

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du es nicht?", fragte Minerva. Sie fühlte leisen Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, und das wünschst du dir doch sicher, dann muss ich gestehen, dass ich es nicht will", antwortete er. „Und ich wüsste auch nicht, weshalb ich dir irgendetwas erklären müsste."

Minerva nickte und richtete sich auf.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie kühl. „Als Leiterin dieser Schule liegt mir natürlich das Wohlergehen ihrer Schüler am Herzen..."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Tut es das", unterbrach er sie sarkastisch und zog die Mundwinkel zu einem falschen Lächeln nach oben.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Severus", rief sie einigermaßen aufgebracht, „du weißt genau, was ich sagen will!"

„Nein, Minerva, das weiß ich nicht", er blieb immer noch ruhig. „Ich kann es mir denken, aber wissen tue ich es nicht!" Er sah ihr herausfordernd in die Augen und fuhr fort: „Die letzten Wochen hast du gelauert, wie die Katze vor dem Mauseloch. Sag doch endlich einmal frei heraus, was du eigentlich willst."

Minerva erhob sich wieder.

„Ich missbillige diese... Beziehung zu Hermine, wenn es überhaupt eine Beziehung ist."

Einen Moment lang senkte er die Lider, dann hob er den Kopf und sah ihr mit schmalen Augen ins Gesicht.

„Was willst du mir damit unterstellen?"

Minerva fühlte sich durch diesen Blick, den sie nur zu gut kannte, und den er gewöhnlich nur seinen Schülern schenkte, bevor ein Unwetter losbrach, recht unangenehm berührt.

„Ich will dir gar nichts unterstellen", ruderte sie ein Stück zurück.

„Du tust es aber gerade", sagte er eisig, „was meinst du, habe ich sie manipuliert, sie verführt?"

„Nein", rief sie empört, „das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Was dann?"

„Sag mir, wie du zu Hermine stehst, sag mir, ob sie sicher ist!"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", knurrte er.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht!"

Seine Stimme wurde laut: „NEIN!", und wieder leiser: „Tut es nicht!"

Minerva ließ die Schultern fallen, sie wandte sich um und ging zum Kamin. Sie starrte in die Asche und schwieg.

„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl", sagte sie endlich voller Erbitterung. „Ich muss Dir verbieten, Hermine…"

„Verbieten, Minerva?", unterbrach er sie ganz ruhig. „Nein, nicht mehr..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.

Doch Severus wandte sich ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Minerva ließ ihm die Zeit, eine Antwort zu formulieren. Doch sie wusste längst, was er sagen würde.

„Du hast es doch nicht anders gewollt, Minerva", fuhr er fort. „Wer war es denn, der mir Hermine aufgedrängt hat." Er lachte ein leises böses Lachen.

Minerva senkte den Kopf. Es war gut, dass er sie jetzt nicht ansah. Sie wusste, er hatte Recht. Sie hatte ihm die Sorge um das Leben und das Seelenheil von Hermine übertragen. Abgesehen von den Auswirkungen, die das Zusammensein mit Severus bei Hermine hinterlassen hatte, war Minerva immer noch davon überzeugt, das Richtige getan zu haben. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Kollegen nicht getäuscht. Er hatte Hermine wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt und er hatte geschafft, was Minerva nicht gelungen war. Er hatte Hermine ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihren Mut zurückgegeben.

Und doch konnte Minerva nicht glauben, dass er sein Herz geöffnet hatte, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass jemand seine Gefühle eroberte. Die Angst, dass es ihm nicht ernst war, dass er Hermine verletzen würde, wenn er sie abwies, griff in diesem Moment nach ihr.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal nachgeben", begann Severus leise und holte Minerva aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Welt. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Severus!"

„Lass mich ausreden!", herrschte er und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie erschrocken den Mund wieder zuklappte. „Ich werde nicht nachgeben, Minerva, nicht mehr. Aber ich werde nichts erzwingen. Ich werde jede Entscheidung ganz allein Hermine überlassen."

„Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein", rief die Schulleiterin empört, „du weißt doch schon, wie sie sich entschieden hat."

Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Hast du sie also ausgefragt!"

Minerva schwieg. Sie hatte aufgegeben zu streiten. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Er würde ihr nie auf ihre Fragen antworten. Minerva zwang sich zu Ruhe. Nur langsam legte sich ihre Erregung.

„Nun ja", sagte er mit verhaltenem Atem als sie nichts erwiderte, „du hast völlig Recht, Minerva, ich bin ein Egoist. Bin ich immer gewesen..."

Minerva hörte die Bitternis aus diesen Worten. Sie trafen sie zutiefst. Sie wollte ihn nicht kränken, doch ihre Angst um Hermines Gefühle, um ihren wiedererwachten Lebensmut ließ sie _seine_ Gefühle völlig vergessen. Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vorging.

„Ich werde euch jetzt wohl nicht mehr daran hindern können, euch gegen meinen Willen zu treffen", sagte sie traurig.

„Darum geht es gar nicht, Minerva", erwiderte er sehr leise, um das feine Beben, das sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte, zu verbergen.

Doch Minerva McGonagalls Sinne waren durch ihre Lebenserfahrung zu geschärft, als dass er ihr etwas hätte vormachen können. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Und endlich, endlich verstand sie ihn. Sie verstand seine Zurückhaltung, seine Aggressivität, sein Ausweichen. Sie verstand seine Feindseligkeit, den Sinn seiner Worte, sein Verschwinden nach dem sachten Kuss, den er Hermine in der Nacht am See auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte. Jetzt endlich hatte Minerva die Bestätigung, die sie in den letzten Tagen immer gesucht hatte. Sie konnte die Größe der Last, die ihr von der Seele fiel, nicht beschreiben. Sicher war nur eines: Er liebte! Und Minerva war unendlich froh darüber.

Severus sah sie still an, er hatte ihre Überraschung bemerkt und wusste, dass er sich verraten hatte. Er wandte sich ab. Er ertrug es jetzt nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es war schon genug, dass er ihr es so leicht gemacht hatte, seine Gefühle für Hermine zu erraten. Es war ihm höchst unangenehm, und am liebsten hätte er sie hinausgewiesen.

„Severus", sagte Minerva leise.

Er schwieg und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Severus", sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Seine Stimme klang rau. Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und Minerva zog sie langsam zurück.

„Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn es vor der Zeit öffentlich wird?", fragte sie leise.

Severus senkte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder um.

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst", sagte er unterkühlt und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wird es denn öffentlich, Minerva?", setzte er noch hinzu.

Minerva schenkte ihm einen warmherzigen Blick. Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich um und ging wortlos hinaus.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	41. Verbergen

**Verbergen**

Severus starrte noch lange auf die Tür, die sich leise hinter Minerva geschlossen hatte. Endlich rührte er sich. Er wandte sich um und ging wieder zurück ans Fenster. Versonnen sah er hinaus.

Ein Gefühl der Unbestimmtheit überfiel ihn. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, denn eigentlich wusste er genau, was er wollte, hatte sich entschieden. Er hatte es Hermine gesagt und Minerva. Dass seine Kollegin mehr aus seinen Worten heraus gelesen hatte als ihm lieb war, störte ihn jetzt genau genommen nicht mehr. Im Grunde genommen war er erleichtert. Hatte er bisher soviel in sich verborgen, hatte mit beständiger Unsicherheit gelebt und im ständigen Kampf mit seiner Umwelt, so genoss er jetzt die Harmonie und die Ruhe, die sich in ihm auszubreiten begann. Nicht dass ihn die Meinungen der anderen je etwas bedeuteten, sie waren ihm auch jetzt noch egal, doch beständig gegen Befangenheiten anzukämpfen war etwas, das auch ihm letzten Endes alle Kraft rauben würde. Er hatte es so lange getan, jetzt mochte er nicht mehr. Jetzt sehnte er sich nach innerem Frieden.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hörte wieder Hermines Flüstern und ein Schauer überlief ihn. Er liebte sie und brachte es dennoch nicht fertig, es ihr zu sagen. Zu viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein, jedes Mal, wenn er die Worte zu formulieren suchte. Er wusste, es war falsch, wenn er schwieg. Und er wusste, dass er sich von den Erinnerungen lösen musste, dass sie zu einem Leben gehörten, das er lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, und mit dem ihm nur noch dieses Mal auf seinem Arm verband, nichts weiter.

Warum gelang es ihm nicht? Waren die Erinnerungen an Lily so übermächtig, dass sie ihm keinen Frieden schenken konnten und kein neues Leben? Endlich ausbrechen aus dem selbst gewählten Gefängnis, er musste keine Angst davor haben...

Severus wiegte den Kopf.

Nein, sie hatte ihm nie wirklich gehört. Aus eigener Schuld, aus Stolz und Selbstüberschätzung hatte er das verloren, was er immer erträumt hatte. Damals... Und er hatte sich einst geschworen, nie mehr wieder in seinem Leben noch einmal den gleichen Fehler zu begehen. Und er hatte sich zurückgezogen, noch mehr als er es bisher getan hatte.

Ein warmer Wind fuhr ihm ins Gesicht, er atmete tief die reine Luft und öffnete die Augen.

Das Leben, in das er nun ging war anders, so neu. Er hatte die Hand, die ihm zaghaft und unsicher gereicht wurde, bereitwillig angenommen und sich ans Licht zurückleiten lassen. Es war ein Gefühl, das er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte, aber es war etwas, das er nie wieder missen wollte.

Minerva hatte ihm gesagt, dass Hermine ihre Wahl getroffen hatte. Es war eine Wahl, die zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich nur ihm galt. Er hatte es immer gehofft, vielleicht auch schon gewusst, doch es hatte lange gedauert, bis er endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass es einen Menschen gab, der ihn nahm, ohne ihn ändern zu wollen, und dem es dennoch gelungen war. Umso intensiver wirkte es jetzt, machte ihn wieder einmal verletzlich und unsicher und kostete ihn unendliche Mühe, sich nicht wieder hinter einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit, Hohn oder Spott zu verstecken.

Über Severus' Züge huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Er wusste, dass er Hermine nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut, lange, bevor ihm überhaupt auch nur ein Gedanke an Übereinstimmung gekommen war.

Er wollte endgültig die Zweifel wegwischen, und die Unsicherheit. Es gab sie nicht mehr, alles war so klar, so sicher. Hermines Gefühle gehörten ihm, unmissverständlich und ehrlich.

Severus ballte die Fäuste und atmete tief ein. Auch er hatte sich längst entschieden, jetzt galt es nur noch, es mitzuteilen.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Nur noch... Das war etwas, vor dem er mehr Angst hatte, als er je beim schwersten Kampf gegen Voldemort empfunden hatte.

Severus erwischte sich bei einem winzigen Seufzer und mahnte sich im Stillen zur Beherrschung. Er schloss entschieden das Fenster und griff nach seiner Jacke. Ein Spaziergang durch den Wald würde ihm jetzt sicher gut tun. Es würde ihn seine Gedanken sammeln und ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Es würde ihn wunderbar ablenken. Ablenken von dem Gedanken an die nächsten Tage, an denen er Hermine zwar begegnen, sie aber nicht mehr als jeden anderen Schüler auch wahrnehmen durfte.

---

Hermines Tag verlief still. Sie hielt sich zurückgezogen und ging den anderen aus dem Weg. Sie hatte für den Nachmittag ein Plätzchen in der Bibliothek ausgesucht und sich, unsichtbar vor allzu neugierigen Blicken, hinter einem Riesenhaufen Büchern niedergelassen.

Das Lernen schob sie nur vor, denn den nahenden Abschlussprüfungen sah sie einigermaßen gelassen entgegen. Viel mehr beschäftigte sie ihr Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall. Hermine war fest davon überzeugt, dass es die Schulleiterin ehrlich gemeint hatte, als sie ihr sagte, dass sie verstehen würde, als Hermine gestanden hatte, dass sie Severus mehr als zugetan war. Und es hatte sie einigermaßen sicher gemacht, beruhigt, dass McGonagall nicht ein striktes Verbot ausgesprochen, sondern den Wunsch nach Diskretion geäußert hatte. Und Hermine war nur allzu gerne dazu bereit, diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen.

Nur jetzt machte sich eine leichte Unruhe in Hermine breit. Minerva McGonagall würde sicherlich auch Severus zur Rede stellen. Selbst wenn Hermine meinte, seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, war sie sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob seine Gefühle für sie ebenso tief waren wie ihre eigenen für ihn. Jetzt wurde ihr noch einmal bewusst, was sie in ihrer ersten Empörung zu McGonagall gesagt hatte: Dass sie mit seiner Entscheidung leben können würde. Leise Angst stieg in ihr auf. Und diese Angst ließ alles, was er ihr gesagt hatte, alles, was er ihr gezeigt hatte in den Hintergrund treten.

Hermine seufzte leise auf und schob das Buch von sich, in dessen Seiten sie bis eben gestarrt hatte, ohne wirklich zu lesen.

Da hörte sie in ihrem Rücken ein Kichern. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte den Kopf. Ein paar Gryffindormädchen standen am Regal und flüsterten angeregt mit einander, während sie Hermine ab und an recht neugierige Blicke zuwarfen.

Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. Sie konnte sich ganz genau denken, worüber sie schwatzten. Ihre Laune erreichte einen Punkt, von dem sie glaubte, tiefer könnte es nicht mehr gehen.

Für einen Moment war sie versucht aufzustehen, zu ihnen zu gehen und nach dem Grund der offensichtlichen Heiterkeit zu fragen, als sie sich Severus' Worte ins Gedächtnis rief und beschloss, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und zu schweigen. Allerdings nahm sie sich fest vor, bei günstiger Gelegenheit Parvati und Lavender zur Rede zu stellen.

Hermine wandte sich demonstrativ um und ignorierte die Schwatzenden, und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich auch wieder verzogen und ließen wohltuende Stille zurück.

Hermine beschloss, sich wieder ihren Studien zu widmen und es gelang ihr auch, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den selbst gestellten Aufgaben zu widmen. Sie arbeitete konzentriert und legte die Feder erst wieder beiseite, als die Dämmerung hereinbrach.

Langsam räumte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stellte die Bücher an den ihnen zugewiesenen Platz zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.

Langsam schlenderte sie die Gänge entlang. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber die Tatsache, dass Parvati offensichtlich ihren Mund nicht hatte halten können, verleidete Hermine den Appetit und nahm ihr die Lust, sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben, solange dort noch jemand anzutreffen war, der sie mit neugierigen Blicken bedenken könnte. Stattdessen lenkte sie ihre Schritte durch das Schloss und schritt die Treppe zum Nordturm hinauf.

Als sie ins Freie trat, schlug ihr ein warmer Wind entgegen. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und die letzten Strahlen tauchten die Welt in ein rotgoldenes Licht.

Hermine ließ die Tasche fallen und trat bis an die Brustwehr.

Die Welt strahle eine solche Ruhe und einen Frieden aus, dass es fast unwirklich erschien. Hermine atmete tief ein und zwang ihre Gedanken zum Schweigen. Sie schob die Schatten weg, die sich über sie legen wollten. Sie war sich noch nie so sicher gewesen, wie in diesen Tagen.

„Schwere Gedanken?"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lächelte, als sie seine dunkle Stimme dicht hinter hörte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie und setzte leise hinzu: „Nicht mehr."

„Ärger?", in seiner Stimme schwang ein feines Lächeln mit.

„Nicht mehr als gewöhnlich."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Und bei Dir?"

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Ärger gehabt haben könnte?"

Hermine lächelte leise.

„Was treibt dich zur Nacht auf den Turm?", fragte sie und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Severus lachte auf.

„Ja!" Er zog sie zu sich. „War es schlimm?", fragte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Nicht mehr als gewöhnlich", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund und als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich still in die Augen.

Kein Wort war nötig, um ihnen zu sagen, was sie miteinander verband. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und Severus schlang die Arme um sie. Regungslos standen sie beieinander und sahen der Nacht zu, wie sie sich langsam über die Täler schob und die Welt nach und in Dunkelheit und Ruhe versank. Nur der Wind strich sanft um sie beide und trug den Duft von Blumen und Gräsern mit sich. Als die Kühle der Nacht heraufzog, schlug er den Umhang um Hermine.

Wie lange sie so standen, wussten sie nicht. Sie hatten die Zeit vergessen, genossen einfach nur das Beisammensein, die Ruhe und den Frieden der Dunkelheit.

„Es ist spät", sagte er schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Hermine nickte. Ein Kuss zum Abschied. Sie lösten sich unwillig voneinander. Hermine hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Sie flüsterte ihm lächelnd ein ‚Gute Nacht, Professor' entgegen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	42. Nachdenken

**Nachdenken**

Hermines Schritte waren leicht, fast beschwingt, als sie die Treppen vom Turm stieg und durch die Gänge hin zum Gryffindorturm lief.

Sie war so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hatte sie heute Nachmittag noch das unangenehme Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie neugierigen und hämischen Blicken oder Fragen ausgesetzt sein würde, so war sie jetzt sicher, dass sie das alles ohne Weiteres an sich abperlen lassen konnte, ohne einen Erklärungsversuch und ohne wieder einmal zu einer Lüge greifen zu müssen.

Und auch die Unsicherheit von heute Morgen war verschwunden und hatte einer Ruhe Platz gemacht, die sie so unendlich entspannte, und die ihr Kraft gab für den neuen Weg, den sie so gerne gehen wollte. Sie musste sich auch keine Sorgen mehr um die Billigung ihrer Beziehung zu Severus mehr machen. Sie hatte in Minerva McGonagall eine mächtige Verbündete, die sie schützen würde. Und Hermine nahm die ihr gebotene Hilfe gerne an und sie würde alles daransetzen, dem von Seiten der Schulleiterin geäußerten Wunsch nach Zurückhaltung zu entsprechen. Es fiel ihr leicht, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass es McGonagall nicht verurteilte, dass sie es, wenn auch unter Vorbehalt, dennoch akzeptierte.

Lächelnd blieb Hermine stehen. Ja, sie würde alles tun, um sich und Severus zu schützen. Und es würde ihr auch nicht schwer fallen, denn die nächsten Tage waren so angefüllt mit Arbeit, in sie sich vergraben konnte und da waren die anstehenden Abschlussprüfungen, die sie ablenken würden.

Urplötzlich überfiel Hermien ein Gedanke, den sie in letzter Zeit so weit es nur ging von sich geschoben hatte, der ihr Angst machte und der sich immer wieder, nach und nach, ganz langsam und unerbittlich hervorschob. Es war der Gedanke an den Tag, an welchem sie Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen umarmte sich Hermine selber. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und rief sich die Erinnerung an gerade eben zurück, da sie ganz still und eng umschlungen der Stille der Nacht gelauscht hatten. Es war ein so vollkommener Augenblick gewesen. Da waren keine störenden Gedanken mehr, es brauchte keine Worte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie einander gehörten. Und sie vermisste ihn schon, seine Wärme, seinen Duft, seinen Herzschlag...

Allein diese kurze Erinnerung gab ihr die Ruhe wieder, die sie für den Augenblick verloren hatte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und ließ die Arme sinken. Dann ging sie langsam weiter und hielt erst wieder vor dem Portrait der ‚Fetten Dame' an, die ihr ob der späten Stunde mahnend Einlass in den Gemeinschaftsraum gewährte.

Hermine sah sich um. Es war niemand mehr anwesend. Wunderbare Stille, die nur vom gelegentlichen Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer durchschnitten wurde. Hermine ließ die Tasche fallen und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. Sie rollte sich zusammen und starrte in das vergehende Feuer. Und wieder drängten sich ihr die Fragen auf, die sie sich seit der letzten Nacht gestellt hatte.

Was wollte sie? Was erwartete sie von ihm? Dass er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte?

Hermine lachte sich aus. Sie hatte sich selbst nicht getraut, es ihm zu sagen. Sie hatte es ihm im Schlaf zugeflüstert, aus Angst, er könnte sie auslachen...

Liebe!

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Ja, sie wusste es. Sie liebte ihn! Sie hatte es McGonagall gesagt, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihm laut zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand, dass sie ihn so sehr viel mehr liebte, als je einen anderen Menschen vorher.

Die letzten Reste des Feuers fielen in sich zusammen, als sich Hermine endlich erhob und dem unsichtbaren Hauch Angst, der sie frösteln ließ, in ihren Schlafraum davonlief.

Doch sie fand so schnell keinen Schlaf. Sie warf sich herum und starrte an die Wände, über die sich lange Schatten schoben. Die Gefühle und Erlebnisse des letzten Tages hallten laut in ihr nach, jetzt, da es still und friedlich war, und ließen Hermine nur langsam zur Ruhe kommen.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Und erst, als sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, schlief sie endlich ein.

---

Severus hatte ihr noch lange nachgesehen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an die Nacht, als er sie das erste Mal auf dem Turm angetroffen hatte. Zutiefst erschrocken hatte sie ihn angesehen. Und schon damals war ihm, als könne sie ihm in die Seele sehen, als sie ihm mit einem flüchtigen Blick, leise und ernst dieses ‚Gute Nacht, Professor' gewünscht hatte.

Es schien ihm schon so lange her zu sein. So unendlich viel war in den letzten Wochen geschehen. Es war fast unbegreiflich.

Severus wandte sich ab und sah in die dunkle Ferne. Er atmete tief die klare Luft und sog die Empfindungen tief in sich auf. Sie waren so fein, so zerbrechlich und doch so stark. Sie ließen ihn zuversichtlich sein und voller Hoffnung in die Zukunft blicken.

Und wieder überfiel ihn die leise Angst vor dem letzten Tag dieses Schuljahres. Sie trieb ihn um und ließ ihn so manches Mal in der Nacht aufwachen.

Ja, was trieb ihn in der Nacht auf den Turm? Es war genau diese Unsicherheit, nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Dabei wusste er, was richtig war. Was hielt ihn davon ab, ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand? Er hätte vor wenigen Augenblicken die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt und hatte es dennoch nicht getan.

Severus schnaufte leise auf. Er kannte die Antwort und wollte sie dennoch nicht wahrhaben.

Bisher hatte er nur sich selbst vertraut, bisher hatten ihn die anderen enttäuscht und verraten. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die sie ihm geschlagen hatten, als dass er sie jetzt so ohne Weiteres vergessen konnte.

Vertrauen... nur ein Wort? Es war ein Empfinden, das er erst wieder kennenlernen musste. Hermine hatte ihn schon ein Stück weit begleitet, sie hatte ihm geholfen, sich zu öffnen. Unendlich vorsichtig und misstrauisch hatte er ihr gestattet, in seine Welt hineinzusehen. Und sie hatte verstanden, das wusste er jetzt. Es war unendlich befreiend, es nahm ihm die Last der Schuld, die er jahrelang mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Er drängte die Erinnerungen zurück, die ihn wieder zu überfallen drohten. Sie warfen schon lange keine dunklen Schatten mehr auf ihn und doch gelang es ihnen, ihn manchmal erneut zweifeln zu lassen.

Er wollte es nicht, nie mehr. Alle seine Wünsche konnten jetzt in Erfüllung gehen. Es gab keinen, den ihm dieses Leben jetzt noch nehmen konnte. Nur noch wenige Tage der Umsicht, der Geduld...

Ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit durchdrang ihn jetzt. Die Welt hatte die Farben wieder, ihren Duft, die Sonne, den Wind, das Leben... Jetzt musste er nur noch festhalten, was ihm dieser wunderbare Zufall in die Hände gespült hatte.

Severus richtete sich auf.

Ja, er würde es festhalten, er würde es nie wieder loslassen wollen und es würde ihn in eine neue Welt mitnehmen. In eine Welt, in der es auch für ihn einen Platz gab, und Liebe und Geborgenheit, nach der er sich schon so lange sehnte und die jetzt zum Greifen nah war. Ein Wort, nur ein Satz, und sie würde ihm gehören.

Er wandte sich um und ging zurück ins Schloss. Er stieg versonnen die Stufen hinab. Wunderbare Ruhe rings umher, da waren nur seine Schritte, die leise von den Wänden widerhallten, als er langsam die Gänge entlang schritt, bis er endlich in seinem Quartier anlangte.

Er trat ein und entledigte sich seines Umhangs. Er knöpfte die Jacke auf, ging zum Schrank und schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen. Eine Weile noch saß er am Feuer und sah den Flammen zu, wie sie das Holz aufzehrten. Als nur noch ein Rest Glut im Kamin glomm und nur noch eine Neige den Boden seines Glases bedeckte, erhob er sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte ab und kroch in die Decken.

Unendliche Ruhe umfing ihn. Wunderbare Müdigkeit hüllte ihn ein. Er schloss die Augen und atmete den leisen Duft, den Hermine da gelassen hatte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	43. Mit List und Tücke

**Mit List und Tücke**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine nicht so zeitig wie sonst. Selbst hinter geschlossenen Lidern nahm sie den Sonnenschein wahr, der mit warmen Strahlen durchs Fenster flutete. Sie hielt die Augen bewusst noch einen Augenblick geschlossen und rief sich die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Nur einen Moment noch im Bett bleiben und still genießen. Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht und sie rekelte sich wohlig.

Endlich wühlte sie sich aus den Decken und sah sich um. Sie war allein. Parvati und Lavender hatten den Schlafraum schon verlassen.

Hermine streckte sich ausgiebig, erhob sich und trat ans weit geöffnete Fenster. Sie atmete tief ein und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Sie war ausgeruht und trotz der leichten Unruhe, die sie in Anbetracht der morgen beginnenden Abschlussprüfungen überfiel, war sie dennoch erstaunlich ausgeglichen.

Sie war froh darüber, dass sich ihre Zimmergenossinnen schon aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, wenngleich Hermines Groll auf die beiden schon etwas verraucht war, empfand sie es als durchaus wohltuend, sich nicht in aller Frühe mit den beiden rumärgern zu müssen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und dachte erneut an den gestrigen Abend. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wie wunderbar still war es gewesen, wie gleich ihre Herzen doch schlugen. Immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wiegte Hermine den Kopf. Noch vor Wochen hätte sie nichts darauf gegeben, hätte sie alles von sich gewiesen, was nur im Entferntesten mit Snape zu tun gehabt hätte. Doch jetzt… jetzt sehnte sie sich in jedem Augenblick, den sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein durfte.

Hermine holte tief Atem. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die Luft mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen.

Wie unendlich schwer es ihr doch fiel, Professor McGonagalls Wunsch nach Verschwiegenheit zu entsprechen, und wie gerne wollte sie ihn ihr doch erfüllen.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und kleidete sich an. Ein paar Stunden der Ruhe genießen, bevor die Woche begann und sie alle mit unbarmherzigem Griff auf die Abschlussprüfungen hinschob.

Doch so sehr sich Hermine gefreut hatte, ihre Ruhe genießen zu können, so enttäuscht wurde sie schon, als sie beim Frühstück saß. Rings um sie her giggelte und kicherte es leise, neugierige Blicke streiften sie immer wieder. Es war nichts bestimmtes, es war nichts greifbares, es schwang mit einem Male auf und verstummte genau so schnell wieder, wenn man sich dem Unruheherd zuwandte, und doch brachte es Hermine langsam aber stetig in Rage. Sie sah sich um, doch Parvati und Lavender waren nirgendwo zu entdecken.

Selbst Neville, neben dem sie saß, bemerkte ihre Unruhe.

„Was hast du?", fragte er und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Nichts", antwortete Hermine über ihren Tassenrand hinweg und ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger nach den beiden Ausschau zu halten. Hermine stellte ihre Tasse entschieden auf den Tisch zurück und sah zum Lehrertisch. Doch von Severus keine Spur, sein Platz neben Professor McGonagall war leer.

Hermine schnaufte leise auf.

„Bist du auch schon so aufgeregt?", fragte Neville, der ihren Seufzer völlig fehl interpretierte und stocherte lustlos in seinem Frühstück herum.

Hermine holten diese wenigen Worte aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Sie schenkte Neville ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ja, bin ich", log sie. „Aber in ein paar Tagen ist ja alles vorbei."

Wie sie diese Zeit herbeisehnte…

„Wenn es nur schon soweit wär", seufzte Neville.

„Du schaffst das schon, Neville", sie legte ihm sie Hand auf den Arm. „Außerdem geht es morgen mit Kräuterkunde los, und da bist du so gut wie kein anderer. Und das andere bisschen reißt du doch ganz locker runter."

Neville sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Na, ja", sagte er leise.

Hermine erhob sich und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich ja noch mal abfragen...", schlug sie vor.

„Würdest du das tun?" Nevilles Miene heiterte sich auf.

„Gerne."

Sie gingen langsam hinaus und schlenderten über die Wiesen. Unter einer großen Eiche machten sie es sich bequem und gingen noch einmal gemeinsam die Lektionen durch. Es gelang ihnen auch eine ganze Zeit, völlig ungestört ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, bis es schließlich Neville selbst auffiel.

„Sag mal, Hermine", begann er genervt und sah sich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen um.

„Hm?", machte sie nur und tat so, als wäre sie in einen Absatz im Buch vertieft.

„Ist dir denn gar nichts aufgefallen?" Er nahm ihr das Buch ab, klappte es zu und legte es beiseite.

Hermine sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Meinst du das ewige Gequatsche?"

Neville zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, und das Kichern. Geht es dir denn gar nicht auf die Nerven? Und weshalb eigentlich…?"

Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden und griff sich wieder ihr Buch.

„Sicher", antwortete sie. „Und wenn ich die beiden in die Finger kriege, dann…", sie hielt erschrocken inne, als sie Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Sie klappte die Kiefer aufeinander und zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Wen?", fragte er neugierig geworden.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie wandte den Kopf und erhob sich hastig.

„Entschuldige, Neville, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie atemlos. Dann packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, verabschiedete sich kurz angebunden und ließ einen verdutzt dreinschauenden Neville zurück, der ihr kopfschüttelnd ein ‚Weiber' nachmurmelte.

Gehetzt lief Hermine durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich am Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, sie stürmte hinein und warf mit einem wütenden Schrei ihre Taschen auf einen der Sessel am Kamin.

Und wie es der Zufall wollte, trat in diesem Augenblick Parvati hinter ihr in den Raum. Als sie Hermine wahrgenommen hatte, machte sie sich auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte wieder leise verschwinden, doch Hermine hatte sie schon entdeckt.

„Nein", rief sie hinter ihr her und Parvati blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie spürte Hermines stechenden Blick in ihrem Rücken und obwohl sie am liebsten den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verlassen hätte, so getraute sie sich doch nicht, einfach so davonzulaufen. Mit einem möglichst unbefangenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht drehte sie sich wieder um und sah sich einer äußerst schlecht gelaunten Hermine gegenüber.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine und zwang sich mühevoll zur Ruhe.

Parvati trat unsicher näher.

„Hermine", begann sie leise, „ich habe es niemandem weiter erzählt, glaub mir."

„Was heißt denn niemandem weiter?", fragte Hermine mit bösem Blick. „Du hast mir versprochen, den Mund zu halten!"

„Ja, aber ich…"

„Was ‚aber ich'", blaffte Hermine sie an. „Lavender hast du es erzählt, hab ich Recht?"

Parvatis Miene nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an.

Hermine wandte sich ab.

„Ich wusste es", sagte sie enttäuscht, „du kannst einfach nichts für dich behalten."

„Aber Hermine…"

Hermine fuhr herum.

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte doch nichts gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie alles rumerzählt", versuchte sich Parvati zu rechtfertigen.

Hermine lachte böse.

„Ach was", sagte sie höhnisch. „Hättest du nicht? Lavender erzählt alles herum! Das hat sie schon immer getan!"

Parvati trat näher.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und rang die Hände.

„So, tut es das?", fuhr Hermine sie grantig an. „Was meinst du wohl, wie ich mich jetzt fühle. Alle glotzen mich an und kichern und tuscheln hinter meinem Rücken. Was glaubst du denn…?"

„Aber sie wissen eigentlich gar nichts…", Parvatis Stimme wurde lauter.

Hermine zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

„So?", fragte sie gefährlich leise. „Was hat sich denn Lavender ausgedacht?"

Parvati ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ach komm schon Hermine", sagte sie, „sie hat sich nichts ausgedacht."

Hermine schwieg mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie war wütend, auf sich, auf Parvati, auf Lavender…

„Es war auch nicht mit Absicht. Wir…", Parvati stockte verlegen, „wir haben es auch niemandem erzählt. Pansy Parkinson hat uns belauscht…"

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte sie ungläubig an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Parvati zuckte die Schultern und nickte schuldbewusst.

„Und die hatte natürlich nichts eiligeres zu tun, als überall herumzuerzählen, dass du… na ja…, du weißt schon… dass du jetzt keinen Freund mehr hast."

Hermine starrte noch immer auf Parvati. Merkwürdigerweise war sie gar nicht mehr wütend. Ein belustigtes Glucksen kämpfte sich in nach oben. Sie wandte sich schnell ab, um sich nicht zu verraten.

Parvati interpretierte ihr Umwenden mit Bedrückung und Traurigkeit völlig fehl und legte Hermine beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte sie noch einmal.

Hermine machte sich los. Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff. „Schon gut."

Sie hörte Parvati aufatmen und einen Satz sagen, der sie schon im Entstehen ärgerte: „War ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie's alle selbst herausgefunden haben würden."

Hermine wandte sich langsam um.

„Danke aber auch", sagte sie ärgerlich. „Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?"

Parvati setzte eine hochmütige Miene auf.

„Na ja, du musstest dich doch ablenken", sagte sie nur.

„Wie?", Hermine beugte sich überrascht nach vorne, hob die Brauen und sah Parvati erstaunt an.

Und wieder interpretierte Parvati in ihrer neugierigen Ignoranz Hermines Reaktionen auf ihr Geplapper völlig anders.

„Die ewigen Nachhilfestunden… Snape... und Neville noch dazu... das grenzt ja schon an Folter", fuhr Parvati fort und schüttelte sich. „Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch gemacht."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und legte die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr amüsiertes Grinsen nicht zu zeigen. Sie war momentan nicht fähig, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, laut loszulachen. All ihr Zorn war verraucht. Komischerweise war es ihr mit einem Mal egal, was die anderen jetzt dachten. Und als sie sich wieder im Griff hatte, nahm sie die Hand herunter und sah Parvati ernst in die Augen.

„Na ja", begann sie dann leise, „am besten ist, du dichtest mir noch ein Verhältnis mit Snape an, das macht die Sache doch erst richtig interessant… _Dann_ hättet ihr was zu erzählen!"

Parvati sah sie ungläubig an und begann vorsichtig zu lachen.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm", sagte sie.

Hermine zog die Brauen in die Höhe und antwortete leise: „Denk doch, was du willst."

Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment schweigend an, dann nahm Hermine ihre Tasche, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ eine Parvati, die so gar nicht mehr wusste, was sie jetzt denken oder sagen sollte, zurück.

---

Der Morgen des ersten Prüfungstages begann hektisch. Alle Siebtklässler waren in heller Aufregung, der Appetit bei Tisch ließ zu wünschen übrig und ein jeder krallte sich noch einmal seine Aufzeichnungen und wagte voller Hektik noch einmal einen Blick auf sie.

Bis auf Hermine. Sie wunderte sich selbst über sich. Hatte sie doch sonst immer bis zum letzten Augenblick die Nase in den Büchern. Jetzt saß sie am langen Tisch der Gryffindors und trank in aller Seelenruhe ihren Kaffee und biss gelegentlich genussvoll in ihren Toast.

Das Geplapper der anderen störte sie nicht, wohl aber gab sie artig Antwort, wenn einer ihrer Leidensgenossen sie voller Panik nach etwas fragte, was ihm entfallen zu sein schien.

Hermine strahlte eine solche Ruhe aus, das ihre Kameraden trotz aller Aufgeregtheit auf sie aufmerksam wurden, da sie eine solche Abgeklärtheit von Hermine überhaupt nicht gewohnt waren. Selbst das Gerede der letzten Tage verebbte.

Als Hermine voller Appetit in ihren Toast biss, ließ sich Neville völlig genervt neben sie fallen. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und tat viel zu viel Zucker hinein. Dann rührte er um, so lange, dass Hermine das Gefühl hatte, er müsse den Boden schon längst durch gescheuert haben.

„Ich glaube, der Zucker hat sich schon aufgelöst", sagte sie spitz, als sie das Klimpern des Löffels nicht mehr hören konnte.

Neville hob den Löffel aus der Flüssigkeit, leckte ihn ab und legte ihn sanft auf die Untertasse.

„Hach", seufzte er in seinen Kaffee, „könnt ich doch nur mit dir tauschen, Hermine."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm hin und flüsterte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals mit mir tauschen möchtest, Neville."

Neville wandte den Kopf und sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Ich glaube ich habe alles vergessen, was ich je gelernt habe", jammerte Neville.

„Ach, sind Sie so wenig von Ihren Talenten überzeugt, Longbottom", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. „Verkriechen Sie sich doch unter Ihrem Bett und jammern Sie weiter vor sich hin."

Als Neville erkannte, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte, setzte er sich ruckartig aufrecht hin, so als hätte er einen Besenstiel verschluckt. Aber nur einen klitzekleinen Moment dauerte seine erschrockene Starre, dann wandte er sich um und blitzte Severus böse an.

Die anderen am Tisch hatten voller Neugier das Frühstück vergessen und unzählige Augenpaare wandten sich Neville zu und von ihm wanderten sie neugierig zu Snape und dann wieder zu Neville zurück.

„Nun", begann Severus, „wollten Sie etwas sagen, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville holte tief Atem.

„Danke, dass Sie mit Glück wünschen, Sir", sagte Neville nachdrücklich und doch mit leise zitternder Stimme.

Atemloses Schweigen ringsum. Vom Slytherintisch drang ein gedämpftes ‚tot' herüber. Hermine senkte tief den Kopf, um ein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Severus zog die linke Braue in die Höhe und blickte eine Weile in Nevilles Augen.

„Lassen Sie Ihr impertinentes Grinsen, Miss Granger", blaffte er Hermine an und sah in die Runde, „und scheren Sie sich endlich in ihre Prüfungsräume. Na, wird's bald?" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte er sich ab und ging weiter zum Lehrertisch, für einen winzigen Moment umspielte ein feines Lächeln seine Lippen.

Wie durch den Habicht aufgescheuchte Hühner erhoben sich alle und verließen schleunigst die ‚Große Halle'.

Hermine zerrte den verdutzten Neville mit sich.

„Na mach schon, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", mahnte sie und reichte ihm seine Tasche.

Neville taumelte ihr wie benommen nach.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte er immer wieder und sah mit jedem Mal ungläubig hinter sich.

„Ja", sagte Hermine und zog ihn lachend in den Prüfungsraum.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	44. Zeit?

**Zeit?**

Alles, was sie sich in ihren Alpträumen vorgestellt hatten, stürzte mit einem Male auf sie ein. Sie alle hatten das Gefühl, dass Ihre Köpfe leer gesogen würden. Jeder noch so kleine Gedanke, jede noch so irrwitzige Idee schien nötig zu sein, um die schwierigen Aufgaben zu lösen, die sie zu ausgebildeten Hexen und Zauberern machen sollten. Vormittags die Theorie, schriftlich, zum einen gemeinsam und zum anderen jeder für sich alleine, am Nachmittag die Praxis, ohne Pause, ohne sich austauschen zu können, ob das, was sie niedergeschrieben hatten, auch richtig gewesen sein könnte. Nahezu jeder Prüfling war am Ende eines jeden Tages wie ausgepumpt, und Niemand hatte mehr Lust, länger als unbedingt notwendig, wach zu bleiben und mit den anderen zu scherzen oder, in Gesprächen und Spiele vertieft, am Kamin zu sitzen.

Nicht nur im Hause Gryffindor fielen die Siebtklässler jeden Abend hundemüde in ihre Betten und fühlten sich nach einer unruhigen Nacht nicht unbedingt gerüstet für die Aufgaben des bevorstehenden Tages.

Nur Hermine schien es nichts auszumachen. Sie war gelöst und wissend wie immer. Die Aufgaben gingen ihr leicht von der Hand und irgendwie schien sie mit jeder Herausforderung zu wachsen. Und doch war auch sie froh, dass nur noch zwei anstrengende Tage vor ihnen lagen, die auch sie voller Anspannung erwartete.

Der heutige Tag war etwas früher zu Ende gegangen, die Prüflinge waren erleichtert aus dem Schloss geströmt und genossen in vollen Zügen die Sonne. Die meisten hatten ihre Bücher im Schloss gelassen und saßen einfach nur schwatzend beieinander, die willkommene Atempause in vollen Zügen genießend.

Nur Hermine wollte alleine sein. Einfach Ruhe haben und träumen. Sie ging langsam und nachdenklich am Seeufer entlang. Nach und nach verebbten die Rufe der anderen, hörte sie nur noch das leise Rauschen des Waldes im Wind und die Wellen, die sanft ans Ufer schlugen.

Ganz versonnen lief sie weiter und blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie an dem Platz angekommen war, an welchem Severus sie aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte.

Sie strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Da war der große Stein, auf den er sie gehoben hatte.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann ließ sie sich auf dem Felsstück nieder. Sie zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. Dann hob sie das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und genoss die wärmenden Strahlen auf ihrer Haut.

Wie unendlich weit weg schien alles das, was ihr je Angst gemacht hatte, was sie in den Tod hatte treiben wollen. Und wie wunderbar neu und aufregend war die Zeit, die sie jetzt so viel intensiver erlebte. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, sei es aus eigener oder fremder Schuld, schien ihr alles so leicht, so einfach. Beinahe fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was vor ihr lag, und das so unendlich geradlinig und so leicht zu erreichen schien.

Hermine öffnete die Augen.

Wenn es endlich soweit wäre, wenn sie sich nicht mehr verstecken müsste… Ein feines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte. Doch vorerst wollte sie sich an Professor McGonagalls unausgesprochene Anweisungen halten.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatte. Erst, als sich die Sonne hinter die Berge schob, sah sie auf. Über den Himmel zogen Wolken wie Federn, die im letzten Glanz der Sonne rotgolden leuchteten. Leichte Kühle zog auf und doch wurde es nicht so kalt, dass es Hermine ins Schloss zurücktrieb.

„Wusste ich, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte eine dunkle Stimme. Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die vergangenen Tage, die sie ihn nicht hatte allein sprechen können, waren ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

Er war fast lautlos aus dem Wald getreten und ging langsam auf sie zu, bis er vor ihr stehen blieb. Hermine regte sich nicht.

„Kein Buch, Miss Granger?", fragte er spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine sah auf und lächelte. Es war eine so vertraute Geste, mit der ihr mehr als einmal Respekt eingeflößt hatte, wusste sie doch, dass immer etwas nachkam. Jetzt aber wusste sie, dass es ein Zeichen von Abwehr und Verunsicherung war, wenngleich sie sich vollkommen sicher war, dass er in eben diesem Moment nichts dergleichen verspürte.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

„Hast du etwa Angst um mich?", fragte sie leise.

Er sah auf sie hinab.

„Muss ich Angst um dich haben?" Seine Stimme war ebenso verhalten wie ihre.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lachte leise auf.

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Professor."

Severus setzte sich neben sie und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ein wenig", sagte er und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn, die im sanften Abendwind gleich wieder zurückfiel.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und neigte den Kopf.

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun", flüsterte sie.

Sie saßen lange schweigend beieinander. Sie mussten nicht reden, es reichte für den Moment, nur beieinander zu sein, die Nähe des anderen zu spüren.

„Wirst du es je vergessen?", fragte Hermine in die Dunkelheit hinein, als die Sonne schon längst untergegangen war und der Mond langsam über die Bergkämme stieg.

Severus zog die Beine an und legte die Unterarme auf seine Knie. Er sah in die dunkle Weite. Er horchte in sich hinein. Ja, da war eine Stimme, die ihm zurief, dass er das, was geschehen war, nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde, dass er es für immer in als kostbaren Schatz in sich bewahren würde.

„Nein", sagte er nur. Kein weiters Wort kam ihm über die Lippen. Er war nicht fähig, noch mehr zu sagen, ohne zuviel Gefühl zu zeigen.

Er schalt sich im Stillen. Es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, sich vor Hermine zu verstecken, jetzt, da sie nahezu alles von ihm wusste. Und doch blieb ein Rest Vorsicht, ja sogar Misstrauen, das ihn beständig zurückzog und seine Gefühle unterdrückte. Er wollte es nicht, doch die vielen Jahre des Versteckens hatten ihn geprägt, sodass es ihm jedes Mal wieder schwer fiel, sich zu öffnen. Er wollte es nicht und konnte es doch nicht verhindern.

Immer wieder, wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Sein Panzer war undurchdringlich wie immer, nur für Hermine nahm er ihn ab, es geschah unendlich vorsichtig, jedes Mal, obwohl er sich ihrer vollkommen sicher war. Es gab niemanden, dem er mehr vertraute, dem er sich ohne Vorbehalte so vollkommen offenbaren würde, und dem er sich so vollkommen offenbart hatte.

Er wusste es. Es gab kein Bereuen für das, was mit ihnen geschehen war, für das, was sie jetzt miteinander verband. Er mochte es unendlich, ja er liebte es…

„Nein", sagte er wieder, „ich werde es nicht vergessen." Und Angst schwang in ihm auf, Angst vor dem, was sein würde, wenn Hermines Zeit hier ablief, wenn sie fort ging von Hogwarts.

Severus senkte die Lider. Aber er war stark, war er immer gewesen. Egal, was geschehen würde, er würde damit leben können. Jetzt wusste er es…

Und auch Hermine schloss die Augen. Es gab nichts, das sie jetzt von ihm weggebracht hätte. Seine Nähe gab ihr ein Gefühl der Stärke. Sie hatte ihr das Selbstvertrauen und den Mut wiedergegeben, hatte sie wieder froh gemacht. Ein tiefes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, so dass sie die Augen schloss und die Erregung niederkämpfte, die sie mit einem Male überfiel.

Nur ein Satz, nur ein Wort…

Sie saßen still beieinander, so sicher und so unsicher zugleich. Alles um sie her verschwamm, alles schien bedeutungslos geworden vor den Gefühlen, die sie jetzt nicht sagen lassen konnten, was sie wirklich wollten. Das Schweigen drückte einfach eine solche Verzagtheit aus, die keiner von ihnen je so gekannt hatte. Ihre Herzen schlugen wild, doch kein Wort kam von ihren Lippen.

Und es war Hermine, die sich regte, die es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, die es sagen musste.

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah zu Severus hinüber. Das bleiche Mondlicht beleuchtete sanft sein Gesicht.

‚Jetzt', dachte sie, ‚jetzt, sonst nie mehr!' Und als er in ihre Augen sah, sagte sie es leise: „Ich liebe dich."

Schweigen, nur ganz kurz. Hermine erhob sich hastig und wiederholte es, aus Angst, er hätte es beim ersten, sehr leisen, Mal nicht verstanden: „Ich liebe dich." Ihre Stimme zitterte heftig und noch bevor Severus etwas hätte sagen können, war sie schon im Dunkel der Nacht verschwunden.

Er starrte ihr nach. Kein Wort konnte ausdrücken, was er jetzt fühlte. Sein Atem ging heftig. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel.

Es war für ihn, nur für ihn. Ganz allein, so unglaublich, so übermächtig, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Es war _laut_ gesagt… Er hatte es immer gehofft, hatte es sich immer gewünscht und doch nie geglaubt, dass es wahr sein könnte.

Severus wusste, dass er ihr hätte nachlaufen sollen, ihr hätte sagen sollen, dass er ebenso empfand, doch er war wie gelähmt, er war einfach nicht fähig, ihr zu folgen. Stattdessen lauschte er ihren Schritten nach, die im Wald verhallten und ihn in der wunderbaren Stille der Nacht zurückließen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erst löste er sich aus seiner Starre. Langsam erhob er sich und ging wie trunken durch die Dunkelheit, zurück in das Schloss.

Er lag noch lange wach und starrte mit wild schlagendem Herzen an die Decke, über die das silberne Mondlicht dunkle Schatten schob.

Ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge. Er verkreuzte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Doch dieses Mal störten sie nicht, dieses Mal ließen sie ihn nicht wie sonst argwöhnisch und zweifelnd zurück. Diese Gedanken ließen ihn die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit beinahe vergessen. Obwohl er Lily nie aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde, wurde ihm jetzt etwas geschenkt, das zu schätzen er endlich gelernt hatte. Es schenkte ihm ein Leben ohne Schuld, und es würde ihm die Liebe schenken, die er sich so lange schon ersehnte, und die er endlich annehmen würde.

_

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…_


	45. Erwartungen

**Erwartungen**

Hermines Schritte wurden schneller. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen, fast schmerzte es. Gehetzt und wie blind lief sie durch das Dickicht und fand doch den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Einerseits war sie enttäuscht, dass er ihr nicht gefolgt war, andererseits war sie froh darüber, da sie jetzt mit ihren Gedanken allein sein wollte. Sie lief die Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinauf. Oben blieb sie stehen und warf noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Sie wollte hineingehen und konnte es doch noch nicht.

Hermine schloss die Augen, ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie lehnte die heiße Stirn gegen die kalte Steinwand am Eingang.

Hatte sie erst Angst empfunden, er könnte ihr einen spöttischen Kommentar nachrufen, so überfielen sie plötzlich Zweifel ganz anderer Art. Was, wenn er nicht ebenso empfand wie sie? Wenn es für sie beide doch nur ein Aneinanderklammern in der Not gewesen war…

Hermine stöhnte leise auf und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen den Stein. Hätte sie doch geschwiegen, nie etwas gesagt, nie… Hätte sie die Stille genossen für einen weiteren wunderbaren Moment, der ihr trotz allem unendliche Kraft gegeben hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie es jetzt zerstört…

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Brust und sie fühlte heiße Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Da legte sich sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Für einen kurzen Moment nur glaubte Hermine, es wäre Severus.

„Hermine?", Minerva McGonagalls Stimme war unendlich sanft.

Hermine nahm die Hände herunter, wischte hastig die Augen und wandte sich langsam um.

„Ich weiß, Professor", begann sie zögerlich, „ich darf um diese Zeit nicht mehr unterwegs sein."

Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine streng über ihre Brillengläser hinweg in die Augen.

Hermine war momentan nicht stark genug, um diesem Blick standzuhalten. Sie senkte die Lider und den Kopf. Doch Minerva McGonagall schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang Hermine, sie wieder anzusehen.

„Zweifel?", fragte McGonagall leise.

Hermine nickte. Es fiel ihr heiß ein, was Professor McGonagall sie gefragt hatte: Ob sie damit leben könnte, würde sich Severus anders entscheiden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob…", Hermine brach ab und sah zu Boden.

„…ob er dir das gleiche tiefe Gefühl entgegenbringt?", vollendete Minerva Hermines Satz und sah auf sie hinab. Minerva bekam eine Ahnung von dem, was vorgefallen war

Hermine nickte, nicht fähig, ein Wort hervorzubringen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

Es zerriss Minerva fast das Herz, als sie Hermine so verzweifelt vor sich sah und doch war sie nicht gewillt, ihr zu sagen, wie es in Severus aussah, und dass er mindestens genau so für Hermine empfand, wie diese für ihn. Minerva schüttelte leise den Kopf und korrigierte sich im Stillen: Sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Severus' Empfinden für Hermine das Maß an gewöhnlicher Zuneigung weit überstieg. Minerva war zu alt und zu erfahren, als dass er ihr noch etwas hätte vormachen können, auch wenn er ungewöhnlich beherrscht war. Sie hatte ihn bisher nie anders gekannt.

Minerva seufzte unhörbar auf. Sie hatten es ihm aber auch schwer gemacht, sich zu öffnen. Immer war er der Verräter, der Mörder… Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Jetzt schien er verändert, irgendwie weicher, nicht unbedingt seinen Schülern gegenüber… aber er war es, obwohl er es sehr gut verstand, es zu verbergen. Dennoch war es ihr aufgefallen, sehr deutlich, trotz all der Verschlossenheit und dem Misstrauen, das er niemals abzulegen schien.

Minerva konnte sich ein gutmütiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und sah wieder zu Hermine hinunter.

„Hat er dir gesagt, dass es nicht so ist?", fragte sie leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was lässt dich dann zweifeln?"

Zum ersten Mal sah Hermine _erstaunt _in die Augen ihrer Schulleiterin.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie ehrlich zu und war verwirrt.

Minervas Lippen umspielte wieder ein feines Lächeln.

„Meine kluge Hermine. Es gibt nicht auf alles eine rationale Antwort. Das Leben ist kompliziert", sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, auf wen du dich da eingelassen hast."

Hermines Augen wurden groß und noch bevor sie ihre wilden Gedanken ordnen konnte, sagte Professor McGonagall wohlwollend: „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Hermine nickte nur stumm und folgte der Schulleiterin ins Schloss.

Auch als Hermine schon lange in ihrem Bett lag, stürmten noch immer die Zweifel und Ängste auf sie ein. Sie warf sich seufzend herum, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, die Decken zurückwarf und unruhig im Zimmer umher ging.

Ihre Sinne waren überreizt, und sie war noch zu gefangen genommen von ihren eigenen Eindrücken, als dass sie aus Minerva McGonagalls Worten den Trost und die Beruhigung hätte heraushören können, die diese ihr so unmissverständlich zugesprochen hatte.

Erst langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, ihr Verstand gewann allmählich wieder die Oberhand und endlich erschloss sich ihr die Bedeutung von Minerva McGonagalls Worten.

Hermine blieb versonnen am Fenster stehen. Auch wenn sie noch so sehr darüber nachdachte, Severus hatte noch nie, mit keinem Wort, mit keiner Geste auch nur ansatzweise angedeutet, dass er sie abweisen würde oder es gar schon getan hätte.

Die Zweifel, die sie so sehr hegte, wurden, wenn sie auch nicht ganz verschwanden, merklich kleiner und machten einer leisen Zuversicht Platz. Langsam beruhigten sich ihre Sinne und jetzt fühlte sie auch die Müdigkeit, die sich über sie gelegt hatte und sie endlich dazu zwang, ins Bett zu kriechen und zu schlafen.

Nur einen kleinen Moment noch dachte sie an Severus und erst jetzt sah sie seine dunklen Augen wieder, die ihr einen so unsicheren Blick geschenkt hatten, ganz so, als könnte er das, was er gehört hatte, nicht glauben.

Hermine zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich zusammen. Sie hatte seine Unsicherheit, ja fast Zaghaftigkeit, jetzt und bei dem Treffen auf dem Turm deutlich gespürt. Jedoch konnte sie nicht eindeutig einordnen, ob sie seinem Drang nach Unabhängigkeit oder dem Wunsch nach Nähe und Gemeinsamkeit entsprang. So gerne sie gehabt hätte, dass es letzteres war, so redete sie sich immer wieder ein, dass er ein Mensch war, der die Gesellschaft anderer lediglich duldete, sie nur ungern suchte, geschweige denn eine Beziehung aufzubauen versuchte.

Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht überrumpelt hatte, denn sie würde ihn niemals zu etwas zwingen, was er selbst nicht wollte und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie als Ballast empfand. Sie hatte ihm schon genug Unannehmlichkeiten beschert. Und doch schlich sich leise Angst in ihr Herz. Es war die Angst davor, ihn vielleicht nie mehr wieder zu sehen, wenn ihre Zeit hier in Hogwarts zu Ende gegangen war.

Ein tiefes Gefühl aber sagte Hermine, dass ihre Bedenken unangebracht waren. Sie rief sich Professor McGonagalls Worte von vorhin ins Gedächtnis zurück und ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Langsam kehrte die Ruhe zurück. Mit einem Hauch Ungewissheit und doch voller Hoffnung schlief sie endlich ein.

---

Völlig gelöst und mit einem Jubelschrei stürmten die Siebtklässler aus dem Schloss. Sie warfen ihre Taschen voller Erleichterung ins Gras und ließen sich hinterher fallen. Ein fröhliches Stimmengewirr überall.

Selbst Hermine hatte sich zu Parvati und Lavender gesetzt. Hermine war für den Augenblick so ausgelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vergessen waren die Streitereien zwischen ihnen. Sie lachten und scherzten und es dominierte vor allem nur noch ein Thema: Was zieh ich zum Abschlussball an.

Während die beiden über die Farbe des Kleides, des Make Ups und Frisuren diskutierten, schweiften Hermines Gedanken nach und nach ab.

Ihre Augen huschten zum Schloss hin und schauten angestrengt auf seine Fenster, in der Hoffnung, an einem davon Severus auszumachen. Immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, dass sie den Gesprächen der beiden Freundinnen nicht mehr lauschte und sich selbst auch nicht mehr aktiv an den Plaufereien beteiligte.

Erst als sie von Lavender wiederholt mit der Frage nach der Farbe ihres Kleides angesprochen wurde, schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie?", fragte sie abwesend.

Parvati lachte.

„Bist wohl noch einmal die letzten Prüfungsfragen durchgegangen, was?", fragte sie und als Hermine sie verwirrt anschaute wiederholte sie noch einmal: "Welche Farbe hat denn Dein Kleid?"

Hermine hob die Schultern und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", sagte sie unschlüssig.

„Was", ließ sich Parvati zurück ins Gras fallen, "du weißt es jetzt noch nicht?"

Jetzt musste Hermine lachen.

„Du doch auch nicht", sagte sie. "Und du denkst schon Monate drüber nach."

Parvati lachte mit und steckte Lavender mit an. Sie kicherten und glucksten alle drei und immer wenn sie aufgehört hatten, begann eine wieder und zog die anderen beiden mit.

Hermine hatte es bisher noch nicht so empfunden, aber diese Vergnügtheit tat ihr wohl. Und wenn sie es auch nur ungern zugab, der Abschlussball war etwas, auf das sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig freute. An das, was danach kam und sie möglicherweise aufgeben musste, wollte sie im Augenblick nicht denken.

Jetzt lag eine wunderbar lange Woche vor ihnen, in der sie beinahe tun und lassen konnten, was ihnen beliebte, denn Unterricht hatten sie im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Schülern nicht mehr.

Während sich Lavender und Parvati ausmalten, Hogsmead gelegentliche Einkaufsbesuche abzustatten, erwischte sich Hermine dabei zu denken, dass sie viel lieber in der Bibliothek sitzen würde, als dem Schaufensterbummerl zu frönen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie würde sich wohl nie ändern, sie war und blieb ein Bücherwurm.

Nach und nach gingen ihnen für den Tag auch die Gesprächsthemen aus. Die Anstrengung der letzten Tage forderte ihren Tribut und sie wurden müde und still. Sie saßen nur beieinander und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

Erst als es Zeit war, zu Abend zu essen, erhoben sie sich und gingen mit den anderen in die 'Große Halle'.

Hermine saß schweigend am Tisch und stocherte gelangweilt in ihrem Essen herum. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, sich an den Gesprächen der anderen zu beteiligen. Auch die wieder aufflammende Diskussion der Kleiderfrage unter den Mädchen, konnte Hermine nur noch ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Die Jungen selber verdrehten die Augen und grinsten vor sich hin. Und erst als unter ihnen die Frage aufkam, wer mit wem zum Ball ginge, wurde Hermine wieder hellhörig. Daran hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gedacht. Wehmut stieg in ihr auf und heiß überfiel sie die Erinnerung an Harry und Ron.

Wie versteinert saß sie da.

Es war so unvermittelt geschehen, dass Hermine sich fast die Fassung verlor. Sie kämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen eisern nieder. Dann erhob sie sich hastig und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Halle zur Tür, die sie hastig aufzog, hinausstürmte und die Treppe hinauflief. Nur ein paar Meter weit, dann sank sie auf den Stufen nieder. Sie legte das Gesicht in die Hände und schloss die Augen.

Ein furchtbares Gefühl der Schuld stieg in ihr auf und hinterließ eine tiefe Leere, die wehtat, in die sie zu stürzen schien. Sie seufzte tief. Nur ein Moment, ein Augenblick des Schmerzes, dann hob Hermine den Kopf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Sie wollte jetzt allein sein, Ruhe haben, schlafen. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf, die sie zu Boden hatte fallen lassen. Im Umwenden stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen.

Sie war Professor McGonagall direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Hermine fuhr zurück. Minerva McGonagall stand stumm und groß vor ihr.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen. Wo war sie nur so schnell hergekommen? Noch eben saß sie am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Flitwick…

Hermines Verlegenheit nahm ein Maß an, dass sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sie murmelte ein 'Entschuldigung, Professor' und wollte sich an der Schulleiterin vorbeidrücken. Doch diese hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Hermine leistete keinen Widerstand. Einen Moment lang sah Professor McGonagall ihr stumm in die Augen, dann sagte sie leise und sacht: „Ich möchte, dass Sie mich in mein Büro begleiten."

Sie gab Hermine wieder frei und wartete.

Hermine nickte und senkte den Kopf, sie sagte kein Wort und folgte Professor McGonagall lammfromm in ihr Büro.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	46. Trost

_Eine Lanze für Minerva__ ... wie ich sie mag _**... :o) **

* * *

**Trost**

Hermine ging wie mechanisch durch die Tür ins Schulleiterbüro und setzte sich dann gehorsam und ruhig auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. Sie schrak erst auf, als die Tür mit einem lauten Klappen ins Schloss fiel und Minerva McGonagall zu ihr an den Tisch trat.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, und da Hermine nicht wusste, was Professor McGonagall von ihr wollte, nahm sie sich auch nicht vor, nach dem Grund ihres erzwungenen Besuches bei der Direktorin zu fragen.

Minerva McGonagall atmete laut ein und setzte sich dann hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Sie ordnete ein paar Federn und Papiere, an denen es eigentlich nichts zu ordnen gab, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und fasste Hermine fest ins Auge.

„Es ist wohl nicht der Abschlussball, der dich umtreibt, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme war leise und sehr ruhig.

Hermine lächelte traurig. Minerva gab ihr Zeit.

„Ich musste einfach wieder an sie denken", begann Hermine dann. „An den letzten Ball...", sie lächelte wehmütig, „... wir haben uns gestritten."

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah in die Augen ihrer Lehrerin. Sie waren dunkel und warmherzig. Sie gaben Hermine ein Gefühl der Nähe und Geborgenheit und nahmen ihr die Angst, die sich in ihrem Inneren langsam aber stetig ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ich würde jetzt sicher mit Ron zum Ball gehen ...", flüsterte Hermine und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Minerva schwieg noch immer.

„Jetzt ist alles so anders." Hermine senkte den Kopf und starrte zu Boden. „ich kann sie beinahe nicht mehr sehen ..."

Nun erhob sich Minerva von ihren Stuhl. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und trat ans Fenster.

„Du machst dich nicht schuldig, wenn du jetzt dein eigenes Leben lebst, Hermine."

„Ich werde sie vergessen", sagte Hermine erstickt.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht." Minerva wandte sich um und sah auf Hermine, die eigensinnig den Kopf schüttelte und auf ihre Hände starrte, welche, die Finger ineinander gekrallt, in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Wofür willst du dich denn bestrafen?" Hermine hörte Professor McGonagalls Stimme wie von weit her, wie durch einen Schleier, der ihre Worte zu dämpfen schien.

Hermine sah auf. Eine ganze Weile schwieg sie und blickte stumm in die Augen ihrer Lehrerin.

„Weil ich nicht mit ihnen gestorben bin?", fragte Hermine unendlich leise. „Und weil ich glücklich bin? ... für einen Moment ...", sie brach ab und senkte tief das Haupt.

Minerva zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie trat an den Schreibtisch, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber. Dann nahm sie deren Hände und drückte sie sanft.

„Nein, mein Kind", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme, „keine Zweifel mehr."

Hermine sah auf. Minerva konnte diesen Blick kaum ertragen.

„Du warst immer tapfer und stark ...", begann sie.

„Es hat nichts genutzt", unterbrach Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Es gibt nichts", begann sie wieder und strich Hermine über die Wange, „es gibt gar nichts, wessen du dich schuldig fühlen müsstest ... niemals für etwas, das in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, und erst recht nicht für das, was in der Zukunft geschehen wird."

Hermine schwieg und Minerva konnte nicht anders.

„Und auch nicht für das, was dich mit Severus verbindet, denn es gibt nichts, was du in Frage stellen müsstest", setzte sie noch leise hinzu.

Hermine wiegte den Kopf.

„Ich habe alles kaputtgemacht", flüsterte sie und fühlte nun doch heiße Tränen aufsteigen.

Minerva lächelte gütig

„Warum?", fragte sie. „Weil du ihm gesagt hast, was du für ihn empfindest?"

Hermine wollte beschämt die Hände ihrem Griff entziehen, doch Minerva ließ es nicht zu.

„Er ist nicht jemand, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt, Hermine."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Hermine trotzig.

„Und trotzdem glaubst du, dass er dich wegschiebt?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", antwortete sie resigniert.

Minerva beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Dann lass ihn den nächsten Schritt tun, Hermine", flüsterte sie ihr zu und Hermine sah überrascht auf.

„Du bist schon weit genug gegangen, denke ich", Minerva zwinkerte unmerklich.

Über Hermines Gesicht huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln und verscheuchte die Unsicherheit.

Minerva ließ sie los und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ja", sagte sie lächelnd über ihre Brillengläser, „so gefällst du mir schon besser."

Hermine wischte die Augen und drückte den Rücken gerade. Sie hielt ihre Hände immer noch verschränkt. Minerva streckte die Arme, umfasste Hermines Schultern und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf. „Gib dir endlich selber nach, Hermine. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, stark und unbeugsam zu sein", sagte sie leise. „Lebe endlich."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie zu weinen begann. Als Minerva die Arme um sie legte und sie tröstend an sich drückte, fühlte sich Hermine endgültig von der letzten unsichtbaren Last befreit.

---

Der Abend war lau. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen über die Bergkämme und malte den Himmel in den schönsten Farben.

Die Fenster in Severus' Wohnzimmer waren weit geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf eine grandiose Aussicht frei. Der Abendwind wehte sanft herein und brachte den leisen Duft von Gräsern und Blüten mit sich. Stille senkte sich mit der Dunkelheit über das Land und gab ihm die Ruhe zurück, die es erhaben machte und geheimnisvoll.

Severus saß in seinem Sessel am Kamin und hatte das Kinn in die Rechte gestützt. Ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß, doch er las nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers, das im Kamin munter tanzte.

Er dachte nach.

Die letzten Tage hatte er sich wohlweislich von den anderen ferngehalten und nur die allernotwendigste Zeit in den Klassenräumen und im Lehrerzimmer verbracht.

Er wollte zum einen Hermine nicht begegnen und zum anderen nicht von Minerva in eine längere Unterhaltung privater Natur hineingezogen werden.

Er ging einfach jedem aus dem Weg, der ihm hätte näherkommen können. Severus wusste genau, dass es nicht richtig war und doch tat er, was er immer in Situationen getan hatte, die drohten, ihn emotional zu vereinnahmen: Er zog sich zurück, ja er versteckte sich vor der Welt.

Severus lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf auf die Polster und starrte an die Decke.

War er ein _Idiot_ gewesen, als er stocksteif da gehockt hatte und sie einfach fortrennen ließ, ohne ein einziges Wort. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Hermine sich fühlen musste. Zuerst den Verlust geliebter Menschen, dann die quälende Zeit der Selbstzweifel, in beständiger Angst, nie wieder in das Leben zurückzufinden und dann ein Versuch, diesem vermeintlich wertlos gewordenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen, um endlich Ruhe zu finden ... das alles zu verarbeiten, kostete schier unendliche Kraft.

Er setzte sich wieder auf, beugte sich nach vorne und rieb sich die Stirn.

Das Buch fiel zu Boden, wo es aufgeschlagen liegenblieb und der Wind, der sich im Zimmer fing, die Seiten sanft umblätterte. Es störte ihn nicht.

Gefühle, die er längst verloren geglaubt hatte, waren die letzen Wochen wieder in ihm aufgestiegen. Hatte er sie anfangs nur sehr mühevoll unterdrückt, aus Angst, es wäre nicht echt, so ließ er sich jetzt von ihnen fortreißen. Er hatte sich ihnen endgültig ergeben und sie so bedingungslos akzeptiert, dass er beinahe Angst davor bekam. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Gefühle nur mit _Hermine_ leben konnte, dass sie es war, die sie hervorgebracht hatte und nicht etwa seine Erinnerungen oder seine damit verbundene Schuld, die er immer noch nicht hatte abgelegen können.

Er konnte einfach nicht ..., auch wenn er es noch so sehr wollte, jetzt, da er so sicher war, da es keine Zweifel mehr gab ... er konnte ihr nicht sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken und erhob sich leise seufzend. Unruhig ging er auf und ab und mit der Unruhe kam die Furcht wieder, die ihn festhielt und die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sie verlieren würde, wenn er sich ihr nicht bekannte.

Severus blieb am Fenster stehen und sah in die Nacht hinaus, die nur noch ein ferner goldener Schimmer am Horizont erhellte. Er stützte die Hände auf. Er ließ das Kinn auf die Brust sinken und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem fernen Zirpen der Grillen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so stand, als ihn ein leises Klopfen aufhorchen ließ.

Severus öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Dann wandte er sich um und ging langsam zur Tür. Er drückte die Klinke mit unmerklich zitternder Hand herunter, zog die Tür zu sich heran und sah hinaus auf den spärlich beleuchteten Gang. Nur einen Lidschlag lang hatte er gehofft...

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte Minerva leise.

Er nickte leicht.

„Was ist?" Seine Stimme klang rau.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie sanft.

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und gab die Tür frei. Sie schwang auf und Minerva trat langsam in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen und sah, genau wie Severus noch vor ein paar Minuten, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Severus selbst schloss die Tür und trat heran. Er bückte sich nach seinem Buch, um es aufzuheben. Er klappte es zu, ging zum Regal und schob es an seinen Platz zurück. Dann kam er zurück zum Tisch und ließ sich in einen der beiden Sessel fallen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er leise.

Minerva wandte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. Keine Regung war aus ihnen herauszulesen, dunkel und unergründlich wie zwei Tunnel waren sie.

Minerva senkte den Blick, kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie strich eine unsichtbare Falte auf ihrem Umhang glatt und sagte leise: „Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen."

Severus neigte misstrauische den Kopf.

„Wen oder was betreffend?", fragte er.

Minerva sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Hermine", sagte sie nur und konnte sehen, wie sich seine ohnehin schon unzugängliche Miene weiter verschloss.

„Da gibt es nichts, was ich dir beantworten will", knurrte er, „es ist schon alles gesagt." Er hielt kurz inne und setzte dann noch bissig hinzu: „Und ich habe deinen Wunsch respektiert, Minerva."

Sie konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Widerwillig, aber ja, das hast du", sagte sie und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte diesen Blick von ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Und, was gibt es dann noch?", fragte er unfreundlich.

Wieder Schweigen, lange, bis Minerva schließlich leise fragte: „Liebst du sie?"

Ein Moment atemloser Stille.

Kein Wort, kein Luftzug, kein Geräusch, da war nur das Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer, das sein weiches Licht in den Raum sandte und sanft ihre Gesichter beleuchtete.

Augen, als könnten sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen ... und Severus gelang es nicht schnell genug, seine Überraschung und die schlagartig aufsteigenden Gefühle, die ihn schon seit Tagen gefangen hielten, zu verbergen. Nur die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Gesicht verrieten, wie sehr er die Kiefer aufeinanderpresste.

Er senkte die Lider und wandte den Kopf.

Es war Minerva Antwort genug. Nur einen Moment noch wollte sie ihn so sehen, wusste sie doch, dass er ihr diese Weichheit nie wieder zeigen würde.

Endlich erhob sie sich und im Vorbeigehen legte sie ihm sacht die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

Sie ging weiter und schloss ganz leise die Tür hinter sich.

Severus lauschte ihren Schritten nach, und als sie ganz verhallt waren, legte er die Hand über die Augen. Man konnte dieser Frau wohl nichts Verheimlichen, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Jetzt musste er lächeln und mit diesem Lächeln fiel die Spannung von ihm ab, die sich in den letzten Wochen in ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er horchte in die Nacht, spürte den Wind, atmete ihren Duft ... und endlich senkte sich leise die Müdigkeit über ihn und zog ihn sanft mit sich.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	47. Neue Hoffnung

_So, nun steht es fest, noch drei Kapitel, eins heute, eins morgen, eins übermorgen, dann habt Ihr es geschafft._

_Ich hoffe, diese letzten drei Kapitel unterhalten Euch ebenso, wie die vorhergehenden es getan haben. :o)_

* * *

**Neue Hoffnung**

Hermine erwachte spät und trotzdem sie ausgeschlafen war, mochte sie noch nicht aufstehen. Sie musste es auch nicht, denn da sie keinen Unterricht oder anderweitige Verpflichtungen mehr hatte, konnte sie sich getrost Zeit lassen. Sie war allein, Parvati und Lavender waren wohl schon lange ausgeflogen, um in Hogsmeade die letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Hermine drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite und sah zum weit geöffneten Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne schien an einem tiefblauen Himmel, über den nur ganz vereinzelt Wolken zogen. Ein warmer Wind fegte ins Zimmer und trug leise die Stimmen der Schüler mit sich, die zur Pause ins Freie gestürmt waren, um das milde Sommerwetter zu genießen.

Hermine schloss wieder die Augen und holte sich noch einmal die letzten Tage und ihre Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Seit dem Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall fühlte sich Hermine wie ausgewechselt. Wenngleich die Bilder und Erinnerungen an Ron und Harry immer noch schmerzlich für sie waren, so waren sie doch nicht mehr so drückend, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr von den durch sie ausgelösten Emotionen vereinnahmt und erschlagen. Es tat noch weh, aber es quälte sie nicht mehr. Alles schien ihr jetzt so neu, so klar, so einfach. Da war nichts mehr, das sie ständig zweifeln ließ, da war wirklich keine Schuld mehr. Es gab nur noch schlichte Trauer, die sie nun endlich verarbeiten konnte.

Die letzten Tage waren für sie so befreiend gewesen, hatten ihr endgültig den Weg gezeigt, den sie gehen wollte. Erst jetzt schien sie wieder zu sich gefunden zu haben. Und doch war da ein kleiner Teil in ihr, der schon jetzt bereute, dass nur noch wenige Stunden übrig blieben, die genügen mussten, um dieses neue Gefühl vollkommen zu verinnerlichen, es in sich einzuschließen und nie wieder zu vergessen.

Hermine streckte sich. Sie fühlte sich so wohl, jetzt, da sie sich Minerva McGonagalls endgültigen Wohlwollens für ihre Beziehung zu Severus sicher sein konnte.

Und noch etwas war anders. Es war die Beziehung zu Severus selbst. Obwohl es beinahe nichts mehr gab, was sie nicht schon voneinander wussten, war es, als lernten sie sich jetzt erst kennen, ganz vorsichtig. Das unglaublich behutsame, gegenseitige wirkliche Annähern war etwas, das sie beide unendlich genossen.

Vorbei die Zeit, in der sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Und obwohl sie einander nicht bewusst suchten, begegneten sie sich häufiger, als je zuvor. Da war ein Blick, ein leises Lächeln oder eine flüchtige, wie zufällige Berührung, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Wenngleich sie auch unwahrscheinlich wunderbar waren, aber das alles war so sehr viel aufregender und heimlicher als die nächtlichen Begegnungen auf dem Turm oder am See.

Begegnungen ... Hermine wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass eigentlich nicht sie es gewesen war, die Severus gesucht hatte; alle drei Male hatte er sie gefunden. Und es fiel ihr Professor McGonagalls Satz wieder ein, doch Severus den nächsten Schritt tun zu lassen...

Entschlossen warf Hermine die Decken zurück und stand behände auf. Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie würde ihn den nächsten Schritt machen lassen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde.

Als Hermine endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, war es später Vormittag. Sie beschloss, das Wetter auszunutzen und machte sich mit einem Buch unter dem Arm auf den Weg ins Freie.

Hermine stellte fest, dass nicht nur sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, die restliche Zeit des Tages im Freien zu verbringen und die Sonne zu genießen, Entspannung von den anstrengenden Tagen, die hinter ihnen lagen, zu finden. Überall auf den Wiesen traf sie auf Schüler ihres Jahrganges, die in Gruppen beisammen saßen und munter schwatzten. Ab und an blieb Hermine auch stehen und beteiligte sich kurz an den Gesprächen oder erwiderte einen Gruß, der ihr fröhlich zugerufen wurde. Doch dann ging sie wieder weiter und genoss die Ruhe für sich.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang suchte sie sich schließlich ein schattiges Plätzchen abseits der lauten Masse und machte es sich mit ihrer Lektüre gemütlich.

Eine Zeit lang folgte sie dem Inhalt ihres Buches auch sehr aufmerksam, doch dann begannen ihre Gedanken nach und nach abzuschweifen.

Das nahende Ende des Schuljahres und ihrer Zeit hier in Hogwarts warfen auch auf Hermine seine Schatten.

Seufzend markierte sie die Stelle, an der sie immer wieder hängen geblieben war, klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Sie hob den Kopf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kleine Birke, unter der sie vor der Sonne Schutz gesucht hatte. Sie zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt sah Hermine sich um.

Wie wunderbar still es hier war. Es gab nur die Geräusche der Natur, das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, die Wellen des Sees, die leise ans Ufer schlugen, das Zwitschern der Vögel im Wald, die Insekten, die um sie herschwirrten.

Der See erstrahlte unter den Strahlen der Sonne in hellem Glanz, das frische Grün der Bäume und Gräser schien so unwirklich, und über allem legte sich der Duft von Blumen, Erde und Wald, in der Weite das Schloss, das in seiner erhabenen Größe auf seinem Felsen thronte.

Dieser Anblick und das Wissen um die Geborgenheit und die Wärme, die sie hier wie nirgendwo sonst empfunden hatte … wie würde sie das alles vermissen.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ob sie jemals wieder hierher zurückkam? Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich aus ihrem Mund.

An Severus wagte sie gar nicht zu denken. Den Gedanken, ihn vielleicht nie mehr wieder zu sehen, schob sie weit von sich. Das war etwas, an das sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, erst zu denken, wenn sie im Zug nach Hause saß.

Jetzt wollte sie die verbliebene Zeit bewusst leben und das in den letzten Wochen und Tagen erlebte tief in ihr Gedächtnis einprägen, um es nie wieder in ihrem Leben zu vergessen.

Den ganzen Tag über suchte Hermine die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, einfach nur, um alles noch einmal zu sehen, die Freude, die sie hier empfunden hatte, die Trauer, die Angst und die Liebe.

Nichts tat ihr mehr weh, denn alle Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse halfen ihr jetzt, weiterzugehen und ihr Leben zu leben, das ihr endlich wieder lebenswert erschien.

Diesen wunderbaren Tag mit all seinen Gedanken, mit seinen Bildern, würde sie sich immer wieder hervorrufen können, immer, wenn sie sich nach Hogwarts sehnte…

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	48. Herausforderung

**Herausforderung**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine sehr früh auf. Sie hatte sich viel vorgenommen für diesen Tag vor dem Abschlussball.

Nach dem Frühstück, als ihre Zimmergenossinnen sich schon lange in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen hatten, um ihre Erscheinung für den morgigen Abend zu perfektionieren, wandte sich Hermine einigermaßen genervt dem Auf- und Ausräumen zu.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht freute oder vielleicht nicht aufgeregt war, aber das ewige Fummeln an den an und für sich schon perfekten Kleidern oder das Herumprobieren an Frisur und Make Up ging ihr mittlerweile gewaltig auf den Geist. Es gab in der letzten Woche eigentlich nichts anderes mehr, worüber man sich sonst mit den Mädchen hätte unterhalten können.

Und die jungen Männer ihres Alters gingen ihren Schulkameradinnen wohlweislich aus dem Weg, denn alles, was sie gesagt hätten, würde auf die goldene Waage gelegt, und sich dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, hatten sie nun wahrlich keine Lust.

Hermine ging endlich wieder in ihren Schlafraum, um ihre Sachen zu sichten. Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Stapel Bücher. Sie würde sie gleich zurückbringen und es tat ihr Leid darum, empfand sie die Trennung von den geliebten Büchern doch schon jetzt wie einen endgültigen Abschied von Hogwarts.

Hermine seufzte leise, dann aber stapelte sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Die Gänge wirkten verlassen, jetzt, da kein Unterricht mehr stattfand und alle Schüler ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachgehen konnten und in die Bibliothek zu gehen, gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu.

Hermine balancierte ganz vorsichtig und war einigermaßen erleichtert, als sie den Weg endlich geschafft hatte, ohne eines der Bücher zu verlieren.

Als sie nun, die schwere Last auf dem rechten Arm verlagernd, mit dem Knie und dem Kinn noch stützend, die Linke nach der Klinke ausstreckte, wurde die Tür auf einmal geöffnet und Hermines Hand verfehlte knapp den Griff. Hermine selbst verlor das Gleichgewicht, die Bücher flogen in hohem Bogen zu Boden und sie rammte die Schulter höchst unsanft gegen die Brust der ihr entgegenkommenden Person.

„Mist", war das einzige, was sie ärgerlich hervorbrachte. Sie sah sich schon, unter einem Berg schwerer Bücher begraben, am Boden liegen. Doch kräftige Arme fingen sie auf. Hermine fühlte sich hochgehoben und in den Gang auf die Beine zurückgestellt. Als sie irritiert aufsah, blickte sie direkt in Severus' Gesicht.

Nur einen winzigen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, und sich die schmerzende Schulter reibend, beugte sich Hermine nieder, um die Bücher wieder aufzusammeln.

„Was soll denn das?", kam die erwartet bissige Antwort. „Gehen Sie immer so mit Büchern um, die Ihnen nicht gehören, Miss Granger?", setzte er noch hinzu.

„Hätten Sie die Tür nicht so aufgerissen, wären mir das nicht passiert", Hermine schenkte ihm einen amüsiert-vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Ach", Severus zwang sich zur Ernsthaftigkeit und setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf. „Wirklich ... aufgerissen ...?"

Hermine lächelte verschlagen.

„Würden Sie vielleicht die Güte haben, mir behilflich zu sein, Professor?"

Ihm fiel so gar nichts ein, was er ihr darauf hätte antworten können, und während er noch darüber nachdachte, fuhr Hermine fort: „Bei der Liebe, die Sie zu Büchern haben, müsste Ihnen doch das Herz bluten, sie so verstreut am Boden liegen zu sehen."

Severus warf unter gesenkten Lidern einen äußerst vorsichtigen Blick um sich. Als er festgestellt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, hockte er sich nieder und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Was für ein kleines Biest du doch bist, Miss Granger", flüsterte er ihr zu und hob die restlichen Bände von Boden auf. Im Erheben sagte er: „Für diese Unverfrorenheit sollte ich dir zehn Punkte abziehen."

Er legte seine Bücher auf den Stapel in Hermines Armen und öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Was denn", Hermine hielt kurz inne, „nur zehn?", fragte sie keck und verschwand in die Bibliothek.

Eigentlich hatte er für sich entschieden, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde, doch jetzt besann er sich anders. Er wartete noch einen Moment und dann folgte er ihr in das staubige Halbdunkel.

Drinnen war es außergewöhnlich still, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Kein Schüler setzte sich freiwillig in einen staubigen Raum und wälzte alte Schriften, wenn er keine Veranlassung dazu hatte und schon gar nicht, wenn draußen die Sonne lockte.

Er sah Hermine vor dem Pult von Madame Pince stehen, die einen verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Schreibtisch warf. Der Grund ihrer schlechten Laune war leicht zu erraten. Scheinbar hatten alle Schüler von Hogwarts ihre Bücher gleichzeitig abgegeben und zu einem Berg Arbeit enormer Höhe beigetragen, der sich nun vor ihr auftürmte und den sie noch einzusortieren gedachte. Und als auch noch Hermine eingetreten war, kurz vor Schließung, die Arme voller Schriftbände, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene nur noch mehr.

Doch noch bevor Madam Pince etwas sagen konnte, war Severus neben Hermine an den Schreibtisch getreten und sagte: „Ich denke, Miss Granger wird durchaus in der Lage sein, die Bücher selbst einzusortieren, die sie ausgeliehen hat."

Madame Pince' Blick wanderte kritisch von Severus über Hermine auf den Bücherberg vor sich und dann wieder zu Hermine zurück. Ihr Bibliothekarinnenherz entschied sich angesichts der Arbeit, die sich vor ihr stapelte, dann doch, auf Severus' Vorschlag einzugehen, aber nicht, ohne Hermine noch einmal strengste Instruktionen nachzurufen, als diese sich lächelnd abgewandt hatte und schon auf die Regalreihen zusteuerte.

Hermine hörte in ihrem Rücken noch ein paar Fetzen des Gespräches, das Severus mit Madame Pince über Hermines Eignung für das Einsortieren von Büchern, ohne ein Chaos zu veranstalten, führte, dann war es still. Die Regale mit ihren unzähligen Buchbänden, Schriftrollen und Sammlungen von Pergamenten dämpften fast jedes Geräusch.

Hermine setzte ihren Stapel ab und sah sich um.

Ein klein wenig Wehmut stieg in ihr auf, als sie an die vielen Stunden dachte, die sie hier verbracht hatte. Zum einen, um ungestört zu arbeiten und zum anderen, um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Manches Mal hatte sie sich hierher geflüchtet, nur um Ruhe zu finden und irgendwie auch Trost.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, griff sich einen der schwereren Bände und begann, die Regalreihen nach seinem Platz abzusuchen. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, schob sie das Buch in die Reihe zurück.

Als sie sich gerade umwenden wollte, kam Severus um die Ecke und trat ihr in den Weg.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Dass der Drachen mit sich hat reden lassen", warf sie in den Raum und ging an ihm vorbei.

Er lächelte zurück. „Ich liebe die Herausforderung."

Hermine grinste breit.

„Das war doch keine Herausforderung." Sie griff sich ein paar Bücher und ging durch die Regalreihe. Severus lehnte sich gegen ein Bücherbord und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So, denkst du also nicht."

„Nein", antwortete Hermine betont langsam und nahm das nächste Buch vom Stapel.

„Unter einer Herausforderung verstehe ich etwas anderes." Sie ging weiter.

„So so", sagte er und folgte ihr.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, nickte langsam und schob das Buch an seinen Platz zurück. „Sie wird Angst vor dir haben, weiter nichts", brummte sie vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und seine linke Braue wanderte in Richtung Haaransatz.

„Entschuldigung", Hermine sah ihn unschuldig an, „ich meinte natürlich Respekt, Professor", setzte sie hinzu.

„Schon besser", sagte er, nahm die Arme herunter und reichte er ihr den nächsten Stapel.

„Es gibt also nichts, womit ich dir Angst einjagen könnte", stellte Hermine beiläufig fest.

Severus lächelte.

„War das eine Kampfansage, Miss Granger?", fragte er seidig und trat nah an sie heran. „Sollte ich dich fürchten?"

„Weichst du mir vielleicht aus?", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu und schob stolz das Kinn vor.

Jetzt lachte er auf. „Das hättest du wohl gerne."

Hermine wandte sie sich um.

„Du bist also unerschrocken." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Lachen mit.

Er hielt ihren Arm fest, den sie gehoben hatte, um das letzte Buch ins Regal zurückzustellen. Er drehte sie wieder zu sich herum und stütze die Hände zu beiden Seiten neben sie am Regal ab. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, so dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten.

„Ja."

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Beweise es", raunte sie ihm zu.

„Wie?", fragte er und wusste im Grunde schon die Antwort

Hermine schwieg.

„Nun?" Seine Stimme war sanft.

Hermine holte verhalten Luft.

„Ein Tanz … ein einziger Tanz … auf dem Abschlussball", sagte sie sehr deutlich und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Severus legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah sie eine Weile forschend an. Seine Miene war für einen Moment lang unergründlich. Doch dann blitzte ein Lächeln in seinen Augen auf und breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er sagte: „Die Löwin verlässt also ihre Höhle."

Er beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den Hermine hungrig erwiderte.

Doch nicht hier...

Nur unwillig ließen sie voneinander ab.

Eine Weile noch sahen sie sich atemlos in die Augen, dann richtete er sich auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine blieb allein in der staubigen Bibliothek zurück.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_Na, bereit für den Rest? ;o)  
_


	49. Leben

_für Angie ;o)_

* * *

**Leben**

Der Tag begann laut und voller gespannter Vorfreude auf den Abschlussball. Alle Siebtklässler schienen wie aufgezogen. Das Rumoren, das sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen erhob, breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit im ganzen Schloss aus und hinterließ eine Atmosphäre beschwingter Fröhlichkeit.

Hatte sich Hermine auch fest vorgenommen, nicht in diese Abschlusshysterie zu verfallen, so musste sie sich am späten Nachmittag eingestehen, dass auch sie sich davon hatte anstecken lassen.

Jetzt stand sie also vor dem Spiegel und sah nachdenklich auf das Bild, das er von ihr zurückwarf. Wer ihr daraus entgegensah, war ein anderer Mensch. Erwachsen geworden, verständig und wissend. Ein Mensch, der in den wenigen Jahren seines Lebens so viel erlebt hatte, dass es schon leicht für zwei ganze Leben gereicht hätte.

Hermine schloss für einen Atemzug die Augen und streifte nun vollends das Leid und die Trauer ab. Jetzt endlich konnte sie frei gehen, jetzt konnte sie entscheiden, was mit ihrem Leben würde.

Lächelnd hob sie die Lider und sah ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. Sie schenkte sich einen kritischen Blick: Ja, es mochte gehen.

Hermine wandte sich ab und ging hinunter zu den anderen, die, herausgeputzt und mit roten Wangen, aufgeregt dem festlichen Ereignis entgegenfieberten.

Am Fuß der Treppe warteten schon die Hauslehrer und nahmen ihre Schützlinge in Empfang.

Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie den Augen von Severus begegnete, der in dem Moment den Kopf gehoben und ihr entgegengesehen hatte, gerade als sie die Treppe betrat.

Severus ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, wenngleich es ihm ungemein schwer fiel, sie zu verbergen.

Er sah auf eine wunderschöne junge Frau in einem langen, atemberaubend hinreißenden Kleid aus dunkelgrüner, fast schwarzer, sanft fließender Georgette mit schmalen Trägern und tiefem, verführerischem Ausschnitt. Die elegante Paillettenverzierung schimmerte dezent im letzten Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die zum Fenster herein fielen. Die kastanienbraunen Locken mit einem goldenen Band, das in die hochgesteckte Frisur kunstvoll hinein gebunden war, geschmückt. Kein Schmuck und nur dezentes Make Up hoben Hermines junge und strahlende Erscheinung ohne ihr Zutun in den Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Bewunderung.

Die Jungen drängten sich vor, um einen Platz an ihrer Seite zu ergattern oder wenigstens in ihrer Nähe gehen zu können.

Doch Hermine sah sie alle nicht. Der einzige, dem sie gefallen wollte, war Severus und sie wusste genau, dass sie ihm gefiel, auch wenn der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes völlig unbewegt geblieben war, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Erst als Professor McGonagall dazu aufrief, endlich weiterzugehen, wurden sie alle aus ihren Fantasien gerissen und in freudiger Erregung betraten sie die ‚Große Halle', die in prächtigem Festglanz erstrahlte.

Es war wundervoll, es war, als flossen Sonnenstrahlen zu Boden, so hell und klar, ringsum Blumengirlanden, Schmetterlinge und Vögel, die in die verzauberte unendlich scheinende Decke stiegen, höher und höher.

Hermine atmete tief ein. Befreit und gelöst sah sie der Abschlusszeremonie entgegen. Und nachdem nun die Zeugnisse ausgegeben, die besten Schüler geehrt und beglückwünscht worden waren, rief Professor McGonagall zum Tanz und die Musik hob zu spielen an.

Während die Schüler im nun dämmrigen Licht zur Musik tanzten, lehnte Severus, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, an einer Säule und sah gelangweilt in die Menge. Ihn nervten solcherlei Feierlichkeiten, und wenn es Minerva nicht verletzt hätte, dann wäre er schon längst gegangen.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Nein, er wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht Minerva zuliebe blieb. Der einzige Grund für sein Verweilen war einzig und allein Hermine und ihre Worte, die sie ihm in der Bibliothek zugeflüstert hatte.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und verschwand sofort wieder, als ihn jemand ansprach: „Ein schönes Fest."

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah, dass sich Minerva direkt neben ihn gestellt hatte. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern schaute, genau wie er, in die Schar der Schüler, die mit geröteten Wangen auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelten.

„Du erwartest jetzt keine Antwort von mir, oder?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Über Minervas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

„Sie ist eine wunderschöne junge Frau, nicht wahr?" Sie gab nicht auf. Und tatsächlich wandte Severus sich ihr zu.

„Wen meinst du, Minerva?", fragte er mit gespielter Überraschung.

Minerva beugte sich leicht zu ihm hin.

„Hermine?", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Severus schürzte die Lippen und rückte ein wenig von ihr ab.

„Ja", sagte er unbeteiligt.

Minerva lachte leise auf.

„Da hast du dich jetzt aber hinreißen lassen, Severus." Sie nahm sich ein Glas Champagner vom Tablett eines der vorbeigehenden Hauselfen und nippte daran. Sie genoss das angenehme Prickeln des Getränkes auf ihrer Zunge und blitzte Severus über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Ja, so bin ich, Minerva", sagte Severus lächelnd, hob ihr sein Glas prostend entgegen und nahm seinerseits einen Schluck Wein. Sein Blick huschte unmerklich über die Tanzfläche, ganz so, als würde er etwas suchen.

Minerva neigte leicht den Kopf. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, den er nicht schnell genug hatte verstecken können.

„Sie ist eine hervorragende Tänzerin, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte sie unschuldig und Severus nahm sehr deutlich wahr, dass in ihrer Stimme noch immer, wenn auch beinahe unmerklich, ein Lächeln mitschwang. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Und", fragte er wie beiläufig und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, „ was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ein wenig eifersüchtig?", lächelte Minerva ihn unschuldig an.

Er sah sie grimmig an.

„Ich bitte dich!"

„Du bist es." Minerva lachte jetzt auf. „Na hör mal, dir sind wohl nicht die vielen jungen Kerle aufgefallen, die um sie herumschwänzeln und sich nur darum reißen, _einmal _mit ihr zu tanzen!"

Severus öffnete schon den Mund, um darauf zu erwidern, besann sich aber dann doch; er schloss den Mund wieder und schwieg.

„Du könntest mit ihr tanzen…?" Minervas Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen, die sie jetzt offen überrascht anschauten.

„Und deinen Wall der Verschwiegenheit und Heimlichkeit einreißen?", fragte er bissig. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt Zweifel daran, dass sie in der Bibliothek doch nicht unbeobachtet geblieben waren. Er schenkte Minerva einen äußerst missmutigen Blick.

Minerva wurde ernst.

„Sie ist keine Schülerin von Hogwarts mehr", sagte sie leise. Einen Moment gab sie ihm Zeit, nachzudenken, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hin und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was _du_ willst."

Noch immer schwieg er und mied ihren Blick.

Minerva richtete sich auf und während sie an ihm vorbeiging, legte sie ihm ganz sacht, ganz kurz nur, eine Hand auf den Arm und flüsterte: „Lebe endlich, Severus." Und ohne abzuwarten, was er möglicherweise darauf antworten würde, ließ sie ihn stehen.

Es war ein wunderbares Fest, das Hermine sichtlich in seinen Bann schlug. Und sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr von Seiten der jungen Männer entgegengebracht wurde. Sie konnte sich vor Tänzern beinahe nicht retten. Nahezu jeder junge Mann ihres Jahrganges riss sich um einen Tanz mit ihr. Sie war artig, wies keinen ab und stellte sich schließlich in einer Pause, etwas außer Atem, abseits. Sofort waren Parvati und Lavender bei ihr und zogen Bilanz. Hermine quittierte ihre Kommentare mit einem Lächeln und ließ den Blick schweifen. Doch der, nach dem sie Ausschau hielt, war nirgends zu entdecken, dabei hatte sie ihn vorhin noch an der Tafel gesehen, als er sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Ein wenig enttäuscht wandte sie sich wieder den beiden Freundinnen zu, die Hermine jetzt offen schmeichelten.

„Du hast es gut getroffen, so nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast in den letzten Wochen", sagte Parvati und schenkte einem vorbeigehenden Ravenclaw-Jungen ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„So", sagte Hermine irritiert, „wie meinst du das denn?"

Doch Parvati hegte keine Hintergedanken. Sie plapperte munter drauflos und beschrieb Hermines Zukunft in den rosigsten Farben. Als Jahrgangsbeste, Vertrauensschülerin, Schulsprecherin, hoffnungsvolles Talent, mit einer immensen Begabung für Zaubertränke, stünden ihr wohl alle Türen und Tore offen, und erst die Jungen…

Hermine quittierte Parvatis Begeisterung mit einem Lächeln und fragte sich im Stillen, was sie wohl denken würde, wenn sie erführe, welche Gesellschaft Hermine momentan vorziehen würde.

Severus stand noch immer im Dunkel und sann vor sich hin. Es waren Minervas letzte Worte, die ihn nachdenklich stimmten. Eigentlich hätte es dieses Satzes nicht bedurft, Severus war fest entschlossen, den letzten, für ihn so schwierigen, Schritt in ein neues Leben zu tun. Er wollte es, noch heute, weil morgen schon alles zu spät sein würde.

Sein Blick ruhte auf Hermine, die inmitten anderer Mädchen, artig lächelnd und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders stand und alle Blicke auf sich zog.

Ja, er war eifersüchtig. Er konnte nicht sehen, wenn ein anderer sie auf die Tanzfläche führte und seine Arme um sie legte.

Er griff nach einem weiteren Glas Wein und nippte daran.

Unzufrieden nannte er sich innerlich einen Hasenfuß. Er sollte hingehen, ihre Hand nehmen… Nein, er wollte warten, bis sie alleine war.

Oh, er belog sich. Wenn er sich kein Herz fasste und sie aus der Menge führte, würde sich nie Gelegenheit bieten, Hermine alleine anzutreffen.

Nur einen Moment noch.

Er haderte mit sich selbst.

Keinen Moment länger warten … wann, wenn nicht jetzt?

Er war es leid, zu warten, bis sie alleine war. Es war Zeit …

Entschieden stellte er das Glas ab, löste sich von der Säule, trat aus dem Schatten ins Licht und ging gemächlich durch die Reihen der Anwesenden, geradewegs auf Hermine zu. Mühelos teilte er die Menge.

Hermine, die sich noch immer mit Parvati und Lavender unterhielt, hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und wandte sich erst zu ihm um, als er sie ansprach.

„Miss Granger", begann er mit undurchdringlicher Miene und Hermine hob die Brauen in gespannter Erwartung dessen, was er jetzt sagen würde. „Darf ich Sie zu einem Spaziergang einladen?"

Parvati und Lavender fielen aus allen Wolken und Hermine spürte, wie ein Hauch rot ihre Wangen überzog. Doch so schnell die Überraschung gekommen war, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder im Griff.

„Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie wollten mich zu Tanzen auffordern", erwiderte sie mit nachgemachter Verwunderung.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und raunte ihr mit einer Stimme, die sie erbeben ließ, ins Ohr: „Du siehst fantastisch aus." Und wieder lauter: „Oh, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dich davor fürchtest, hätte ich es getan."

Hermine lachte leise auf und schob ihn von sich.

„Lügner."

„Dann darf ich wohl nicht hoffen, dass Sie meinen Vorschlag annehmen?" Seine Stimme klang dunkel und ruhig.

Ein leiser Schauer überlief Hermine. Es war mehr, als sie sich je erträumt hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln und sah ihm mit strahlenden Augen entgegen.

„Im Gegenteil", antwortete sie, „ein sehr guter Vorschlag."

Sie blitzte Parvati und Lavender belustigt an, die mit offenen Mündern vor ihr standen und sie ungläubig anstarrten. Und allen, die diese merkwürdige Szene mit ungemein großem Interessen beobachteten und allen neugierigen Blicken zum Trotz, reichte Hermine Severus die Hand, die er, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, entgegennahm, und schritt an seiner Seite stolz durch die Menge.

Stille unter den Umstehenden, ungläubiges Staunen und eine Menschentraube, die ihnen auf ihrem Wege durch die Halle begierig nachdrängte und erst zurückblieb, als sie beide ins Freie traten.

„Was werden sie denken?", fragte Hermine leise lachend, als sie draußen waren und sah ihn an.

„Lass sie denken, was sie wollen", brummte er und ging langsam weiter.

Sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ich denke, ich werde morgen früh sicherlich äußerst mitleidigen Blicken ausgesetzt sein."

Er warf ihr einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ja, das denke ich auch."

Sie lachte hell auf.

„Und wie werden sie dich morgen bloß ansehen, und was sie dir für Fragen stellen...", er sah wie ihre Augen trotz der Dunkelheit aufblitzten.

„Oh, sie werden sich hüten, mich anzusehen und nicht einer wird Fragen stellen, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine konnte sich bei der Vorstellung, wie er jeden angiften würde, der ihn auch nur schief von der Seite her ansehen würde, ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Hast du Professor McGonagalls Gesicht gesehen?"

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und blieb stehen.

„Hast du es gesehen?"

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und?", fragte er und Hermine quittierte zufrieden, dass er neugierig war.

„Ich sage es dir nicht", sagte sie.

Er lachte auf.

„Kleines Luder!" Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich denke, sie wird nichts dagegen haben", antwortete er noch und ging weiter.

Hermine folgte ihm. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Wirst du mich vermissen?", fragte sie mit einem Mal.

Er hob die Brauen.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Wie sollte ich dich vermissen. Es wird in Zukunft immer noch genug Streber geben, die mir den letzten Nerv rauben werden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", sagte sie leicht enttäuscht.

Severus hatte die Verunsicherung aus ihrer Stimme herausgehört und schwieg.

„Was wirst du tun, jetzt?", fragte er schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich werde studieren", begann sie und gewann ihre gute Laune wieder, „und in ein paar Jahren komme ich zurück und mache dir das Leben schwer."

„So, wirst du das?", lachte er. „Noch viel mehr, als du es bisher schon getan hast?"

Sie sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Noch _viel_ mehr."

Er zog sie lachend an sich.

„Das nehme ich dir doch glatt ab."

„Verlass dich drauf", erwiderte sie eindringlich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Severus wurde ernst.

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Hermine", sagte er leise.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie unsicher und legt den Kopf auf die Seite. Er hatte ihr das schon einmal gesagt.

Severus ging weiter, sie folgte ihm und suchte seinen Blick.

„Nun, du wirst sicher einen hübschen jungen Studenten kennen lernen, in den du dich unsterblich verlieben wirst und dann wirst du das alles hier vergessen haben", sagte er und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen möglichst fröhlichen Ausdruck zu geben.

Doch die Dunkelheit schärfte Hermines Sinne. Sie bemerkte den Hauch Bitternis, der in diesen Worten mitschwang.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte sie leise.

Severus wandte sich um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Doch", erwiderte er, „das meinte ich ernst."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du so etwas denken! Hältst du mich für so oberflächlich?" Ihre Stimme klang enttäuscht.

„Nein", begann er völlig ruhig, „ich habe dich nie für oberflächlich gehalten. Aber ich bin sicherlich nicht das, was eine..." Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, Hermine hatte ihm die Hand über den Mund gelegt.

„Ich will es nicht wissen", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein so beredtes Lächeln, dass ihm alle Zweifel schwanden.

Sie zog die Hand zurück und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Severus nahm diesen zaghaften Kuss auf und gab ihn leidenschaftlich zurück.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. Erst jetzt sah Hermine, was er ihr reichte. Es war die goldene Haarspange, die sie verloren geglaubt hatte.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Woher hast du sie?", fragte sie leise. „Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht."

„Du solltest auf deine Sachen besser Acht geben, Miss Granger", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Ich habe sie gefunden, was dachtest du denn?"

Hermine streckte die Hand aus, besann sich und zog sie auf halber Strecke wieder zurück.

„Nein", sagte sie. Sein fragender Blick ließ sie leise lächeln.

„Was ist", fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen, „_ich_ kann sie nicht gebrauchen."

Hermine lachte auf.

„Eine reizende Vorstellung", schmunzelte sie.

Er steckte die Spange wieder ein.

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Sie hörte das Lachen aus seiner Stimme.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst gut darauf Acht geben, Severus Snape", mahnte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn, „weil ich sie mir nämlich persönlich abholen werde ... später."

Er schwieg und seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Morgen...", begann Hermine und brach ab.

Sie wussten es beide, heute war ihr letzter Tag.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Nacht war wunderschön. Der Mond goss sein silbernes Licht in den See und ließ seine Wasser funkeln. Eine warme Brise fuhr durch die Blätter der Bäume, die sich sanft rauschend wiegten. Nur ab und an wehte leise Musik vom Schloss herüber.

„Es ist wundervoll", sagte Hermine in die Stille hinein und trat unter die tief herabhängenden Zweige einer Weide.

Einen Moment noch zögerte Severus. Er sah über den See zum Schloss hinüber, das hoch darüber thronte und im hellen Lichterglanz erstrahlte. Noch nie hatte er diese Schönheit so bewusst wahrgenommen. Er wusste mit einem Mal: Hier war alles, was er je wollte und hier hatte er es endlich gefunden.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab, schob den Vorhang aus Zweigen beiseite und folgte Hermine. Sie hatte sich an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt. Er trat hinzu und lehnte sich neben sie an die raue Borke.

„Hättest du es je anders gewollt?", fragte sie und hielt den Atem an.

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Noch vor einem halben Jahr ... ja, da hätte ich es anders gewollt", begann er leise, „Ich hätte mein Leben dafür gegeben, wenn ich die Zeit hätte zurückdrehen können."

Hermine neigte den Kopf, doch Severus schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf wieder zu sich empor. Es sah ihr in die Augen. „Jetzt nicht mehr", setzte er hinzu.

Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie schwieg. Da war etwas, dass sie sich erhofft hatte, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren. Sie wartete, doch auch Severus schwieg.

Leise Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie schließlich mit einem matten Lächeln sagte: „Ich danke dir für alles."

Severus hörte die Reserviertheit aus diesen wenigen Worten heraus. Sie war enttäuscht. Er schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen.

„Keinen Dank", erwiderte er mit einem leisen Beben in der Stimme. Er strich ihr die Locken aus der Stirn und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihren Mund, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten. „Ich liebe Dich, so wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe."

Sein Herz schlug wild. Sein Atem ging hastig. Es war endlich gesagt. Und es war so einfach, so klar ... sich herschenken, sie in seine Seele sehen lassen, ohne Schleier, ganz offen, ganz ehrlich.

Endlich!

Und Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung, sie hob den Blick und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Dieses schlichte Bekenntnis änderte so viel. Sie war nicht fähig, darauf zu antworten. Alles stürzte in diesem Moment auf sie ein. Eine neue Welt tat sich auf, in die sie nur zu gerne eintrat.

Sie schenkte ihm ein so wundervolles Lächeln und Severus wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie nur ihm gehörte, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. All seine Wünsche erfüllten sich mit diesem Lächeln, in genau diesem Augenblick.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen und verstanden.

Kein Wort störte die wunderbare Stille. Der sanfte Glanz des Mondlichtes spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser wider und ließ um sie her feine Lichter tanzen. Traumhaft schön, fast unwirklich und doch so wahrhaftig.

Und sie sahen einander nur an…  
Diese Nacht gehörte ihnen.  
Morgen gehörte ihnen...

_**Fern und doch so nah**_

_Er liebte sie.  
Die Schönste, die Einzige, die ihm so viel Licht und Wärme schenkte,  
ohne die er ein Nichts wäre, dunkel und kalt._

_Und obwohl so weit entfernt von ihr,  
fühlte er sich stets mit ihr verbunden._

_Und dann gab es Momente, viel zu wenige und zu kurze zwar,  
da stand er direkt vor ihr, spürte ihre heiße Glut,  
blendete ihn ihr gleißendes Licht._

_Aber all das machte ihm nichts aus.  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Augenblick._

_Und die Menschen auf der Erde bestaunten die Sonnenfinsternis.  
Sie glaubten zu sehen, wie der Mond die Sonne berührt._

- ENDE -

* * *

_Danke Angie für dieses wundervolle Drabble zum Schluss._

* * *

_Geschafft! Ihr habt sie tatsächlich zu Ende gelesen._

_Ganz lieben Dank an Euch, die Ihr ‚meinen' beiden so lange die Treue gehalten habt, die Ihr mit ihnen gefiebert habt, die Ihr mit ihnen gelitten, mit ihnen getrauert, sich mit ihnen gefreut und die Ihr mit ihnen geliebt habt._

_Danke all jenen, die mir so fleißig geschrieben haben und nicht zuletzt einen lieben Dank an die vielen stillen Leser. Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat Euch allen gefallen._

_Vielleicht lesen wir uns mal wieder?_

_Liebe Grüße  
artis_

_PS: Ich habe mich dann doch entschlossen, den Epilog wegzulassen. Man weiß ja nie…_


End file.
